Entre la verdad y el engaño
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: Bella y Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y los Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que... Summary completo adentro. ExB ExR JxA TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

¿Si te enteras de que a la persona que considerabas "tu mejor amiga" en verdad no lo era? Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, pero claro, siempre hay alguien que quiere impedir la felicidad de los demás solo por su propio beneficio.

Deje que se fuera mi único amor, la única persona a la cual siempre le importe, la persona que siempre me respeto, me ayudo, que me quiso, ¿Por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón de no querer perder la amistad que –se supone- tenia.

Ahora solo quedaba seguir sin tener que mirar atrás y llorar por todo lo perdido, tenía que irme… irme lo más lejos que podía solo por no querer que alguien me humillara por ser tan estúpida, me lo merecía lo sé, pero es tan duro aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>En esto soy nueva, pero no estoy realmente segura de que alguien lea esto, así que pido a quien lo lea que me deje un Review, y si desean criticar que sean críticas constructivas pero no sean tan duros, ya que estoy nerviosa.<p> 


	2. Recuerdos

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1 <strong>

**Recuerdos.**

●**Bella Pov.**

-_Bella, corre Tanya te está esperando_-grito Emmett.- _y dudo mucho que quiera seguir esperándote._

-_Un momento por favor, ya casi estoy lista, aparte acaba de llegar, no seas tan_…-le conteste, claro el siempre era... Exagerado, Tanya es mi mejor amiga, siempre nos turnábamos para ir a la escuela ya sea que ella venia por mi o yo iba por ella.

-_Oye, _¡_No soy exagerado!_-grito

Yo solo rodé los ojos, hablar bien con él era casi imposible, cuando termine baje las escaleras y pude sentir el volumen del televisor en la cocina, me encamine a ella para despedirme, y encontré a mi hermano con un cuenco con cereal en su mano.

-_Buenos días Bells,¿Quieres que te lleve a tus clases?_- me saludo mi hermano.

-_Buenos días Emmy, claro solo te pediré una cosa, ¡no llegues tarde!_-musite girando para verlo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swam, mi hermano es Emmett Swam, nos llevamos tan solo por 1 año, yo tengo 17 y el 18, por el momento me encontraba bajo su tutela, nos habíamos mudado aSeattle apenas medio año, mis padres Renée Higginbotham y Charlie Swam, estaban fuera por cosas del trabajo, a decir verdad los padres que yo tenía eran Emmett, el siempre me cuido cuando mis padres no estaban, y eso era simplemente siempre.

-_ No te preocupes pero creo que alguien te espera allá afuera_ -¡dios! Había olvidado a Tanya.

-_Luego te veo Emmy_-tome mi bolsa y me acerque a mi hermano-_compórtate y cuídate_- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla, el solo asintió.- ¡_te quiero!_

-_También te quiero enana_-grito mientras yo salía por la puerta

Camine hacia el A-qualizer plateado de mi amiga, abrí la puerta y entre sentándome en el lado del copiloto.

-¡_Hola! Buenos días Bells_-saludo mi amiga

-_Buenos días también para ti_- le respondí y ella arranco el auto.

-¿Te importa si pasamos a un lugar antes?, lo que pasa es que aun no desayuno y falta hora y media para entrar a la preparatoria, ¿_Tú ya desayunaste?_-pregunto mi amiga

-_La verdad no, pero si quieres vamos_- fue lo único que le pude decir, la verdad el no comer apagaba mi cerebro.

Mi amiga paro enfrente de "Rover's" **[N.T: es un restaurante en el centro de Seattle] **al bajar del auto, mi amiga entrego las llaves de su auto a un hombre mayor, quien las tomo y se llevo el auto.

-¿_Te gusta el lugar Bells?_- pregunto mi acompañante

-_Está realmente lindo_-le respondí

-¡_Vamos!_-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia el interior del local.

Si por fuera estaba realmente lindo, por dentro estaba mucho mejor, al entrar enfrente de nosotras había una pequeña recepción donde estaba una joven.

-¿_Mesa para cuantos señoritas?_- pregunto

-_Para dos por favor_-pidió mi amiga

La joven solo asintió y nos guio hacia una mesa, nos entrego nuestras cartas y comencé a leer el menú, la verdad en mi estado, todo se escuchaba apetitoso.

-_¿Qué vas a ordenar amiga?_-pregunto Tanya

-_No lo sé aun, todo se escucha apetitoso_-respondí con sinceridad, de lo cual mi amiga solo sonrió y asintió.

-Hola soy Miriam, seré su mesera, _¿Gustan ordenar señoritas?_-pregunto

-_¿Bells?_-pregunto mi amiga, solo asentí y ella comenzó a hablar

-_Bien, para mí un pan francés, ¿Bella?_

-_Unos waffles._

-¿_Gustan tomar café u otra bebida?_- pregunto Miriam

-_Un Capuchino, ¿Y tú Bella?_

-_Un café descafeinado por favor._

-_Enseguida les traigo sus aperitivos._-dijo la mesera mientras retiraba las cartas y se iba.

-_¿Qué tanto piensas futura cuñada?_-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía. Eso me saco definitivamente una sonrisa, y recordé la vez en la que Emmett pidió ayuda…

**Flashback**

Era nuestro primer día de escuela, y lo común, éramos los nuevos de la escuela, así que cuando fue hora del almuerzo camine hacia la cafetería, y compre una manzana, en eso Emmett llego corriendo a la mesa donde estaba sentada…

-_Bella tienes que ayudarme_-estaba casi gritando

-_Emmy cálmate, ¿Que sucede?_

-¿_Cómo quieres que me calme?, hay una chica que…_-con lo que expresaba su cara sabía que era algo malo.-_me está acosando, tienes que ayudarme_

Lo primero que consiguió fue sacarme una carcajada ante su expresión y lo que decía, como era posible que Emmett, mi hermano mayor tuviera miedo y de una ¿Chica? ¡Dios! Eso sí que era P A T E T I C O ¿acaso era una de sus bromas?

De la nada apareció Sam

-¡_Hey Emmett!, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?_

Emmett solo asintió y me dijo.

_-En la casa te cuento Bells_- a lo cual solo asentí.

Las clases siguieron avanzando y a la salida Emmy me esperaba en su Jeep, avance hasta donde se encontraba y me ayudo a subir. El trayecto hasta la casa lo pasamos en silencio, cuando llegamos fui directo a la sala con Emmett a mis espaldas.

-_Bien dime que sucede Emmett_-le dije para que comenzara.

-_Se llama Tanya Denali, y me acosa, estoy a punto de estallar no se qué haré…_

Un momento… ¿Tanya Denali? Mi compañera. A decir verdad sus "Exageraciones" eran ciertas, conocía de 2 días a Tanya y sabía que mi hermano decía la verdad.

-_Déjalo en mis manos, yo ser todo._

-¿_Enserio?_-pregunto feliz

-_Seguro…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-_Tu comentario me hizo recordar lo que sucedió con mi hermano._

-_Debo admitir que fue de lo más comico._-respondio a la vez que sonreía.

Seguimos platicando de distintas cosas, hasta que nuestra mesera regreso.

-_Señoritas, quien pidió Waffles?_

-_Yo_-inmediatamente tome mi plato, y le dieron su pan francés a mi amiga. Terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta.

-_Su cuenta señoritas_-dijo al mismo tiempo que nos entregaba una hoja.

Intente sacar mi billetera y Tanya me detuvo.

-_Yo te invite, así que pago yo._

-_No como crees, déjame pagar a mí_-le respondí

En ese instante llego la mesera y mi amiga le entrego rápidamente la cuenta y su tarjeta de crédito…

-_Tanya, te dije que yo pagaría, no tenias que pagar lo mío, ahora déjame pagarte a ti lo que yo eh consum…_-no pude terminar la frase porque Tanya me izo señal para que me callara, ¿Por qué? Porque, entro Mike.

-_Tanya ¿como estas?_-saludo Mike a Tanya, a la vez que besaba su mejilla.

-¡_Amor!, ¿como estas preciosa?_-me saludo mi novio, a la vez que tocaba con sus labios los míos, tan solo un pequeño rose.

Mike es mi novio, lo conocí por parte de mi amiga Tanya, él y ella eran primos lejanos, la verdad Mike no es un chico guapo, sus ojos color azul claro y su cabello rubio pálido son lo que realmente resaltan, especialmente sus ojos, la verdad a mí me gustan los ojos de colores, tristemente Charlie y Raneé, no tienen esos colores. El es uno de los chicos populares de la preparatoria, todo por su aspecto físico, pero claro Tanya me había convertido en una persona popular, lo cual me gustaba, ya que así no llamaba la intención que Mike fuera mi novio.

-_¡Hola! Bien, y más ahora que estas aquí conmigo_- fue lo único que pude responderle, sin ser tan fría. La verdad ya no me gustaba lo suficiente Mike.

El solo sonrió para mi entonces comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿_No irán a la prepa?_-cuando dijo eso Tanya reviso su reloj para comprobar la hora-_creo que si quieren ir, debería de ser ahora, aunque…_-sonrió para sí y se puso su mano en el mentón, como analizando con detalle la situación-_estaría mejor en su compañía, bueno claro, si gustan saltarse el día_-concluyo su explicación

-_Eso sería Fabuloso Mike, pero Bells y yo tenemos que ir, no estaría bien que los chicos más populares de la preparatoria de Seattle se pasearan por las calles, como si no les importara nada._

-_Eso dices tú Tanya pero deja que piense Bella, así que ¿Qué piensas amor?_-al decir la última frase se voltio hacia mí, mirándome con suplica.

-_No… estoy realmente segura, aunque creo que deberíamos ir, sabes que los demás tienen que aprender de nosotros cariño..._-Lo último que deseaba era estar con Mike todo el tiempo, aun no entendía por qué no lo cortaba ¡Ya!, aunque sabía muy bien que para cumplir eso quedaba tan solo días para lograr mi nueva meta.

-_Creo que tienes razón, por eso te adoro Bells…_-entonces tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se rosaron nuevamente nuestros labios.

-_Par de tortolitos, llegaremos tarde_-llamo la atención nuestra amiga.

-_Vamos Cariño_-al decir eso Mike tomo mi mano y me ayudo a pararme, al estar parada ayudo a Tanya.

Caminamos hacia el "A-qualizer" de mi amiga, al llegar Mike volvió a rosar mis labios, y me ayudo a subir, cuando estaba arriba me susurro al oído.

-_Nos vemos allá amor._

Yo solo atine a asentir, y arranco mi amiga. Tengo que confesar que ya no sentía lo mismo que antes sentía por Mike, antes con el simple rose de sus labios hacia que en mi cuerpo se soltaran corrientes eléctricas, ahora era como si ya no sintiera nada, solamente quería estar lejos, pero sabía muy bien que no podía, de todas maneras si yo era popular y el igual, que todos me envidiaban por tener a Mike, creo que lo valía.

-¿_Bella estas bien?_ _¿Me escuchaste tan siquiera?_-Oí decir a mi amiga algo irritada, al parecer tenia rato hablándome.

-_Perdón Tanya, estaba perdida, no sé en verdad que fue lo que me paso, lo siento ¿qué decías?_-me disculpe.

-_Hay Bells, creo que empeoraras si sigues así, te decía que hoy tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para el baile del fin de semana._

-_Me tendrás que perdonar el día de hoy, lo que pasa es que Emmett hoy me llevara a mis clases de piano ¿Lo recuerdas?_-le respondí

-_Ah', lo entiendo creo que esperare a mañana._

Llegamos y aparcamos en el instituto, hoy tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día difícil la verdad.

●**Emmett Pov.**

Por alguna razón presentía que hoy sería un día largo, pero muy interesante. Me desperté a mi parecer tarde eran las 7:00am, me estire sobre mi cama, estaba realmente agarrotado. Me levante lentamente, cuando estuve parado camine hacia el baño, abrí el grifo para que se calentara el agua mientras preparaba mi ropa.

Al terminar entre al agua, realmente estaba deliciosa, en el momento en el que el agua toco mi cuerpo se relajaron y se calmaron un poco mis músculos, cerré los ojos y como flashes empezaron a aparecer imágenes sobre mi sueño, realmente era extraño una chica rubia, realmente hermosa como una modelo, claro era un sueño y nadamas.

Finalmente decidí salir del agua y comenzar a cambiarme, me puse unos shorts y una camiseta con tirantes y baje las escaleras, mi estomago rugía por lo cual decidí ir a la cocina, pero no sin antes despertar a mi hermanita.

-_Bells, despierta no a de tardar Tanya en llegar por ti._

-_Ya voy no te preocupes Emmy._

Después baje a desayunar en lo que pensaba que desayunar decidí ver un poco de televisión, estaba viendo un programa de bromas por lo que solo me carcajeaba por todo, hasta que escuche la bocina de un auto tocar

-_Bella, corre Tanya te está esperando_-grite.- _y dudo mucho que quiera seguir esperándote_-y sonreí camine hacia las escaleras y sin subir escuche a Bella hablarme o mejor dicho gritarme.

-_Un momento por favor, ya casi estoy lista, aparte acaba de llegar, no seas tan_…-dijo sin terminar la frase, inmediatamente supe que es lo que quería decir y le respondí.

-_Oye, _¡_No soy exagerado!_-grite mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina, escuche unos pasos bajar y camine hacia la alacena y tome un cuenco, y cereal, lo serví. Cuando voltee mi hermanita me estaba observando.

-_Buenos días Bells, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tus clases?_- salude a Bella.

-_Buenos días Emmy, claro solo te pediré una cosa, ¡no llegues tarde!_-me dijo volteando de nuevo para verme, ella sabía que yo siempre tardaba en despedirme de casi todos

-_No te preocupes pero creo que alguien te espera allá afuera_- le dije, al parecer ella estaba tan despistada… que solo me miro con ojos como platos y hablo de nuevo

-_Luego te veo Emmy_-tomo su bolsa y se acerco hacia mí -_compórtate y cuídate_- me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, yo solo asentí.- ¡_te quiero!_

-_También te quiero enana_-grite mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Un momento después escuche el auto de su amiga arrancar. Aun sentía ese presentimiento de que sería un día interesante. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar…

You're so sexy, sexy sexy  
>i need your love, i need no esitation<br>you're so sexy sex sex sexy  
>feel me now and stop the conversation<br>Nonono don't stop and desire nonononono

Antes de que siguiera sonando tome el celular para contestar, era una llamada de mi amigo Sam Uley

-_Hola Sam, ¿Qué sucede?_-pregunte mientras comía mi cereal.

-_Hola Emmett, solo quería anunciarte que hoy no ara práctica de baloncesto, debido a que varios de nuestros compañeros están enfermos, mínimamente hay que esperar entre 1 o 2 semanas._

-_A, de acuerdo, gracias Sam, al rato te veo en el instituto._

-_Si de nada amigo, luego te veo, Adiós._

Dicho eso colgó, yo termine de desayunar, termine y lave mi cuchara y el cuenco, subí a la habitación del baño para lavarme los dientes, cuando termine fui a mi habitación y me calce unos vaqueros y una camisa.

Baje y tome mi celular, las llaves de la casa, y las de mi Jeep. Salí y me subí a mi auto, arranque y me encamine hacia el instituto, aun quedaba 30 minutos, por lo cual decidí pasar por un Starbucks.

Aparque enfrente del local y baje, al entrar me llego un exquisito aroma… Capuchino, me acerque hacia el mostrador y pedí un Capuchino pague y me dirigí a la salida.

Abrí la puerta, pero al abrirse choco con algo, y enfrente de mí apareció una joven alta–pero no lo suficiente para arrebasarme-rubia, con un cuerpo hermoso, es mas la podías confundir con una modelo profesional, que se sobaba su brazo, un momento acaso ella… no ese fue un sueño Emmet, me regaño mi sub-consiente

-_Hola, disculpa si te lastime_-salude cortésmente.

_-Hola, no te preocupes, no fue nada_-me respondió con voz tímida

-_Perdón, soy Emmett Swam-_y alce mi mano para saludarla

-_Mucho gusto Emmet, soy Rosalie Hale_-al decir esto estrecho mi mano

-_Enserió lo siento muchísimo Rosalie, no me fije, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? O ¿Cómo puedo compensar lo sucedió?_-le dije. En ese instante detrás de ella apareció un joven alto, rubio, quien la tomo de los hombros, y me miro fijamente de los pies a la cabeza. Claro ella era muy hermosa como para estar sola.

-_Jasper, te presento a Emmett… Emmett te presento a mi hermano Jasper_-¿Hermano?... ¿Enserió que dijo Hermano?... eso era un alivio.

-_Mucho gusto, Jasper Hale_-saludo y estiro su mano hacia mí.

-_Lo mismo digo, soy Emmett… Emmett Swam_-cuando decía esto estreche su mano.

-_Vamos hermanita, que llegaremos tarde al instituto_-Le dijo Jasper a su hermana.

-_Disculpen, yo puedo acompañarlos, donde estudian así puedo compensar lo sucedido hace un momento-_ofrecí.

-_No hace falta Emmett, traemos auto, pero… ¿conoces el instituto que está según dicen cerca del centro?_

-_Claro, estudio allí, si quieren síganme en mi auto._

Ellos solo asintieron y me siguieron detrás de mi Jeep. Aun no podía creer que mi sueño se había hecho realidad, conocería a la chica más guapa del instituto de Seattle.

* * *

><p>¿<p>

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a mis 2 Review's, les agradesco que ayan leido el prefacio, espero y me sigan escribiendo :)

Sigo teniendo nervios pero aun tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza asi que seguire.

Ls quiere: Manzanita Cullen.


	3. Conociendote

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

**Conociéndote.**

●**Rosalie Pov.**

Estaba en la sala de mi casa haciendo nada, mi hermano Jasper leía un libro sobre guerras. La verdad estaba realmente e infinitamente aburrida, lo único que quería hacer era escuchar música, por lo que tome mi Ipod me puse ambos audífonos, y le subí todo el volumen posible. Estaba acabando una canción en cuanto termino me emocione, por que comenzó mi canción favorita…

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sweep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

Sentí unas ganas incontrolables de cantar, pero claro, obviamente no lo aria porque mi hermano se encontraba concentradísimo en su lectura, a si que decidí optar por tararearla…

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing:

Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!

Como amo esta canción, "Viva la vida" de mi artista favorito, "Coldplay". Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar lo que me paso hace una semana, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar… conocer a Emmett.

**Flashback.**

-_Rose, apresúrate_-grito Jazz desde la sala.

-_¡Voy!, te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo_-grite de vuelta, a la vez que acomodaba mi cabello.

Soy Rosalie Hale, mi hermano es Jasper Hale, ambos tenemos la misma edad, 18 años, nuestros padres murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico-debido a que eran unos empresarios y tenían que viajar la mayoría del tiempo-dejándonos huérfanos a Jazz y a mí, y quedamos bajo la tutela de nuestros tíos, por lo cual entre ambos nos cuidamos, no quiere decir que fuesen malas personas, pero nosotros sabíamos que ellos necesitaban espacio, formar una familia, y ser felices sin tener que proteger a otros.

Apenas 3 meses atrás habíamos cumplido nuestros 18, y nuestros planes de formar una familia entre los dos seguía en pie, el día de nuestro cumpleaños nuestros tíos nos regalaron una casa en el centro de Seattle y un "Peugeot" rojo. Ya que ellos sabían sobre nuestros planes.

-_Rose, ¿Ya?, recuerda que…_-no lo deje terminar, ya que sabía de memoria lo que me diría.

-_Ya se… no sabemos dónde se encuentra el instituto, y encontrarlo nos llevara tiempo…bla, bla bla,…_

-_Exactamente Rose_

Yo solo rodé los ojos, por lo que termine de arreglar mi cabello, tome mi bolsa, una polera y baje las escaleras, encontré a Jazz en la sala viendo televisión.

-_Jazzy, llegaremos tarde_-le dije, a lo cual solo sonrió.

-_Rose, ¿Ya estas lista?_-pregunto

-_¿Lista? ¡Ja! Yo siempre querido Jazzy_- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-_Bueno pues… Vamos ¿No?_

Camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y avance hasta el auto y subí, Jazz subió poco después y arranco. Mas delante se encontraba un "Starbucks"

-_Jazz_-lo llame mientras le señalaba el local. El solo paro enfrente de el.

-¿_Quieres algo Jazzy?_-le pregunte mientras bajaba del auto.

-_No nada, gracias en un momento te alcanzo._

Camine hacia el pequeño local y estaba tan distraída buscando mi billetera en mi bolsa cuando algo impacto sobre mi brazo y comencé a sobarme por el golpe.

Estaba a punto de golpearle la cara a quien me había impactado la puerta. Pero no pude, ya que el ver quien érame miraba interesadamente, de pronto sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los míos y hablo por primera vez.

-_Hola, disculpa si te lastime_

-_Hola, no te preocupes, no fue nada_

-_Perdón, soy Emmett Swam_-se presento a la vez que alzaba su mano.

-_Mucho gusto Emmet, soy Rosalie Hale_-respondí a la vez que estrechaba su mano.

-_Enserió lo siento muchísimo Rosalie, no me fije, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? O ¿Cómo puedo compensar lo sucedió?_

De pronto sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, al inicio me sobre salte un poco, por lo que voltee y vi a mi hermano, quien miraba detalladamente de los pies a la cabeza a Emmett

-_Jasper, te presento a Emmett… Emmett te presento a mi hermano Jasper-_los presente entre sí.

-_Mucho gusto, Jasper Hale_-saludo mi hermano a Emmett mientras alzaba su mano.

-_Lo mismo digo, soy Emmett… Emmett Swam_-dijo a la vez que estrechaba la mano de mi hermano.

-_Vamos hermanita, que llegaremos tarde al instituto_-me dijo mi hermano.

-_Disculpen, yo puedo acompañarlos, donde estudian así puedo compensar lo sucedido hace un momento-_ofreció.

-_No hace falta Emmett, traemos auto, pero… ¿conoces el instituto que está según dicen cerca del centro?_

-_Claro, estudio allí, si quieren síganme en mi auto._

Jazz y yo solo asentimos y nos subimos a nuestro auto a la vez que Emmett se subía a un grandioso Jeep. Así llegamos a la escuela, en silencio por parte de Jazz.

**Fin del flashback.**

Desde entonces somos amigos, ambos vamos en último grado de preparatoria, el me había hablado y presentado a su hermana Isabella, quien es un año menor que nosotros.

Isabella es la mejor amiga de Tanya Denali, que a pesar de ser un grado superior eran una joven muy popular, quien solo hacía sentir menos a la gente, o solo busca su propia felicidad sin pensar en los demás. Bella parecía su perrito faldero, ya que a mi parecer Tanya la trataba como a un títere, solo que este es un títere viviente, pero al parecer Bella aun no se da cuenta, tan buena persona que es…

De pronto mi hermano llamo mi atención y me entrego mi celular. Tome el celular en mi mano y conteste.

-_¿Diga?..._

* * *

><p><strong><em> ¡Hola!<em>**

Bueno antes que nada_ ¡Feliz año nuevo!_ subi muy pronto este cap, lo se es cortito pero no tenia mas tiempo, prometo que en menos de dos dias tengo el siguiente... eso sera por estos ultimos 3 dias que tengo de vacaciones, ya que despues estare muy recortada de tiempo... me tendran que esperar, pero prometo que tansiquiera 1 vez por semana subire un nuevo cap, y si se presta el tiempo 2 o quisa 3, y bueno la vez pasada olvide darle gracias a **Anel98** y a **Mariana Masen , **y bueno **Anel98 **me pidio subir pronto, y ya vez, en 2 dias tengo ya 2 capitulos :) y a **Mariana Masen **que bueno que te alla gustado, ojala te siga gustando :) bien.. sin mas por el momento me despido.

Los quiere. **Manzanita Cullen**

**CAUTION**

Leer cada historia queda bajo su propio riesgo, puede ocasionar graves

transtornos de risa, llanto etc... y peligrosos ataque de locura,

se recomienda pensar antes de leer, ya que

yo no poseo el dinero suficiente

por cualquier gasto

medico. XD

Por su grandiosa comprencion _**GRACIAS...**_


	4. Reconociendo mis errores

**Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3<strong>

**Reconociendo mis errores.**

●**Emmett Pov.**

Realmente este día seria aburrido, estaba en la sala viendo televisión. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, ya que Bella no estaba, y todo por ir al baile de la escuela. Yo le había pedido a Rose que me acompañara, pero ella me dijo que no podía, ya que como se acababa de mudar tenía que desempacar, bueno… la verdad yo tampoco tenía ganas de ir. Estaba viendo mi programa de siempre, cuando a mi mente vino una grandiosa idea. Me incorpore y camina hacia la cocina, tome el teléfono, y comencé a teclear el numero de Rose.

-_¿Diga?_-pregunto Jasper desde la otra línea.

-_¡Hola Jazz!_-salude_-¿Se encontrara Rose?_

-_amm… claro, enseguida te la paso_

Espere… hasta que una hermosa voz contesto.

-_¿Diga?_-pregunto

-_¡Hey Rose!-la salude-¿Como estas?_

-_Hola Emm_-adoraba en verdad a esta chica-_bien gracias, y ¿tu?_

-_Bien, bueno solo llamaba para preguntarte si querías salir a comer_-le dije

-_Eso sería fabuloso _

-_¿Eso es un sí?_-pregunte

-_Claro_

-_Bueno entonces paso por ti en 1 hora_

-_Está bien, yo te espero._

_Y sin esperar respuesta colgó._

Así que subí a mi habitación, camine hacia mi armario, tome unos vaqueros azul claro y algo rasgados, una camisa negra, y mis zapatos. Estaba listo y faltaban un poco más de 30 minutos. Por lo que baje nuevamente a la sala, tome mis llaves y mi celular, y Salí de mi casa.

Camine hacia mi Jeep, me subí y arranque, la verdad estaba emocionado nervioso, un montón de emociones, pero más que nada decidido. Hoy sería el día en el que me declararía a Rose. En verdad que me gustaba, era una chica que solo era ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, cuando me percate que enfrente de una casa estaba Bella, por lo que frene, abrí la ventanilla y le hable…

-_Bells, ¿Qué haces?_

Al parecer esto la tomo por sorpresa, ya que dio un pequeño soltó y se giro para verme.

-_Emmett… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_Voy a casa de Rose, pero tu ¿Qué haces parada allí?_

-_Espero a Tanya_

-¿_No quieres acompañarme, o quieres que te deje en la casa? En estas horas es muy peligroso que estés así._

-_No Emmett, no quiero retrasarte, aparte Tanya me dijo que me acompañaría, y dejarla aquí seria ser desocortes._-descortes… y sobre todo Tanya… ¡Ja! como si Tanya supiera el significado de ello, ella solo era una chiquilla mimada que quiere ser el centro de atención.

-_Como quieras Bells._

Dicho esto arranque y seguí mi camino hacia la casa de Rose. En cuanto llegue frene enfrente de su puerta, me baje y directamente fui a tocar el timbre. Y salió Jasper.

-_¡Hola!_-me saludo-_Rose me pidió que te dijera que en un momento bajaba, ¿Quieres pasar?_

-_Gracias, pero la espero aquí._

-_¿Enserio?_

-_Si Jasper, gracias._

-_¡Hola Emm!_-saludo Rose.

-_¡Ho-hola Ro-rose!_-tartamudee. Ella estaba… decir hermosa era quedarse muy corto. Vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla con un escote en forma de "V", usaba unas zapatillas. Se arreglo el cabello de tal forma que sus risos resaltaran, y se maquillo muy levemente.

-_¿Nos vamos?_-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Claro_-entonces extendió su mano hacia mí y acto seguido tome su mano.

-_Nos vemos Jazz_-se despidió ella

-_Procuren no llegar tan tarde._

-_Lo aremos si no nos vamos ahora, ¿verdad Emmett?_-dijo Rose.

-_Vamos_-dicho esto la jale hacia mí. La ayude a subir a mi Jeep, acto seguido yo subí y arranque hacia el restaurant donde la llevaría.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_-me pregunto

-_Es… una sorpresa_-le respondí a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa.

Y así llegamos, en silencio, no sabía que decirle, y llegamos al restaurante "Rover's" **[N.T: es un restaurante en el centro de Seattle, ya lo había mencionado :)]** Apague el motor y Salí del auto para abrirle la puerta y ayudar a salir a Rose.

-_¿Te gusta?_-le pregunte, cuando los dos estábamos afuera.

-_Sí, el lugar es realmente lindo_-me respondió viendo hacia el restaurante con una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro.

Entonces tome su mano y caminamos hacia adentro. No pude reprimir un gruñido ante las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban a Rose. Al parecer ella lo noto, ya que con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura, a lo cual yo solo la tome por los hombros. Al entrar en la recepción había una joven que miraba con ojos de envidia a Rose.

-_¿Cuántas personas?_-pregunto

-_Dos_-respondí

La recepcionista nos guio hacia una mesa que se encontraba al centro del restaurante.

-_¿No tendría un lugar más… privado?_-pregunte

-_Claro…_-respondió. Y nos guio nuevamente hacia un extremo del restaurante, donde habían muy pocas personas conversando. Creo que este sería el lugar adecuado para lograr lo que quería hacer-¿_este lugar está bien?_

-_Sí, es perfecto_-respondí.

Entonces tome una de las sillas y ayude a Rose, después me pase del otro lado para sentarme. De pronto llego una joven, quien nos puso unas manteletas, servilletas y cubiertos.

-_Buenas noches, soy Lily, y el día de hoy seré su mesera, aquí les entrego sus menús, los dejo para que revisen que es lo que desean pedir, y enseguida regreso a tomar su orden_-dicho esto se retiro

-_¿Qué te parece Rose?_-le pregunte

_-Es muy… lindo_-me respondió a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.

-_Creo que deberíamos _revisar_ el menú, no a de tardar en venir la mesera_-ella solo asintió y se dedico a leer. Aun no sabía cómo decirle, estaba nervioso.

-_¿Listos?_-pregunto Lily. Ni siquiera supe a qué hora llego. Solo mire a Rose, quien solo asintió.

-_Raviolis._

-_Para mí unas enchiladas verdes_

-_¿Alguna bebida?_

-_Coca-cola_-dijo Rose.

_-Que sean dos_

-_Ok, enseguida les traigo sus alimentos_-dicho esto tomo los menús y se retiro.

Estaba mucho más que nervioso ahora, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, suspire y decidido por lo que iba a hacer hable.

-_Rose_-ella solo voltio a verme-_Necesito hablar contigo…_

●**Bella Pov.**

Me encontraba afuera de la casa de Jessica Stanley. Tanya había querido venir a visitar a su amiga, claro a mi no me caía nada bien, era de esas personas que solo te hablan por ser el centro de atención, que consigue todo lo que se propone sin importarle lo que les pasa a los demás, es una chica pesada, interesada, y sobre todo chismosa. Aun no comprendía por qué Tanya y Jessica eran tan buenas amigas. Estaba concentrada pensando en ello cuando un auto freno frente a la casa, no puedo negar que no me sobresalte al escuchar su voz.

-_Bells, ¿Qué haces?_

-_Emmett… ¿Qué haces aquí?_-le pregunte

-_Voy a casa de Rose, pero tu ¿Qué haces parada allí?_

-_Espero a Tanya_-la verdad no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba afuera.

-¿_No quieres acompañarme, o quieres que te deje en la casa? En estas horas es muy peligroso que estés así_-me ofreció.

-_No Emmett, no quiero retrasarte, aparte Tanya me dijo que me acompañaría, y dejarla aquí seria ser descortés._

-_Como quieras Bells._

Dicho esto arranco y siguió su camino. Espere un poco más, hasta que salió Tanya de la casa.

-¡_Bells!, lo siento pero creo que me quedare esta noche en casa de Jessica, si quieres te ayudo a pedir un taxi_-¿Qué?, ¿aparte de que me tenia esperándola aquí más de 40 minutos, me dice que se queda en la casa de Stanley y sobre todo me quiere mandar en taxi?

-_No te preocupes, caminare_-le dije

-_Como quieras, entonces hasta luego…_-dicho esto se voltio y camino de vuelta a la casa.

Que estúpida era, esta era la 6ta vez que me hacía lo mismo, y yo siempre la tenía que acompañar, para colmo siempre tenía que ser con Jessica. Me arrepiento de no haber tomado la opción de Emmett.

Camine hacia mi casa, la verdad preferiría caminar que a irme en taxi, me sentía enojada. De pronto sentí como unas gotas de agua se escurrían por mis mejillas.

-_¡Malditas lagrimas traicioneras!_-dije

Pero al parecer el clima tampoco estaba de mi lado ya que comenzó a llover, y comencé a corre, pero claro la "Torpe Bella" apareció de pronto, tropecé y espere a tocar el suelo, pero no sucedió. Al contrario, sentí unas fuertes manos en mi cintura, abrí los ojos y voltee a ver quién era.

-_Mike..._

-_Deberías de tener más cuidado cariño_-me dijo a la vez que me ayudaba a incorporarme_-¿Que hacías aquí caminando bajo la lluvia? _

-_Regresaba de la casa de Jess._

-_¿Y Tanya?_

-_Se quedo con ella_-le respondí

-_¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?_-ofreció

-_Claro…_-dicho esto me ayudo a subir a su Ford Mercury negro. El poco después también subió y arranco.

-_Toma Bells, no quiero que te resfríes_-me dijo a la vez que se quitaba su suéter y me lo pasaba.

-_Gracias_-le dije a la vez que lo tomaba. Una vez llegamos enfrente de mi casa salió del auto y me ayudo a salir.

-_Muchas gracias Mike_-le dije

-_De nada princesa, no te iba a dejar allí._

-_¿Quieres pasar?_-le dije a la vez que abría la puerta de mi casa.

-_Claro…_-dijo mientras entraba detrás de mí

-_Me permites un momento me voy a cambiar… siéntete como en tu casa_-le dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-_Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo sé esperar._-me dijo con una sonrisa

Entre a mi habitación y tome un pantalón y una playera, Salí y entre al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha. Me mire en el espejo al entrar, en verdad me veía horrible, tenía en la cara marcado el recorrido que habían dejado mis lagrimas.

Abrí el grifo para que se calentara el agua, y comencé a desvestirme, cuando estuve lista comprobé que el agua estaba realmente caliente. Entre a la tina y en el momento que mi cuerpo toco el agua, se comenzaron a relajar todos mis músculos.

Cerré mis ojos y en mi mente comenzaron a venir imágenes vividas y pensé en Mike. En verdad él no se merecía mi trato, el era una persona muy amable, paciente, no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo cuando puede estar junto a otra persona que en verdad lo quiera tanto y mucho más de lo que al inicio yo lo quise.

Me sentía horrible. Aun me preguntaba por qué Tanya había decidido hablarme y juntarse conmigo, ella me decía que por qué me consideraba su amiga.

Pero si ella decía ser mi amiga, y yo la de ella ¿Por qué esos tratos?, esta era la sexta vez-_que recuerde_-que me hacía lo mismo, inventarse una excusa, o quizá solo exageraba y en realidad se tenía que quedar.

Tenía que pensar que hacer, con Mike me sentía como un moustro al quitarle la dicha de estar con cualquier chica que lo quiera, y este con él. Por otro lado estaba Tanya, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida al seguir siendo su amiga? Ángela me lo advirtió, pero claro aparece la "Estúpida Bella" y no le hace caso a nadie.

Cuando me sentí lista Salí del agua y comencé a vestirme. Al estar lista Salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras. Encontré a Mike muy lindo, estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, supongo que me tarde y se quedo dormido. Con su respiración muy normal, se veía tan calmado. Entonces de su boca salió algo que jamás imagine.

-_Bella… te quiero_

Me paralicé en donde estaba, Mike… Mike Newton soñaba conmigo, y yo ahora solo lo veía como un amigo. Me sentí peor que antes y nunca antes había querido más que nada Huir… irme lejos de todo, y eso porque le hacía tanto daño a personas que no lo merecían.

-_Como quisiera que no sufrieras_…-dije a la vez que pasaba una de mis manos entre su cabello.

Creo que mi rose lo despertó ya que tomo mi mano y la puso en su boca para besarla. Y se incorporo para poner sus labios en los míos.

-_Discúlpame, me quede dormido._

-_No te preocupes_-discúlpame tu a mi por acerté sufrir y darte falsas esperanzas. Concluí mentalmente.

-_Creo que debería irme, es noche y no es bueno que una señorita tan educada como tu este con su novio a solas_-me dijo

-_Claro, mañana te veo_-le dije. Y el volvió a posar sus labios en los míos.

-_Mañana te veo Bells._-dicho esto dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Ahora más que nada sabía que tenía que actuar lo más rápido que podía sin herir a alguien más, pero no sabía cómo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Como se habran dado cuenta estoy actualizando muy pronto pero es por que despues estare recortada de tiempo y aparte mi imaginacion e ideas han estado cooperando mucho. Ojala les aya estado gustando la historia.**

***Sin mas por el momento...**

**Los quiere Manzanita Cullen**


	5. Alguien inesperado

**Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

**Alguien inesperado.**

●**Bella Pov.**

Habían pasado ya 1 mes desde que Emmett me conto que Rose, había aceptado ser su novia. Por lo cual siempre mantenía a Emmett fuera de casa. Pero no por eso habíamos dejado de ser tan unidos como lo éramos y seguimos siendo.

Y a pesar de ello ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que termine con Mike, el inicio fue duro para él, pero después de varias pláticas sobre el tema comprendió, o eso es lo que creo. Aun puedo recordar todo lo que había pensado cuando decidí terminar y puedo también recordar su cara de felicidad pasando a una de tristeza, y sus ojos vidriosos reflejando en ellos lo triste que se sentía…

**Flashback.**

Hoy sería el día… el día en el que terminaría con Mike, no sabía ni que decirle, pero necesitaba hacer esto ahora. Cite a Mike en un pequeño restaurant, y el accedió. Estaba en mi habitación preparándome, hoy iría de un pantalón y una blusa, nada ostentoso. Baje las escaleras, y escuche risas en la sala, por lo cual fui a despedirme.

-_Emmett voy a salir, regreso como en 2 horas…_-le avise

-_Claro Bells_-me dijo,

-_Hola _Rose- salude a mi cuñada, la verdad era divertido eso, y estaba emocionada y feliz por que ella había cambiado a mi hermano desde su llegada, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-_Hola Bella_-me saludo. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando me hablo nuevamente mi hermano.

_-¿Bells?_

-_Dime Emmy_

-_Creo que saldré con Rose así que si no nos encuentras y necesitas algo solo llámame._

-_Claro Emmy, luego los veo._

Me despedí y di media vuelta, tome mi bolsa y Salí. Camine hacia mí mercedes-benz plateado.

Arranque y me dirigí hacia el restaurant. Al parecer había llegado primero, ya que la recepcionista me dijo pregunto si tenia reservación, y la teníamos, solo que con el apellido de Mike. Me Dio gracia cuando la recepcionista me dijo Señorita Newton, sin embargo lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Estaba sentada bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando me taparon los ojos.

-_Mike…_-dije

-_Hola Bells_-me dijo mientras destapaba mis ojos.

-_¿Cómo has estado hermosa?_-me pregunto mientras se sentaba

-_Hay pasándola ¿Qué tal tú?_

-_Mejor ahora, que estoy contigo…_

Y nuestra conversación siguió hasta que vino la mesera, al irse decidí que sería el momento, suspire y comencé a hablar.

-_Mike necesito hablar contigo, pero antes de decirte tengo que decirte que mi intención no fue herirte ni nada de eso, sabes que te quiero pero no como tú me quieres, y creo que lo mejor sería terminar…_

-_Entiendo… y agradezco mucho tu sinceridad_-me respondió con sus ojos vidriosos, en los cuales se reflejaba que estaba triste intentaba no llorar.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Aun puedo recordar su voz cortada, pero creo que fue lo correcto. Estaba recostada sobre mi cama escuchando música, Emmett se encontraba en la sala con mi cuñada. Por lo que apague la radio y tome mi Ipod, y empezó a reproducir mi canción favorita… "Claro De Luna" de "Debussy".

Esa canción me relajo completamente y cerré mis ojos con el fin de poder relajarme con la dulce melodía… en mi mente llegaron como flashes varias imágenes vividas… de mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos…

Una de las que más me gustaban era donde yo veía a mis padres abrazados sobre el pasto y yo jugando con Emmett. Claro era solo una ilusión, que mi mente me creo cuando mis padres empezaron a viajar, eso me ayudaba a no pensar que mis padres viajaban, y que estaban todo el tiempo con nosotros…de pronto sentí unas gotas de agua bajar por mis ojos y pasar por mi mejilla.

Estaba llorando, es que era realmente triste no haber convivido con mis padres lo suficiente. Cada que necesitaba ayuda por parte de ellos, ellos simplemente no podían. Por lo que subía a mi habitación y lloraba, pero Emmett me seguía y me consolaba.

Quisiera que mi vida fuese normal, tener apoyo por parte de mis padres… de pequeña mi sueño siempre fue tener a una mamá que cada que llegáramos Emmett y yo de la escuela nos abrazara, nos preguntara como nos había ido, y nos dijera que la comida estaba lista, que cada noche antes de dormir nos recostara y contara un cuento, como en las películas, y tener un padre que todos los fines de semana conviviera con nosotros, nos llevara a comer o a cualquier lugar… pero claro eso solo era en las películas, y esta la vida real… yo sabía perfectamente que tenía que afrontar la dura realidad, la vida que me había tocado.

Al terminar la melodía abrí los ojos, y decidí darme una ducha. Tome una polera y unos vaqueros. Salí de mi habitación y me fui directo al cuarto de baño, abrí el grifo para que se fuera calentando el agua, y comencé a desvestirme, cuando termine me comencé a duchar. Cuando termine me seque y me vestí.

Cuando salí abajo en la sala se escuchaban risas, por lo que supuse Rose aun no se iba, decidí ir donde estaban. Cuando llegue me arrepentí internamente de haber bajado. Encontré a Rose y Emmett muy empalagosos.

Y fui hacia la cocina, tome un cuenco de cereal, comencé a comer y en eso se asomaron mi hermano y su novia.

-_¡Hola Bella!_-me saludo Rose

-_¡Hola Cuñadita!_-remarque el termino cuñadita un poco más.

-_¿Qué hay Bells?_-me pregunto Emmett

-_Nada Emm, ¿quieren algo?_-les pregunte a ambos.

-_Veníamos por jugo_-me dijo Rose. Quien avanzo hacia el frigorífico y saco 2 jugos.

-_Luego nos vemos Bells_-me dijo mi hermano mientras se iba con Rose de nuevo a la sala.

Estaba aburrida, así que decidí darme un paseo por el parque. Cuando termine de comer lave mis trastes. Corrí escaleras arriba y tome una pequeña mochila y metí mi cartera, llaves, celular, mi libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta", y tome un abrigo.

Corrí nuevamente escaleras abajo y Salí por la puerta, sabía que Emmett no se preocuparía, ya que sabía que siempre que estaba aburrida iba al parque. Subí a mi mercedes-benz y arranque. El trayecto fue muy rápido. En cuanto llegue camine hacia una banca, saque mi libro y comencé a leer.

Estaba realmente entretenida cuando una mano toco mi hombro. Voltee y vi al chico más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida. Era pálido, casi como yo, su rostro era simplemente hermoso con facciones finas pero lo bastante masculinas, su cabello era de un tono cobrizo y realmente desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, con una mirada brillante y profunda.

-_Perdona, mi intención no era espantarte, solo quería… que me dijeras si hay, una biblioteca por aquí._-me dijo a la vez clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

-_amm…claro, si quieres te acompaño_

_-Por favor-_me respondió

Comencé a caminar con aquel chico. Digo chico porque desconozco su nombre. Estaba tan perdida pensando cuando el, llamo mi atención.

-_Perdóname, que descortés soy, me llamo Edward Cullen._

-_Un gusto…_

-_No, el gusto es mío, y… ¿cómo te llamas tu?_-pregunto con voz tímida.

-_Bella, Bella Swam_

-_Que nombre tan mas cortito_-me dijo a la vez que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa torcida.

-_Bueno, me llamo Isabella, pero a mi parecer es un nombre muy… formal_-le respondí mientras también le sonreía.

-_Bueno Bella, un gusto._

-_El gusto es mío, y ¿Eres de aquí?_-le pregunte

-_No, bueno no lo era, ahora sí, me acabo de mudar por la orillas de Seattle._

-_Oh' bueno ojala este lugar sea de tu agrado_-el solo sonrió y asintió.

Y en ese momento se acabo nuestra pequeña charla, no sabía que decirle, pensaba que lo que dijera seria estúpido. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, sabía que no volvería a verlo, por lo que voltee a verlo, e inmediatamente me quede embobada en esos ojos verdes esmeralda. Decir que esos ojos verdes estaban hermosos era quedarse realmente corto. Intente con mucho esfuerzo salir de mi pequeño transe.

-_Es aquí Edward._

-_Muchas gracias Bella_-me dijo.

-_Bueno te dejo._-le dije mientras daba media vuelta para irme. De pronto el me tomo por el brazo e hizo que lo viera a la cara.

-_¿Te volveré a ver?_-esa pregunta me saco que mis cavilaciones. ¡El me quería volver a ver!

-_No, estoy realmente segura_-que no quiera volver a verte. Complete en mis adentros.

-_¿Quisieras volver a verme tu?_-¿Qué pregunta era esa? Era obvio que si querría volver a verlo.

-_Yo… yo no sé_-le dije.

-_Yo a ti si quisiera volver a verte, para mi seria un placer si aceptaras ir a comer hoy en la tarde conmigo… claro si quieres._

No sabía que responder a eso, estaba confundida, no llevaba más de 15 minutos y me invita a salir. Pero claro, en su miraba se notaba que lo que decía era verdad, no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pensándolo bien ¿Qué de malo tiene que le diga que si?

-_Cl-claro_-le respondí tartamudeando. De pronto sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, ¡Diablos! Lo que me faltaba… Sonrojarme.

-¿_Me… darías tu dirección para poder ir por ti?_-me pregunto a la vez que sacaba una hoja de su chaqueta y me la entregaba junto con un bolígrafo.

-_Claro_-le dije mientras tomaba el papel y el bolígrafo. Comencé a apuntar mi dirección. Cuando termine se lo entregue.

-_Iré por ti alrededor de las 3:30, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

-_Sí, claro_-le dije. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el parque, donde estaba mi auto.

Estaba emocionada, feliz, muchos sentimientos sentía en ese momento. En menos de 2 horas saldría con Edward. Subí corriendo a mi auto y arranque lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa. Gracias al cielo mi hermano y su novia no estaban, lo que quería decir que podría arreglarme y salir sin tener que darle explicaciones. Claro el siempre era muy protector, y ahora mas, ya que el sabia sobre mi rompimiento con Mike. Aunque le explique mis razones, el no dejo de pensar que él era quien había roto con migo.

Subí hasta mi recamara, abrí mi closet, y tome un vestido azul que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla con un escote en forma de "v", y un par de zapatos. Y comencé a vestirme. Cuando termine tome mi bolso y metí mis llaves, billetera y celular. Cuando estuve realmente lista decidí bajar. Me senté en el pequeño sillón que estaba en la sala, prendí el televisor. Realmente no le ponía atención a la tele, estaba pensando en todo lo que mi mente había creado cuando mis padres se empezaron a alejar de mí…

●**Edward Pov.**

Para mí, este día no era el más importante, pero eso no significaba que era menos. Estaba recostado sobre mi cama escuchando música, claro a mi hermana, no le gustaba que estuviera todo el día en mi cuarto encerrado. Según ella era un antipático, apenas nos habíamos mudado una semana antes, no habíamos ingresado en la escuela aun debido a que eran finales de bimestre, por lo que ingresaríamos entrado la siguiente semana.

Estaba aburrido, y quería leer, pero la mudanza aun no llegaba completa, vivamos en Chicago, nos mudamos debido a que a mi padre Carlisle le había ofrecido otro puesto, pero para ello nos teníamos que venir a Seattle. Aun recuerdo que considere quedarme en la casa de Chicago, pero por alguna razón irreconocible mi sub-consiente me decía que fuera.

Decidí salir a conocer la ciudad, baje las escaleras mi hermana no estaba, seguramente se encontraba comprando ropa, lo de siempre. Tome mis llaves y el celular, salí y me fui hasta donde se encontraba mi Volvo plateado. Me subí y arranque, no conocía la ciudad por lo que me fui a ciegas, y llegue a un hermoso parque, me baje y comencé a caminar.

En una pequeña banca se encontraba una chica de mi edad, estaba leyendo, supongo que si estaba leyendo ella sabría en donde había una biblioteca, camine hacia ella. Al parecer la había espantado ya que pego un pequeño saltito.

Cuando me miro vi unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cabello color caoba que caía en ondas hasta su espalda, su rostro era hermoso, en forma de corazón, y unos tentadores labios, era un ser verdaderamente, hermoso, aunque claro, hermoso era quedarse corto. De pronto sentí como se me iban las palabras, ella solo me miraba, entonces busque mi voz para poder hablar.

-_Perdona, mi intención no era espantarte, solo quería… que me dijeras si hay, una biblioteca por aquí._-le dije a la vez que la miraba por esos ojos tan profundos.

-_amm…claro, si quieres te acompaño_-me ofreció

_-Por favor-_le respondí

Comenzamos a caminar, realmente era hermosa, su voz sonaba como campañillas, así que solo por querer seguir escuchando su voz comencé a hablar.

-_Perdóname, que descortés soy, me llamo Edward Cullen_-me presente_._

-_Un gusto…_

-_No, el gusto es mío, y… ¿cómo te llamas tu?_-pregunte con voz tímida.

-_Bella, Bella Swam_

-_Que nombre tan mas cortito_-le respondí a la vez que sonreía.

-_Bueno, me llamo Isabella, pero a mi parecer es un nombre muy… formal_-me sonrió.

-_Bueno Bella, un gusto._

-_El gusto es mío, y ¿Eres de aquí?_-me pregunto

-_No, bueno no lo era, ahora sí, me acabo de mudar por la orillas de Seattle._

-_Oh' bueno ojala este lugar sea de tu agrado_-a lo cual solo sonreí y asentí.

Dejamos de hablar, y seguimos caminando. Pensaba en ella, quizá ya no la volvería a ver, ¡tenía que volverla a ver! Es el más hermoso ser que había conocido por el momento, aunque aun dudaba si llegaría a encontrar otro. De pronto paramos y ella volteo a verme, y yo también voltee, y me quede clavado en esa penetrante mirada. Ella me saco de mis cavilaciones cuando hablo

-_Es aquí Edward._

-_Muchas gracias Bella_-le dije.

-_Bueno te dejo._-me dijo a la vez que daba media vuelta. ¡Yo no dejaría que se fuera! Así que la tome por el brazo y la obligue a que me mirara. Y esos ojos chocolate me vieron por gran tiempo.

-_¿Te volveré a ver?_-dije sin siquiera saber de dónde había venido eso.

-_No, estoy realmente segura_-se veía indecisa.

-_¿Quisieras volver a verme tu?_-¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿De donde estaba sacando ese valor? No es que fuese "Gallina" pero, yo solo pronunciaba lo que pensaba.

-_Yo… yo no sé_-me respondió con su voz tímida.

-_Yo a ti si quisiera volver a verte, para mi seria un placer si aceptaras ir a comer hoy en la tarde conmigo… claro si quieres_-claro, en este momento creería que soy muy directo. Y gracias a mi gran bocota.

-_Cl-claro_-me respondió tartamudeando, y de pronto se sonrojo. Lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera mil veces más rápido.

-¿_Me… darías tu dirección para poder ir por ti?_-le pregunte a la vez que sacaba una hoja de mi chaqueta y se la entregaba junto con un bolígrafo.

-_Claro_-me dijo. Y comenzó a escribir.

-_Iré por ti alrededor de las 3:30, ¿estás de acuerdo?_-le dije una vez que tenia la hoja con su dirección en la mano.

-_Sí, claro_-me dijo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera la conocía bien y ella a mi tampoco y estábamos teniendo una cita. Aunque claro no era más que para conocernos. Era obvio que fuese para eso. Entre a la librería sin ganas, las únicas ganas que tenia era solo por volverla a ver, mirar su bello rostro y… ¡Alice! La había olvidado, claro tendría que inventarme una excusa por no quedarme a comer esta tarde. Así que Salí de la librería y camine de nuevo hacia el parque. Lo cual me llevo un poco de tiempo, llegue a mi amado Volvo y arranque. Estaba a la mitad del camino y encontré un pequeño puesto de rosas, baje y pedí un ramo rosas rojas, volví a subir a mi auto y seguí mi trayecto.

Cuando llegue encontré a mi madre en la sala, así que camine hacia ella para poder excusarme por mi salida.

-_Edward, hijo ¿De dónde vienes? Me tenías preocupada, cuando llegue no estabas._

-_Salí a conocer los alrededores, y bueno solo venia a avisar que no podre comer aquí, conocí…_-no me dejo continuar.

-_No te preocupes cariño, Carlisle y yo vamos a comer fuera, y Alice, ella también, así que podrás hacer lo que quieras hoy._

Eso era un peso menos, por lo que solo asentí y subí a mi cuarto. Tome un pantalón y una camisa, comencé a cambiarme, baje y mi madre seguía en la sala, solo le dije que ya me iba y volví a salir, me subí a mi volvo y arranque. Encontrar su dirección sería algo tardado, por lo que a cada rato paraba a preguntar. Llegue a la casa de Bella, la verdad tenía una casa muy linda, de color blanco y grandes ventanas, baje y tome las rosas que compre para ella, camine hasta su puerta y toque el timbre, estaba nervioso pero sé que valdría la pena conocerla. De pronto ella salió, vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas y un escote en "v", claro el color que traía la hacía ver muy sexy.

-_Ho-hola Edward_-me saludo

-_Hola Bella, son para ti_-le dije mientras le daba sus rosas.

-_No te hubieras molestado._

-_No son ninguna molestia._

-_¿Quieres pasar?_

-_Claro_…-ella camino y yo solo la seguí. El interior de la casa también era hermoso. Llego a la cocina y comenzó a sacar un florero, le puso un poco de agua y metió las rosas. Cuando termino le hable…

-_¿Quieres irte ya?_-le pregunte

-_Como gustes._

La tome de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta, ella tomo su bolso y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La conduje hasta mi Volvo y la ayude a entrar, cerré su puerta y camine hasta el otro lado del auto. Me senté y arranque.

-_¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?_-me pregunto.

-_Quisiera decirte, pero sinceramente yo tampoco se._-ella solo sonrió y fijo su mirada en mi. Me empecé a poner nervioso, de eso no había duda. Seguimos avanzando, aun no sabía a dónde llevarla pero sabía que el destino nos llevaría a cualquier lugar…

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola! <strong>

Como se habran dado cuenta ya entre de nuevo a la escuela [Waaaa!] y aunque no me dejaron tarea no pude actualizar. Pido disculpas y paciencia.

Por otro lado, agradezco a** kimmimay **por dejarme un Review. "Muchas gracias por tu Review y tambien por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y bueno de echo saque el tema precisamente por eso, ya que es muy comun entre las "AMIGAS" espero sigas leyendo y tu tambien cuidate."

Bien, espero actualizar pronto, ya tengo la idea de como seguire el siguente cap, pero aun no lo tengo muy bien.

*Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen] (:**


	6. Mi nuevo amor

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<strong>

**Mi nuevo amor.**

●**Bella Pov.**

Hace una semana conocí a Edward. Y me di cuenta que iríamos en la misma escuela. Conocí a su imperativa hermana Alice, quien había conocido al hermano de mi cuñada. Desde el momento en que fueron presentados se sintieron unidos, desde entonces son novios.

Tanya había conocido a Edward, sin esperar ella comenzó a "conquistarlo" lo cual a Edward no le gustaba. Una vez me confesó que había conocido a varias chicas como ella, que intentaban de todo solo porque él se fijara en alguna. Lo cual significaba que él no había tenido novia.

Desde entonces Tanya se había vuelto dura conmigo y se portaba diferente, recuerdo que una vez me prohibió hablar con los Hale y los Cullen, específicamente con Edward, debo confesar que aun no sabía el por qué, ahora solo estaba con Jessica, ya no era la misma. Por lo que la mayoría del tiempo siempre me encontraba con Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Ángela.

Mientras más conocía a Edward y nos convertíamos en amigos, Tanya se alejaba y se volvía más fría y dura, específicamente con migo.

**Un mes después…**

Era principios de febrero, para ser más específicos 7 de febrero, y me había enterado que Mike, ahora estaba saliendo con Jane Vulturi, hermana de Alec Vulturi, sus padres son Aro y Sulpicia. Debo admitir que es realmente hermosa, su hablar es como un canto de sirena su cabello, es rubio oscuro, liso y largo tiene los ojos muy grandes y de color intenso. Ambos son felices, o es lo que aparentan.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y me encontraba más que feliz, hace 2 semanas Edward me había pedido ser su novia, obviamente una oportunidad como esta jamás de repetiría en mi vida, por lo que acepte, caminamos hacia la mesa de siempre y Edward me tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo comenzó a lanzar millones de descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo gracias a su rose…

**Flashback.**

Me encontraba en clase de biología con Edward, estábamos platicando en ningún tema en especial.

-_Bells, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

-_Claro_

-_Bueno desde hace mucho tiempo eh tenido ganas de decirte esto, pero como tú comprenderás… no me había animado, te quiero preguntar si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bella?_-me pregunto, estaba desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que yo Isabella Swam le gustara a Edward?

-_Esto… yo… no se que responderte_-le respondí tartamudeando.

Gracias al cielo el profesor entro y llamo la atención de todo el grupo, claro sabía que quizá no pudiera concentrarme, aunque agradecía que el profesor Banner hubiese llegado en ese momento.

De pronto escuche lo que menos quería en este momento, la campana, pero claro… aun no había pensado en que responderle. En cuanto el profesor salió de la clase Edward se acerco a mí.

-_Bella, ¿Sí o no quieres ser mi novia?_-me dijo

-_Yo…_-no savia que responderle, bueno si sabia pero no sabía si fuese lo correcto. De pronto la palabra se escamo de mis labios-_si Edward…_-¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo fue que se me pudo escapar algo así de los labios?

-_Gracias Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz_-me dijo a la vez que me abrazaba.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, y encontramos a nuestros amigos allí, claro Edward les dio la nueva noticia sobre nuestro noviazgo, por lo cual Emmett estaba feliz, al igual que Rose, Jazz, Allí y Ángela.

**Fin del flashback.**

Desde entonces casi siempre salíamos, el estaba entusiasmado en presentarme ante sus padres como su novia, pero aun no me sentía lista para hacer algo así, con tan solo estar a su lado me hacia feliz.

Por otro lado se encontraba Tanya quien fue la última en enterarse sobre mi nuevo noviazgo, claro eso no le dio mucha gracia, ya que su plan de "conquistar" a Edward -ahora mi novio- no le había resultado. Debo decir que ella se había alejado demasiado de mí, y por ello había dejado de ser tan popular como antes, la extrañaba, lo sabia pero ella ahora era amiga de Jessica. Y ella como siempre, trataba a la gente como a unos bichos que deben ser aplastados, y ahora yo estaba incluida en ese club. Claro estaba no me importaba, con tal de estar con el amor de mi vida…

-_¿Qué tanto piensas?_-me pregunto Edward.

-_No, nada es solo que recordé la semana pasada…_-le dije con un suspiro

-_Y desde entonces tú me hiciste la persona más afortunada y feliz que puede haber en estos tiempos._-me dijo a la vez que me regalaba una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas.

Yo solo le sonreí. Amaba el contacto de su piel contra la mía, el despertaba mil sensaciones a la vez, las cuales nunca había sentido. Debo admitir que Mike también despertaba algo en mí, pero esto no se le podía comparar. En verdad que me gustaba Edward, ahora él era dueño de todos mis sueños, mi príncipe, mi vida… estaba tan enamorada.

-_Creo que debemos ir de nuevo a nuestras clases, ¿Eddy acompañaras nuevamente a mi hermanita?_-pregunto mi hermano.

Claro el era el único que siempre nos molestaba, no solo a Edward y a mí, sino también al hermano de su novia junto con Alice. Debo admitir que todos nosotros nos sentíamos tristes, ya que el este era el último año en el que Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie convivirían con Edward, Alice y yo, ya que ellos irían a la universidad.

Claro Jasper y Alice serian los más afectados, ya que uno era de 3° y el otro de 2°, por lo cual casi vivían juntos y jamás se separaban, según ellos para "Disfrutar de el último año" y claro, Emmett como siempre molestando a todos.

-_Claro _Emmy-Dijo sarcásticamente-no_ te preocupes estará a salvo conmigo_-concluyo mi novio.

-_Eso espero, porque si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermanita… no se qué aria para controlarme…_

-_Tranquilo, sabes muy bien, que Edward cuida demasiado bien lo que en verdad le importa…_-le dijo Alice

-_¿Tú también Alice?_-chille, aunque claro mi sonrojo no podía faltar.

-_Solo los estoy apoyando Bella, no te esponjes…_-me dijo, yo solo pude sonreír ante ello.

Nuevamente Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia nuestra nueva clase. Llegamos y comenzamos a divagar sin rumbo, solo temas como comidas, música, pasatiempos, habilidades… etc. Llego el profesor, pero claro ya no ponía tanta atención como antes. Gracias al cielo la clase paso como agua, al igual que la ultima, salimos juntos como siempre, el cargaba mi mochila y me jalaba hacia él. A él nunca le gusto que los demás me vieran… lujuriosamente… me decía que eso era una falta de respeto hacia mí.

Estaba claro que el siempre me daba mi lugar, y se preocupara por mí, en verdad que me alegraba haberme encontrado con una persona como él. Aunque claro nunca se podían evitar sus gruñidos internos al ver que todos nos veían. Llegamos a mi casa, mis padre habían venido a saludarnos apenas 4 días atrás, no disfrute su llegada por que al día siguiente muy temprano se volvieron a ir.

-_Bella estas muy callada, ¿Algo está mal?, si es así solo dime y hare lo posible para que se solucione_-me dijo, claramente en su voz se escuchaba su preocupación.

-_No, todo está bien Edward, es solo que, me siento muy pensativa hoy… solo son recuerdos Edward, no hay de qué preocuparse._

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme, sus besos eran tan dulces, tiernos, cálidos, yo solo lo besaba con todos mis sentimientos. De pronto sus besos se volvieron más insistentes, y movidos, de pronto comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire. El se separo un poco de mi para mirar mi rostro, su respiración era demasiada rápida, y después se volvió a apoderar de mis labios. De pronto una de sus manos que se encontraba en mi espalda comenzó un recorrido hasta mi muslo, y la otra se puso en mi nuca para que no me separara de él.

Las descargas eléctricas llegaron de pronto instintivamente subí mi mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y enrede mis dedos entre su cabello, nos seguimos besando mientras yo jugaba con su cabello y el masajeaba mi muslo. De pronto abandono mi boca y bajo hasta mi cuello, y sentí como comenzaba a mordisquearme, para después volver a mi boca, con su lengua trazo la línea de mi labio inferior, y yo le permití el acceso al interior, el comenzó a explorar mi boca con su lengua. Comenzó a alzarme con sus brazos y me pego contra la pared, yo solo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, de pronto sentí como mordida la parte inferior de mi labio y con sus manos comenzó a subir mi playera hasta llegar a mi brasier.

De pronto paro y con sus manos bajo mis piernas, me ayudo a incorporarme y me comenzó a acomodar mi ropa. Al terminar se alejo un poco de mi.

-_Edward lo siento, ¿Hice algo mal?_-pregunte triste.

-_No Bella, no has hecho nada mal, soy yo, y no me pidas perdón, yo soy el que debería de disculparse, esto fue… pasarse, lo siento mi intención no fue hacer esto, discúlpame…_-me respondió.

-_Edward, no te preocupes, yo también tuve parte de culpa, nos dejamos llevar por el momento nada mas…pero si no hice nada mal, ¿Por qué paraste?_

-_No podía tomar algo que no me pertenece, no sabes el trabajo que me costó alejarme de ti, si no hubiese parado no me quiero imaginar de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer._

-_Edward, si tanto trabajo te costo debiste de haber seguido, a mi no me hubiera importado, aparte tu sabes que te pertenezco, que te quiero, te amo…_-le conteste.

-_No Bella, yo quiero que tu primera vez sea en un lugar adecuado, y con la persona que en verdad ames, y no en la sala de tu casa sobre el sillón._

-_Edward_-le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligaba a que me mirara a los ojos_-te amo y no dudo de ello, y quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y nada más, no quiero que sea con otra persona… yo te quiero a ti_

-_No sabes lo que despiertas en mi al decirme eso Bella, solo… déjame buscar el lugar indicado, no quiero que desperdicies tu primera vez aquí._-y me volvió a besar.-_Te amo Bella, y no te imaginas cuanto…_-me dijo.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Estoy muy apenada, no pude actualizar antes, ya saben empiezan las clases y con ellas tareas, exposiciones etc.

Bueno ahora pasemos a lo bonito... los agradecimientos... (:

**1.-Quiero agradecerle a** _**janalez, **_**por leer la historia, y bueno como tu comprenderas yo le tengo cierto ODIO a Tanya, y pues si te adelantaste pero es lo que pasara.**

**2.-Tambien agradezco a **_**rose whitlock cullen**_**, por leer la historia, espero y la sigas leyendo. (:**

**3.-Por ultimo pero no menos importante, agradezco en verdad y de todo corazón a **_**chico cj seddie**_ **que ah estado leyendo la historia y bueno... me alegra que te guste la historia, y que la leas, y bueno me emociono por que te ah gustado la historia y por ello ya actualice (:**

Bueno, ya para despedirme en verdad les pido disculpas por demorar un poco, pero pues ya ven el tiempo no me alcanza o no me se organizar mmm... y bueno es que este cap., es corto pero ya ven el tiempo... juro que el proximo será mas largo (:

***Sin más por el momento...**

**Los quiere Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen]**


	7. Nuestro primer encuentro

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6<strong>

**Nuestro primer encuentro.**

●**Alice Pov.**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, pensando todo lo que había pasado desde mí llegada a Seattle, desde los momentos mas agrios hasta los más dulces, en ellos se encontraba Jazz.

Hace apenas un poco más tres meses había conocido o más bien, me habían presentado a mi Jazz, y nos hicimos novios, ese era el mismo tiempo que llevaban Edward y Bella de conocidos, claro ellos un mes después se hicieron novios. Estaba feliz porque mi hermanito estuviera con Bella en vez de la arpía de Tanya.

Tanya la verdad no me caía bien, yo solo observaba como veía a mi hermanito, en verdad que parecía enferma cada vez que la miraba, odiaba a esa "ZORRA" si, digo zorra porque me había enterado que anduvo con casi todos en el instituto, eso sí que era ser una FACIL, odiaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Bells y de mi hermanito. Debo confesar que varias veces intento engatusar a mi hermano, claro el era más inteligente y jamás caía en sus jueguitos. Aun no me quedaba claro cómo es que había sido o es la mejor amiga de mi cuñada.

Pero Tanya era otro caso, algo realmente estúpido. Olvidando el tema de la "ZORRA". Sé que soy la persona más feliz en el mundo, ¿Por qué? Porque mis amigos tenían a sus parejas y entre nosotros somos cuñados. Aun puedo recordar con mucha precisión cómo me presentaron a mi Jazzy…

**Flashback.**

Hoy era el segundo día de escuela, estaba caminando hacia la entrada del instituto junto con Edward. El me había dicho que me tenía que presentar a su nueva amiga junto con sus amigos. A decir verdad estaba emocionada. Porque daba la casualidad que su nueva amiga es Isabella Swam, una de las chicas populares. Llegamos frente a ellos.

De pronto encontré al más hermoso ser, de cabello color miel, ojos dorados, alto, con una piel pálida, que no era tan musculoso como el otro chico que estaba alado de él, pero realmente tenía un buen cuerpo.

-_Hola Bella_-saludo mi hermano a su amiga.

-_Hola Edward, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Emmett_-el aludido solo alzo la mano. Era alto, musculoso, pero en realidad era guapo, pero no tanto como el otro hermoso ser-_a mi mejor amigo Jasper_-dijo señalando a mi ángel-_y a mi cuñadita favorita Rosalie_-dijo señalando a una mujer rubia.

-_Me alegra conocerte Edward_-dijo, al parecer Emmett.

-_A mí también me alegra_ -respondió mi hermano.

De pronto creo que a mi hermano se le prendió el foco, ya que no me había presentado ante todos, lo cual me ponía de los nervios.

-_Lo siento, que descortés soy, Bella, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, ella es mi hermana Alice_-dijo mi nombre a la vez que me señalaba, yo solo sonreí.

-_Gustoso de conocerte, Alice._-me dijo… ¿Jasper?, ¡Dios! Jasper me hablo, a mí.

-_El gusto es mío_-le respondí.

Estaba realmente nerviosa, Jasper en verdad que era guapo, no sabía ni que decirle, tenía que entablar una conversación, pero exactamente no sabía ni que decir…

-_¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo Alice?_-me pregunto Jasper.

-_Claro…_-camine hacia él y me tomo de la mano, al yo tener contacto con su piel miles de descargas eléctricas llegaron a mí, no sabía a dónde íbamos, por lo que supuse íbamos a conocer el campus, o tan siquiera yo.

-_¿De dónde eres?_-me pregunto con entusiasmo en su voz_-bueno claro, si se puede saber, si no, no hay problema._

-_Claro, bueno venimos de Chicago, nos mudamos aquí, porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un nuevo puesto de trabajo, pero teníamos que venirnos a Seattle._

-_Y… ¿Se puede saber a qué se dedica tu padre?_

-_amm, si, el es doctor, se llama Carlisle._

-_Eso quiere decir que tu padre es el nuevo medico del lugar ¿Cierto?_

-_Creo que sí, pero vamos, dejemos de hablar de mí… ¿Qué hay de ti?, supongo que tu vida debe ser más interesante que la mía…_

-_¿Cómo que quieres saber?_

-_No sé, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?, ¿A que se dedican?_-le dije. Pero creo que toque el tema menos adecuado, ya que su cara se descompuso y se puso algo melancólico.

-_Mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, lo único que se de ellos es que se llamaban __Lillian Hale y__ Camilo Whitlock._

-_Lo siento mucho, no debí de haber preguntado…_

-_No te preocupes, algún día habrías preguntado_-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Bueno, cuéntame sobre ti, ¿Eres de aquí?_-le pregunte, solo para cambiar el tema

-_No, yo vivía con mis tíos y mi hermana en Houston, y decidimos darles espacio, por lo que nos mudamos a Seattle._

-_¿Hermana?_-pregunte confundida, ¿acaso la rubia lo era?

-_Sí, mi hermana es Rosalie, es novia de Emmett._

_-No sabía que tu hermana era la chica de cabellos rubios._

-_Pues ahora lo sabes_-yo solo le sonreí_-Alice, te vez tan linda cuando sonríes_-me dijo, intenten ocultar mi cara, no era vergüenza era solo que nunca pensé escucharlo de él…

-_Gracias, Jasper._

-_¿Me agradeces por decir la verdad?_-¡Dios! Si que era directo.

-_Eso... eso creo, ¿Por qué me dices esto?_

-_Alice, es solo que para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto._

Aun no entendía el significado de sus palabras, estaba tan perdida…tan ida… De pronto rodo tubo sentido, ¡El me quería! Lo mire y el a mí, sus ojos reflejaban algo que aun no podía visualizar. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese en los labios.

-_Discúlpame, creo que…_-no pude acabar la frase ya que él me beso nuevamente.

-_Alice, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_-me pregunto_-sé que es algo apresurado pero… en verdad me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi._

-_Si Jasper, si quiero ser tu novia_-le dije a la vez que lo besaba.

**Fin del flashback.**

Aunque creo que fue una decisión apresurada no me arrepiento, estaba junto al hombre que amaba, y que por ninguna razón lo dejaría.

De pronto revise la hora. ¡Era tardísimo! Jasper no tardaba en llegar por mí. Camine hacia mi armario y saque un vestido negro que se ajustaba a mis curvas. Me comencé a cambiar y arregle mi cabello de tal forma que las puntas vieran hacia todos lados, en verdad me encantaba mi cabello. Me puse muy poco maquillaje, ya que solo salía con mi novio.

Termine completamente de arreglarme y tome una de mis bolsas, en donde metí lo necesario. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con una nota de Edward pegada en el frigorífico, que decía…

_**Alice:**_

_**Salí a dar una vuelta con Bella, discúlpame por no haberte avisado, pero en cuanto llegue puedes preguntarme lo que sea.**_

_**Edward.**_

Cierto, Edward estaba en casa justo cuando subí a mi habitación, camine hacia el mesón de la cocina y tome una hoja de papel y una pluma, para escribirle a Edward por si llegaba cuando yo no estaba.

_**Edward:**_

_**Lamento mucho no haberte avisado que salía con Jazz, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.**_

_**Alice.**_

De pronto el timbre sonó, camine hacia la puerta y encontré a un Jasper muy sonriente.

-_Hola hermosa, ¿Lista?_

-_Claro, si quieres nos vamos de una vez_-le dije. El solo sonrió y me tomo de la mano, nos subimos a su nuevo BMW M3 rojo, aunque era de su hermana. Arranco y avanzamos hasta un pequeño restaurante en las afueras…

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Me querran matar, este cap si que estubo pequeño, pero hice todo lo que pude por actualizar pronto. Estoy pensando seriamente en poner en marcha las despedidas, cuando Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se van, y junto con eso el rompimiento de Edward y Bella. Pero nescesito tiempo, ya que quiero poner todo junto y avanzar un poco mas.

Por otro lado mi cerebro me esta incitando en un nuevo proyecto, pero nescesito tener avanzada esta para empezar con la otra.

ahora pasemos a lo bonito de todo esto... **_Los agradecimientos_**

**_**●chico cj seddie:**_bueno voy a responder tu duda, [¿porqué el capítulo se llama mi primer amor si bella ya tuvo a mike de novio? O será el nombre por edward ] bueno dejame te corrigo en esa duda ya que el capitulo se llama "_Mi nuevo amor". _Y bueno ami en lo personal no me gusta escribir lemmon, si detalle eso fue para dejar en claro que entre ellos tansiquiera en el momento no pasaria nada. y bueno como puse arriba y lo vuelvo a repetir "Estoy pensando seriamente en poner en marcha las despedidas, y junto con eso el rompimiento de Edward y Bella, pero necesito algo de tiempo para saver como hacer ese cap". Espero y el proximo lo tenga. (:**

Por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero decir que me esperen un poco mas, aseguro que el siguiente cap lo tengo antes de que se termine la semana, y tendran las despedidas.

*Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen**** [Manzanita Cullen****]**


	8. Despedidas

******Summary:** ****Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7<strong>

**Despedidas.**

●**Bella Pov.**

Estaba a tan solo 1 semana para que mi hermanito se graduara, lo extrañaría de verdad, pero sabría que estaría muy bien. Había optado por estudiar la universidad en Phoenix, y en realidad estaba orgullosa de él. Por otro lado Alice estaba de melancólica, ya que Jasper iría con Emmett y Rose, no la culpaba ya que si Edward se tuviera que ir con ellos estaría igual o peor que ella.

Me encontraba en una tienda de ropa, estaba probándome varios vestidos escogidos por Alice, ¿Por qué? Porque a mi cuñadita se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una fiesta para el fin de curso, claro ella había invitado a toda la escuela a excepción de Tanya y Jessica.

Aun no podía imaginar cómo fue que dejamos de ser tan buenas amigas, si desde que llegue al instituto ella fue la primera persona que me hablo, que me ofreció su amistad incondicional, pero claro lo incondicional se había esfumado desde que Edward había llegado. No lo culpaba, ya que de todas maneras si yo no lo hubiera conocido el se hubiera fijado en mi ¿Cierto? y Tanya me hubiera humillado. A pesar de todo aun la consideraba mi mejor amiga, claro ahora lejana. Podría recordar lo maravillosa que fue en el momento que me hablo por primera vez, eran tan sincera, dulce y precavida, estaba triste, toda nuestra larga amistad desde pequeñas se había ido directito al demonio, pero ¿Cómo era posible que solo por enamorarse pudieses perder tan buena amistad? aun no sabía el motivo exacto por el cual se había vuelto así, no podía culpar a Jessica, o quizá sí pero, no deseaba hacerlo…

-_Bells, ¿Lista?_-me llamo Rose.

-_Enseguida salgo_-le dije.

-_Bella ¿Estás bien?_-me pregunto. En su voz se podía notar lo angustiada que estaba. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Si cuando le respondí mi voz sonó quebrada.

-_Si Rose, no te preocupes_-le respondí intentando sonar menos quebrada.

Ya no me dijo nada al respecto, y yo le agradecía por no preguntar mas sobre el tema…

-_Bella, ¿Ya estas lista?_-chillo Alice de frustración.

-_¡Voy! Aprende a ser paciente_-le dije

Termine de arreglar el vestido, en verdad estaba hermoso un color blanco de tirantes y un escote en "v" tenía un pequeño listón que rodeaba mi cintura con un moño del lado derecho, me llegaba hasta la rodilla, por lo que no era ostentoso. Salí y encontré a una Alice y a Rose admirándome, ellas salieron de sus pensamientos y se miraron entre ellas.

-_Te vez… realmente hermosa Bells, este te llevaras tú_-me dijo Rose.

-_¡Dios Bells! Tendrás a todos babeando por ti_-me dijo Alice. Yo solo me sonroje por su comentario-_Debo avisarle a Edward para que no te deje sola_-sentí mis mejillas arder.

-_Gracias Rose_-le dije mirándola ella solo asintió y siguió buscando un nuevo modelo-_Alice, yo no quiero tener babeando a alguien por mí, aparte dudo de ello._

-_Pero… ¿Por qué si te ves realmente hermosa? Mírate, pareces una modelo Bella, nunca habías sacado a relucir tu figura_-me dijo

-_Porque jamás le encontré sentido Alice_

-_Vamos Bells, ve y quítate ese vestido para pagarlo_-me dijo Rose. Yo solo asentí y regrese al vestidor.

Me despoje del vestido, pero no sin antes verme al espejo, era obvio que me quedaba muy bien, hacia sacar a relucir mi esbelto cuerpo, pero claro comparado con el de Rosalie, era obvio que ella ganaba. Termine y me puse de nuevo mis vaqueros y mi blusa. Al terminar salí y encontré a Rose y Alli frente a la caja. Me dirigí hacia ellas y les entregue mi vestido. Salimos del local y ellas me llevaron a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Era viernes, eso significaba que hoy seria la gran fiesta, estaba engarrotada sobre mi cama, me estire sobre ella en un intento de alejar la flojera que me rodeaba, me levante y trate de mantener el equilibrio me sentía exhausta, no había podido dormir bien últimamente. Camine hacia el baño, abrí el grifo, espere, y decidí entrar, ante el contacto de mi piel con el agua mis músculos se relajaron.<p>

Cuando termine me vestí y metí mi ropa sucia en el cesto, estaba aburrida, este día no podía ser peor.

A mi parecer la tarde avanzo muy rápido, eran las 6:00pm, lo que significaba que tenía que vestirme, ya que en 2 horas tendría que estar en casa de Alice.

Subí a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tome el vestido que descansaba sobre cama, y comencé a prepararme, por alguna extraña razón me sentía ansiosa. Cuando termine de vestirme baje las escaleras y encontré a mi hermano con un lindo traje color negro, una camisa blanca. Me acerque a él y lo abracé por detrás.

-_¡Qué guapo Emmy! Si no fueras mi hermano te estaría coqueteando_-le dije irónica. El solo me sonrió y me dijo

-_Y si tú no fueses mi hermana estaría ligándote_-me dijo divertido. Yo solo le di un codazo ante su comentario.

-_¡Vámonos Emmett! Si no tú novia y mi cuñada nos asesinaran_-le dije el solo asintió y me tomo de la mano. Salimos y caminamos hacia su gran Jeep.

Una vez adentro arranco, y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Alice, al llegar, me sorprendí por la decoración que tenía su casa, tenia moños en tonos dorados y plata. En su puerta colgaba un gran búho con su birrete y un diploma entre sus "manos o alas". Ni siquiera tuvimos qué tocar, ya que enseguida salió corriendo una emocionada Alice, detrás de ella venia Rosalie.

-_Entren, tienen que ayudarnos, porque aun no acabamos de adornar y ordenar la comida_-grito exasperada.

El interior era un poco más obscuro de lo que ya era, a las luces le habían puesto hojas de colores, por lo que adentro la iluminación parecía de arcoíris. Alrededor de toda la habitación había un gran listón dorado con moños rojos y plateados cada 2 metros. Había 4 grandes mesitas de noche y 2 sillones en cada pared, lo que en total sumaban 16 mesitas y 8 sillones. La casa estaba realmente hermosa, de pronto escuche una voz desde el piso de arriba.

-_Bella, quiero enseñarte algo, sube_-me dijo.

Era Edward quien mientras bajaba pronunciaba esas palabras. Yo inmediatamente fui hacia las escaleras, el me extendió su mano y yo la tome. Subimos hasta el segundo piso con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y se dirigió hasta el final del pequeño pasillito, en donde había una gran puerta color chocolate. El la abrió y me invito a pasar, el cuarto era lindo, con tonalidades blancas y muebles con tonos claros, unas grandes ventanas, del lado derecho estaba un gran mueble lleno de discos, y en medio un radio, y una computadora portátil.

-_Ven Bella_-me llamo desde un pequeño cuarto, yo camine hacia él y allí adentro había un piano negro-_vamos entra…siéntate aquí_-me dijo señalando un pequeño sillón. Camine hacia él y me senté.

-_Este lugar esta hermoso, ¿Sabes tocarlo?_-le dije a la vez que señalaba el piano.

-_Sí, de hecho quería enseñarte una de mis más recientes composiciones, ya que tú la inspiraste_-me dijo. Yo solo baje la cabeza, ya que me sonroje.

El se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía, su canción comenzó a llenar la habitación, cerré los ojos y mi mente comenzó a lanzarme como flashes varias imágenes…mis padres, Emmett, mis amigos y en especial y el personaje principal… Edward

Estaba en un pequeño claro sentada sobre el verde pasto, Edward estaba alado de mí, me abrazaba, y me decía muchas cosas y pensamientos de amor, yo solo lo podía abrazar más fuerte, de pronto camino hacia nosotros un hermoso niño, de cabellos dorados, y ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y largas pestañas.

Abrí mis ojos y Edward aun seguía tocando, de pronto una lágrima salió de mis ojos y comenzó su recorrido por mis mejillas, intente secármelas. Paso un rato mas entre llanto y Edward termino de tocar. Se voltio hacia mi y me miro con preocupación reflejado en sus ojos.

-_Bella, ¿Estás bien?_-me pregunto

-_Sí, es solo que, nadie me había dedicado una canción…_

-_Mi Bells, yo te puedo dar esto y mucho más, porque te lo mereces, y por estar en tu vida para siempre_

Me levante de donde estaba y camine hacia él, lo abrasé con ternura y tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. El me respondió el beso, por lo que al poco tiempo se volvió un poco acalorado, se volvió más insistente, más apasionado. De pronto sentí como las cosas cambiaban al paso del tiempo, bajo la mano que estaba en mi espalda y la subió a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y la otra bajo a mi muslo, y subí mis manos hacia su cobrizo cabello, sabía que tenía que parar, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía y hacia lo que quería sin que tuviera que yo darle ordenes.

Sabía que no podíamos, y mucho menos en su casa, sabiendo que su hermana podría entrar. Baje mis manos y comencé a empujarlo, ente él se percato de ello y se alejo un poco de mi.

-_Lo…lo siento Bella, nunca fue mi intención, pasarme contigo y…_-lo interrumpí.

-_Edward, no fue eso es solo que, aquí no, tú mismo lo habías dicho, vamos a esperar y armar el escenario adecuado, yo te pertenezco y te amo._

-_Gracias Bella, vamos, Alice debe de estar como loca_-me dijo a la vez que me sonreía.

Bajamos tomados de las manos, grande fue mi sorpresa al bajar completamente, el pequeño cuarto donde estaba adornado ahora estaba repleto de personas, el ambiente estaba feliz y había música. Edward me saco de mis pensamientos y me hablo

-_¿Vamos?_-me dijo señalando la pista

-_Edward yo… yo no… yo no sé bailar_-tartamudee

-_No te preocupes, yo te guio_-me jalo hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Seguimos bailando varias piezas y de pronto comenzó una canción…

It's been so long since I have touched you

I can't remember how it feels

To have your lovin' arms around me

This is the pain that never hels

All my life I have been searching

For someone honest just like you

You left me here without a reason

Every tear belongs to you

- _Estaré esperando hasta que el cielo se caiga hasta que vengas_-lo mire atónita. No sabía que el supiera la canción, era increíble.

-_Te amo Edward_

-_Y yo ati, mi único amor._-y se apodero de mis labios.

* * *

><p>Estábamos despidiendo a mi hermano y mis amigos, hoy se irían de Seattle para terminar sus estudios en Phoenix. Estaba orgullosa, hoy Emmett mi hermano tendría nuevas metas, una novia ralamente enamorada de él, un amigo en quien confiar y a su queridísima hermana.<p>

-_Te voy a extrañar mucho Emmy, recuerda llamarme tan pronto como llegues y tan siquiera llamarme 1 vez por semana_-le dije mientras lo abrazaba y brotaban de mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas.

-_Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho enana, prometo llamarte eso ni lo dudes, cuídate mucho, y no dudes en llamarme o visitarme si pasa algo_-me dijo abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

Del otro lado estaba Alice despidiéndose de Jasper, mientras ella lloraba en la abrazaba para consolarla. Y Edward se despedía de Rosalie.

-_Si Emmy, yo te aviso por cualquier cosa, te… te quiero oso_

-_Yo también te quiero, y no suaves cuanto enana, todos los días estaré pensando que estaros haciendo…que no, y que deberías._

-_Ya es la segunda llamada Emmett, creo que… es la hora_-le dije mientras me separaba de, el.

-_Jasper, Rose, vámonos ya no tarda en salir nuestro vuelo_-aviso mi hermano.

Camine hacia Rose y me despedí de ella al igual que con Jasper. 30 minutos después su vuelo ya estaba despegando, sentí como gotas de agua bajaban de mis ojos, y sentí unos fuertes y cálidos brazos abrazarme, me voltee y lo vi al rostro.

-_Estará bien Bella, pronto lo veras de nuevo_-me consoló.

-_Gracias Edward, vamos a casa_

Y así lo hizo, fuimos a mi casa junto con Alice, quien lloraba desconsolada al igual que yo, hoy tendría que enfrentar la vida yo sola, teóricamente, aunque tenia a mi amiga y mi novio…

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Lamento mucho la demora, pero no eh tenido tiempo, pero aqui estoy, como se podran dar cuenta opte por separar los capitulos, se que dije que pondria todo junto, pero creo que el rompimiento de Edward y Bella son cosas importantes y tengo que pensar mas para detallarlo.

ahora pasemos a lo bonito de todo esto... **_Los agradecimientos_**

** janalez: **_Lo que pasa es que ese es el dilema, ella extraña a Tanya y ama a Edward, por eso casi siempre la recuerda en todo, pero ya veras que eso es pasajero, ya que no pienso hacer que siga asi ;)_

Por ultimo pero no menos importantequiero decirles que me den tiempo, aseguro que no dejare la historia, ya que en el proximo cap estara lo mejor.

*Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen]**


	9. Engaños

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8<strong>

**Engaños.**

●**Bella Pov.**

_Me encontraba caminando por un obscuro y espeso bosque, intentando encontrar una salida, camine hasta agotarme, de pronto sentí mis piernas caer y me golpee con el verde suelo, me derrumbe entre la negrura del bosque, y sin más, mis lagrimas salieron de las comisuras de mis ojos, debía aceptarlo, estaba perdida, y sin saber qué hacer._

_-Bella-me llamo una voz._

_Alce mi rostro en busca de esa dulce y aterciopelada voz, de pronto a lo lejos vi una luz demasiado brillante, me levante y camine hacia ella, tenía que llegar, cada vez que avanzaba más, la luz se alejaba de mi, jamás llegaría._

_Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, alce la cara y vi a un hermoso niño __de cabellos dorados, y ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y largas pestañas, quien me miraba feliz, y detrás del venia Edward, sin dudarlo me pare y corrí a sus brazos, de pronto varias figuras comenzaron a salir de todos lados._

Abrí mis parpados de golpe, esta era la 5° vez que soñaba esto, y siempre estaba aquel niño. Aun no comprendía su significado, pero yo sabía que en algún momento lo sabría. Me levante tratando de mantener el equilibrio, aunque me fue algo difícil lo logre. Camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación sin pensarlo corrí hacia la habitación de Emmett, abrí la puerta de golpe y solo me encontré con mi dura realidad.

El no estaba, y nunca más los estaría, o tan siquiera este año, cerré la puerta y camine hacia la sala, me derrumbe en un sillón y mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, tenía que aceptarlo…lo extrañaba demasiado.

Varios minutos después-_o eso creo_-me comenzó a doler el estomago, me estaba saltando mi desayuno. Al llegar a la cocina recordé la vez en la que Emmett me presento formalmente a su novia. Yo solo sonreí ante ese recuerdo, y mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Camine más adentro y tome un cuenco, una cuchara y cereal. Cuando termine decidí hacer una llamada, tome mi celular y comencé a marcar el numero.

-_Diga…_-escuche la voz de mi madre.

-_Mamá soy yo, Bella_

-_Oh' Bella… estoy ocupada ¿Podrás llamarme después?_

-_Cla…claro_-ella colgó y termino mi llamada.

Esto era I N C R E I B L E–_notase el sarcasmo_-mi madre en pocas palabras me decía que su maldito trabajo era más importante que yo. Y ni siquiera se preocupo por saber cómo me encontraba, nunca tenía tiempo para mi, siempre fue su trabajo antes que yo, pero quizá ella aun no sabía que YO soy una humana, su hija, y lo que le importa es solo su reputación y trabajo, eso sí era ser ambiciosa.

Camine hacia la sala nuevamente, y me sentí derrotada, me caí al suelo y me hice un ovillo, y mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes…esto en verdad me dolía demasiado, cerré mis ojos en un intento de contener la rabia y la tristeza que me almenaba.

De pronto un sonido me saco de mis cavilaciones, me pare rápidamente y me dirigí a donde provenía ese sonido, entre a la cocina y encontré mi celular vibrar, no puedo negar que no me emocione ante la expectativa de saber que sería mi madre. Lo revisé y aunque no fue ella, pero mi emoción no desapareció era Edward…

-_Hola Edward_-lo salude-_¿Qué sucede?_

-_Hola Bella, quería decirte o más bien, preguntarte si…_-medito antes de decirlo_-¿Quieres salir a comer conmigo?_

-_Eso sería fabuloso_-le dije

-_¿Entonces?_-me pregunto

-_Claro_

-_Bueno entonces paso por ti como a las…_-pensó-2:30, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-_Sí, claro te espero entonces_-le respondí y colgué.

Deje mi celular sobre el mesón de la cocina y decidí ir a la sala nuevamente, estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta y mi celular volvió a sonar, camine hacia él y me sorprendió de quien era el numero…

●**Tanya Pov.**

-_¿Tanya?_

-¡_Bella! _

-_¿Qué sucede?_

-_Necesito que vengas a mi casa, es urgente_-le dije desesperada

-_Cla-claro enseguida estoy contigo, no te preocupes._-y dicho esto colgó.

A partir de este momento el juego comenzaba, tenía que seguir con mi plan, y mi segundo "títere" seria él. Tome nuevamente mi celular y comencé a marcar.

-_Sí, ¿Diga?_

-_Edward, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír tu voz_-le dije seductoramente.

-_Tanya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?_-me pregunto ácidamente.

-_Eddy, no es mi culpa que estés estresado, necesito que vengas a mi casa, Bella me dijo que te llamara_-le respondí.

-_Tanya, tu sabes que no me gusta ese sobrenombre_

-_Sí, lo sé, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Bella quiere que vengas_.

-_Bella está en su casa, ¿Crees que soy estúpido?_-esto si sería un poco difícil.

-_Lo siento Edward, pero ella justamente viene a mi casa, y me pidió que te llamara, si no me crees…_-no pude terminar ya que me interrumpió.

-_Enseguida voy para allá, pero te juro que si es una de tus trampas…_

-_¡Vale Edward! Te espero aquí-_le respondí y colgué.

Ahora así tenía el camino más fácil, sabía que Edward vivía más cerca de mi casa, que Bella de la mía, el tendría que llegar primero, y mi juego estaría completo, acabaría con esa estúpida pareja. Si él no era mío no es de nadie.

Subí a mi habitación, tome una blusa ajustada, una falda realmente corta, todo el escenario listo. De pronto el timbre sonó, debería de ser Edward, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta, y claramente lo vi a él.

-_Eddy, no sabes cuánto te extrañe…_

-_Déjalo ya Tanya, ¿Dónde esta Bella?_-esa estúpida. Estaba claro que la quería.

-_Aun no llega, eres el primero…_-de pronto vi un carro acercarse a mi casa. Era Bella, tenía que actuar rápido.

Me acerque a Edward quien lo noto e intento separarse, no lo deje y me acerque más a él, y lo bese. Tome sus labios con los míos, y vi como se acercaba mas el auto, lo tome del cabello y lo acerque más a mí, lo bese más profundamente, y el intentaba separarse, pero no podía dejar ir, y mucho menos ahora.

-_¡Edward!_-grito Bella. Que ya estaba fuera del auto.

Inmediatamente deje libre a Edward, quien me miro con rabia y odio en los ojos y corrió hacia Bella.

-_Bella, esto no es lo que parece…_-intento excusarse.

-_¿Qué? Te acabo de ver besándote con ella, y tú me dices que no es nada_-le dijo-_no soy estúpida Edward, sabía perfectamente que era muy extraño que me hallas preferido a mí que a ella, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?_

-_Bella no, no es lo que parece, ella me beso…_

-_Claro, y como el hombre que eres no la detuviste_

-_Bella escúchame…_-intento hablarle pero ella lo interrumpió

-_¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué nunca me amaste y que te has estado burlando de mi? Mejor ni me digas nada Edward._

-_Por favor escúchame, esto no es lo que tú piensas ella fue la que me beso, intente alejarme pero ella me lo impidió_

-_Déjalo ya Edward, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, y ni de ti_-me dijo a la vez que me miraba_-los dos me dan asco…_

Camino hacia su auto pero Edward le tomo del brazo.

-_Bella no, no me puedes dejar, te amo…_

-_Si te puedo dejar Edward, y no me vuelvas a decir que me amas porque eso no es cierto, si lo fuera no te hubieras besado con ella_.

-_Bella…_

-_¿Acaso no entendiste Edward? Si quieres te lo resumo T E R M I N A M O S! _

-_No Bella, yo no quiero que esto acabe, tú sabes que te amo, y te lo puedo repetir muchas veces más…_

-_Ese es el problema Edward, me dices pero no lo sientes…_-lo miro por un momento e intento zafarse-_suéltame_-y de pronto derramo una lagrima.

-_Bella no llores._

-_¿Escuchaste lo que me pides, y estas viendo la situación?_

-_Pero Bella…_

-_¡Ya Edward! Estoy cansada de que siempre tenga que ser todo a tu manera, pero se acabo, desde ahora ya no tengo ni tendré que hacer nada de lo que me pidas, porque no tienes derecho ni poder de mí_-y volvió a derramar más lágrimas.

-_Por favor Bella, no me dejes…_

-_Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de andarte besuqueando con Tanya_-le reclamo-_y tu…_-me miro-_pensé que eras mi amiga, pero ya veo que no._

Volvió a jalarse de Edward, quien la dejo libre. Ella subió a su auto y arranco, yo solo miraba lo que había logrado. Separarlos.

●**Bella Pov.**

Llegue a mi casa confundida, pero principalmente triste y decepcionada, cuando cerré la puerta principal no me di cuenta que mis rodillas y mis manos estaban tocando el suelo, y como era de esperarse, mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes, no podía olvidar ese suceso, es más, jamás lo creí capaz.

Por esta vez deje que todo lo que me doliera abriera paso y me matara, deseaba morir, solo al pensar que fui humillada por ellos 2. Comencé a llorar inconsolablemente, pasaron horas, pero para mí fueron tan solo minutos. Y decidida a lo que iba a hacer, subí las escaleras y directamente me fui a mi habitación.

Tome una pequeña maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama, y comencé a meter todas mis cosas, o tan siquiera las necesarias.

Tome un conjunto y me metí a bañar, cuando termine tome una bolsa de mano, y metí todo lo que usaría, dinero, pasaporte, papeles, y mi celular. Antes me meterlo lo revise, tenia 5 llamadas de Alice, por lo que decidí apagarlo. A estas alturas ella ya sabría lo que paso en casa de Tanya, y no podría soportar sus suplicas…

Baje las escaleras con todas mis cosas, y las metí a mi auto, de pronto olvide sacar algo, subí corriendo a mi habitación y tome mi álbum, aunque sabía que me aria daño recordar, pero lo sentía necesario, baje nuevamente y antes de cerrar la puerta sonó el teléfono de mi casa. Decidí ignorarlo y cerré la puerta, camine hacia mi auto, entre y deje mi bolsa de mano y el álbum en el asiento de alado. Mire por última vez mi hogar y arranque, para dirigirme a una nueva vida…

●**Edward Pov.**

Me encontraba en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, solo pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y en que Bella se había ido de mi, y todo por la culpa de Tanya.

De pronto todo me golpeo y vi el auto de Bella alejarse… no la podía dejar ir así.

Mire a Tanya con odio y rabia.

-¿_Que sucede Eddy?_-me pregunto sínicamente

-_Es mejor que no vuelvas a intervenir Tanya_-le dije ácidamente

-_¿Aun no lo entiendes? No habrá próxima vez, tu ahora serás mío_-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Tú…me las pagaras Tanya, y juro que te arrepentirás por esto_-le respondí fríamente.

Sin mirara a Tanya camine, hasta mi vehículo, subí y arranque. Acelere todo lo que pude y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, aun estaba confundido, tan solo una hora o quizá menos estábamos bien, y ahora…todo se había ido al demonio, y gracias a Tanya.

Seguí mi trayecto a la casa De Bella, y trate de acelerar un poco mas…de pronto un auto se me atravesó y todo se volvió negro…

●**Alice Pov.**

_I'll fight, baby, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the wall someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

-_If_ _we'd go again…All the way from the start_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto oyendo música y cantándola, cuando de pronto escuche un grito aterrador desde la sala. Inmediatamente baje y encontré a mi mama en estado se shock sobre el sillón y el teléfono en su mano, me acerque a ella y le tome de la mano.

-_¿Mamá estas bien?_-le pregunte

-_Edward, Alice, tu hermano esta en el hospital_-de pronto sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte…Edward, mi hermano

-_¿Qué le sucedió?_-le pregunte alarmada

-_Sufrió un grave accidente…Alice, tenemos que ir a donde este Edward._

-_¿Qué estamos esperando mamá?_-la tome de la mano y la jale hasta mi auto.

Subimos y arranque hasta el hospital, todo el camino mi madre estuvo en shock, al igual que yo. Mi hermano…mi hermano estaba herido, y subí un poco la velocidad. En cuanto llegamos le preguntamos a la recepcionista en donde se encontraba mi hermano, nos indicaron en donde y subimos corriendo hasta el cuarto piso. Al llegar preguntamos en donde estaba, una de las enfermeras nos dijo que se encontraba muy grave y que pronto nos darían noticias.

Mi madre no me dirigió la palabra, sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo tanto como yo, lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de calmarla, aunque fue imposible ya que nunca salió de su trance.

Después tome mi celular e intente llamar a Bella en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca contesto, pero la última llamada me mando directamente al buzón, y decida marcar a su casa, pero… nada no había rastro de ella. Solo podía esperar que llegara de donde se encontraba y viniera hasta aquí. Sabía que Edward la nescesitaba y mas ahora en estos momentos, me volví a sentar y seguí esperando…

* * *

><p>¡HOLA!<p>

Lamento la demora,y tambien lamento hacer el cap muy corto, yo se que querran matarme lo se, pero no habia tenido tiempo, y bueno tengo adelantado el siguiente cap, pero tengo que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes

**ahora vamos a lo bonito de esto _Los agradecimientos_**

**janalez_: Gracias por tu Review y espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando... (:_**


	10. Decisiones precipitadas

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9<strong>

**Decisiones precipitadas.**

●**Edward Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, mire a todos lados desorientado, me encontraba en un cuarto blanco y alado de mi había un aparato que producía un extraño pitido, si no mas recuerdo estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, aunque no supiera el por qué.

Intente recordad lo que había pasado, pero nada…no recordé nada, solo me dolía la cabeza. De pronto entro Carlisle, me miro sorprendido y con felicidad. Se acerco a mí y me hablo…

-_¿Cómo te sientes?_

-_Supongo que bien, ¿Qué hago aquí?_-pregunte confundido

-_¿No recuerdas nada?_-me pregunto preocupado

-_No, sinceramente no._

-_Sufriste un accidente, y has estado aquí por 3 meses, bajo observación_-me respondió.

-¿_Y donde están Esme y Alice?_

-_Están en la sala de espera, creo que lo más conveniente sería decirles que estas mejor._

-_Si…_-dije eso y salió de la habitación.

Cerré mis ojos intentando recordar como había llegado hasta aquí. Aunque me fue imposible, solo me dolía la cabeza. Minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro Alice y Esme.

●**Alice Pov.**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, los cuales pasamos casi viviendo en el hospital, de vez en cuando nos alejábamos de allí, aunque yo tenía que ir al instituto. Un día después del accidente de mi hermano fui normal al instituto, no tenía ganas de nada, pero me recibieron con una mala noticia.

Bella, se había ido de Seattle, justamente el día en el que Edward sufrió el accidente, no puedo negar que no sentí rabia y odio hacia ella. Nos había abandonado sin avisarnos, y…el día que mi hermano estuvo en el hospital, claro yo solo tuve mis conclusiones o mis puntos de vista, quizá ella había provocado eso, aunque era casi difícil de aceptar, pero no imposible.

Sin embargo mis padres hicieron planes para cuando Edward despertara. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón mis instintos me decían que nos quedáramos, y que no hacía falta ir. Por lo que convencí a mis padres de no ir, y así fue, nos quedaríamos aquí y la idea de ir a Forks quedaba descartada.

-_Alice, Esme, Edward acaba de despertar, aunque está un poco desorientado._

-_¿Hablas enserio?_-le pregunto mi madre.

-_Sí, si gustan pasar a verlo, pueden hacerlo, aunque les pediré una cosa_-ambas asentimos-_eviten preguntarle lo que paso, ya les he dicho que está desorientado._

-_Cla-claro, Vamos_-dije a la vez que tomaba a mi madre de la mano y caminábamos hacia la habitación de mi hermano.

Al entrar lo vi, estaba casi sentado sobre la blanca cama, yo solté a Esme y corrí al lado de mi hermano, y lo abracé.

-_Oh' Edward te extrañe tanto…_-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-_Pero ya estoy bien Alice, ya no hay de qué preocuparse_-me respondió.

-_Edward…_-le dijo mi madre ya estando alado de mi, le di el paso y lo abrazo.

-_Mamá…_-contesto el feliz.

-_Edward, hijo todo este tiempo eh' estado muy preocupada por ti, y no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado…_

-_Tranquila, ya estoy bien._

Mi madre se separo de él y en su mirada se notaba la calma que jamás vi desde el accidente. Y así paso el tiempo, platicando con el pero sin mencionarle lo sucedido y en especial a Bella, decirle le aria daño, así que ese tema podría esperar…

●**Bella Pov.**

La vida da vueltas, y te regresa el daño que haces, la vida no es muy justa, puede terminar en el momento en el que más feliz eres. El tiempo pasa, de manera desigual, pero pasa. Incluso aunque sea casi imposible.

Ya habían pasado 4 largos meses desde la última vez que lo vi, desde entonces nunca supe de él, o fue que nunca quise saber de él. Me sentía tan mal…

Y ahora me encontraba en un lugar muy alejado a mi vida pasada, vivía en Forks, un lugar muy distinto a Seattle o a Phoenix.

Como quisiera que mi vida fuese la misma que se me escapo de mis manos hace 4 meses, pero no podía, no podía negar que quise volver y escucharlo, pero es que ¿Qué respuesta lógica tiene, si Tanya es la más "bonita" del instituto y yo a comparación soy…nada? Sin embargo no podía juzgarlo, quizá yo no era suficiente para él. Aunque mi comportamiento fue de muy infantil.

Después de todo aun lo seguía y lo sigo queriendo, aun puedo recordar cada vez que el estaba alado de mi, mi loco corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, y ahora…ahora solo se hacía pedacitos cada que lo recordaba, yo solo me abrazaba -aunque suene estúpido-para que mi corazón no se despedazara mas, pero era imposible.

Tenía una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y amigas, pero mi felicidad…esa palabra ya no la conocía y sabía que la había perdido y con base a ello no la iba a recuperar.

Solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el fuese feliz y mi hermano…oh sí, mi loco hermano, como lo extrañaba. Después de que me fui de Seattle no supe nada de él, pero sin embargo yo sabía que estaba bien, por lo cual no deseaba preocuparlo ni que me buscara y me encontrara así…

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar, abracé fuertemente mis rodillas junto a mi pecho…

Así que corre corre corre corazón

De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz

Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya

Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar

Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás

Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual

Abrí mis ojos con mis rodillas aun junto a mi pecho, intentando que mi corazón no se quebrara, o tan siquiera no más de lo que ya estaba.

Varios minutos después decidí dejar de llorar, es mas no sabía el por qué lo hacía si tenía en cuenta que él jamás regresaría, que nunca lloraría por mí, que se burlo de mi, que ahora estaba feliz disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, junto con esa…esa tipa que se hizo llamar mi amiga.

Me pare del sillón y camine hacia mi habitación, tome un conjunto de ropa y me metí a bañar. Cuando estuve lista baje las escaleras no sin antes revisar la hora, en menos de 30 minutos llegaría Jake, mi ahora amigo.

Jacob era mi compañero en la clase de biología, tendía a ser muy honesto y lo sigue siendo respecto a mi estado de ánimo, aunque siempre supo cómo sacarme la depresión, aunque sabía de sobra que para él era más difícil, pero para mí lo era aun más. A pesar de ello siempre estuvo conmigo, me ayudo a salir de mi transe "zombi" si, zombi porque ya no fui la misma, aunque ahora ya no lo sea tanto, antes solo comía por necesidad, salía solo a trabajar y para ir al instituto, ya no escuchaba música, ni veía películas en especial cuando solían ser de amor.

Jacob siempre quiso invitarme a salir, y si no era él era Tyler, me caían bien, pero aun no me sentía lista para comenzar una nueva relación sentimental, y tampoco para hacerles perder el tiempo con migo, desde el inicio siempre les deje en claro que yo no era la clase de persona que les convenía, pero claro, entendieron, pero eso no significo que dejaran de invitarme a salir.

Y de pronto tocaron el timbre, por lo que supuse era Jacob, camine hacia la puerta y me sorprendió quien estaba afuera, mirándome detalladamente, no reaccione rápidamente, los dos estábamos sorprendidos, lo único que me preguntaba es ¿Cómo me encontró?

-_¡Bella!_-me grito entusiasmado y me abrazó.

-_Mi-Mike _¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte aun confundida.

-_Bella, eso es lo de menos, pero dime ¿Qué haces viviendo tu aquí?_

No supe cómo responderle, y tampoco tenía una buena excusa para esto.

-_…pasa Mike_-le dije mientras abría más la puerta y lo dejaba entrar.

-_Bella, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado y como han cambiado las cosas desde que te fuiste de Seattle, ya nada es lo mismo, ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

-_e, yo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…_

-_¿Por qué Bells, alguien te hizo daño?_

Lo mire detenidamente, no sabía que responderle, y sin darme cuenta lo abrace fuertemente y comencé a sollozar.

-_¿Estás bien?_-me pregunto

-_Mike, no sabes por todo lo que eh pasado, yo…_-y nuevamente mis lagrimas salieron.

-_Y tú no sabes cuanto han cambiado las cosas, ¿Por qué te fuiste Bella? ¿Por qué lo abandonaste cuando el más te necesitaba?_

Lo mire confundida, ¿De quién me hablaba? Pero sin embargo seguí llorando aun sin entender lo que decía.

-_Lo siento, no debí decirte eso, pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

-_Mike…no entenderías, aparte no sé cómo explicarlo…_

-_Tranquila pequeña, cuando esta más tranquila podrás decírmelo, no te atormentes_-me dijo.

-_Gracias Mike_-le dije y lo abrace nuevamente-_y dime, ¿Cómo ha estado todo?_

-_No querrás saber Bella_-yo solo lo mire y el asintió-_las cosas cambiaron Bella, y todo después del accidente de Edward…_

-_¿Accidente?_-lo interrumpí-_¿De…Edward?_

-_Creo que no sabias ¿Cierto?_-negué con la cabeza-bueno pues, _Edward tuvo un accidente automovilístico precisamente el día en el que tú te fuiste, el no despertó hasta hace 1 mes, pero desde que despertó todo fue distinto, ya no fue el mismo y Tanya…Tanya ahora es su novia._

-_Yo…yo no sabía_-me sentía tan culpable y tome una decisión precipitada y esperaba que tanto Mike y Jake estuviesen de acuerdo con ella-_necesito volver, asegurarme que está bien, y también para hablar con Tanya…_

-_Bella, tranquila yo puedo acompañarte, aunque claro tendremos compañía_-me dijo señalando afuera-_me acompaño Jane y su hermano Alec, espero no te moleste._

-_No, está perfecto solo que tendremos que esperar a alguien, necesito que me acompañe, de hecho no creo que tarde mas, espérame necesito hacer una pequeña maleta_-el solo asintió y yo subí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y de pronto sentí en la palma de mis manos y en mis rodillas el frio suelo y comencé a llorar. Aun no podía creer que esto fuese posible, lo único que quería es que él estuviera bien, recibir su perdón, aunque fuese imposible ya que por mi culpa quizá el había sufrido ese accidente.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, por lo que decidí pararme y enfrentarme a la realidad, tenía que ser fuerte, tan siquiera por mí y por Jake, tome una mochila donde metí un conjunto de ropa, y varias cosas más, entre ellas estaba la foto que me tome con Edward el día que a Alice hizo la fiesta para despedir a mi hermano y sus amigos.

-¡_Bella! ¿Dónde estás?_-escuche gritar a Jacob

Tome la mochila y baje las escaleras y encontré a Jake y Mike en posición de ataque.

-_¡Ya, basta! No se peleen, Jake_-lo mire-_necesito hablar contigo_-es solo asintió y camino hacia la cocina.

Mire a Mike y salió, camine hacia la cocina sin saber cómo decirla las cosas a Jake.

-_¿Quién era ese tipo?_-me pregunto enfadado

-_Mike, un amigo de mi antiguo instituto Jake, vino a visitarme y…_

-_Bella…_

-_Déjame hablar Jake_-el solo asintió-_el vino a visitarme y yo, quiero que me acompañes, necesito arreglar unos asuntos, ¿Me acompañaras?_

-_Bella…sabes que yo te apoyare en lo que quieras, pero no sé si… sea bueno ir_

-_Jake, por favor solo será por 2 días, no pienso tardarme más de eso, y necesito que me acompañes._

-_No se…_-lo mire-_de acuerdo, te acompañare._

-_Gracias Jake, vamos, Mike y su novia nos llevaran…_

Caminamos hasta la puerta y salimos a encontrarnos con Mike y Jane muy empalagosos. Yo intente reprimí que mis lagrimas salieran, y aunque me costó trabajo lo logre. Aun no me sentía cómoda cuando veía a las parejas con sus demostraciones de cariño.

-_Mike…_-lo llame y me miro-_estamos listos..._

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Seguramente me querran matar, pero disculpenme, no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar y ya lo se, 2 semanas para que este cap este corto es mucho, y debi de haberle aumenteado pero pido millones de disculpas (:

**ahora vamos a lo bonito de esto _Los agradecimientos_**

_**janalez:** Ami no me gusto meter el acccidente de Edward, pero pense "si lo pongo estara mas largo y tendra mas emacion y espero sigas leyendo (:_

_**ISACOBO:** Bueno me gusto tu opinion de que no terminara Edward y Tanya juntos, y tome eso para terminar este cap, espero que sigas leyendo (:_

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante quiero decirles que me den tiempo, y que sigan leyendo pero no olviden dejar Reviews por favor, y tambien avisarles que hice otra historia, es un One-Shot espero que la lean y me dejen su Review.

*La cancion que escribi es la de "**Corre de Jesse & Joy**" les recomiendo la cancion, esta muy bonita (:

Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere _**Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen]**_


	11. Reencuentros no gratos

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Antes de que comiencen a leer les tengo que avisar 2 cosas, _

_1.-__ A la mitad de la historia esta hablando ya de 3 años despues del incidente con Edward _

_2.- Desde este cap seran puros Bella Pov. o tansiquiera por el momento _

_ (: ahora si disfruten la historia..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

**Reencuentros no gratos**

●**Bella Pov.**

-_Tranquila Bells, todo saldrá bien no te preocupes_-trataba de tranquilizarme Jake.

-_Y si no me escucha, si me odia, si no quiere saber nada de mí…_

-_¡Basta Bella! no seas tan negativa_

-_Son posibilidades, tal vez ya no quiere saber nada de mí y me ignora_-y sabía que eso podría ser cierto

-_¿Estas lista?_-me pregunto Mike entrando a mi habitación

-_Eso creo, Jake, deséame suerte por favor…_

-_Tú sabes que siempre te eh deseado toda la suerte del mundo_-me respondió Jake

-_Gracias_

-_Bella, es hora ¿Lista?_

-_Claro_-le dije a la vez que avanzaba hacia la salida.

Camine hasta el auto de mi amigo, abrí la puerta de atrás y me senté, después entro Mike del lado del conductor.

-_Bella, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres_

-_Mike, tengo que hacerlo_-el solo asintió y arranco

No sabía por qué hacia esto, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar que lo volvería a ver, pero sabía que habían altas posibilidades de que Edward no me quisiese ver, pero por lómenos el intento se estaba haciendo.

Hoy lo vería nuevamente, aunque no estaba segura si era la última vez, me sentía culpable, Mike me había dicho que Tanya solo estaba jugando con él, y todo por venganza, y por ello deduje que nunca fue mi amiga. Me arrepiento de haber perdido mi tiempo preocupándome por ella, cuando ni siquiera yo le importe, y más me arrepentía por no haber escuchado a Edward cuando tuve la oportunidad, le creí a Tanya, porque ella siempre fue mi amiga, porque siempre tubo la razón, por hacerme sentir menos.

Mike había preparado un a tipo cita en el gimnasio para poder platicar con él, aunque no estaba del todo segura que me escucharía.

Cuando llegamos paro enfrente del gimnasio donde Edward solía practicar, mire detenidamente el lugar y cuando me sentí lista salí. Camine hacia la entrada y con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta, y mire a Edward de espaldas practicando solo, y yo solo sonreí al verlo nuevamente.

Admito que al verlo tan concentrado me entraron ganas de sorprenderlo como antes solía hacerlo, pero este no era el momento ni la ocasión. Entre y detrás de mi cerré la puerta y Edward se percato de ello, ya que cuando sonó la puerta volteo a verme.

-_Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí?_-me pregunto confundido.

-_Yo…vine a disculparme contigo, sé que no fui consciente de mis actos, pero solo te pido que me escuches_

-_¿Por qué? Si tú no me escuchaste cuando te lo pedí_-me respondió ácidamente

-_Lo siento, no pensé que…_

-¿_No pensaste qué? Yo estuve 3 meses hospitalizado y en esos 3 meses nunca apareciste, y creo que eso es suficiente para darme cuenta que yo no era importante y que jamás lo fui, ahora veo que es cierto lo que Tanya me dijo_-me interrumpió

-_¡Tanya! ¡Tanya! ¡Tanya!... Ahora resulta que Tanya es la buena del cuento y yo la villana, Edward, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella nos separo y ahora que lo logro te está _manipulando-le grite enfurecida

-_Eso no es cierto, _¿_Y tú hablas de manipular a alguien? _

-_Yo no eh manipulado a nadie, y ella _sí-le conteste tratando de evitar llorar

-_No te puedo creer, pero lo que no me queda claro aun es porque regresaste, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

-_Yo solo vine a disculparme, solo eso pero al parecer no vas a aceptar mis disculpas, pero lo sé, y no niego que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero sabes, nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores del pasado_

-_Pues tienes razón, ¿Y a que mas viniste?_

-_Yo solo vine a disculparme pero, ya no importa no me escucharías_-le respondí. De pronto todo se comenzó a volver borroso y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-_Bella, no llores por favor_-me dijo a la vez que pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla limpiando una de mis lágrimas

-_¡Bella! de ahora en adelante soy Isabella para ti, yo…me tengo que ir, lamento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo_-le respondí y me di la vuelta. Camine hacia la salida pero la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya.

-_Oh, Bella, querida ¿Cuándo regresaste?_-me pregunto

-_Tanya…te voy a corregir porque yo no regrese, solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos_-le conteste amargamente

-_Lo siento querida, pero el_-me dijo señalando a Edward-_ahora es mío, porque ya se entero el tipo de persona que eres…_

No termino su frase, ya que mi mano se impacto contra su cara. Ya no podía seguir escuchándola, ni a Edward, pero de pronto alguien me jalo del brazo…

-_Bella, déjalos…_-me dijo Mike a la vez que miraba a mis otros 2 acompañantes

-_Nunca llegue a pensar que calleras en sus redes_-le dije a Edward-_y tú…jamás pensé que fueras tan hipócrita, que sínica eres Tanya_-le dije a Tanya mientras la miraba-_Espero que reconsideres las cosas Edward_

Mike me guio hasta la entrada, y claro, mis lagrimas salieron, desde hoy olvidaría a Edward, desde hoy mi vida sería otra…

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 3 años y opte por estudiar en la Universidad Danforth, en Washington, aunque yo no estaba sola, ya que mi amiga Lauren y Jacob, decidieron estudiar conmigo. Me fue casi difícil convencer a mi hermano para que me dejara estudiar allí, pero no fue imposible, después de varias platicas el acepto, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho, ya que él quería que estudiara Phoenix, pero comprendió mi punto de vista, ya que los Cullen estudiarían allí. Mike decidió estudiar en California, junto con su novia Jane y su hermano Alec.<p>

Desde hace 1 año me convertí en la novia de Jacob, siempre se mostraba cariñoso y detallista conmigo, me comprendió y me ayudo a salir adelante después de que volví a ver a Edward, aunque su recuerdo ahora ya no me hacía daño, ya había aprendido a vivir sin él, y eso se lo agradecería eternamente a Jacob me ayudo después de mi desagradable reencuentro con él, el cual fue el ultimo.

-_Bells, tienes que hacer lo de aritmética_-me recordó mí ahora novio Jacob

-_Ya lo sé, yo te dije que tendrías que ser paciente_-le respondí mirando la hoja que tenía en mis manos, sin entender algo.

-_Lo sé Bells, pero tienes que ponerme atención, no te distraigas, por que mañana tienes examen y aun no noto mejoría_-me dijo mientras tomaba el lápiz.

-_Vale, ya no me distraeré_-le respondí

Jacob se había ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar para mi examen, aunque la verdad no entendía nada de lo que me explicaba.

-_Bella…Bella_-me decía con una mirada severa

-_Lo siento Jake, mejor dejemos esto, los dos sabemos que no voy a entender nada_-le respondí

-_Ya lo veo, pero tan siquiera ponme atención en una_

-_De acuerdo…_

Después de que me explicara el mismo problema varias veces le entendí, aunque no del todo, sin embargo el quedo satisfecho con mi progreso.

-_¿Tienes hambre Bells?_-me pregunto

-_Algo, ¿Quieres que prepare algo?_

-_No, mejor salgamos a comer, ¿Quieres?_-me pregunto entusiasmado.

-_Lamento desilusionarte pero está lloviendo_-le dije a la vez que le señalaba la ventana

-_Vamos en carro_

-_Eres difícil, pero no, mejor preparo algo_-y camine hacia la cocina

-_Mejor salgamos Bells_-me dijo a la vez que me tomaba del brazo

-_No Jake, está lloviendo y tu sabes lo mala que soy en mi coordinación, podría resbalarme_-le respondí

-_Para eso estoy yo, para no dejarte caer_-me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_Vale, vallamos, pero si me sucede algo cargara sobre tu conciencia_-le anuncie

-_De acuerdo, no te pasara nada, estarás a salvo conmigo_-me contesto

Salimos de mi habitación 30 minutos después, el manejo hasta un restaurant muy elegante a mi gusto, y pedimos nuestros platillos…

-_Bella, hay algo que quise pedirte desde hace una semana, pero no sabía nada_-me hablo Jacob, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-_¿Qué sucede Jacob?_-le pregunte

-_No sé si sea bueno decírtelo aquí…_

-_Sus bebidas_-interrumpió la mesera

-_Gracias_-respondió Jake, y la mesera se alejo

-_¿Qué me querías pedir Jake?_-le pregunte entusiasmada

-_Bella_-me dijo a la vez que tomaba mi mano-_no sé cómo empezar, pero quería preguntarte _-saco una pequeña cajita de la bolsa de su suéter y la puso en mi mano, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando-_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_-me dijo a la vez que abría la cajita y resaltaba dentro de ella un anillo, con una piedra brillosa en el centro.

Esto debía ser un sueño, Jake me estaba pidiendo ser su…esposa. Y no sabía que responderle, lo amaba demasiado, pero no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decirle fuese correcto

-_Jake…me haces la mujer más dichosa del mundo…claro que si, si quiero casarme contigo_-le respondí entusiasmado y con lagrimas en los ojos

-_Bella_-me dijo mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a mi-_no sabes cuan feliz me haces, te amo_-me decía mientras colocaba el anillo en el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda. Cuando termino me beso

-_Te amo Jake…_-le dije a la vez que le devolvía el beso

-_No más de lo que yo te amo a ti_-me respondió

Sabía que desde este dio no podría ser más feliz de lo que una persona podría ser, me sentía dichosa de tenerlo conmigo y ahora unidos para siempre…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

¡Listoo! actualice muy pronto, ya que tenia la historia adelantada y solo me quedaba ajustar unas cosas, y aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que les aya gustado la historia, a mi me encanto :$ Bella se va a casar con Jacob, el proximo cap tambien esta adelantado, o bueno tansiquiera una parte aqui unos avences...

* * *

><p><em>¿Lista?-<em>me pregunto Renée antes de salir del auto

-_Eso creo_-le respondi con los nervios a flor de piel

Mi padre me ayudo a bajar del auto, y tambien ayudo a mi madre, me sentia nerviosa, estaba a tan solo minutos de compartir el resto de mi vida con otra persona. Camine junto a mi padre hasta la entrada de la iglesia

-_¿Estas lista?_-me pregunto antes de entrar

-_Si..._-fue lo unico que pude decir, me asia falta el aire

Cuando di el primer paso dentro de la iglesia comenzo a escucharse la marcha nupcial, y adelante de mi vi a Jacob, tan hermoso como nunca lo habia visto, y me di cuenta que en verdad lo amaba, y que seria feliz junto a el, y ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida y supe que mi destino era el...

* * *

><p>(: Espero que dejen Reviews en este cap, y les juro que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, solo tenganme paciencia, sigan leyedo!<p>

Y les recuerdo que pasen a leer mi otra historia se llama "Dulce tentacion" y tambien dejen Reviews, nada les cuesta (:

*Sin mas por el momento...

Los quiere _**Rose Whitlock Cullen [Manzanita Cullen]**_


	12. Comprometida

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11<strong>

**Comprometida.**

●**Bella Pov.**

Estaba a tan solo 1 mes de mi boda, estaba feliz y emocionada, hace 1 año Jacob me pidió ser su esposa, y yo gustosa acepte, me sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta. Habíamos esperado 1 año para poder terminar la universidad bien y que tan siquiera el tuviese un trabajo fijo, habíamos terminado nuestra carrera, el un abogado y yo una doctora, ambos estábamos felices.

Recuerdo cuando le tuve que contar a mi hermano, aunque fue complicado explicárselo a mis padres. Mi madre como siempre me apoyo, y se emociono por mi compromiso, mi padre fue algo más complicado ya que pensó que quizá estaba embarazada, y por eso nuestra decisión tan repentina, y mi hermano…mi hermano estaba feliz por mí y mi felicidad.

Hoy aria con Rose a probarme el vestido y checar más cosas para la celebración, como eran los arreglos, comida etc.

Rose aun estaba con mi hermano, y feliz de mi decisión, aunque le pedí que no le contara a nadie sobre mi boda, especialmente a los Cullen, no es que no los quisiese, si no que volverlo a ver con Tanya me aria mucho daño.

Casi todo estaba ya listo, y cada vez más me sentía más emocionada, Jacob había planeado ir a Santa Barbará

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado volando, ahora me encontraba a tan solo 1 día de mi boda, y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de mis últimas horas como Isabella Swan ya que después dejaría ese nombre para ser Isabella Black.<p>

Aunque siempre considere jamás acostumbrarme a mi futuro nuevo apellido, aunque me fuese ridículo así seria yo en tiempo después.

Era temprano y aun no sabía qué hacer para matar horas, en la tarde saldría con Rose a Checar unas cosas de última hora.

Me pare sin ganas de hacer algo, sin embargo tenía que recoger a mis padres y a mi hermano en el aeropuerto, cuando estuve de pie fui a despertar a Rose

-_Rose, despiértate ya casi me voy por Emmy al aeropuerto_-le grite sin entrar a su habitación

-_Ya estoy casi lista Bella, salgo en 30 minutos_-me dijo de vuelta

-_Vale, apúrate_-le respondí

Me fui a mi habitación nuevamente, tome un pants, y me metí a bañar. Cuando estuve lista salí y baje las escaleras, encontré a Rose sentada en el sofá observando la televisión.

-_¿Nos vamos Rose?_-le pregunte

-_Oh' no te sentí, pero vamos_-me dijo apagando la televisión

Caminamos juntas hasta mi vehículo, una vez adentro prendí el auto, Rose prendió la radio, aunque aun me causaba dolor deje que lo encendiera, al fin y al cabo a partir de ser una Black mi vida cambiaria. Rose no hablo en todo el trayecto, o tan siquiera un poco, de pronto en la radio se escucho una canción que me recordó a él…

_Hoy rompo en llanto_

_Pues se que todo está decidido_

_Te quiero tanto pero no es suficiente sentirlo_

_Hemos intentado seguir por seguir_

_Sin reconocer que ya no hay mas por hacer_

_Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir_

_Sin querer creer_

-_Querida después de romper…aunque no soporte perderte…_-cantaba Rose

-_Bonita canción_-le dije intentando hacerle plática

-_Lose, esa canción siempre la cantaban Emmy y Edwa…_-no termino su frase

-_No te preocupes, ya no me…duele_-le respondí

-_Bella, no tienes que mentirme, soy mujer como tú, y yo se que algo como eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana_-me animo

-_Gracias Rose_-le dije

_En ningún momento deje de sentir de sentirte a ti_

_Podremos sobrevivir este rompimiento se debe cumplir_

_Porque hay que seguir_

_Querida después de romper aunque_

_No soporte Perderte es inevitable nuestra separación_

_Y este no es momento para entender_

_Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor_

Debía aceptarlo, aun no lograba olvidarlo completamente, y dudaba de poder hacerlo, todo me recordaba a el, y después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que el siempre iba a estar presente en todo lo que hiciese

_Y aunque no soporte Perderte es inevitable_

_Nuestra separación_

_Y este no es momento para entender_

_Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor._

Cuando termino la canción agradecí a Rose de no hablar sobre el tema, después de varios minutos más llegamos al aeropuerto, aunque estaba repleto de gente aparque en un lugar donde n estuviese muy concurrido

-_Vamos Rose_-le dije a la vez que me bajaba del vehículo

-_Bella, siempre quise saber por qué te fuiste de Seattle_-me dijo-_claro, si no es indiscreción_

-_Rose, desearía hablar sobre el tema después, si no te importa_-le dije sinceramente

-_No, claro que no Bella, mejor vamos por tus padres y mi Emmy_-me dijo a la vez que me jalaba al interior del aeropuerto

Esperamos alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que divisamos a mi familia, ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a mamá y a papá, y ni hablar de Emmy, pero aun seguía viéndose como un gran oso.

Rose inmediatamente se paro al verlos y camino hacia donde estaba Emmett, yo la seguí pero fui a donde mis padres estaban, y abrace muy fuerte a Renée, los había extrañado tanto…

-_Bella, cariño como has cambiado_-me dijo Renée

-_Tú también mamá_-le dije

-¿_Y no hay nada para tu padre?_-me dijo Charlie divertido

-_Claro que si_-le dije entusiasmada. Y lo abracé muy fuerte

-_¡Hey Bells! ¿Yo no cuento?_

-_Claro que si tonto, ven oca_-le respondí a mi hermano a la vez que lo abrazaba

-_¿Quieren comer algo?_-les pregunte a todos. A lo cual todos asintieron

Los guie hasta mi vehículo, cuando todos estuvieron adentro arranque, y comencé a manejar hacia un restaurant

-¿_Te importa?_-pregunto Rose señalando la radio

-_No, claro que no_-respondí

En verdad me sentiría triste pero por el simple hecho de que mis padres nos acompañaban tendría que hacer un milagroso esfuerzo. El trayecto al restaurant fue tranquilo, hasta que llegamos

-_Bien, llegamos familia_-anuncie

-_Vamos, porque muero de hambre_-dijo Emmet

* * *

><p>Después de haber comido o más bien, desayunado estuvimos todo el día juntos, hasta que termino el día, aunque me sentía nerviosa mi familia me ayudo a no sentirme así, y llegamos a casa, y una vez adentro tenía que acomodar a mi familia<p>

-_Acompáñenme_-les hable a todos

Una vez ya arriba comencé a caminar por el pasillo y en la habitación más grande acomode a mis padres, y en una más pequeña alado de la recamara de Rose-_a petición de Emmy-_acomode a Emmet. Cuando ya estuvieron todos instalados en sus recamaras, me fui a la mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me caí, mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos tocaron el frio suelo, el viento resoplo mas, como si sintiera lo que me pasaba, me sentía extraña, me preguntaba cómo me sentiría y estuviera si Edward fuese mi futuro, si nunca hubiese pasado lo que paso hace ya más de 4 años, quizá estuviera mejor, feliz, porque mi felicidad se la quedo él, pero Jake no se merecía esto, tenía que ser fuerte por el y por los demás…

_Si el dolor nos separó_

_Si fue el temor_

_Tal vez los dos_

_Y ahora estoy_

_Buscándolo_

_Tal vez podamos saber_

_Que nos pasó_

En verdad creía que volvía a hacer lo mismo, como lo hice con Mike, pero sabía que esta vez lo haría bien, aprendería a quererlo sin que me importara lo demás, porque después del "si acepto", el formaría parte de mi vida, así como yo la de él, y tenía más que claro que tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante, no por mí, sino por Jacob…

_Porque_

_Hay dos palabras doradas_

_Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas_

_Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y el silencio se rompió en tu mirada_

_Siéntelo, me he quedado en tu piel_

_Y tal vez recuerdes que ayer_

_Te vi creer_

* * *

><p>Hoy, hoy tenía que dejar mis temores detrás, mis inseguridades, hoy sería el día. Me pare desorientada y somnolienta, decidi bajar, y me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia en la cocina, entre en ella, y todos cooperaban para hacer el desayuno<p>

-_¡Hey Bella Durmiente!_-bromeo mi hermano

-_Bella, cariño siéntate, enseguida te paso el desayuno_-me dijo mi madre

-_No, yo puedo hacerlo_-e intente caminar hacia el frigorífico pero Charlie me detuvo y después apareció Renée-_un momento, este es el ultimo día que tenemos a nuestra pequeña Bella, y hay que consentirla_

-_No es para tanto, me siento inservible_-le respondí

-_Déjalo ya Bella, mejor vete a sentar y enseguida te llevamos en desayuno_-me dijo Rose

-_De acuerdo, si Rose esta en esto, lo más conveniente sería irme a sentar_-respondí y me fui al comedor

Nunca ocupaba el comedor, por lo que me sentí extraña al sentarme allí, cerré mis ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, hoy mi vida cambiaría radicalmente, aunque no puedo negar que me sentía nerviosa.

-_Bella, ¿Ya te dormiste?_-oí decir a Emmet

-_No tonto_-le respondí sentándome

-_Aquí está tu desayuno, enseguida venimos a acompañarte_-me dijo a la vez que colocaba un plato enfrente de mi

-_Gracias Emmy_-le respondí a lo cual el asintió y se fue

Observe el plato, aunque no se me antojaba nada, pero aun así comí, tenía que si no me obligarían de todas formas

-_¿Ya comenzaste Bells?_-pregunto Renée

-_Sí, ya…_-le respondí

Detrás de ella venia toda mi familia, y tomaron su lugar en la mesa, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, en un silencio casi incomodo…

-_¿Cuándo piensan casarse?_-pregunte

-_¿eh?_-pregunto confundido Emmet

-_¿Cuándo se van a casar?_-le volví a preguntar, a lo cual el solo tosió y Rose se sonrojo

-_Bueno, Rose, Bella y yo nos vamos, tenemos que arreglarla y arreglarnos_-anuncio Renée

-_Vamos Bella_-me dijo Rose a la vez que se paraba

Me pare y camine hacia mi habitación, cuando estuve adentro el ambiente cambio, mire a mi madre y a Rose hablando

-_Bella, metete a bañar, para que podamos sacar a relucir nuestra magia, y procura ponerte esto_-me dijo a la vez que me pasaba ropa

-_De acuerdo…_-solo le dije eso y me metí al baño

Abre el grifo y espere, después me metí a bañar tratando de relajarme, cuando termine de bañarme, tome entre mis manos la ropa que me había dado Rose, casi me da un infarto ahí mismo, era un conjunto de encaje, muy pequeño a mi gusto, y aun en contra de mi lo ocupe y me puse la toalla alrededor de cuerpo, y salí para encontrarme con Rose y Renée entretenidas observando mi vestido

-_¿Lista para el cambio Bells?_-pregunto Renée

-_Claro…_-le respondí

●**Emmet Pov.**

Estaba feliz por mi hermanita, después de 4 años la volvía a ver feliz, la veía completa, como siempre había sido antes del incidente con Edward, aunque no podía culpar a nadie, ambos conocían a Tanya y sin embargo se separaron aun así.

Cuando termine de ponerme el smoking_-en el cual sentía que me veía ridículo-_salí y decidí comer algo antes de irme, mi hermana siempre me decía que no tenía llenadera…

Bella, mi querida y pequeña hermana, era más que obvio que la extrañaría, hoy formaría su propia familia, aunque claro siempre podría contar con migo en lo que necesitase

Tome un cuenco con cereal y comencé a comer, después de varios minutos o quizá horas escuche risas y aplausos desde arriba, definitivamente de algo me estaba perdiendo, así que subí, y antes de llegar toque la puerta…

-_Adelante_-escuche la divina voz de Rose

-_Vamos Bella, mírate, te vez hermosa_-decía mi madre

Cuando abrí la puerta mi madre estaba alado de Bella y Rose enfrente de las dos, entre Bella volteo a verme, ya vestía su blanco vestido, y al parecer ya la habían arreglado, se veía hermosa, en verdad envidiaba a mi futuro cuñado Jacob

-_¿Cómo me veo Emmy?_-pregunto Bella

-_Te-te vez…hermosa_-le respondí tartamudeando

-_No hace falta que quieras quedar bien conmigo_-me respondió

-_Yo no hago eso, si digo que te vez hermosa en verdad es quedarse corto_-le dije, y ella solo se sonrojo

-_Gracias_-me respondió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo-_te quiero_

-_Bella, por favor no llores_-le dije

-_Oh' Bella, no llores, arruinaras el maquillaje_-le dijo Rose

-_No lo haré…_-respondió

Me soltó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Rose y mi madre salieron, supongo que para darnos un poco de privacidad, o solo porque tenían que arreglarse. Bella me hizo señas para que me sentara alado de ella, y yo fui a donde estaba

-_Te voy a extrañar_-me dijo

-_Vamos Bella, no te pongas sentimental_-le dije

-_Emmet, tengo que decirte algo_-me dijo seria, yo solo asentí-_no sé si en verdad quiera casarme, y no sé si este bien que lo haga…_

-_Bella, si es por Edward no te preocupes, si las cosas no acabaron como tu esperabas no tienes por qué ser así esta vez, yo quiero que tú seas feliz_-la anime

-_Lo soy, es solo que…_

-_¿Qué?_-le pregunte

-_No, nada, olvídalo son cosas mías_-me dijo sonriendo

-_¿Enserio estas bien?_-le pregunte no muy complacido con su respuesta

-_Sí, es solo que esto es típico antes de casarse, ya sabes lo sentimentales que somos_-me respondió

-_Tienes razón hermanita_-le dije y la abrace

No comprendía que es lo que pasaba, supongo que era el triste sentimiento de pérdida, aunque parezca grabadora jamás dejaría de repetir que extrañaría a mi Bella, mi pequeña hermana…

●**Bella Pov.**

El vehículo paro enfrente de la iglesia, y estaba nerviosa, aun pensando en la pequeña plática que tuve con Emmet, no sabía si hacia lo correcto o solo me estaba apresurando respecto a mis decisiones, no sabía si le aria daño a los demás con mis acciones, lo único que esperaba es estar haciendo las cosas bien…

Renée estaba a mi izquierda y Charlie a mi derecha, mi padre salió del auto y extendió una de sus manos hacia mí…

_¿Lista?-_me pregunto Renée antes de salir del auto

-_Eso creo_-le respondí con los nervios a flor de piel

Mi padre me ayudo a bajar del auto, y también ayudo a mi madre, me sentía nerviosa, estaba a tan solo minutos de compartir el resto de mi vida con otra persona. Camine junto a mi padre hasta la entrada de la iglesia

-_¿Estas lista?_-me pregunto antes de entrar

-_Si..._-fue lo único que pude decir, me asía falta el aire

Cuando di el primer paso dentro de la iglesia comenzó a escucharse la marcha nupcial, y adelante de mi vi a Jacob, tan hermoso como nunca lo había visto, y me di cuenta que en verdad lo amaba, y que sería feliz junto al, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida y supe que mi destino era el

Llegue enfrente del altar, mi padre me entrego a él, Jacob tomo mi mano y me sonrió

-_Te vez hermosa Bella_-me dijo con una voz casi inaudible, yo solo le respondí un gracias y me sonroje

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras se llevaba a cabo la misa, de vez en cuando miraba a Jacob de reojo y lo cachaba mirándome y giraba la vista, y al fin llego el momento más esperado, en cuanto el padre termino de decir su parte, mi mundo que había estado al revés volvió a su estado natural, aun no había notado que estaba llorando hasta que dije

-_Sí, acepto_-dije de una manera casi inaudible

Y cuando fue el turno de que el hablara sus palabras sonaron mas audibles y victoriosas

-_Si acepto_

Y fue cuando el padre nos declaro marido y mujer, y en ese momento Jake tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, el público comenzó a aplaudir y tuve conciencia en el lugar donde me encontraba

* * *

><p>La boda fluía en la fiesta de recepción sin ningún problema, y comenzaron los abrazos por parte de los invitados, con la típica frase de "Felicidades" después de eso estuve casi la mayoría del tiempo con mí ahora esposo, después de todo el pequeño espectáculo de lanzar el ramo<em>-quien por cierto cayó en las manos de Rose<em>-y el baile.

Sabía que necesitaban una plática de hombres en donde "Bella" no estuviese incluida. Y me fui con Rose, después de 1 hora era el momento de irnos, me despedí de Renée, de Charlie, Rosalie, Emmet

Este iba a ser el primer día de mi nueva vida…

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola!<strong>

Waaa!.. yo lo se, ni a mi me gusto este Cap. pero aun asi actualize, y bueno recibi varias quejas sobre las malas deciciones de Bella, y su boda con Jacob, y bueno es que es parte de la historia, ya veran que todo terminara en un Felices por siempre, no se desesperen (: y bueno les vuelvo a pedir tiempo

Ahora lo bonito...**_**Los agradecimientos...**_**

_**janalez**: espero que te guste el Cap, (: y que tengas mucho tiempo para leer y para cuidar a tu beba (:_

**_Maya Cullen__ Masen_**_: Bien, como eh mencionado a mi tampoco me ah gustado que se case con Jacob, pero no te preocupes las cosas mejoraran, y bueno si creyo en Tanya envez de escuchar a Edward, pero es como todo siempre crees en tu amiga que en una persona que recien conoces (:_

_**Anel98**: Yo se que a nadie le ah gustado la decicion de Bella, pero creo que asi tendria un desenlace un poco mas largo para tratar de hacer mas emocionante la historia ya veraz que las cosas mejoraran o quiza no mucho, pero lo ara (:_

_*Por ultimo pero no menos importante..._

_Les repito que me den tiempo, y no olviden dejar sus Reviews (: esperare ansiosamente sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, y nuevamente los invito a leer mi otra historia se llama "**Dulce Tentación**" y dejan Reviews (:_

_*Sin mas por el momento..._

_Los quiere **Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	13. Nueva Vida

**Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**ap. 12**

**Nueva vida**

●**Bella Pov.**

Ya había pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde que me case con Jake, debo admitir que mi nueva vida me gustaba, era realmente lo que quería y siempre quise, lo que cualquier mujer quiere en su vida, era feliz y en extremos.

-_Hola mi amor, buenos días_-me saludo Jake entrando a la habitación

-_Hola, ¿No se supone que a estas horas tendrías que estar en tu trabajo?_-pregunte algo confundida

El era un excelente abogado, y tenía un futuro excepcional, pero casi siempre estaba en su trabajo, solo los fines de semana salíamos y nos veíamos más

-_Sí, pero hoy decidí que quería pasar más tiempo con mi esposa, ¿No puedo?_-respondió

-_Sí, claro que puedes, y ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? _

-¿_El "Porque" de qué?_

-_Porque decidiste pasar más tiempo conmigo_

-_mmm…pienso que te eh dejado mucho tiempo sola por mi trabajo y creo que ya era hora de tomarse un descanso, ¿No crees?_-me dijo feliz

-_Claro que si_-le respondí

El camino hasta la cama y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, un beso tan apasionado y lleno de dulzura

-_No sabes cuánto eh extrañado hacer esto_-me dijo volviéndome a besar, sin dejarme respirar

-_Jake, apenas puedo respirar_-le respondí cuando dejo mis labios

-_Lo siento, pero extrañe mucho no tener tus labios con los míos_-me respondió

-_No seas ridículo Jake_-le dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-_Bueno, ¿Quieres salir a algún lado amor?_-me pregunto

-_mmm, no se me antoja más comer algo casero_-le respondí

-_Bueno, debido a ello, yo preparare el desayuno, quiero consentirte_-me dio a lo cual yo solo sonreí-_¿Acaso no puedo consentir a mi amada esposa un día?_

-_Pero no te estoy diciendo nada, es solo una expresión_-le dije divertida

-_mmm, esa expresión me figuro muchas cosas_-respondió con una sonrisa

-_Pero la que quise dar a entender es de agrado_-le dije

-_Bueno ya, ahorita vengo, voy por tu desayuno_-me respondió y se fue

Amaba a Jake, el siempre tan lindo con migo. Y yo que pensé que quizá no podríamos ser felices, ahora solo nos hacía falta formar una familia propia, aunque me preocupaba ese punto, ya que después de varios intentos no me embarazaba, sin embargo no perdíamos las esperanzas de poder tener entre nosotros un bebe.

Varios minutos después me pare un poco mareada y salí, baje las escaleras y me fui hacia la cocina, encontré a Jake cocinando, camine sin hacer ruido, lo abrace y él se sobre salto

-_Lo siento, no quise espantarte_-le dije

-_No te preocupes amor, sabes que me encanta que hagas eso_-me dijo divertido

-_No seas payaso Jake_-me encantaba su humor

-_No lo soy, es solo que digo la verdad_-me dijo volteándose a verme y tomo mi cara entre sus manos-_¿Sabes que te amo verdad?_

-_Claro que si tontito_-le dije feliz-_y tu sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso de ti_

Sonrió y me volvió a besar, me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre el mesón, me siguió besando mas apasionadamente y sus manos se apoderaron de mis muñecas, se separo de mi y pude ver en sus ojos el deseo, y un extraño fuego, soltó mis muñecas y me beso nuevamente, tomo mi muslo con una de sus manos y la otra la puso en mi cintura…

-_Jake, por favor ahora no_-le dije tratado de quitarlo de mí

-_Bella…_

-_No repeles, mejor vamos a desayunar_-le dije

-_De acuerdo_-dijo no muy convencido

Camine hasta el comedor, al entrar fui directamente a sentarme, cerré mis ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás

-_Bella, aquí está tu desayuno_-me dijo pasándome un plato

-_Muchas gracias_-le respondí

Comimos en silenció, un silencio muy incomodo, pero tenía que lidiar con ello. Terminamos de desayunar y el tomo los trastes y los llevo a la cocina.

-_¿Bella quieres ir a algún lugar?_-me pregunto entusiasmado

-_Claro, pero no se a donde, pon tu el lugar…_-le dije

-_¿Qué tal al cine?_-pregunto

-_Me parece una buena idea, voy a arreglarme_-le avise

El asintió, y yo me subí a arreglar…

●Edward Pov.

-_Señor Cullen, la señorita Tanya lo busca_-me aviso Ángela. Levante mi cabeza que se encontraba recargada en el respaldo de mi silla y abrí los ojos

-_Hágala pasar_-respondí apretando el botón que tenía el teléfono

Me senté correctamente, tome un folder con varios papeles, tome unos cuantos entre mis manos, aparentando estar ocupado

-_Señor Cullen, ¿Está usted muy ocupado?_-pregunto Tanya desde la puerta

-_Un poco…_-le respondí-_pasa_

-_Eddy, ¿Por qué tan apagado?_-me pregunto

-_No es eso_-no sabía que responderle-_es un paciente, no sé cómo decirle_-le dije saliéndome por la tangente

-_Edward, ese no es tú problema, tu solo haces tu trabajo_-me dijo

-_Sí, pero a mis pacientes les tengo afecto_

-_Bueno, como quieras no es mi problema_-me dijo-_yo solo venia a avisarte que hoy no llegare a casa, iré con Jessica de compras, y me quedare en su departamento_

-_¿Y por qué mejor no va ella a nuestra casa?_-le pregunte

-_Por qué no Edward, y deja de hacerme tus preguntitas tontas_-me respondió gritando

-_Y tú no me vuelvas a gritar en mi consultorio_-le dije-_¿Y a que venias a avisarme o a venir a gritonear?_

-_Venia a avisarte, mejor me voy porque estas de malas, y no quiero que me pegues tu mala vibra_-me respondió y se fue

Alce mi mano y me quite la argolla que estaba en uno de mis dedos

-_Maldita sea el día en el que te pedí que fueras mi esposa_-grite aventando el anillo

Cerré mis ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, hace 1 año me comprometí y me case con Tanya, y ahora me arrepentía de esa estúpida decisión, del día en el que me comprometí, tenía que hallar una solución y poderme separar de ella…

-_Señor, el abogado Swan quiere verlo_-me anuncio Ángela

-_Déjelo pasar, por favor_

Puse los papeles en el orden en el que se encontraban antes de que Tanya llegara, y me acomode. Y entro Emmett

-_¿Por qué abogado Swan? No hace falta que los demás sepan mi profesión_-dijo

-_Emmett déjalo ya, mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?_-pregunte sonriendo

-_¿Tengo prohibido venir?_-me pregunto

-_No, pero casi nunca bienes_-le respondí

-_Bueno esta fue una ocasión especial, vengo a festejar contigo una buenísima noticia_-me dijo

-_Bien, y ¿Cuál es esa buena noticia que quieres festejar?_

-_¡Me voy a casar!_-grito feliz

-_Oh_-respondí y camine hasta donde estaba-¡_Felicidades amigo! Ya era hora_-le dije a la vez que le daba un abrazo

-_Hay que festejar, ¿Podrás hoy?_-me pregunto dudoso

-_Claro, Tanya no regresa hasta…_-no pude terminar la frase ya que Ángela me interrumpió

-_Señor Cullen, el licenciado Hale lo busca, dice que es urgente_

-_Hágalo pasar_-le dije

-¡_Edward!_-grito Jasper

-_¿Qué sucede Jasper?_-le pregunte

-_Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche_-me dijo

-_No los tengo, ¿Qué sucede Jasper?_-a lo cual gruño Emmet-_bueno, saldré hoy con Emmett_

-_Bueno, cancelen sus planes, no importa cuán importante sea para ustedes, tenemos que festejar mi compromiso_

-_¿De qué hablas Jasper? ¿Compromiso de qué o quién?_-pregunte

-_Edward, mi cuñado favorito, me voy a casar con Alice_-me dijo alegremente

-_Si no te conociera, te aseguro que en este momento querría arrancarte la cabeza_-le dije sonriendo-_¡Felicidades Jasper! Creo que tendremos doble celebración _

-_¿Te vas a divorciar?_-pregunto

-_Qué más quisiéramos tanto Tú, Edward, y yo, pero no se va a divorciar_-hablo Emmett-_yo me voy a casar con Rose_

-¡_Amigo, felicidades!_-y se abrazaron entre ellos

-_¡Basta! Vamos de una vez a festejar, mientras más tiempo tengamos, más diversión para nosotros_

Ambos asintieron

-_Solo dejen tomo unas cosas y ya nos vamos_-les dije

-_Claro, tomate tu tiempo, te esperamos afuera…_

Salieron y me quede en mi consultorio, me quite la bata blanca que tenia puesta y me puse mi saco, tome mis llaves y salí

-_Vámonos_-dijo Jasper cuando me vio

-_Vamos_-concluyo Emmett

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, con una plática sin sentido

-_¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?_-pregunto Jasper-_Yo no traje mi auto_

-_Yo no traigo mi auto, lo deje en casa y vine en taxi_-anuncio Emmett

-_De acuerdo, iremos en mi volvo_-les dije y caminamos hacia mi vehículo

-_Edward, ¿Por qué ahora no tienes puesto tu anillo?_-pregunto Jasper mirando mi mano

-_Cierto, no me había fijado en eso_-hablo Emmett

-_Oh'_-habia olvidado ponérmelo, y ya se habían dado cuenta y no tenía una buena excusa, lo mejor sería decirles la verdad-_tuve una pequeña discusión con Tanya, me lo quite y lo arroje_

-_Ya divórciate hermano, tu compromiso no va para más, te aseguro que en cuanto se le cruce otra persona en su camino te dejara_-me dijo Emmett

-_Siento no poder decirte lo contrario, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, deberías divorciarte, ya te diste cuenta que lo de ustedes no está funcionando, esta es la enésima vez que pelean_-me dijo Jasper

-_Lo sé Jasper, pero necesito ver si al paso del tiempo las cosas mejoran_-les dije dudoso de lo que decía

-_Eres muy valiente Edward_-me dijo Jasper-_pero dudo mucho que las cosas mejores, de cualquier forma sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotros_

-_Gracias Jasper_-le dije

-_Vamos Edward, hay que festejar_

-_Vamos_-le conteste

Llegamos a mi vehículo y todos nos subimos, encendí el motor y maneje hasta un pequeño bar, Jasper y Emmett hablaban sobre su compromiso con sus futuras esposas, y cuando pedían mi opinión o era oportuno les daba ánimos, y cuando llegamos estacione el vehículo enfrente o casi enfrente del lugar, y nos bajamos, caminamos al interior y caminamos directamente hacia la barra

-_Deme 3 __ginebras_-pidió Emmett cuando llego a la barra

-_Bueno desde este momento comenzaremos nuestra celebración_-anuncio Jasper

Entre los dos siguieron platicando de cosas para mí, sin sentido, y llegaron nuestras bebidas, aunque ellos tomaron mucho mas, solo tome 2 vasos, ya que a mí me tocaba manejar y debía ser prudente

-_Edward, hermano mío…_-me dijo Emmett

-_Emmett, estas ebrio ya ¿Quieres irte?_-le pregunte

-_No Edward, tenemos que seguir celebrando, la noche no se puede acabar, apenas está empezando lo bueno_-protesto

-_Emmett vamos, te llevare a casa_-le dije-_a ti también te hablo Jasper_

-_No, -_protesto Emmett, y se volteo hacia la barra-_deme otro Whisky_-le pidió al barman

-_Que sean dos por favor_-hablo Jasper

Esto sería difícil tenía que irme, pero no podía dejarlos aquí.

Revise la hora y eran las 3:00 am debía irme ahora y no sabía cómo sacar a mis amigos de aquí. Espere hasta que se acabaron sus bebidas

-_Bien, acabaron es hora de irnos_-les dije

-_No, otro más, no seas aguado_-protestaron los dos

-_No, vámonos ya_-les dije

Aunque pusieron mala cara salimos, caminamos hasta mi vehículo y me los lleve, primero pase a dejar a Jasper, después a Emmett

-_Oye_-me llamo Emmett

-_¿Qué quieres Emmett?_-le pregunte

-_Necesito decirte algo…_

-_Bien, dime…_

-_Te lo diré pero no le vallas a decir nada a Edward_-me dijo

Qué no le diga a Edward… ¿Acaso Edward no soy yo? Que memoria tiene, aparte una persona en su condición podría decir cualquier cosa, así que seguí su juego

-_No le diré, ¿Qué sucede?_-le pregunte

-_Bella, se caso_-me dijo

-_¿Quién Bella?_-le pregunte

-_Bella…Isabella, mi hermana_-respondió

¿Bella está casada? No, Emmett esta borracho, eso no es cierto, ni posible, pero si llegase a ser cierto ¿Con quién?

-_¿Con quién se caso?_-le pregunte

-_Con Jacob, hacen una hermosa pareja_-¿Hermosa?

-_Y ¿Dónde vive ahora?_-le pregunte

-_No lo sé, no me dijo en donde viviría_-me respondió

-_Estas borracho Emmett, ella no está casada_-le dije

-_Estaré borracho, pero no soy mentiroso, ella se caso hace como hace unos 4 meses y es feliz_-me respondió

-_¿Cómo sabes que ella es feliz?_-le pregunte

-_Por que ahora ya sonríe, no te eh contado, pero desde que dejo a Edward, ya no fue la misma, llegue a considerar que estaba en estado zombi_-me dijo

-_¿Cómo estado zombi?_

-_Ya no era la misma, su sonrisa y su forma de ser se habían perdido, y Jake estuvo ahí cuando ella estuvo en ese estado_-me respondió

-_¿Por qué no le dices nada a Edward?_-le pregunte

-_Porque Bella me dijo que no le dijera nada, no quería saber nada o tan siquiera evitaba estar cerca de el_

-_Espero que se encuentre bien, en su matrimonio, ¿La vas a invitar a tu boda?_-le pregunte

-_Yo también espero que este bien, pero desde la última vez que la vi estuvo feliz, y sí, creo que lo más justo, si ella me invito a su boda, ¿Por qué yo no la invitaría a la mía?_-pregunto irónicamente

-_Tienes razón Emmett_

-_Creo que siempre la tengo_-me contesto

¿Bella? ¿Mi Bella estaba casada? Esto no podría ser peor, tendría que esperar hasta mañana, le pediría explicaciones a Emmett, tenía que aclarar las cosas, ella no pudo casarse y olvidarme, eso no era posible, y tampoco era posible que ella se había vuelto otra desde que terminamos, quizá no fue desde ese día, quizá fue la última vez que la vi, cuando no la deje que me explicara las cosas, cuando ignore todas sus palabras, y cuando me pido que la llamara Isabella, que ya no era Bella para ella, que imbécil había sido me odiaría si esto fuese cierto…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Esta vez incluí a Edward, y puse su punto de vista desde que se comprometen sus amigos y cuando Emmett borracho le confiesa que Bella está casada

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito… _Los agradecimientos_

Debido a que llevo algo de tiempo, les agradezco a todos los que comentaron el cap. anterior, espero les guste este nuevo cap. Sigan leyendo y dejen sus Reviews ya saben que ustedes me inspiran para seguir y me dan ánimos!.

*Por último, pero no menos importante, les pido tiempo para el siguiente cap. Y sigan leyendo!..

**Los quiere _Rose Whitlock Cullen…_**


	14. ¡Sorpresa!

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 13<strong>

**¡Sorpresa!**

●**Bella Pov.**

Me pare corriendo de la cama y salí como rayo de mi habitación para ir al baño, y ya se imaginaran lo que hice, desde hace una semana a lo mucho, me comencé a sentir mareada y con nauseas, no considere o considero estar embarazada, quizá solo una comida me hizo daño, y hoy, iría con el medico

Regrese a mi cama y me tire sobre ella, mire la hora, la cual me anunciaba que eran las 11:15 am y seguía con sueño, me gire de tal manera que quedara de lado y cerré mis ojos.

Desperté algo desorientada, y con dolor en la cabeza, puse mi mano sobre mi frente y trate de dormirme otra vez

-_¿Cómo te sientes amor?_-pregunto Jacob

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, y me los talle para ver mejor y despejar la vista. Enfrente de mi estaba Jake

-_A, ¿A qué hora llegaste?_-le pregunte

-_Hace 1 hora, no te quise despertar, supuse que estabas cansada_-me respondió

-_Jake, me darías la hora_-le dije

-_Claro son…_-reviso su reloj de mano-_las 8:38 pm ¿Por qué?_

-_Un momento…_-le dije-_¿Cómo van a ser ya las 9 si según yo revise la hora y eran las 11 y algo?_

-_Creo que tenemos que ir con el doctor, te vez mal mi vida_-me dijo ayudándome a parar

-_No hace falta que me ayudes, puedo sola_-le dije

-_Bueno, ¿Iras con el doctor o no?_-me pregunto

-_Claro que si, deja me cambio_

-_Si quieres, te ayudo_-se ofreció

-_No hace falta, puedo sola_

Salió de la habitación, y yo cerré la puerta, me sentía hormonal, quizá si estaba embarazada…me cambie con un conjunto cómodo, que consistía en un pants color gris con tonos rosas y unos tenis grises y baje

-_¿Quieres irte ahora?_-me pregunto Jake

-_Sí, vamos y perdón por mis cambios de humor, no sé lo que me está pasando_-me disculpe

-_No te preocupes, sabes que te amo, y no solo por tu humor voy a dejar de hacerlo_-me dijo feliz

-_Te amo Jacob_-le dije a la vez que lo besaba

-_Yo también te amo_-me dijo cuando lo solté

Caminamos en silencio hasta su vehículo, y una vez adentro arranco, el trayecto fluyo con rapidez y en silencio, y así llegamos a un pequeño consultorio, con una fachada en tonos verde claro, y un gran letrero arriba.

-_Enseguida regreso_-me dijo Jake y yo asentí

Entre al lugar y vi a varios pacientes adentro, y de pronto salió una joven llorando con unos papeles en sus manos, me miro aterrada y se fue, voltee a ver a los demás, de pronto un señor no pasando de 30 me hablo

-_Señorita, pase usted_

-_Gracias_-le dije y entre al consultorio

El consultorio estaba pintado en todos blancos y verdes, muy alegre y con cosas que generalmente usan los médicos

-_Tome asiento señorita_-me dijo la doctora

-_Gracias_-le dije sentándome enfrente de ella

-_¿Cuál es su problema?_-pregunto

-_amm, doctora estos últimos días no me eh sentido muy bien que digamos, eh tenido mareos, nauseas…_-le dije

-_¿Cuándo fue su ultima menstruación?_-pregunto

-_Eh estado retrasada, la última vez fue hace dos meses_

-_Mire, con los síntomas que presenta hay altas posibilidades de que usted puede estar embarazada, pero dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

-_Isabella Swan_

-_Bien, señorita Swan tendremos que hacerle unos estudio, tomare un poco de su sangre_-me dijo

-_Claro_-le respondí

Abrió uno de sus cajones y saco una pequeña jeringa, la saco de su empaque y se acerco hacia a mí. Tomo mi brazo y en la vena que esta sobre mi codo coloco la jeringa, y saco un poco de sangre, después retiro la aguja y salió.

Tardo unos 15 minutos a lo mucho y regreso

-_En 30 minutos esta el resultado, pase a la sala de espera, enseguida la llamo_-asentí y salí

Cuando salí encontré a Jacob platicando con unos pacientes, cuando me miro dejo de hablar y camino hacia a mi

-_¿Qué sucedió?_-me pregunto

-_Nada, hay que esperar media hora para saber el resultado de mis análisis_

-_Bueno, ¿No quieres comer algo?_-me pregunto

-_No, gracias mejor vamos a sentarnos, me siento cansando_

Nos sentamos, y transcurrieron minutos, aunque para mi fueron horas y horas. Salió la doctora que me atendió

-_Señorita Swan, ya tengo sus resultados, por favor pase a mi consultorio_

-_Vamos Jake_-le dije a la vez que nos parábamos

-_Pasen por favor_-nos dijo la doctora-_tomen asiento_

-_¿Qué tiene mi esposa doctora?_-pregunto preocupado Jake

●**Jacob Pov.**

-_¿Qué tiene mi esposa doctora?_-pregunte

-_En realidad no tiene nada grave, si es a eso a lo que se refiere señor_-me respondió

-_Bueno, y entonces dígame, ¿Que es lo que tiene?_

-_Bueno, tengo que avisarles que dentro de 6 meses y medio serán padres_-me respondió

¿Padres? Un momento, si en seis meses y medio seriamos padres, eso significaba que…

-_¿Mi esposa está embarazada?_-pregunte emocionado

-_Sí, su esposa lleva 9 semanas de gestación_-me dijo con una sonrisa

-_Mi amor, ¡Vamos a ser padres!_-dije gritando y besando a mi esposa que aun estaba en estado se shock

-_Jake… ¡Vamos a ser padres!_-grito ya emocionada después de salir de su estado

-_Si mi amor, vamos a tener un hijo o hija_-le dije abrazándola mas fuerte de lo normal

-_Bueno, lamento interrumpir el momento, pero debido a ello, tendrá que estar tomando esto_-nos dijo pasándonos una hoja

-_Sí, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de que se lo tome_-le dije

-_Bueno, seria todo y recuerden, tiene que ir al doctor por lo menos 1 vez al mes para ver cómo está el bebe, ¿De acuerdo?_-nos dijo

-_Claro doctora, muchas gracias_-le dijo Bella y salimos del consultorio

Caminamos sin decir nada hasta el estacionamiento, le ayude a subir al vehículo, después subí yo y encendí el motor, el silencio era un poco incomodo, ya que no me dijo nada

-_Jake… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_-me dijo

-_Claro amor, la que quieras_-le respondí entusiasmado

-_¿Estarás conmigo en cada consulta?_-pregunto un poco apagada

-_Claro que si mi Bells, y ¿Puedo recibir una respuesta a cambio?_-le pregunte

-_Si_-solo eso me contesto

-_¿Por qué estas tan apagada?_-le pregunte

-_Jacob, tu sabes que cuando una está embarazada están los días hormonales, tú me comprenderás_-me contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Claro que si_-le dije sonriente

Seguí manejando hasta casa, la ayude a bajar y entramos juntos, ella se disculpo ya que quería estar un momento sola, yo la deje, al fin y al cabo es mujer y tiene sus propios puntos de vista.

Aunque la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, un bebe, mi hijo o hija, la verdad no me importaba lo que fuese, con que fuese igual de hermoso que Bella me bastaba, y no era mucho pedir.

Después de una hora meditando el asunto, decidí que era hora de subir, tenía que descansar, ya que mañana tendría que ir a trabajar. Al subir encontré a Bella recostada en la cama, dormida, y no quise despertarla…

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación solo que esta vez estaba iluminada, era de día otra vez, y mis cambios de humor no me hacían bien, ayer había estado realizando unas cuantas llamadas para avisar que no podría ir a trabajar, ya que estaba embarazada.

Cerré los ojos e intente dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero el sueño dominaba mi cuerpo, y me quede inconsciente…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Como se habran dado cuenta el Cap. etubo muy cortito, pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo, procurare actualizar la historia en esta semana, solo denme tiempo, ya veran que su espera estara bien reconpensada!..

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito de esto...**Los agradeciemientos**

**_Ami 1604, cosha pacha, janalez, Miriam Masen, nina, Maya Cullen Masen, LoreMolina _**_y a_**_ Anel98_ **Les agradezco de todo corazon que lean, y espero que les siga llamando la atencion la historia, y no olviden darjar su Review del cap. , pues ustedes son las que le dan vida a mi cerebro para que siga creando la historia

¡Sigan leyendoo!

***Y esi sin mas por el momento...**

**Los quiere** _**Rose Whitlock Cullen**_


	15. Planes

**a** **Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14<strong>

**Planes**

●**Rosalie Pov.**

Hace 6 meses me comprometí con Emmett y estaba feliz, aunque nuestra futura familia tendría sus frutos muy rápido, hace 2 meses me entere que estaba embarazada, y aun no le decía a Emmett, será una sorpresa para el día de nuestra boda, y sabia que esa era la sorpresa que mas amaría en ese día tan especial.

Tenía asegurado que sería niña, y se llamaría Lillian, me gustaba ese nombre, y en dado caso de que fuese niño seria Christopher solo eraba con ansias el día de la boda.

Aunque quizá habría malos reencuentros y con ello recuerdos, pero al final de cuestas, era mi boda, no la noche del reencuentro

De alguna forma u otra los Cullen se reencontrarían con ahora los Black, así que no sería tan malo a pesar de todo, tenía que hablar con Bella, solo que yo quería fuese en persona, y hoy ella tomo el vuelo hacia Phoenix. Era un buen día, ya que los Cullen habían ido a visitar a la familia de Carlisle en Chicago, así que nadie improvisaría con mis visitas

Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Bella y a Jacob, eran la pareja perfecta, aunque siempre pensé que Edward era el futuro de Bella, pero las cosas cambian y no siempre son como uno lo desea

Tenía que reencontrarme con Bella en el aeropuerto, y estaba retrasada, en poco tiempo llegaría y necesitaba estar ahí, subí corriendo hacia mi habitación y tome las mi bolso, baje nuevamente y salí disparada hacia mi vehículo en donde se encontraba Emmett listo

Manejo hasta el aeropuerto con, cuando llegue corrí inmediatamente hacia la sala donde todos esperaban a sus respectivos familiares o amigos

Estuve media hora ahí, sentada esperando, pero Emmett llego y me hizo compañía. Estábamos sentados abrazados cuando a lo lejos pude divisar a una pareja caminando en nuestra dirección

Me sorprendió el hecho de no haber reconocido entes a la chica, pero es que se veía diferente, me pare y corrí hasta ella, y la abrace

-_Bells, ¿Qué ah sucedido contigo?_-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

-_Es una larga historia_-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sobando su vientre vultuoso

-_Esperare que me cuentas todo_-le dije sonriendo

-_¡Hey Jake!_-escuche decir a Emmett

-_Que hay Emmett_-le respondió el aludido

-_Jake, mírate todo un señor_-le dije a la vez que me acercaba a el

-_Y tú Rose, no te quedas atrás_-me respondió

-_¡Bella! ¿Cuánto pensabas decirnos esto?_-pregunto resignado Emmett

-_Era una sorpresa Emmy_-le contesto Bella abrazándolo

-_Pues si que fue una sorpresa_-le dije

-_Lo siento, quería que lo vieran ustedes mismos_-contesto

-_Bueno mejor vamos a casa, han de estar cansados por el viaje_-anuncio Emmett

Caminamos en silencio hasta el vehículo, Emmett y Jacob acomodaron el equipaje en la parte de atrás, mientras que Bella y yo nos acomodábamos en los asientos, necesitaba hablar con ella de tantas cosas…

-_¿Estas enojada Rose?_-me pregunto

-_No Bella, no me enojaría contigo, es solo que…_-sonreí y puse una de mis manos en mi vientre

-¡_O por dios! ¿Él lo sabe?_-me dijo al parecer, comprendiendo a lo que me refería

-_No, así que ¡sssssh Bella!_-le dije sonriendo

-_Cuenta con ello_-me respondió

Enseguida subieron nuestros respectivos esposos y nos encaminamos hasta nuestra casa, necesitaba hablar con Bella

●**Bella Pov.**

Llegamos a la casa de mi hermano, era hermosa, la fachada era de un color blanco de dos pisos, con grandes ventanas, y un gran bosque que colindaba con del lado sur de la casa

-_Hemos llegado_-anuncio Emmett-_Rose, quieres llevar a Bella adentro_

-_Claro, ustedes encárguense del equipaje_-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-_vamos Bella_

Baje del vehículo con un poco de esfuerzo, mi gran vientre me mataba, pero este gran esfuerzo seria recompensado dentro de dos meses y estaba feliz por ello

-_Por aquí Bella_-me llamo Rose

-_Espera un momento, si antes tenía una malísima coordinación, ahora estoy peor Rose_-le dije

-_Tienes razón_-me dijo riéndose del comentario

Caminamos despacio hasta el interior de la gran casa, y en interior estaba hermoso, si antes había mencionado que la casa de los Cullen era de las más bonitas que había visto, esta no se quedaba atrás

-_Está muy linda tú casa Rose_-le dije

-_Gracias Bella, ¿Quieres ir a tú cuarto?_-me pregunto

-_Claro…_-le respondí

Me guio hasta el segundo piso, en donde al final del pasillo había una gran habitación, en donde nos quedaríamos por esta semana

-_Aquí es_-me dijo haciéndome pasar al interior

-_Está muy grande, pero gracias Rose_-le respondí

-_Bella, necesitó decirte algo, y quiero tú opinión_-me dijo

-_Claro, dime _-le dije invitándola a decirme

-_Bella, no quiero que le digas nada a Emmett, pero es que no se si decirle ahora o en la boda sobre…_-me dijo señalando su vientre

-_Bueno, creo que sería conveniente que le dijeras ahora, pero si es para sorpresa, el día de su boda_

-_Gracias Bella_-me susurro

-_De nada_-le respondí

La tarde transcurrió muy interesante, pero agotador, ya que fue la hora de las explicaciones, sobre mi embarazo, y la boda de mi hermano

* * *

><p>Desperté algo desorientada, y comencé a recordar donde estaba, trate de girar del lado derecho y me encontré con el cuerpo de Jake, me removí nuevamente del lado izquierdo, solo que esta vez el gran brazo de Jake me atrapo, intente quitármelo de encima, pero me fue imposible, ya que su gran brazo me aplastaba, y pesaba demasiado<p>

-_¿A dónde vas Bella?_-me pregunto

-_Jake…necesito ir al baño_-le respondí

-_Es muy temprano_-me dijo sonando divertido

-_Jake…necesitó usar el baño ahora_-le dije sonriendo

-_De acuerdo, ve y no tardes mucho_-me dijo quitando su brazo

-_No te prometo nada Jake_-le respondí

Me pare y me puse mis pantuflas, camine hasta la puerta, la abrí con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, una vez estuve afuera, camine hacia el baño

-_Rose, sabes que no podremos evitar que se vean_

-¿_Pero, vez en las condiciones en las que esta Bella? que tal y se impresiona o algo, es peligroso tanto para ella como para su bebe_

-_Rose…algún día tendrían que verse_

-_Sí pero no en estas condiciones _

-_Rose…piénsalo así, si se ven ahora después podrán estar felices, y Edward no se sentirá tan mal_

-_Pero considera que podrían irse, y sabes que ese día es especial_

-_Lo sé, para mí también, pero podríamos arreglar algún día de esta semana para que se vean casualmente_

-_No lo sé Emmy, son mis amigos y quiero que estén bien_

-_Y ella es mi hermana y el mi amigo, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que se vean ahora, quizá así haiga menos tención en la boda_

-_De cualquier forma habrá tención, tú sabes lo difícil que le resulto a Bella dejar a Edward_

-_Mi hermana es fuerte, y confió mucho en ella, y sé que no nos defraudaría con ello_

-_Yo también confió en ella, es solo que…Edward me preocupa_

-_Rose…el ya tiene familia, y sabes que él tendría que estar bien para ellos_

-_Sí, pero su vida se esta destrozando, y quizá con la llegada de Bella se caiga por completo_

-_Rose…no seas tan negativa_

-_No soy negativa, solo estoy pensando las cosas, y seamos cíceros Emmett, nosotros sabíamos que su matrimonio no funcionaria y sin embargo se caso, antes que Bella, y eso fue precipitarse por completo _

No necesitaba oír más, salí casi corriendo hacia el baño, en donde me encerré y me sentí derrotada al oír esa pequeña charla, en donde explicaba cada cosa que yo me había perdido

Edward estaba casado, y sobre todo con hijos, y yo que lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, pensando que recapacitaría, y resulta que él me olvido demasiado rápido, y sobre todo se caso

-_¿Bella estas bien?_-pregunto Emmett tocando la puerta del baño

-_Oh…Emmy sí, estoy bien_-le respondí

Había olvidado que me oirían al azotar la puerta, quizá ya sabían que los había escuchado, pero de alguna manera u otra me enteraría

-_¿Puedo entrar?_-pregunto Rose

-_No se preocupen, estoy bien_-intente sonar bien

-_Por favor…_-pidió Rose

-_Bien, pasa Rose_-le dije

Entonces le abrí la puerta dejándola entrar, y se acerco a mí, me abrazo con mucha dulzura y ternura, que el sentimiento me atrapo y comencé a llorar

-_¿Nos escuchaste?_-pregunto

-_Rose, yo sé que no debí, pero fue un accidente, no debí de..._-no pude terminar

-_Está bien, de cualquier forma te enterarías_-me consoló

-_Gracias Rose_-le dije

-_¿Deseas hablar de esto ahora?_-me pregunto

-_No lo sé, no estoy preparada_

-_Comprendo, Cuando necesites saber, dime_-me dijo

-_Dímelo ahora por favor_-le pedí

Me miro sorprendida ante tanta seguridad que se notaban en mis palabras

-_Exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber_-me dijo

-_¿Cómo se llaman?_-pregunte

-_¿Quiénes?_

-_Sus hijos_-le respondí, a lo cual ella sonrió

-_No tienen hijos Bella, Tanya es…estéril_-me respondió

-_¿Tanya es su esposa?_-pregunte confundida

-_amm…si, ellos se casaron creo que un año antes de que tú te casaras, no te puedo negar que durante su noviazgo eran felices, a pesar de que tú seguías ocupando gran parte de la mente de Edward_-sonrió al decir eso-_pero Tanya supo como engatusarlo para que la quisiera a ella y no a ti, recuerdo que Edward cada día preguntaba por ti_-y nuevamente sonrió ante sus recuerdos-_pero tus ordenes se cumplieron al pie de la letra, no le comentamos que teníamos contacto contigo, y el se hizo de la idea de que y no te importaba, pero siempre nos dejaba una carta por semana, y yo las guarde, ¿Quieres verlas?_-me pregunto

-_Claro…_-le conteste curiosa

-_Bueno, te las doy después, ¿Quieres saber que mas paso?_-me pregunto

-_Sí, sígueme contando_-le respondí

-_Bueno, pues después de 1 año esperándote y mandándote cartas, el decidió hacer su vida, quizá porque jamás le contestaste las cartas o por que Tanya le metió muchas de sus absurdas ideas a la cabeza, y ahí comenzó todo, casi siempre llegaba tomado a su casa, tuvo problemas y Alice…la dulce Alice se fue a estudiar a Chicago, no quiso seguir con Edward y su entonces novia Tanya_-dijo lo ultimo algo triste

-_¿La extrañas?_-pregunte

-_Tanto como te extrañe a ti cuando te fuiste de Seattle sin dejar pistas_-me respondió triste

-_Lo siento…para mí fue más duro, no quería irme de Seattle sin avisarles antes, pero ya sabes, no podía quedarme, y en ese entonces era una simple chiquilla tonta que nunca pensó en los demás y pensé solo en mi_-le dije

-_Bella…no te culpes de nada, fue la culpa de Tanya, aparte eso ya es pasado, no sirve lamentarse por cosas sin importancia_

Le sonreí y claro, mis lagrimas salieron nuevamente, y Rose no se quedo atrás

-_Y cuando Alice se fue, Edward se separo por completo de nosotros, y siempre estaba en el grupito de Tanya, pero ya no era él, era otro, había cambiado, y ya no supimos más de él, hasta el día que nos aviso que se casaría, creímos que lo mejor no era decirte, pero incluso nosotros no fuimos, no quisimos ver como nuestro a migo despedazaba su vida uniéndola con la de esa tipeja que le había hecho daño_

_A pesar de ello, siempre creímos que fue un completo imbécil, después de que se caso estuvo peor, casi y eso es casi lo veíamos 2 horas o menos a la semana, siempre ocupado en sus asuntos con su esposa o simplemente trabajando para mantener a su prospera familia_-sonrió-_pero después descubrió que su familia no avanzaría de ellos dos, siempre estarían en el mismo punto, el quiso adoptar pero Tanya, nunca acepto decía que si quería un hijo que tenía que ser de ellos dos, o más bien de algún otro hombre con mala suerte_

_Tanya siempre y hasta ahora sale sin avisar, a veces tarda hasta semanas en regresar a casa, y son pocas las ocasiones en las que salen como marido y mujer_

-_Lamento que su vida fuese un desastre_-le dije

-_No es tu culpa, es la de él, por haberse rendido, de no haberse casado lo hubiésemos llevado a tu boda para que interrumpiera o simplemente los hubiésemos reunido solos a los dos_-me respondió sonriendo

-_Sí, pero me siento culpable, quizá tome las cosas muy precipitadamente y arruine su vida, debí de haberlo escuchado_-me lamente

-_Bella, no es eso, de cualquier forma sucedería, quizá no con ella pero si con alguna otra_-me tranquilizo

-_Quiero ver las cartas Rose_-le cambie de tema

-_Claro, están en mi cuarto, acompáñame_-me dijo jalándome hacia afuera

Caminamos en silencio hasta su cuarto, ella entro y se acerco hacia su closet, y se subió a un pequeño banquito

Saco una caja forrada de un color rosa claro, con un moño hecho de listón de color rosa un poco más fuerte que el forro, en medio tenía un bonita muñequita, que en sus manos decía Bella escrito con su letra

-_Toma_-me dijo dándome la caja-_la caja venia incluida, me la dio con un regalo que está dentro, en verdad a mi me gusto el detalle de la cajita ya que el mismo la hizo_

-_En verdad está muy bonita Rose_-le respondí evitando llorar

-_Bella, te dejo, tomate tú tiempo, y te juro que jamás leí una de las cartas_-me dijo

-_No te preocupes por ello, y gracias por conservarlas_-ella asintió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Tome la caja entre mis manos y la abrí, dentro de ella habían varios sobres sellados, tal y como me lo había dicho Rose, nunca leyó una, lo que me llamo la tención fue una pequeña caja en donde decía Bella nuevamente, la saque y con sumo cuidado la abrí, y se empezó a escuchar una bonita melodía en donde una bailarina bailaba

Era una caja de música pero especial, la melodía era la que el mismo me había dicho compuso para mí y me la toco en su habitación hace ya vario tiempo, y no pude reprimir el llanto, y mis lagrimas salieron del borde de mis ojos

Después de que acabara esa dulce melodía, tome una de las cartas, la abrí con sumo cuidado y la desdoble, y comencé a leer

_Bella_

_Quizá no leas esta carta sabiendo que es de mí. Pero a pesar de ello sigo esforzándome en escribirte esto, espero que los regalos que te eh dado te gusten, o quizá los tiraste ya, pero no importa, te prometí amor para siempre, y así va a ser, luchare por ti por mas que no me quieras. Aun no me hago la idea de que no estás conmigo, de que todo cuanto te prometí y jure hallas olvidado, pero yo se que lo eh repetido en varias ocasiones pero luchare por ti, y por si alguna vez pasara algo quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de amarte, y a pesar de todo siempre ocuparas la mayor parte de mi corazón. Nunca te dejare de amar_

_Edward_

Mis lagrimas cayeron sobre la carta, y seguí llorando por ello, es que en verdad fui estúpida, siempre creyéndole a Tanya y el siempre me amo, y quizá a pesar de todo aun me ama, o quizá ya me olvido por completo, han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi, y ahora ambos tenemos familia

Tome otra de las tantas cartas que escribió para mí, la desdoble y antes de leer suspire, y seque mis lágrimas…

_Bella_

_No eh recibido noticias de ti, Emmett y Rose no me dicen en donde te encuentras, pero sé que estas cartas te llegan y no las contestas, o quizá antes de abrirlas las tiras, no importa porque no respondes o si las tiras, porque sabré llegar a ti y no te dejare ir nuevamente. Te amo demasiado como para olvidarte de la nada, se que parezco un niño pequeño y ridículo al escribirte, pero así fui educado por mi madre, y sabes…cada noche antes de dormir te recuerdo, aunque quizá tú a mi ni me recuerdas pero, quiero que sepas que yo a ti sí y con mucho amor. ¿Recuerdas la melodía que te compuse? Te la regale en una caja de música, espero que te allá gustado, aunque me costó no me importo, era para ti, y eso era lo que importaba. Recuerda que nunca dejare de amarte y luchar por ti…_

_Edward_

¡Dios! Estas cartas me estaban matando, no podía seguir leyendo, me hacía daño a mi misma recordar lo que tuve y deje ir, debía de ser feliz, por Jake, por mi bebe y por mi

Tome las cosas y las metí dentro de la caja, la cerré y me recosté sobre la cama, estos bellos recuerdos me estaban matando viva, y no sabía qué hacer, tenía que enfrentarlos así me fuese difícil, porque es la mejor manera de hacer lo correcto

Tome la caja y salí de la habitación, y me fui directo a la mía, entre y Jake ya no estaba, agradecí por el hecho de encontrarme sola, coloque la caja en el buro, y decidí bajar con los demás

Cuando estuve abajo encontré a todos viendo la televisión en la sala

-_¿Bella estas bien?_-me pregunto Rose una vez se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-_Si, ya estoy mejor gracias…_

-_¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?_-pregunto Emmett-_perdón quise decir ¿Quieren unirse a nosotros?_-se corrigió

-_Con gusto_-le respondí acariciando mi vientre

Me senté en medio, mirando el televisor, pero en verdad no haciéndole caso, tenia cosas en mente, y tenía que hacer planes para poder hablar con los Cullen y con Tanya…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa!<strong>

Yo se que querran matarme, pero encerio no tube tiempo, ya saben la escuela Baaaaaag! pero ya estoy aqui actualizando la historia, espero que les alla gustado y mas lo ultimo, me inspire a base de una cancion (:

ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

**_GNO Shantal, Anel98, Ami, Miriam Masen _**_&_**_ chico cj seddie _**_en verdad les agradesco de todo corazon sus Reviews ya saben que ustedes son los que me animan a continuar (: Y respondiendo a la pregunta de **alianna09 **dejame te digo que yo en verdad no se si hacerlos que terminen juntos o cada quien por su cuenta, pero espero sigas leyendo._

Bueno...yo solo les puedo pedir tiempo, debo de ser cincera, aun no tengo el siguiente cap, asi que nescesito tiempo para pensar bien como dejarla asi que Dejen su **Review **y los invito a leer mi otra historia, que se llama **Dulce tentacion** ojala puedan leerla y dejarme su Review (:

Los quiere _**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	16. Encuentros Casuales

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.15<strong>

**Encuentros casuales**

●**Bella Pov.**

Nerviosa…

Esa era la manera más fácil para expresar lo que sentía, y en verdad que lo estaba, hoy después de varios años volvería a ver a Edward, aunque no estaba muy segura de verlo o no

¿Diablos Bella que pasa contigo, acaso no quieres ser feliz? Me regañaba mi sub-consiente, debería de aceptarlo a pesar de todo no podría olvidarlo jamás, pero tenía que hacerlo por mí y por mi familia

-_Bella, es hora, tenemos que comenzar con esto_-me dijo Rose una vez se detuvo el vehículo

-_Rose, no sé si este segura de lo que aremos_-le respondí nerviosamente

-_Oh, venga vamos yo se que tú podrás_-me animo

-_Rose, si algo sale mal, por favor procura no dejarme sola_-le pedí

-_Bella…no saldrá nada mal, está planeado a la perfección_-me repitió

-_Siempre sale algo mal, y más si yo estoy dentro de ello_

-_No seas tan negativa Bells, ¿Recuerdas el plan?_-pregunto saliéndose del tema

-_Sí, caminar hasta un pequeño claro, y ustedes llegaran con él y es donde nos veremos otra vez_-le dije

-_Perfecto, tardaremos unos 30 minutos, así que tienes tiempo para pensar que es lo que te podría decir y lo que probablemente le respondas, ¿Ok?_

-_Sí, está bien pero…no olvídalo Rose, nos vemos_-y salí del vehículo

-_Bueno Bella, suerte espero todo salga como lo planeamos y por favor, procura decirle en verdad lo que sientes, quizá a si comprenda_-me animo

S_i, no te preocupes, pero ya vete, si no sospechara_-le dije

-_De acuerdo, nos vemos y suerte…_-termino de decir eso a lo cual asentí y cerré la puerta

Encendió el vehículo y arranco, alejándose y dejándome sola…

No sabía en realidad que hacer, pero estaba segura de querer hacer lo correcto por mi hermano y mi cuñada, necesitábamos estar bien

Decidida a hacer las cosas, me arme de valor y comencé a caminar en dirección del bosque, tenía las ideas revueltas, no sabía en realidad lo que él me diría y lo que yo posiblemente le respondería, pero necesitaba hacer esto por el bien de los demás y el mío

Seguí caminando evitando caer, sólo escuchaba los sonidos proporcionados por la naturaleza y mis pisadas. Me adentre mas en el bosque y desde donde me encontraba se escuchaba a lo lejos un rio, y fue cuando tuve en cuenta que había llegado a mi destino

Desde este momento supe que contaba con unos 30 minutos a lo mucho, pero seguía nerviosa, y eso no se me quitaría

-Respira Bella, nada malo va a pasar-me repetía mi sub-consiente. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, camine y decidí esperar debajo de un árbol, me senté y cerré mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme

-_¡Emmett!_-grito una voz masculina, supongo que era Jasper

En verdad no me había dado cuenta del tiempo en el que permanecí bajo el abrigo del árbol, sin embargo supuse que los chicos habían llegado y con ello una larga platica

-_Eddy no seas pesimista, vamos_-hablo esta vez Rosalie

-_No soy pesimista, es solo que ¿No podemos quedarnos en un sitio de una buena vez?_-hablo Edward

-_Eddy, acompáñanos veras que pronto nos agradecerás_-le respondió Emmett

De pronto vi como el ruido de sus pisadas se acercaba y me puse aun más nerviosa, seguí sentada en el mismo sitio, saque un libro de mi pequeña mochila e hice como si estuviese leyendo

-_Vamos, estamos perdidos acéptenlo_-hablo Jasper

-_Observen, hay un pequeño claro_-hablo Edward

Bien, aquí estaba, necesitaba calmarme…

●**Edward Pov.**

-_Observen, hay un pequeño claro_-les dije

Enfrente de mi había un claro muy verde, en realidad me gustaba era como si recordara la vez que conocí a Bella en el parque…un momento, no podía estar pasando esto, no ahora, del lado norte del claro estaba sentada una joven con un libro entre las manos, unas manos finas y delicadas…y aquel libro, que le regale a Bella en su pasado cumpleaños

No, ella no podía ser Bella, era una simple coincidencia, después de todo, aquella joven estaba embarazada y Bella…

Quito el libro de su cara y pude apreciarla con más claridad, y lo que me temía…era Bella

-_¿Bella?_-le pregunte a la vez que avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba

-_Ed.…Edward_-respondió tartamudeando

-_¿Enserio eres tú?_-pregunte

-_¿Acaso te sorprende mi aspecto de ahora?_-hablo con más claridad y decidida

-_¿Por qué voy a mentirte?_-pregunte-_sí, me sorprende, tú ahora eres…distinta_

-_Tú igual, ambos hemos cambiado y al parecer, decirte que cambiaras en verdad te lo tomaste muy enserio_-me dijo sonriendo

-_Y no se diga nada de ti, tú al igual que yo te lo tomaste enserio, mírate ahora estas…_-no pude decir la palabra, el solo pensar que ella pronto seria madre, me aterrorizaba aunque sabía que era un egoísta, si Tanya estuviese en esas condiciones ella pensaría lo mismo ¿Cierto?

-_Embarazada_-a completó-_si Edward, estoy embarazada y bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_Pues ya ves a los chicos, sus ideas tan locas de querer acampar lejos, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Digo, tú siempre haz odiado este tipo de lugares y los has evitado durante toda tu vida hasta ahora, aparte según yo ¿No vivías en Forks?_-le pregunte

-_¿Cómo es que tu sabes en donde vivía?_-pregunto dudosa

Oh rayos, olvide eso, yo una vez le pregunte a Emmett y el me dijo con la única condición de no decirle a nadie y estaba seguro que ahora era ya hombre muerto

-_Em.…yo…te seguí_-¿Qué acababa de decir? Ahora pensaría que soy un acosador por seguirla

-_¿Tú me…seguiste?_-pregunto entre risas

-_Eso creo…es decir si, te seguí_-le conteste

-_Valla que tu respuesta en verdad no tiene lógica_-volvió a hablar entre risas

Si antes ella al sonreír tenia una bella sonrisa ahora…era maravillosa

-_¿Por qué no la tiene?_-le pregunte

-_Edward, la última vez que nos vimos que por cierto, no fue tan agradable como esta, me comentaste que tuviste un accidente_-respondió algo triste al recordar eso-_¿Cómo esperas que te crea?_-me pregunto divertida ahora

-_Yo…_

-_Tranquilo, no necesitas decirme, fue Emmett, el no se quedaría callado_-me contesto sonriendo

-_Pensé que lo tomarías a mal decirte eso_-le respondí

-_Edward, tranquilo, conozco a mi hermano y sé que él no podría guardar ningún secreto_-respondió

-_¿Edward?_-escuche a Jasper gritar-_¿Ed….._-no termino

Voltee a donde se escuchaban sus gritos y el estaba en estado de shock, quizá al ver a Bella o quizá por su aspecto, que se yo, pero al parecer era el único con esa cara y estado, Emmett y Rosalie nos miraban felices a Bella y a mi

-_Jasper, ¿Estás bien?_-le pregunte

-_Eso…eso creo_-tartamudeo

-_Jazz, ¿Enserio estas bien?_-hablo esta vez Bella

-¿_Be…Bella? ¿Tú eres Bella?_-pregunto

-_Sí, soy Bella_-hablo con la voz un poco quebrada

De pronto Bella comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el ahora confundido Jasper, y el también hacia ella, y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-_Jasper, no sabes cuento los extrañe_-le dijo Bella

-_Y tú no sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste_-le respondió-_pero ya estás aquí de nuevo ¿O no?_

-_Por un tiempo, pero ¿Lo ocuparemos no?_

-_Claro que si Bella_-le respondió

-_Y cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está la pixie?_-Pregunto Bella

-_Ella…ella no pudo venir, tenía un par de compromisos_-respondió Jasper un poco triste

-_Comprendo, tendrás que contarme después_-le dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo

-_Bien Bella, ¿No quisieras acompañarnos a dar una vuelta?_-pregunto Emmett

-_¿No les importa?_-pregunto

-_No, claro que no_-yo respondi automaticamente

-_Bueno, entonces vamos, o se nos ara tarde_-dijo Rosalie a la vez que comenzaba a caminar

-_¿Vamos?_-le pregunte a Bella

-_Vamos…_

Le tendi mi mano y ella la tomo, la ayude a incorporarse y tome sus cosas para ayudarla

-_Gracias Edward pero, no es nescesario, puedo sola y aparte tu traes tus cosas_-me dijo intentando de quitarme su pequeña mochila

-_Bella, soy demasiado fuerte y puedo llevar las cosas de ambos, no te preocupes tanto_-le respondi y le regale la sonrisa que ella siempre me habia dicho que le gustaba

Caminamos juntos hasta donde seria nuestro lugar para acampar, en realidad extrañaba tanto estar con Bella, pero sabia que ahora era aun más dificil recuperarla, ella estaba casada, y a punto de tener a su primer hijo, sol esperaba que su esposo la tratara como ella se lo merece, que la protegiera como yo lo hice o mejor pero que en verdad la hiciera feliz, era todo lo que en verdad pedia por ella, porque si yo no podia ser feliz, que ella lo fuera, quiza no con migo pero si con alguien a quien ella quiera…

-_¿Me has escuchado?_-pregunto Bella

-_Yo...lo siento, ¿Qué decías?_

-_Hay Edward, ¿Se puede saber en quien pensabas?_-pregunto curiosa

-_En ti_-respondí

-_¿Disculpa?_-hablo en tono de confusión

-_En nadie Bella_-le respondí

-_Hay Edward, encerio que estas muy perdido, en verdad debes estar lo suficientemente enamorado como para estar asi, ya encerio… ¿En quien tanto piensas?_-pregunto nuevamente

-_Bella…_-pienso en ti, y si, estoy muy enamorado, pero es de ti-_no pienso en nadie_

-_Edward, ami no me engañas, y se que piensas en alguien_-dios esta mujer si que me conocia

-_Bien, ganaste, pero no pienso en nadie, solo en cosas sin verdadera importancia_-le conteste pero eso me dolio, porque ella era muy importante para mi

-_¿Y se puede saber que es eso que tanto esta en esa cabesita?_-pregunto nuevamente

-_Es…._

-_¡Ahhhhhhhhh!_-grito Rosalie

En verdad estaba agradecido con ella, porque no sabia ni que decirle a Bella, nadie era más importante que ella y no podria decirle la verdad

-_Luego me contaras_-me dijo Bella y camino en donde estaba Rosalie

Pense estar salvado pero, quiza por un tiempo, nescesitaba pensar que decirle y tambien saber que es lo que provoco ese grito proveniente de Rosalie

Camine hasta donde todos se encontraban, delante mio en verdad no encontre nada aterrador o algo que se le asemeje, de pronto Emmett comenzaron a reir

-_¿Qué sucedió?_-pregunte en tanto confundido

-¡_Esque…Rosalie…le teme…a las arañas!_-me contesto Emmett entre risotadas

-¡_No es gracioso Emmett!_-le recrimino Rosalie

-_Vamos chicos, no hay porque agredirse, en verdad cualquier persona le teme a algo, pero Emmy tú sabes muy bien que no te debes de burlar de nadie_-regaño Bella a Emmett

-¡_Oh venga vamos! No sean tan pesimistas, simplemente no habia tenido una razon suficiente para poder reirme como lo estoy haciendo ahora_-se defendio Emmett

-_Pero esto, no es ni en lo más minimo gracioso_-le dijo Rosalie

-_No peleen, en verdad es un bonito dia_-hablo Bella-_no querran arruinarlo ¿cierto?_

-_Bella tiene razon, no hay porque pelearse, en verdad chicos, ¿Dónde esta dichosa araña?_-pregunte

-_Debido a los gritos que pego Rosalie, creo que se ha ido_-contesto Emmett quien se volvio a reir

De pronto Rosalie alzo su mano y la estampo contra la mejilla de Emmett, en verdad estaba enfadada con el

-_¡Oye!_-grito Emmett quien ya habia parado de reirse y se puso una mano en su ahora colorada mejilla

-_Tú me obligaste Emmett_-le contesto Rosalie

-_No hay nescesidad de llegar a estos extremos_-hablo Jasper, quien habia permanecido quieto y callado en su lugar

-_Ella, que es una agresiva_-se defendio Emmett

-_Tú la provocaste, __acéptalo_-le respondio Jasper

-_Debi suponerlo, por ser su hermano la defenderias_-hablo Emmett

-_En verdad no estoy defendiendo a nadie, simplemente estoy dando a conocer mi opinion_-se defendio Jasper

-_¿Por qué no mejor dejamos esto por la paz?_-pregunte molesto

-_Bien, ahora todos háganle caso al fastidiado Eddy_-hablo Emmett

-_Emmett, no necesitas ser grosero_-le recrimino su hermana

-_Ahora todos están en mi contra, ¿Qué mas falta?_-pregunto hironicamente

-_Nadie esta en tu contra, tu eres el que hace que todos se enojen_-le respondio Bella

-_Vale ya…_-respondió enojado. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta un arbol donde se quedo quieto cruzado de brazos observándonos

-_En verdad lo siento, pero me hizo enojar_-hablo Rosalie

-_No te preocupes, te entiendo, el es mi hermano y se lo fastidioso que suele ser_-la consolo Bella

-_Ya, dejemos esto, aun hay mucho camino que rrecorer_-hablo Jasper

-_Yo hablare con Emmett, enseguida los alcanzamos_-hable

-_¿Estas seguro? Podría ir yo y hablar con el_-se ofrecio Bella

-_Si, estoy seguro hablare con el, adelantense, los alcanzaremos_-le conteste

-_En verdad, gracias Edward_-me agradecio Bella dandome un suave beso en mi mejilla

-_Por nada pequeña_-le respondi, a lo cual ella se ruborizo

¿Acaso yo le volvi a decir pequeña? Claro que si, Bella, mi pequeña y la unica, ese sobrenombre fue uno de tantos que me hacia recordarla y diferenciarla entre muchas otras mujeres. Mi pequeña

-_Bien, entonces __vamos_-hablo ella y comenzaron a caminar. Me quede quieto en mi lugar y de pronto Bella volteo y me mando un beso, y enseguida se ruborizo, yo solo sonrei ante aquel detalle

Voltee a donde estaba Emmett, seguia en el mismo lugar, pero ya no en la misma posision ni estado de ánimo

-_¿Enamorado?_-pregunto ironicamente

-_¿De que hablas?_-pregunte fingiendo no comprender

-_Vamos Edward, seré un completo idiota pero podria jurar que tú aun sientes algo por mi hermana_-me respondio

-_No seas estúpido Emmett, Bella esta casada y a punto de tener a su primer hijo_-respondi

-_¿Y…?_

-_¿Y…?_-pregunte de vuelta

-_Eso no afecta las cosas, simplemente es un obstaculo, pero que lo sea no significa que no puedas peelear por ella_-me respondió

-_En verdad esa bofetada te afecto Emmett_

-_Edward, no tienes porque fingir, no hace falta ser ciego como para no darse cuenta que tu aun sientes algo por ella_

-_No finjo_

-_Edward, lo estas haciendo ahora…_

-_Emmett en verdad no se de lo que me estas hablando_

_-Bien, como quieras Edward pero solo una cosa te digo…si en verdad la amas lucha por ella y su amor, que este casada y con hijos no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti, es tan solo un obstaculo y si hay amor mutuo, estoy seguro deque vencerian cualquier barrera…solo piensalo y comprendelo, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde_

-_Bien, bien…gracias por tu consejo Emmett_-le agradeci

-_¿En verdad la amas?_-pregunto

-_Emmett…_-en verdad sabia que siguiria insistiendo, pero con un poco de suerte podria que el se cansara de preguntar

-_Nescesito saber de tus sentimientos sobre mi hermana Edward_-me contesto

-_Bien Emmett…si, la amo y mucho, no se en verdad porque fui tan estupido al no darme cuenta que ella era mi vida, quiza ahora fuesemos felices si yo la hubiera buscado antes, o quiza debi detenerla cuando la vi en el gimnasio, pero no, fui un completo invesil al dejarla ir_-le conteste

-_Edward…._

-_Pero esta vez…esta vez no, ahora luchare por ella, porque sin ella no se como podria seguir viviendo, ella es la razon por la cual estoy aquí, por la cual despierto cada mañana, mi motivacion para existir, es ella quien mantiene viva la ezperanza para poder estar juntos…_

-_Y… ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a perder por estar con ella?_-me pregunto

-_Emmett, yo por ella estaría dispuesto a perderlo todo, porque la amo_

-_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Eddy, ¿O deberia comenzar a llamarte "futuro cuñado"?_-pregunto-_yo te ayudare a conquistarla, aunque no sera muy dificil_

-_¿A que te refieres?_-le pregunte

-_Bien Eddy, ella aun te ama, y por ello la reencontraste_-me respondio

-_Un momento… ¿Ustedes…?_-pregunte confundido

-_Si, nosotros causamos su encuentro casualmente_-me respondio

-_En verdad, gracias Emmett, me acaban de otorgar una grandiosa oportunidad, te aseguro que esta oportunidad no la voy a perder_-le respondí

-_Vale Eddy, pero creo que es mejor irnos, tal vez y esten preocupados o quiza piensen que los hemos abandonado_

-_De acuerdo Emmett_-le respondí y comenzamos a caminar por la misma direccion en la que se habian ido los demas

Estaba sorprendido, hoy le habia dicho la verdad a Emmett, y el me habia dicho que Bella aun me amaba, eso era lo unico que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba volver a hacerla mi amiga o para irnos directo al grano re-conquistarla, en verdad me hacia mucha falta, y mas ahora, pero habia algo en lo que nunca pense, pero ese era otro obtaculo mas y bueno, sabia que ambos lo superariamos, pero este otro obstaculo tambien tenia nombre y se llama Tanya…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa!<strong>

Ahh!. se que querrán matarme, asesinarme...pero en verdad no tube tiempo para actualizar, se que ha pasado un mes o menos pero en verdad, lo siento pero si no mas recuerdo yo les había comentado que en verdad no tenia nada para este cap. y tenia que empezar a redactarlo, asi que bueno, espero no esten enojados ^.^

ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_En verdad agradezco de todo corazón a **GNO Shantal**, **Maya Cullen Masen** & a **Natalia** por sus Reviews, y tambien a **chico ****cj seddie **por sus mensajes. E__n verdad gracias a ustedes la historia sigue, espero poder recibir mas Reviews en este cap, pero sobre todo espero sigan leyendo, en verdad._

Bien, por ultimo les pido nuevamente tiempo y procurare no demorar mucho como por esta ocasión, creo que ya tengo parte del cap. pero necesito revisarlo nuevamente, quitarle y ponerle mas material, enserio solo tiempo, es todo lo que pido, y bueno **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW **en verdad no les quita mucho tiempo, con tan solo escribir que me leen es suficiente, y bueno me voy no sin antes decirles que por favor, espero pasen a leer mis otros 2 proyectos, **Dulce tentación **& **Solo tú**

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	17. Extraños sucesos

******Summary:** ****Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 16<strong>

**Extraños sucesos**

●**Jacob Pov.**

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba completamente estresado, y me faltaban un par de horas para salir, cerré mis ojos en un intento de relajarme pero claro, fui interrumpido por mi secretaria

-_Abogado Black, la señorita Denali está afuera_-me aviso

-_Hágala pasar_-le dije de vuelta

De algún lado me sonaba su apellido, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes, de pronto entro alguien-que supuse era ella-a mi oficina

-_Pase y tome asiento señora Denali_-le hable

En realidad era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello rubio tirado al pelirrojo que caía en rizos hasta su espalda, tenía unos ojos muy grandes de color azul, tenía una linda sonrisa y… ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

-_Oh por favor, solo Tanya, señor Black_-me dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-_Solo si me llama Jake_-le respondí

-_Estoy de acuerdo_-me dijo

-_Bueno, Tanya ¿A qué se debe tan venerada visita?_-pregunte curioso

-_Oh', bueno el abogado Jenks me envió aquí, es para tramitar un divorcio y lo que conlleva ello_-me respondió

-_Ya comprendo, y bien, creo que es hora de comenzar con ello_-le respondí

Me voltee a sacar un par de papeles de un cajón, y de pronto mi silla volvió a girar y me encontré frente a Tanya

-_Eso puede esperar…_-me dijo seductoramente

-_¿A qué se refiere?_-pregunte algo confuso

Ella no me contesto, pero se sentó sobre mis piernas y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y me dio un suave beso sobre los labios, y se alejo un poco, estaba a punto de retirarla cuando volvió a poner sus labios en los míos y su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Y entonces fue cuando le correspondí el beso, fue un beso muy desesperado, y comenzó a quitarme mi atuendo, cuando llego a la camisa el levante y la subí a mi escritorio, y ahora yo comencé a desvestirla. En realidad no sabía que es lo que sucedía con migo, pero seguí, sentía la necesidad de tenerla, hacerla mía, a pesar de ser una persona casada a punto de divorciarse

-_¿Quieres que te ayude?_-pregunto viendo hacia mis pantalones

-_Seria un placer_-le respondí

Seguí besándola con desesperación, pero ahora con pasión, me deleite al tener su cuerpo completamente desnudo, y ella vio el mío, que permanecía igual al de ella…

●**Edward Pov.**

Últimamente me había visto involucrado en varios intentos fallidos por mi parte, al intentar re-conquistar a mi Bella, pero ella tampoco me había rechazado. Aun conservaba muchas esperanzas para poder recuperarla, tenía a Emmett, lo sabia pero en realidad necesitaba hacer esto por mis propios meritos.

Había invitado esta tarde a Bella para comer, ella no me había respondido, pero sabía que terminaría aceptando, aparte si nosotros éramos los padrinos de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie…en realidad eso no viene al caso. Pero estaba feliz por mis amigos, en unas 2 semanas más se casarían, pero por otra parte los envidiaba, ya que ellos habían encontrado a alguien especial, y yo…yo era un hombre sin suerte, aunque nadie me podría negar que tuviera a muchas mujeres detrás de mí pero todas eran huecas y artificiales.

-_¿Edward?_-me llamo Tanya desde la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_¿Qué?_

-_Más tarde regreso, tengo un par de asuntos que atender_

-_Tárdate lo que quieras, es más si lo deseas, no regreses_

-_Sí, tomare en cuenta tus palabras_-me dijo desafiante

-_Tanya enserio, haz lo que te plazca_-le respondí tranquilamente

Se oyó como azotaban la puerta, pero en realidad no me importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ella era Tanya, y no había poder humano para detener lo que hiciera. Había estado viendo al abogado Jenks, estas últimas semanas, al respecto sobre mi novedoso divorcio. Hace un par de semanas había estado conversando con Tanya, y al parecer ella pareció comprender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, ya que estuvo del todo de acuerdo para divorciarnos, debía aceptar que con ello llevaba la perdida de la mitad de mis bienes, pero en realidad no me importaba, yo solo necesitaba quitármela de encima.

Cerré mis ojos y eche mi cabeza para atrás, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para…fui interrumpido esta vez por mi celular. Era una llamada de… ¡Bella! tome mi celular y conteste

-_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_-salude y pregunte a la vez

-_Hola, muy bien ¿Y tú?_-pregunto

-_Ya mejor, y dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_

-_¿Cómo que ya mejor?_-pregunto

-_Olvídalo Bells, y dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?_-por favor, que lo deje pasar. Suplique desde mis adentros

-_Bueno yo…_-se escuchaba en tanto nerviosa-_¿Aun sigue en pie tu invitación a comer?_-pregunto aun nerviosa, pude imaginármela sonrojándose como siempre

-_Claro que si mi Bells, ¿A qué hora paso por ti?_-le pregunte

-_mmm… ¿En una hora y media?_-pregunto

-_Está perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las_-revise mi reloj y eran las once en punto-_doce y media_

-_De acuerdo, entonces te espero_-y sin más colgó

Bella había aceptado mi invitación, estaba claro que tenía tan siquiera un punto a mi favor, y necesitaba aprovecharlo.

Me incorpore del sillón y subí las escaleras directamente a mi habitación, tome un par de ropa y me fui al baño. Abrí el grifo mientras me desvestía, cuando termine me metí al agua, necesitaba estar relajado para ir por Bella. Me tome mi tiempo y cuando termine me puse mi ropa que consistía en unos Jeans azules casi obscuros, con una camisa negra y un suéter azul. Cuando termine de vestirme intente acomodar mi cabello, aunque sabía quedaría igual, me puse mis zapatos y baje las escaleras.

Tome las llaves tanto de mi vehículo como el de mi casa y mi dinero. Salí y me subí a mi amado volvo, maneje hasta un puesto de flores, donde compre una docena de rosas rojas, no sabía si a bella le gustarían, pero era lo más común para regalar

Mire la hora y faltaban alrededor de 15 minutos, así que decidí ir ahora a casa de Bella. Cuando llegue llame a la puerta, y de pronto salió una muy contenta Bella, traía un pantalón azul y un sweater azul claro.

-_Te vez hermosa_-le dije a lo cual ella se ruborizo-_son para ti_-le dije pasándole las rosas

-_Gracias, no te hubieras molestado_-y su rubor se encendió un poco mas-_tu también te vez muy guapo_-me respondió

-_Bueno ¿Nos vamos, bella dama?_-le pregunte

-_Claro, vamos_-me dijo y la guie hasta mi vehículo, la subí y después entre yo

Una vez adentro arranque

-_¿Es el mismo o compraste otro?_-me pregunto

-_Es el mismo, no me quise deshacer de él, me traía muy bellos recuerdos_-le respondí sinceramente

-_¿Y se puede saber cómo cuales?_-pregunto

-_Bueno, cuando te conocí, cuando solíamos salir a pasear a cualquier lado…y cosas así_-le respondí

-_¿Y todo es respecto a mi?_-me pregunto

-_De hecho sí, todo tiene que ver contigo_-se ruborizo-_son muy bellos recuerdos ¿Sabes?_

-_Sí, tienes razón_-me respondió

-_¿Y dónde está tu esposo?_-pregunte intentando cambiar el tema

-_Trabajando…ya te había contado que es abogado las 24 horas del día_-me dijo

-_Sí, recuerdo pero no sé porque te deja sola tanto tiempo_

-_El es muy trabajador, aparte es un buen abogado, por lo que siempre está ocupado_-me respondió

-_Comprendo, ¿Y qué haces entonces en tus tiempos libres?_

-_Pues bueno, tú sabes que me encanta cocinar, por lo que experimento varias recetas_

-_Que bueno, tú sí que eres una buena madre y esposa_

-_Gracias Edward…_-me respondió ruborizándose

-_De nada Bells_

-_Y dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu esposa Edward?_-pregunto

-_Tú sabes, en todos lados, salió hace 2 horas y no se ha comunicado, por lo que supongo está bien_-le respondí evitando tocar el tema del divorcio

-_Ella casi nunca está contigo ¿Cierto?_

-_Sí, nunca está conmigo pero bueno, ella es Tanya, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer_

-_Siento mucho que tu matrimonio no haya estado bien_

-_No te preocupes, estoy bien_-le respondí-_pero en realidad estaría mejor contigo_-le dije mas para mí que para ella

-_¿Qué dijiste?_-pregunto

-_Que no te preocupes_

-_No, eso no, lo que dijiste después de eso_

-_En realidad no recuerdo haberte dicho algo mas_-le conteste. Solo esperaba que lo dejara pasar

-_Creo que escuche que decías que estarías mejor conmigo_-me contesto ruborizándose

-_Bueno, déjalo solo se me escapo Bells_-le respondí pasando mi mano sobre mi cabello

No me dijo algo más, cuando pare enfrente de un pequeño restaurant ella miraba a trabes de la ventana y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro

-_Lamento si dije algo que te molestara…en verdad lo siento_-me disculpe pensando que mi comentario la había herido

-_Edward, no es por ti ni por los comentarios, es solo que… ¿Nos podemos ir a otro lugar?_-me pidió

-_Bella, me estas comenzando a preocupar ¿Que es lo que sucede?_

-_Míralo por ti mismo, Jake está con…esa tipa_-me contesto herida-_y se comienzan a dar muestras de afecto_

Mire intentando buscar a alguien así y lo único que encontré de esa forma fue…

-_¿Tanya?_-pregunte confuso

-_Así que ella es Tanya, disculpa mi comentario pero, sigue siendo la misma resbalosa que conocí y considere mi amiga_-me contesto

-_En realidad no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, por eso es por lo que estamos tramitando nuestro divorcio_-creo que hable más de la cuenta

-_¿Te estás divorciando?_-pregunto un poco confundida

-_Sí, tanto Tanya como yo nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria y más si…olvídalo_-le dije

-_Lo dejare pasar si nos vamos ahora, por favor_-me pidió y yo arranque nuevamente para irnos a otro lugar

-_Gracias Edward_

-_De nada, ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-_pregunte

-_¿Te importaría dejar esto para otro día? En verdad necesito ir a casa_

_-No, claro que no_

Maneje hasta su casa, pero ahora sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con Tanya, solo esperaba que Bella no la estuviese pasando mal, ella era demasiado buena y no podía creer que su esposo fuera un estúpido al cambiarla por otra y mas por Tanya

●**Bella Pov.**

-_Gracias Edward, lamento haber estropeado nuestra salida pero…_-no concluí ya que fui interrumpida por Edward

-_No te preocupes, yo entiendo y no te sientas mal, sabes que puedes contar conmigo_

-_Gracias en verdad_-le respondí-_bueno, luego te veo Edward_

Camine hasta la entrada de mi casa. Esta tarde había sido la peor de todas, ahora me daba cuenta de lo que en realidad hacia Jake. No podía creer que él me engañara con Tanya, nuestra relación era perfecta eso sin mencionar que yo aun amaba a Edward, me había esforzado pero creo que ese esfuerzo jamás ayudo en algo

Subí a mi recamara y tome una pequeña maleta, necesitaba calmarme un poco, sabía que estaba tomando esto muy a pecho pero en realidad lo creí necesario, mas por mi bebe que por mi misma

Tome mi celular cuando acabe de empacar un poco de ropa, le llame a Rosalie para poder pasar un tiempo en su casa y ella accedió y me dijo que en 15 minutos estaba en mi casa. Me asome por la ventana y tome mi maleta, baje las escaleras y me senté sobre el sofá

Últimamente había estado pasando el tiempo con Edward, el seguía siendo el chico guapo y caballeroso que había conocido hace mucho tiempo, y en realidad no había cambiado en mucho, de hecho comenzaba a creer que me volvía a enamorar de él, era creíble ya que lo seguía amando

De pronto fui sacada de mis pensamientos, y camine con todo y maleta hacia la entrada y allí estaba Rosalie

-_Bells, ¿Todo está bien?_-me pregunto preocupada

-_En realidad no lo se_

-_Bueno, luego me contaras lo que sucedió, vamos_

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde se encontraba su auto y metimos dentro mis cosas y después ambas subimos al vehículo

-_Bueno Bells, ¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora?_-me pregunto

-_En realidad, no se Rose, fue algo que…_-no termine

-_De acuerdo, luego hablaremos del tema_

Y no me dijo nada mas, siguió manejando hasta su casa y cuando llegamos fuimos recibidas por mi hermano. Rosalie me acompaño hasta el pequeño cuarto donde siempre me quedaba, no quise salir de allí, necesitaba un poco de espacio para poder prepararme, sabía que todo esto tenía que hablarlo con ellos y necesitaba estar bien, aparte estar triste no ayudaba en nada…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, termine este cap antes de complementar la semana, espero poder subir el siguiente entre miercoles y jueves, y en realidad espero poder subir mas de uno las proximas semanas, ya que comienzan las vacaciones, asi que tendre que poner un poco de esfuerzo para poder terminar la historia

ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_ Agradesco a **GNO Shantal **& a **Maya Cullen Masen**, por sus reviews, me agrada que sigan la historia y espero que la terminen (: Continuen leyendoo!.._

Bueno, y ya para terminar les agradesco a todos los que leyeron el cap anterior, y espero que en este me dejen sus Riviews, vamos! no les cuesta mas de 5 segundos ;) pero dejen sus REVIEWS y continuen leyendo y por cierto pasen a leer mis otros 2 proyectos

**Rose**_** Whitlock Cullen...**_


	18. La Fiesta

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 17<strong>

**La Fiesta**

●**Bella Pov.**

Mire a través de la ventana y vi una pareja demostrándose mutuamente su cariño, y a un pequeño niño-supongo su hijo-feliz al verlos así, suspire. Los seguí observando y de pronto mi mente comenzó a crear la misma imagen solo que en ella estaba Edward a mi lado

-_Ya estas alucinando Bella_-me dijo mi sub-consiente

Tome mis llaves, un poco de dinero y baje las escaleras, quería salir y nadie me lo iba a impedir, visualice que Emmett estaba sentado viendo el partido

-_Emmett, voy a salir, no tardo_-le avise

En verdad me sentía como una niña chiquita avisándole a mi hermano pero eso me hacia feliz

-_Esta bien Bella_-me respondió sin despegar la vista del televisor

Salí y opte por manejar, ya tenia un buen tiempo que no tocaba el volante y este era un momento para poder hacerlo. Maneje hasta una heladería donde compre una nieve de limón, mi favorita, y decidí caminar hasta el parque, que quedaba a tan solo una cuadra

Me senté en una banca, observe a mi alrededor contemplando la naturaleza y vi a un pequeño niño-muy encantador por cierto- subiéndose a la res baladilla feliz

-_¿Eres tú Bella?_-preguntaron sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_¿Mike?_-lo llame cuando lo vi bien y el solo asintió-_cuanto has cambiado_

-_Tú también y ¡Woow! Estas muy embarazada_-me dijo sacándome una sonrisa-_el padre si que tiene suerte de tenerte como esposa y de poder concebir un hijo_

-_Eso creo_-le dije sin ganas-_¿Y donde esta Jane?_-pregunte intentando cambiar el tema

-_Jane…esta en casa cuidando de nuestra pequeña Martine_-me respondió feliz

-_¿Cuándo sucedió eso Mike?_-le pregunte intentando sonar enojada

-_Hace dos años_-me respondió bajando la mirada

-_Que bueno, me tienes que presentar a tu niña_

-_Si, solo te aviso que se parece mucho a su madre_-me respondió con una gran sonrisa

-_No importa, debe de tener alguna cualidad tuya, no tiene que ser la imagen viva de tu esposa_

-_Pues tiene el color de mis ojos pero eso no viene al caso… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_-pregunto

-_Quería visitar a mis amigos_

-_¿Yo entro en esa categoría?_-me pregunto

-_Claro que si, tú entras si no fuera por ti no estaría en donde estoy_

-_No es para tanto, simplemente fue un favor, no pido nada a cambio_

-_No me importa, te considero uno y ya_

-_Bien…perfecto, bueno Bella lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, Jane y Martine me deben estar esperando_

-_No te preocupes, ve que tu familia te espera_-le conteste el asintió y se fue

Me quede ahí sentada por 30 minutos más y después me pare y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi vehículo. Decidí ir a comprar un par de cosas, más que nada personales, y un par de antojos.

Cuando termine mis compras fui a casa, saque las bolsas y entre

-_¿En donde estabas?_-me pregunto Rosalie una vez estuve adentro

-_Salí a comprar un par de cosas_

-_¿y no pudiste llevar el celular contigo?_-me pregunto pasándome el celular

-_Lo siento, lo olvide solo eso_

-_Bueno ya Bella, lo siento es solo que estoy…_

-_Nerviosa por lo de mañana…lo se no te preocupes_

-_¿No quieren salir a comer?_-pregunto Emmett saliendo de la sala

-_Claro que si, muero de hambre_-le respondí

-_Vamos entonces_-dijo Rosalie

Tome un suéter antes de salir y caminamos hasta el gran Jeep de mi hermano, y nos llevo a un pequeño restauran…

* * *

><p>-<em>Bella, los anillos<em>-me aviso Edward

-_Perdón, no se donde tengo la cabeza_-me disculpe

Pase al frente y les entregue un anillo a Rose y a Emmy, me aleje y me acomode nuevamente en donde estaba sentada. La misa siguió y ambos dijeron sus votos. Después la misa fue concluida…

-_Por el poder que me ah otorgado. Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia_

Emmett tomo entre sus brazos a Rosalie y se besaron como un sello que uniría sus vidas para siempre

Intente reprimir las lagrimas pero fue el vano, ya que comenzaron a salir por la felicidad de mi hermano y cuñada por su nueva vida juntos.

Pronto todo el publico estallo en aplausos y gritos, incluyéndome. La pareja se separo y se abrazaron viendo a todos sus invitados

-_Hermoso, ¿Verdad?_-me pregunto Alice

-_Si, ya te quiero ver así_-le respondí y ella me sonrió

Apenas hace una semana había regresado la pequeña pixie, y la había extrañado mucho a pesar de ser una pequeña parlanchina

**Flashback**

Y ahí estaba yo, llena de nervios por la llegada de la pequeña pixie, ya habían anunciado la salida de los pasajeros por la puerta número 2, así que caminamos hasta ella, aunque claro Jasper era el mas desesperado y apresuro su paso tan rápido como pudo para poder verla de inmediato en cuando saliera de ahí, comprendía perfectamente que estuviera ansioso por verla habían pasado meses, incluso creo fue un año desde que se fue

-_Tranquilo Jazz, nunca habías estado tan ansioso, y si sigues así nos contagiaras a todos_-intento tranquilizarlo su gemela

-_Lo siento Rose, es solo que quiero verla_-le dijo de vuelta

-_Nosotros también, a pesar de que es una enana molesta_-le dijo esta vez Edward

-_No le llames así a mi novia_-le dijo gruñendo las palabras

Rodé los ojos ante su pelea, y observe hacia la salida. Empezaban a salir los pasajeros y mis amigos seguían peleándose

-_¡Alice!_-chille al verla salir y caminar hacia nosotros

Jasper prácticamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba su novia, y ambos se besaron como bienvenida. Edward me apego a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo

-_Bella, estas… ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?_-me dijo molesta

-_¿Suceder que?_

-_Que tú y mi hermano están juntos y a punto de tener a su hijo_-me respondió ahora con una sonrisa

No puedo negar que hubiese deseado fuera así, pero este no era el caso

-_Oh' Alice, esto no es lo que parece en realidad_-le respondí

-_Como no, ¿Y donde dejaste a la zorra de Tanya Edward?_-le pregunto

-_Este es un tema que necesita tiempo, te juro que luego te contare todo_-le dije y ella asintió-_¿Y que tal tu viaje?_

-_Hubiera estado mejor si me hubiera quedado, pero me fui por muchas razones, las cuales también necesitan tiempo_-me respondió

Sabia que sus palabras eran especialmente para mi, yo la había orillado a irse, o quizá no exactamente pero si no me hubiese ido Edward jamás se hubiera casado y yo, no estaría como ahora estoy

-_¡Te extrañe Alice!_-le dije a la vez que la abrazaba

-_¡Wooo! Ahora tú eres muy…efusiva_-me dijo a la vez que también me abrazaba

-_¿Y no hay para el pequeño Emmett?_-pregunto mi hermano. Por lo cual todos nos reímos

-_Claro que si_-y lo abrazo

-_Creo que ya podre ir de compras_-le dijo Rose

-_¡Rose! Yo también, necesitamos ir en el transcurso de esta semana, eh escuchado de unas ofertas en…_

-_Vamos pixie, simplemente abrázala_-le dijo su hermano

Alice termino de saludar a todos, y nosotros en darle la bienvenida a ella. En la tarde después de haber ido a comer y de que Rose y ella fueran a comprar nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el sofá en casa de Rosalie

-_Creo que es hora de explicaciones_-hablo Alice rompiendo el silencio

-_Bueno, comenzare esta vez yo_-y así fue como comencé a contarle todo desde la ultima vez que la vi, de mi boda, de Jacob y por supuesto sobre mi bebe. Hasta que llego el momento incomodo, en donde tenia que contarle porque no estaba el conmigo ahora

-_Y bien, ¿Dónde esta ese tal Jacob?_-me pregunto

-_Él…esta en casa_-le respondí

-_Que tipo tan más descuidado, mira que mandarte a este lugar sola y en estas condiciones, cuando lo vea sabrá quien es Alice Cullen_-respondio algo enfadada, aunque esto no seria nada a comparación de lo que viene

-_No me estas estas entendiendo Alice, hace 2 meses aproximadamente llegue aquí, y hace 4 le ofrecieron a él trabajo aquí, él acepto para que tuviera contacto con ustedes, y así fue como llegamos nuevamente pasamos una pequeña temporada con Rose, después nos dieron un departamento, y nos fuimos a vivir allí, pero hace una semana…_-no pude continuar

-_¿Hace una semana que?_-pregunto

-_Jacob se acostó con Tanya, él es su abogado ya que Jenks se tuvo que retirar por una temporada, y él la encontró sumamente atractiva pero no sabe que es una rubia hueca, a comparación de Bella_-concluyo Rosalie

-_No tenías que decirlo con esas palabras_-le dije

-_Cometió el más grande error de su vida, ya conocerá a Alice Cullen. Porque esto no se va a quedar así, si no quería nada contigo no se hubiera casado para después dejarte embarazada, es un imbécil, Emmett, Rosalie me acompañaran_-hablo Alice

-_Alice, no es para tanto_-trate de calmarla

-_¿Qué es lo que dices?_-pregunto irónicamente-_ese estúpido te dejo por Tanya_

-_Alice, es su vida y si no la quería compartir conmigo que mas da_-le respondí

-_Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de casarse contigo, porque no se va a salvar de esta_

-¡_Alice Cullen!_-le hable-_simplemente déjalo, no vale la pena pelear por algo que no tiene sentido, yo me conformo con mis amigos y con mi hijo_-le dije poniendo una mano en mi vientre

Alice se veía inconforme con mi decisión, pero golpear a alguien no tenia sentido, yo era feliz por mi bebe y mis amigos, y un poco por Jacob, pero eso no quería decir que yo viviera por el

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa fue la primera y última platica que tuvimos sobre el tema.

-_Pronto mi Bells, y tu serás mi dama de honor igual que Rose_-me respondió con una gran sonrisa

-_Seria un honor serlo_-le respondí

-_Alice, los pétalos_-le hablo Edward

-_Cierto, los dejo_-respondió Alice y me guiño un ojo

-_¿Por qué lloras pequeña?_-pregunto Edward a la vez que pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros

-_Por ellos, se ven tan felices…_

El me abrazo mas fuerte, como símbolo de que podía contar con el.

_**First time I saw you (when we first met)**_

_**I had the fever (as bad as it gets)**_

_**You let me see (much in my eyes)**_

_**It was so smooth, sparkle and shine**_

_**And it shine**_

_**Oh! Lala lala lala lalalala lala lala lala**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**Lightning strikes!**_

_**Let's go into twilight!**_

-_El sonido esta un poco fuerte_-le dije a Edward. Quien caminaba alado de mí, para entrar a donde seria la fiesta

-_¿Qué esperabas? Es la fiesta de Rosalie_-me respondió con una sonrisa torcida

-_Tienes razón_

**You asked me out on many dates**

**And took me to exotic places**

**You saw the look upon your faces**

**You men must really love the chase**

**I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before**

**So take me**

**Take me**

**Take me...**

-_¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les parece la fiesta?_-nos pregunto Rosalie

-_Muy linda, me agrada_-le respondí

-_Eso es fantástico, bueno los dejo cualquier cosa estaré con Emmett_-nos dijo y se fue feliz

Camine alado de Edward hasta llegar a una mesa, en donde estaban sentados Alice y Jasper

-_Siéntense, casi todas las mesas están llenas_-hablo Alice intentando que su voz sonara

-_Gracias_-le respondió Edward

Me ayudo a sentarme y él se coloco alado de mí. La fiesta estuvo genial, todos los invitados habían asistido incluso la sínica de Tanya y Jacob fueron juntos. Una hora después comenzaron a dar sus pequeños discursos así como felicitaciones, pasaron todos mis amigos, incluyéndome y mis padres. Hasta que llego el turno de Rosalie

-_Bueno primero que nada, buenas noches a todos_-saludo-_yo solo puedo decir que no podría estar mas feliz, eh alcanzado mi felicidad completa ahora que tengo una familia, MI familia. Esta noche me servirá para poderles dar una excelente noticia a todos ustedes, eh esperado 3 meses por esto y…_-una lagrima salió por la comisura de sus ojos y recorrió su rostro-_Emmett…estoy embarazada_-concluyo soltándose a llorar

Y era de esperarse, se escucho de todo el público un "¡_awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" _en coro

Acto seguido Emmett camino hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, y la abrazo. Esta escena fue en tanto romántica y de novela

-_Creo que fue el momento adecuado_-me dijo Alice

Voltee a verla y ella también estaba llorando

-_Vamos Alice, no llores_-le dije-_que me vas a contagiar y después llorare incontrolablemente_

_-Tienes razón, pero es que fue tan lindo_

La noche siguió sin ninguna novedad. Los novios se fueron a su luna de miel y los invitados siguieron festejando. Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo ahora éramos los anfitriones y encargados de que la fiesta fuera un éxito…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lamento la demora, se que dije podria actualizar ahora que me encontraba de vacaciones pero, no habia tenido tiempo, quizá sea una excusa muy utilizada pero es la verdad, les prometo ponerme al corriente con la historia y puede que hasta la acabe

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Le agradezco a_ **Navannah**, **_LoreMolina_**_, **Isa**, **Janalez **& a **Maya Cullen Masen **por sus Riviews, me agrada que lean y comenten, espero sigan asi_

Para terminar les agradezco a todas y todos los que leen mi historia, y espero poder recibir **REVIEWS** por parte de todos aquellos que leen, su opinión sobre la historia es de vital importancia para mi, en verdad no les toma mas de 5 minutos escribir lo que piensan ¡Vamos!

Recuerden pasar a leer mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce ****Tentación**" & "**Solo ****Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**Nota: **Me di cuenta que el ultimo capitulo que fue **"Extraños sucesos"** tuvo un pequeño problema, aparecia el Cap. marcado pero no se podía leer, les pido una disculpa en especial a **Isa**, estoy muy apenada no se en verdad lo que ocurrió pero por eso lo subí dos veces (: Si en cualquier momento no les aparece les pido un favor, háganmelo saber_

Canción utilizada en este Cap.:**Go All the Way**

Cantante:** Perry Farrell**


	19. Accidentes

******Summary:** ****Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

**Nota: **Este Cap. es la continuación del pasado. Recuerden que Emmett y Rosalie ya se fueron de luna de miel por lo tanto ya no participaran. Sin nada mas les digo que

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 18<strong>

**Accidentes**

●**Bella Pov.**

La fiesta seguía su curso, todos bailaban, y yo aún permanecía sentada alado de Edward, no sabía qué hacer y comenzó una canción más…

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

**I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**

**It's real fool with the big F o**

**They like bruce lee rock at the club**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**Girl look at that body**

**I work out**

-_Creo que debería de estar aquí Emmett, es una lástima que se haya ido_

-_¿Por qué lo dices Alice?_-pregunte

-_Es que, escucha la canción, es el tipo de música que va de acuerdo a su forma de ser_-contesto soltándose a reír

Seguí escuchando algo con que pudiera identificar a Emmett…

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up**

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

-_Tienes razón, va de acuerdo a él_-le respondí riéndome

-_¿Solo porque dice "Soy sexy y yo lo sé"?_-pregunto Edward divertido

-_Sí, creo que con esa canción Emmett se sentiría identificado_-hablo Jasper entre carcajadas

Termino la canción y enseguida comenzó otra…

**Superstar**

**Where you from, hows it going?**

**I know you**

**Gotta clue, what youre doing?**

**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**

**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Look at you**

**Gettin more than just re-up**

**Baby, you**

-_Y esa identifica a Jacob_-hablo Edward entre risas

-_Sí, le va como anillo al dedo_-conteste riéndome

-_Esta noche sí que esta divertida_-hablo Alice

**Got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Fakin like a good one, but I call em like I see em**

**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

-_Womanizer womanizer woman womanizer_-cantamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Por lo cual todos comenzamos a reírnos

La noche siguió con más canciones en las cuales dábamos nuestra opinión de quien o quienes se sentirían identificados

Ya estaba a punto de concluir la fiesta, por lo cual casi todos los invitados ya se habían ido. Aunque había muy pocas personas entre ellos estaban Tanya y Jacob, que se mostraban muy distantes pero a la vez cariñosos entre ellos. Ya no me afectaba verlo, o tan siquiera no tanto como cuando descubrí su infidelidad, yo lo había dejado y ahora él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera…

**Flashback**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, los sentía en parte hinchados por haber llorado casi toda la noche. Me incorpore intentando no caer. Tome un conjunto cómodo, y me dirigí al baño. Abrí el grifo mientras me quitaba la ropa. Cuando el agua estaba lista me sumergí dentro de la bañera, y mi cuerpo se sintió más tranquilo. Al terminar me puse mi ropa y fui de nuevo a mi habitación

Mire por la ventana y vi que el sol comenzaba a salir completamente, supuse eran las 12:00pm y quise saber la hora exacta. Camine hasta el buro y tome mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Jacob

_**Bella**_

_**¿Dónde estás? Tu amiga Rosalie me dijo que no querías saber nada de mí, y no comprendo el porqué, necesito hablar contigo, te espero a las 2:00pm frente del parque que está cerca de nuestra casa. **_

_**Jacob**_

No sabía si ir o no, pero si quería explicaciones sobre lo sucedido tendría que ir, solo esperaba que Rosalie estuviese de acuerdo al igual que Emmett. Observe la hora y eran la 1:00 en punto, no podía creer que fuese tan tarde, tenia menos de una hora para hablar con todos. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, encontré a Rosalie junto a Emmett sentados frente al televisor

-_Rose, Emmy, tengo algo que decirles_-les hable

-_¿Qué sucede Bella?_-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-_bueno, no quiero que lo tomen a mal, es solo que recibí un mensaje de Jacob y…_

-_Le dije que no te buscara_-me interrumpió Rosalie

-_Espera…me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo hoy a las dos de la tarde, pero sé que no estarán de acuerdo_

-_Pues, de echo tienes razón, estoy en contra de ello, él no va a venir simplemente a decir que lo siente mucho cuando te fue infiel, así que si vas yo iré contigo, porque si piensas ir sola no te dejare_

-_Era lo que te iba a proponer pero ya te adelantaste, solo te daré una condición por ir, ¿De acuerdo?_

-_Claro, dime cual es_

-_Bien…_-pensé las palabras correctas antes de decirle-_tú te quedaras en el auto, no quiero que presiones mas las cosas, digo, no es que me moleste pero esto es nuevo para mi y desearía poner las cosas en orden por mi misma, no es mucho pedir en realidad_-le respondí

-_Esta bien Bells, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en ir corriendo hasta el auto, yo pondré a ese sujeto en su lugar_-me respondió

-_Gracias Rose_-le dije y luego mire a mi hermano que había permanecido callado hasta entonces-_¿Tú que dices Emmett?_-le pregunte

-_Yo…te apoyo hermanita, y lo sabes y yo también iré_-estuve a punto de decir algo cuando el hablo otra vez-_ya se las condiciones, prometo cumplirlas_-respondió a una pregunta no formulada

El poco tiempo que me sobraba lo ocupe para comer algo ligero, no tenia apetito así que después les avise a mis acompañantes que estaba lista, y todos salimos esta vez en el Jeep de mi hermanito. Manejo el, y llegamos en 5 minutos, decidí salir antes por si Jake ya había llegado

-_Ya te dije Bella, cualquier cosa vienes_-me dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo

-_Si, lo tengo en mente_-le respondí sonriendo

Camine lo poco que quedaba y por lo que vi aun no llegaba así que me senté en una banca del parque y algo me dio que me puse ah hablar con mi bebe

-_Bien bebé, quizá esta sea la ultima vez que escuches a tu padre_-comencé a hablar-_y si hay alguna discusión no es por ti, son problemas de grandes que después te explicare con calma, cuando estés a mi lado_-de pronto sentí una patadita. Me escuchaba. Me emocione tanto que casi lloro de alegría

-_Bella…_-escuche la voz de Jacob

Me gire para poderlo ver bien y él se acomodó sentándose alado de mi

-_Jacob_-le conteste sin ganas

-_¿Cómo has estado?_-me pregunto

-_Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú?_

-_Bien, y ¿Cómo esta el?_-pregunto poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre

-_Bien, ah estado un poco inquieto últimamente pero, esta bien_-le conteste sonriendo a la vez que recordaba lo de hace un rato

-_Que bien, será un gran niño_-me dijo y sentí nuevamente otra patadita-_se movió_-me dijo sorprendido ya que aun no había quitado su mano

-_Si, le gusta escucharte_-le comente

-_Ya lo veo Bella…_-me dijo y después retiro su mano-_bueno, cambiando de tema quisiera saber porque te fuiste_-comenzó-_no me diste explicaciones simplemente regrese del trabajo y tu ya no estabas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

-_Jake…yo no pude seguir estando en la misma casa que tú….te vi, y no es tanto por eso soy yo Jake_-conteste

-_¿Me viste?_-pregunto confuso-_¿Acaso no siempre me vez?_

-_Jake…te vi con Tanya, ambos se estaban dando muestras de afecto y…_-no pude continuar esto era demasiado

-_Tanya es mi clienta, por decirlo así, lo que viste no fue nada_

-_Si, nada comparado con lo que hicieron o pudieron haber echo_-le conteste

-_Estas sacando conclusiones muy a la ligera, no es lo que tu piensas_

-_No las estoy sacando a la ligera, es solo que yo conozco a Tanya, dudo mucho que ella no te allá ofrecido ir a su cama_

-_Ella no me ofreció nada_-me respondió y pensó

-_No hace falta que mientras, la conozco sé que a cualquier hombre que conoce lo mete a su cama y sé que tú no fuiste la acepción, lo hizo con Edward ¿Qué más hará para arruinar mi felicidad?_

-_¿Ella es por la que estabas así cuando te encontré?_-me pregunto yo solo asentí y baje mi cabeza-_lo siento tanto mi amor, estoy arrepentido sabia que de algún lado había escuchado su nombre_

-_Por favor Jake, no me digas mi amor, tus palabras ahora me hieren ¿Sabes?_-le dije alzando mi cabeza

-_Bella, esto no puede acabar nuestra relación, nuestro hijo…_

-_¿Nuestro? Creo que es simplemente mio, tú ni siquiera has estado conmigo desde que llegamos a este lugar, y menos antes, eras el señor ocupado y ahora vienes y lo reclamas como tuyo_

-_Tanya no es nada, tampoco te eh engañado anteriormente, yo te amo Bella_

-_¿Y a cuantas más les has dicho ese cuento? No soy estúpida_

-_Bella, lamento haberme involucrado con Tanya, fue un momento en el que no tenia cabeza para nada, ella llego y me pareció atractiva, y luego se me insinuó y…_

-_¡Basta! No necesito detalles. No me interesa saber como me fuiste infiel con Tanya_

-_Bella…_-comenzó a hablar

-_No Jacob, estamos casados con un hijo yo hice todo lo que pude para que nuestra relación durara, fui sincera contigo, hice todo Jacob…y tú te vas con cualquier zorra que se te insinúa_

-_Lo lamento, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que me disculpe para que me perdones?_

-_No necesitas seguir, decir lo lamento solo sirve para que te perdone, pero no para que las cosas mejoren, aparte se muy bien que lo sucede una vez siempre suele suceder una vez mas_

-_Bella por favor, dame solo una oportunidad mas_-me pidió

-_Jake…lo siento no puedo…no puedo_-le respondí sinceramente-_puedes ser libre ahora, aparte no puedo seguir engañándome cuando en realidad no te amo lo suficiente, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo…_

-_Bella…_

-_Se feliz, pero quiero que sepas que lo intente, pero no pude, igual que tu, en algo te comprendo no soy una persona completa estaremos unidos y todo eso pero no siempre se puede obtener lo que se desea, una parte de mi esta y seguirá estando enamorado de otra persona_-le dije

-_Lo intentamos, gracias por ser tan sincera Bella, pero estaré ahí, esperando por ti_

-_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, ve y busca a alguien mejor que yo, sé que la encontraras_

-_Eso quiere decir que…_

-_Yo quiero que nos divorciemos Jacob_

-_¿Estas segura de tu decisión?_

-_Completamente, si así tú puedes ser feliz, estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir_

Él me sonrió y asintió. Pasamos un poco mas de tiempo ahí, platicando y después cada quien tomo su propio camino…

**Fin del Flashback**

Continúe acomodando las cosas y…

-_Bella, necesitas descansar, puedo llevarte a casa_-me hablo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_No, estoy bien aun aguanto_-le respondí con una sonrisa

-_Cuando te sientas lista para irte, me avisas_-me dijo con su linda sonrisa torcida y yo solo asentí

Se fue y termine de recoger la mesa que quedaba, tome la bolsa de basura y camine hasta la cocina para dejarla ahí

-_Sabes que…yo me largo_-grito Tanya

-_Haz lo que quieras, no me importa que hagas o dejes de hacer_-le respondió Jacob

-_¡Perfecto! Pensé eras diferente_

-_Lamento desilusionarte, ¿Por qué no te vas con alguno de tus tantos amantes?_

-¡_Imbécil!_-le grito Tanya y se fue

Los mire por un par de segundos más, al parecer Tanya se había ido de la fiesta y había dejado a Jacob solo. Esto no podría ser peor. Apresure mi paso hasta la cocina pero mi intento de escapar de Jake fue imposible

-_Bells_-me llamo-_no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado_

-_Hola Jake_-lo salude y comencé a caminar nuevamente

-_¿Por qué me evitas?_-me pregunto estando ya a mi lado

-_Jake…no te estoy evitando, es solo que me siento cansada y desearía irme a casa_-le respondí

-_Puedo llevarte_-se ofreció

-_Gracias Jacob, pero no, Edward se ofreció llevarme a casa_-le respondí

-_Edward… ¿Acaso el es ahora tu amante?_

-_Jacob, cálmate, no tienes que agredirme, él es mi amigo, aparte estamos en proceso de divorcio_ -le respondí

-_¿Y eso significa que yo debo de dejarte? ¿Eso me impide saber como estas?_

-_No estoy diciendo nada de eso_

-_Bueno, si no es así ¿Podría yo llevarte a casa?_

-_Jake…no lo sé yo…_

-_Bella, ¿Ya quieres ir a casa?_-me pregunto Edward quien estaba saliendo de la cocina-_perdón, pensé que estabas sola_

-_No te preocupes Edward_-le respondí

-_Yo la voy a llevar_-le dijo Jacob severamente

Lo mire en tanto confundida, que yo recuerde nunca acepte que él me llevara

-_Jacob…_

-_Por favor Bella, necesito hablar contigo en privado_-me dijo

-_Jacob, no creo que sea conveniente que ella valla contigo, estas ebrio, y no es que desconfié de ti pero ya es tarde-_le hablo Edward

-_Edward, se manejar perfectamente_-se defendió

-_Edward, estaré bien, en cuanto llegue te llamo ¿Vale?_-le dije

-_Bella…está bien por favor cuídala Jacob, y tú pequeña procura llamarme en cuento llegues_

-_Si Edward, no te preocupes estaré bien_-le respondí sonriendo

-_Bien, vámonos_-hablo Jacob

Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo, después me dio un beso sobre mi frente

-_Te quiero pequeña_-me dijo

-_Y yo a ti Eddy_-le respondí

Camine hasta la sala y tome mi abrigo, me despedí de los demás y me fui junto con Jake. Tenía un extraño presentimiento pero opte por dejarlo pasar

-_Bella, ¿Aun me amas?_-me pregunto una vez estuvimos adentro y arranco

-_Jake…no me hagas responderte eso_

-_Solo quiero saber, si dices que no te aseguro desaparecer de tu vida_

-_No lo sé, es muy pronto y no se con exactitud lo que siento_

Volteo a verme y quedamos viéndonos un segundo, que por cierto era muy incomodo, voltee hacia el frente y vi un auto enfrente de nosotros

-_¡Jake! ¡Cuidado!_-le grite pero fue demasiado tarde

Jacob intento controlar el auto, pero sin embargo chocamos, mi cuerpo fue empujado hacia el frente y mi vultuoso vientre se vio impactado contra el cajón del auto. Un dolor muy fuerte apareció y un líquido caliente comenzó a bajar entre mis piernas

-_Mi bebé_

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi cabeza se impactara contra la ventanilla de donde salió mas liquido caliente y yo cayera en la inconsciencia

●**Edward Pov.**

-_Señorita, por favor dígame donde está la señorita Isabella_-le dije a la recepcionista quien me miro por un largo segundo antes de comenzar a teclear el nombre en su computadora

-_¿Isabella Swan?_-pregunto

-_Si…dígame donde esta_

-_Ella ahora está en urgencias, cuarto piso_-me respondió

-_Gracias_-le dije

Mire hacia todos los lados cuando estuve en el cuarto piso como me había indicado la recepcionista. Cuando vi pasar a una enfermera

-_Señorita, ¿Dónde está Isabella Swan?_-pregunte

-_¿Es usted algún familiar de ella?_-me pregunto

-_Sí, soy su hermano_-mentí. Sabía que no me darían información si no era algún familiar

-_Ella está ahora en el quirófano, llego con varias lesiones y su caso es complicado ya que está embarazada_-me respondió

-_¿Cómo está el bebé?_-pregunte

-_Aun no sabemos, el doctor James la esta atendiendo_

-_¿Y ella, estará bien?_

-_Seré sincera con usted, ella ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte, llego con varias lesiones, como ya le había mencionado aparte de haber perdido mucha sangre, así que por el momento todo depende de ella_-me respondió y se fue

¿Es que ahora el mundo estaba empeñado en quitarme lo que amaba? Hace 15 minutos Bella estaba bien, y ahora…ahora estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sobreviviera

-_Edward_-me llamo mi hermana que acababa de llegar-_¿Dónde esta Bella?_-me pregunto

-_Esta en el quirófano_

-_¿Cómo esta?_

-_Mal…esta mal, llego con varias lesiones y perdió mucha sangre, es por lo menos lo que me dijo la enfermera_

-_¿Y el bebé?_

-_No saben con exactitud por ahora, solo espero que estén bien los dos_

-_Edward tranquilo, estarán bien_-me consoló

-_No lo se…yo tengo la culpa_

-_Eso no es cierto, fue un accidente_

-_No existen los accidentes Alice, fue mi culpa si no la hubiera dejado ir con Jacob ella ahora estaría con nosotros…soy un idiota, siempre yo echo a perder las cosas, si ella muere, o su bebe o ambos no podría perdonármelo nunca, jamás debí de haber accedido a esto_

-_Edward no fue tú culpa, tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien_-me dijo y me abrazo

-_Edward…Alice ¿Dónde y como esta Bella y su bebe?_-hablo Jasper que acababa de llegar

-_Ambos están mal, bueno, eso es lo que dijo la enfermera que hablo con mi hermano, y están en el quirófano_-le respondió mi hermana

-_Les avise a sus padres, espero que no halla sido una mala idea_-nos dijo

-_No, creo que Bella necesita apoyo por parte de sus padres y de nosotros, ¿No se te ocurrió llamarle a Emmett y Rosalie cierto?_-hablo Alice

-_No, esta es su noche_-nos respondió

Nos sentamos en las sillas azules que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Jasper y Alice permanecían abrazados y yo solo tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. El simple echo que Bella muriera o su hijo me aterraba

-_¿Dónde esta Bella?_-pregunto Renee muy alarmada

Alce mi rostro y la observe, detrás de ella llego Charlie, quien también permanecía alarmado y desesperado

-_En el quirófano, aun no tenemos noticias_-le respondí y volví a poner mi cabeza en mis manos

Pude escuchar sus pasos y ambos se sentaron del otro lado. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar muchas cosas, una de ellas cuando conocí a Bella, ese fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, incluyendo cuando ella acepto ser mi novia…todo relacionado a ella

-_Familiares de la señora Swan_-hablo una joven

Alce mi cabeza y los padres de Bella se pararon para ir con la enfermera, y yo también me acerque a ellos

-_¿Ustedes son sus padres?_-pregunto mirando a Charlie y Renee

-_Si, ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?_-pregunto Charlie

-_Ella parece estar estable, tiene varias lesiones pero sobrevivirá_

Un sentimiento de alivio me embargo, ella estaba bien

-_Y el bebé… ¿Cómo esta?_-pegunto esta vez Renee

-_Lamento informarles que el pequeño por ser prematuro…murió_

La última palabra resonó en mi cabeza millones de veces "murió…murió…murió" llego de golpe y sentí como si me enterraran millones de cuchillos…

-_No…esto no puede ser cierto_-oí decir a Renee

-_No_-chillo mi hermana

-_Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos_-respondió la enfermera

Camine de espaldas hasta que sentí la pared chocar contra mi espalda. Me sentí derrotado y después sentí el frio suelo debajo de mí…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta actualice pronto. Sentí personalmente un poco pesado el Cap. pero por fin termine, claro con ayuda de sus Reviews

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco infinitamente a **isafortu**,** Natalia** & a **Navannah **por sus Reviews, gracias por escribir y sigan asi_

Para terminar les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron y no olviden dejar su REVIEW porque son de vital importancia, acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce ****Tentación**" & "**Solo ****Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

Primera canción utilizada para este Cap.: **I'm sexy and i know it**

Cantante: **LMFAO**

Segunda canción utilizada para este Cap.: **Womanizer**

Cantante:** Britney Spears**


	20. ¡Despertaste!

********Summary:** ******Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 19<strong>

**¡Despertaste!**

●**Edward Pov.**

-_¿Cómo estará?_-pregunte

-_Estará bien, pronto podrá hablarles_-me respondió James

-_¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá en ese estado?_-pregunte nuevamente

-_Un par de días si no es que antes, y máximo una semana_

-¿_Puedo quedarme con ella por un rato?_-le pregunte

-_Claro, solo un rato, necesita descansar_-yo solo asentí

El doctor salió y me dejo solo con Bella. Camine hasta donde se encontraba, atada a tantos aparatos, pero aun así me parecía hermosa, a pesar de estar en esas condiciones

Tome una de sus manos y la puse sobre mi mejilla, estaba tibia, pero aun así el poco calor que conservaba su cuerpo me asía sentir bien

-_Te extraño_-le dije-_extraño tus sonrojos, tu voz, y tu bella sonrisa_-continúe, a la vez que sonreía ante su recuerdo-_si tan solo pudieras escucharme, te diría cuanto te quiero, y te necesito_-y una lagrima callo y resbalo hasta donde se encontraba la mano de Bella-_Bella, mi Bella_

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a tararearle la canción que había compuesto para ella. Y recordé lo que había sucedido apenas hace 2 meses, cuando había dejado que Jacob se llevara a Bella, esa sin duda fue una de mis estupideces, nunca debí de haber accedido tan fácilmente.

Por otro lado estaba el imbécil de Jacob…

**Flashback**

Había pasado una semana desde que Bella había llegado al hospital, y en esa pequeña semana ella había entrado en coma. Jacob por otra parte se encontraba ya en recuperación, ahora andaba con un collarín en el cuello y con yeso en la pierna derecha

Cuanta suerte podría tener ese sujeto, él había sido el causante del accidente y se encontraba ahora en perfectas condiciones, para el solo quedaba esperar para que por fin se pudiera deshacer de las muletas para ser feliz nuevamente a lado de Tanya o de cualquier mujer, excepto de Bella, de eso me encargaría yo

Jacob había estado visitando a Bella los 3 días siguientes después de haber despertado, al cuarto día recibió los papeles de divorcio y solo faltaba su firma, y así fue como dejo de venir a visitar a Bella

En realidad el era un completo idiota-por no querer decir otra cosa-y tenía tantas cosas que decirle la próxima vez que lo viera…

**Una semana después…**

Tanto mi familia y la de Bella me habían dicho que fuera a descansar un poco, había decidido ir a mi casa pero, nadie estaba allí y tampoco quería alejarme mucho del hospital.

De pronto recordé que como nadie estaba no habría comida en casa así que decidí ir a un pequeño restaurant. Me senté en una de las mesas vacías y cuando gire mi cabeza para ver quién me atendería encontré a Jacob con Tanya, muy cariñosamente se abrazaban y se besaban, la escena era muy demostrativa y en tanto repugnante-nunca en mi vida comprendería porque Jacob callo en sus redes, así como yo, que incluso me case con ella. Admito que en ese tiempo había sido un estúpido, al haber dejado ir a Bella-entonces recordé mi promesa, me pare de la mesa y camine hasta donde estaban ellos

-¿_Así que has dejado de visitar a tú esposa por…ella?_-pregunte enfadado

-_Eddy, cariño, te recuerdo que "esa"_-remarco lo ultimo-_ya no es su esposa, así que él puede hacer lo que quiera_-me respondió Tanya

-_No hables, que no estoy hablando contigo_-le respondí ácidamente

-_Y bueno, digo, a ti que te importa si estoy o no con ella_-hablo esta vez Jacob-_creo que ella fue la que me impulso a divorciarme, me dio el derecho de ser libre_

-_¿Eso es lo que significa para ti estar divorciado?_-pregunte irónicamente-_ni siquiera te importo que su hijo muriera, ya veo que encontraste a alguien que te consuele_

-_¿Te duele ver que tu ex esposa este conmigo?_-pregunto riéndose amargamente-_Y si me importo, ¿Sabes que es perder a tu hijo? ¿Sabes que doloroso es saber que nunca podrás verlo?_

-_¡Santo cielo Jacob! ¿Crees que estoy celoso por que estas con…la poca cosa de Tanya?_-respondí mirando a Tanya, quien me miraba furiosa-_Te importo…_-reí secamente-_pues te importo muy poco, es más, estoy seguro que lo que hiciste fue apropósito, tú la querías lejos de tu vida, y nunca pensaste en las consecuencias, ¿O acaso sabes cómo se pondrá Bella al enterarse de esto?_

-_"Poca cosa"… ¿Así que soy poca cosa para ti? Mi querido Eddy, tú para mí no eres ni fuiste nadie, solo uno más del montón_-hablo Tanya

-_Así como lo es Jacob ahora para ti, y no intentes negarlo porque él está aquí, cuando te canses de él iras en busca de otro hombre_

-_Y bueno Edward_-me grito, se paró de la mesa, y me miro-_¿A ti qué diablos te importa? _

-_Me importa porque ella…es una cualquiera, abre los ojos Jacob_-respondí

-_Una cualquiera…lo dices porque ahora no está contigo sino conmigo_

-_No seas estúpido Jacob_

-_Estúpido…estúpido… ¿Y a ti que más te da si lo soy o no? Y aparte ¿Qué tiene que ver que sepa cómo se lo tomara Bella? ¿Por qué te importan tanto?_

-_Bien, haz lo que te plazca con tu vida, es tuya no mía, pero solo recuerda mis palabras… Y ¿Cómo que porque me importa? Ella es una gran mujer, es mi amiga y no puedo creer lo que tú le estás haciendo_

-_¿Te importa porque es tu amiga? ¿O porque sigues enamorado de ella?_-pregunto irónicamente

-_Imbécil, esto no se va a quedar así_-le conteste y me gire

Me habían amargado mi desayuno, opte por ir a mi casa

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde aquel incidente, no quise saber nada de ellos dos. Yo seguía como siempre, al pendiente de Bella, al parecer ahora yo era el único que podía acompañarla cuando se enterara lo de su bebé, ya que Jacob se había ido

No sabía en realidad como se lo tomaría, aparte de mal, ella había esperado a su bebe y ahora, se lo arrebataban de las manos, y yo…YO tenía que decírselo…

**Flashback**

Seguía sentado en la silla azul de plástico en la sala de espera del hospital, con un vaso de café entre mis manos

-¿Cómo_ le diremos la verdad?_-pregunto Alice mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-_No se Alice, ojala no se ponga mal al saber la verdad_-le contesto Renee

-_Pero de cualquier forma se enteraría, y creo que si nosotros somos los que le decimos la verdad, y la apoyamos, será menos duro para ella_

-_No se como podría decirle, es mi hija y la conozco, le resultara muy difícil de aceptar_

-_Yo, podría decírselo, si así lo desean_-me ofrecí

-_Yo, creo que Edward podría decírselo, el ah sido a la única persona con la que mas tiempo pasa_-contesto Alice

Yo sabía que Renee y Charlie nunca habían compartido mucho tiempo con Bella. Alice y Rosalie habían sido sus amigas, pero nunca muy cercanas. Emmett a pesar de ser su único hermano era bromista y siempre tomaba las cosas a juego, y Bella no le creería. Y quedaba yo, que había sido muy sincero con ella, nunca en mi vida le había mentido, pero si fallado, sentía que ella confiaba en mi, así que me sentía el indicado

-_¿Estas seguro hijo?_-me pregunto Renee

-_Si, no seria problema para mi, ella es mi…amiga_-me costó mucho mencionar la ultima palabra

-_Gracias Edward, no sabes lo que hubiéramos echo sin ti_-me respondió

Todos continuaron charlando, pero yo no me sentía con ánimos.

**Fin del flashback**

Los días siguieron pasando y Bella no mejoraba, me sentía terrible, me odiaba a mi mismo, yo había tenido la culpa, Alice y los demás siempre me animaban diciendo que había sido un accidente, pero yo sabia que los accidentes no existen. Si tan solo yo hubiera seguido insistiendo en llevarla, esto no hubiera pasado, nunca me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias que traía mi aceptación para que Jacob se llevara a Bella

-_Lo siento tanto Bella, nunca debí haberte dejado ir con Jacob_-le dije suavemente y arrepentido

-_No tienes por qué disculparte_-me respondió

Alce mi rostro inmediatamente-que se encontraba entre las sabanas-la mire por un momento intentando acomodar mis ideas, no podía creer que Bella había despertado

-_¡Despertaste!_-dije a la vez que me levantaba

-_Si…_-y movió una de sus manos y la puso sobre su vientre-_¿Dónde está mi bebe?_-pregunto al no sentir su bulto, en donde estaría su bebé

-_Necesito llamar al doctor, enseguida regreso_-le conteste y salí

No podía decírselo ahora, era difícil pero tenía que…busque con la mirada a James, y entonces mi hermana corrió hasta donde estaba

-_¿Qué sucede Edward? Estas exaltado, ¿Bella está bien?_-pregunto preocupada

-_Lo siento Alice, ella está bien, estoy buscando al doctor James, ¿No le has visto por aquí?_-pregunte

-_Sí, está en su consultorio como siempre, ¿Que sucede?_

-_Alice, prometo explicarte después con calma_

Sin esperar respuesta fui en busca del doctor, toque antes de entrar en su consultorio, una vez adentro le comente sobre Bella que al igual que yo, se sorprendió por tan repentina sorpresa...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sé que el Cap. Es extremadamente cortó, lo siento y mil disculpas por haberlas dejado esperar tanto y por esto, en verdad lo siento, prometo actualizar en el transcurso de la semana

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco infinitamente a __**EdbEll CuLLen**__,__**mayacullenmasen**__,_ _**isafortu**_ _& a __**Navannah **__por sus Reviews, gracias por escribir y sigan así_

Para terminar les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron y no olviden dejar su REVIEW porque son de vital importancia, acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce Tentación**" & "**Solo Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	21. Dolorosas verdades

**********Summary:** ********Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 20<strong>

**Dolorosas verdades**

●**Bella Pov.**

_-¿Cómo estará?_-pregunto una voz aterciopelada

-_Estará bien, pronto podrá hablarles_-respondió una voz más grave

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá en ese estado?-_pregunto la primera voz nuevamente

-_Un par de días si no es que antes, y máximo una semana_

_-¿Puedo quedarme con ella por un rato?_

_-Claro, solo un rato, necesita descansar_

Pude escuchar cómo se abría y cerraba la puerta un momento después. Pude sentir como alguien caminaba por la habitación, una de mis manos se vio levantada y se poso sobre algo liso, por lo que supuse era una cara

-_Te extraño_-dijo-_extraño tus sonrojos, tu voz, y tu bella sonrisa_-prosiguió a la vez que se reía y se agitaba su cuerpo-_si tan solo pudieras escucharme, te diría cuanto te quiero, y te necesito_-sentí algo húmedo bajo mi mano, por lo que pensé era una lagrima

De pronto comenzó a tararearme una canción, y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de quien estaba alado de mí, era Edward y estaba tarareándome la canción que según él, compuso para mí y me regalo cuando fui a la casa de Alice

Hubo un prolongado silencio después de que acabo de tararear, intente moverme, pero me fue imposible. Continúe moviéndome, tan siquiera un poco y de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba responder, ahora podía mover los dedos de mis pies

Sentí como la cabeza de Edward caía entre las sabanas, seguí con mi intento de moverme, y ahora podía mover los dedos de mis manos, claro, sin mover la que tenia Edward aun

-_Lo siento tanto Bella, nunca debí haberte dejado ir con Jacob_-hablo suavemente y en tanto arrepentido

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y pude ver un poco de luz, espere hasta que pudiera ver con normalidad y entonces mi vista fue más clara, trague saliva y pensé en contestarle a Edward, solo esperaba no reaccionara mal, o quizá ni una palabra saliese de mi boca, no perdía nada intentándolo así que…

-_No tienes por qué disculparte_-respondí

¡Pude hablar! Me felicite interiormente

Edward alzo su rostro y me miro por un determinado momento, como si estuviera sorprendido pero a la vez

-¡_Despertaste!_-dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie y soltaba mi mano

-_Si…_-respondí, alce la mano que había dejado Edward y la puse sobre mi vientre_-¿Dónde está mi bebe?_-pregunte preocupada al no sentir mi abultado vientre

-_Necesito llamar al doctor, enseguida regreso_-respondió nervioso y salió de la habitación

Volví a colocar mi mano sobre mi vientre y seguí sin sentir nada…si mi vultuoso vientre había desaparecido eso significaba que… ¿Dónde diablos esta mi bebé?

Voltee mi vista hacia todos lados, estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, a pesar de la línea dorada que rodeaba las cuatro paredes, alado de donde me encontraba estaba un aparato que solo hacia "Bip…Bip…" repetidas veces

-_Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo se siente?_-me pregunto un hombre con una bata blanca, por lo que supuse era el doctor

-_Bien, doctor dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh permanecido en este estado?_-pregunte

-_mmm…estamos hablando de 7 semanas…_-reviso una lista que traía y volvió a hablar-_dos meses, si dos meses_-confirmo

-_Dos meses, ¿Está usted seguro doctor?_

-_Sí, o quizá mas pero dos meses_

-_Y… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?_-pregunte

-_El acompañante que venía con usted, está bien, salió hace 7, 6 semanas, se encuentra estable, solo es cosa de quitarle el yeso y el collarín_-respondió ignorando mi pregunta

-_Le estoy preguntando por mi bebé, no por Jacob_-respondí furiosa-_¿Dónde está mi bebé?_

-_Lamento no poder decirle, sus familiares decidieron decirle personalmente, ya se enterara después_

-_Doctor, usted está de broma ¿Cierto?_-el negó con la cabeza-_¡Santo cielo! Usted es el doctor, así que debe de decirme que es lo que está pasando, ¿Dónde está mi bebé?_-grite enojada

-_Señorita, tranquilícese o tendré que sedarla, en estos momentos no me es posible decirle que es lo que sucede, le repito que sus familiares le dirán personalmente, tengo indicaciones de no decirle nada, en verdad lo lamento_

-_¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! Por favor, tengo derecho de saber dónde y cómo esta_-grite con frustración

-_Señorita, la voy a sedar si no se tranquiliza_

-¡_Tengo derecho! Es mi hijo, ¿Acaso usted jamás ah tenido hijos? No sabe lo preocupada que estoy, por favor doctor, dígame donde esta_-hable ahora con un poco de llanto

-_Señorita por favor, no puedo_-respondió

-_Doctor apiádese de mi, quiero saber en donde esta mi hijo_-conteste llorando

-_Creo que lo mejor ahora será sedarla_

-_¡No!_-grite con impotencia-_quiero saber sobre mi bebé, por favor doctor_-suplique

-_Señorita, en verdad lo lamento_

-_Por favor…-_comencé a sollozar

-_Doctor James, aquí está el sedante_-le hablo una enfermera

No estaba consciente de cuando llamo a aquella enfermera

-_Por favor…_-suplique una vez más

-_Lo lamento en verdad_-se acerco hacia mí y coloco todo el liquido que contenía la jeringa a una pequeña bolsita que estaba a un lado mío-_ahora por favor descanse_

-_¡No! Por favor…por favor…_-comencé a sollozar nuevamente y pronto comencé a sentir pesado los parpados-_por favor…por favor_-continúe hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo dejaba de responder

* * *

><p>-<em>Hola Bells, me eh enterado que ya estas mejor<em>-hablo mi madre-_se que ahora puedes escucharme_

-_Hija…_-comenzó mi padre-_cariño sabes que te queremos aunque nunca estuvimos el tiempo necesario contigo_

-_Ahora estamos muy arrepentidos por eso, pero sabes, ahora podremos estar contigo más tiempo, en recompensa del tiempo que estuvimos separados_-hablo mi madre entre lagrimas-_y por cierto afuera esta Edward, el siempre portándose tan lindo, con decirte que ah descuidado su empleo por estar contigo cariño…y ni hablar del patán de tu esposo_

¿Edward había estado conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué? No había una razón lo suficientemente coherente como para que el estuviese conmigo, y para descuidar su empleo solo por mi

-_Bueno hija, nosotros nos vamos, hay una persona que quiere verte_-hablo mi padre

Mi padre nunca se había comportado de esa manera, incluso aunque llevara a mis amigas a casa, y ni hablar de los chicos…

-_Adelante hijo_-hablo mi madre-_en dado caso que despertara y te preguntara…deberías decirle y si necesitas apoyo no dudes en salir a buscarnos_

Se escucharon varios pasos moverse entre la habitación y un abrir y cerrar de la puerta

-_Bella, ciento mucho no poder explicarte nada la última vez que te vi, pero necesitaba a visarle a James, que habías despertado_-hablo Edward-_y bueno, ahora ya te podre explicar lo que necesites saber_

-_Bueno, explícame donde esta mi bebe_-le respondí

Abrí mis ojos lentamente intentando acoplarme a la luz

-_¿Por qué no le has hablado a tus padres?_-pregunto

-_Edward, ellos no me explicarían, eh escuchado que tú me contaras si te preguntaba_

-_¿Y no pensaste que si les preguntabas a ellos también te responderían?_

-_La verdad es que…no tenía ganas de hablarles, tú sabes que nunca hemos sido muy unidos y…me siento incomoda con ellos ahora_

-_Pero ellos ahora han decidido vivir aquí, ¿Les dirás que no los quieres cerca?_

-_Renee es una mujer muy sentimental y si yo le dijera la verdad tan…de golpe y ahora se sentiría herida, al contrario de Charlie, que es un hombre frio y calculador el entendería que necesito mi espacio, convencer a mi madre de vivir sola con Emmett en Phoenix cuando aun íbamos en el instituto fue muy difícil, ella no aceptaba la idea de que ya éramos grandes y necesitábamos nuestro espacio, a pesar de que nunca estaba con nosotros nos quería tener con ella, y Charlie simplemente acepto de inmediato…y ni hablar de cuando me case, le resulto difícil a Renee aceptar que su hija ahora viviría con otra persona y formarían una familia_-comente sonriendo

-_Ya veo…pero eso demuestra que ellos te quieren, quizá no lo demuestren físicamente pero si por lo que hacen, ya ves, Charlie te dejo ir para que fueras feliz, y a Renee le costó un poco de trabajo aceptarlo pero al final termino accediendo_

-_Sí, creo que tienes razón…pero bien ahora responde a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué has estado aquí?_

-_¿Acaso te molesta?_

-_No, es solo que…mi madre me dijo que descuidaste tu trabajo por estar aquí conmigo, es solo eso_

-_Bueno, lo eh descuidado pero, no importa necesitaba saber cómo te encontrabas_

-_Gracias por preocuparte por mí, y hablando de preocupaciones, ¿Dónde diablos esta Jacob? El doctor me dijo que se había retirado casi después del accidente_

-_El…ahora está con Tanya, no ha venido desde que le llegaron los papeles de divorcio, es algo estúpido por haberte dejado, pero nunca estuviste sola en realidad, aquí estábamos nosotros_

-_En verdad, gracias Edward no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí_-el sonrió y asintió-_y cambiando de tema y yendo al grano, ¿Dónde está mi bebé ahora? ¿Ya puedo verlo o cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar?_-pregunte entusiasmada y a él se le borro la sonrisa y su cara paso a estado de preocupación-_Edward, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?_-pregunte ahora preocupada

-_Bella por favor, prométeme escuchar hasta que acabe, y…prométeme tomarlo bien_

-_Lo prometo pero dímelo ahora_

-_Bien, comenzare desde el inicio, yo llegue aquí el mismo día en el que te hospitalizaron por el accidente y la enfermera me había dicho que habías llegado con varias lesiones y habías perdido una cantidad preocupante de sangre, tuvieron que llevarte al quirófano por el bebé principalmente, y fue cuando tuvieron que practicarte una cesárea, pero tú hijo estaba muy pequeño, y había el riesgo de que muriera por ser prematuro y…_

-_¿Y…?_-pregunte preocupada

-_Bella, tú bebé no fue muy fuerte y murió_

De pronto sentí un dolor muy fuerte que me oprimía el pecho, un dolor que se asemejaba un poco a lo que sentí cuando descubrí la infidelidad de Jacob, pero este dolor era diferente, más fuerte…

-_¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?_-pregunte furiosa

-_Bella, prometiste tomarlo bien_-me recordó

-_¿Cómo esperas que tome a bien esto? Debes estar bromeando, ¿Cierto?_-pregunte irónicamente deseando que fuese una broma de mal gusto

-_No Bella, es la verdad y lamento mucho lo que paso, fue mi culpa y lo sé, no debí dejarte ir con Jacob, yo tuve la culpa de que sucediera el accidente, lo siento tanto Bella_-respondió triste y sollozando

-_¡No!_-grite con un profundo dolor

Ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo, mi hijo estaba muerto y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de verlo, ni una sola vez, aparte de los ultrasonidos, pero eso no era lo mismo, yo quería verlo, sentirlo tenerlo…formaba parte de mi y de pronto se esfumaba. Seguí llorando inconsolablemente, ¿De qué me servía seguir viviendo si no tenía ahora a nadie por quien luchar, ni vivir?

-_Bella, por favor escúchame, lo siento sé que esto fue mi culpa, ódiame lo que quieras, tienes derecho, y lo sabré entender_-decía Edward

Continúe llorando sin responderle a Edward que permanecía alado de mí igual que yo, llorando

El dolor que sentía en el pecho se incremento a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida de mi hijo, continúe llorando hasta que me empezaban a doler los ojos por llorar, y de pronto caí en una obscuridad muy profunda en donde se reprodujeron varios sucesos que había tenido respecto a mi embarazo, cuando me entere, lo feliz que estaba, lo ansiosa que estaba por tenerlo, las pequeñas compras, el cuarto adornado esperando que fuera ocupado…

Ahora la simple idea de que jamás lo vería me destrozaba por dentro, muy despacio haciéndome sufrir, como si me hiciera pagar por el daño que les había hecho a los demás, pero esto era demasiado para mi, al fin era feliz y el destino se empeña en quitarme la felicidad de mis manos, y llevándose consigo a un ser completamente indefenso…

**●Edward Pov.**

El dolor por el que estaba pasando Bella me hacia sufrir, tenía miedo a que ella tuviera que terminar en un hospital siquiátrico por la dolorosa perdida

Alce mi rostro y ella ahora estaba dormida, esperaba que cuando despertara estuviera mejor, tenía una vida por delante y ahora ella debía ser muy fuerte, ya que nos tenía a nosotros

Salí de la habitación y camine hasta la sala de espera, todos estaban juntos Alice se encontraba alado de Jasper abrazados al igual que Renee y Charlie

-_¿Qué ah pasado Edward?_-pregunto Renee preocupada

-_Se lo eh dicho, y se ah quedado dormida_-respondí

-_Pero, ¿Está bien?_-pregunto Alice

-_Ella está completamente destrozada, no paró de llorar, hasta que se durmió_-conteste y las lagrimas me nublaron mi vista

-_Edward…no tenías que hacerlo_-me dijo Charlie

-_Lo sé, pero ya lo hice, al parecer resulto ser duro para ambos, la hubieran visto estaba destrozada_

Nadie siguió hablando pero sabía que todos ahí presentes también lloraban incluso Jasper, mi hermana intento consolarme pero ¿De qué sirve? Ahora tenía que ser fuerte por mi pero principalmente por Bella…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Como siempre, aqui estoy con una actualizacion más! Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco infinitamente a **Maya Cullen Masen**, **EdbEll CuLLen**, **Maka Cullen**, **janalez** &&' a **JOSELINA **por leer y comentar el capitulo anterio (: y respondiendo a la duda de **Maka Cullen** si, lamento haber subido doble vez el capitulo 22, pero en verdad se me fue, y respecto al capitulo 18 hubo un pequeño error ya que alguien me habia comentado no podia leerlo asi que opte por subirlo doble vez (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las invito a dejar su REVIEW a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, porque son de vital importancia para la historia y para mi...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce Tentación**" & "**Solo Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	22. Sobreviviendo

************Summary:** **********Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 21<strong>

**Sobreviviendo**

●**Bella Pov.**

Últimamente, sentía que me encontraba en estado zombi, no hacia ninguna otra cosa que no fuera necesario en mí día a día, sobrevivía por ayuda de mis amigos quienes me ayudaban a seguir adelante, aunque para mí ya no tuviese sentido

Mis padres habían cumplido la promesa de alojarse en donde ahora solía habitar, no me molestaba en lo absoluto vivir con ellos ya que siempre estaban trabajando, por lo cual la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba sola

Baje a la sala aun en pijama, y me senté en el sofá, aunque estaba aburrida no me permitiría darme el lujo de salir, así que opte encender el televisor, lo primero que apareció fue un comercial de pañales, intente con otro canal y como si fuese adrede, había otro comercial promocionando pomada de bebé. Exasperada cambie el canal pero apareció algo aun peor que aquellos comerciales, era el nacimiento de un bebe donde mostraban a los doctores, la madre, y al bebé al mismo tiempo. Enfurecida apague el televisor, esto no iba a funcionar

Me pare de mi lugar y camine hasta la cocina, saque la pasta que había preparado mi madre ayer para la cena, y empecé a calentarla. El exquisito aroma de la pasta embargo toda la cocina, lo que provoco que mi hambre se hiciera más grande. Cuando termine de calentarla me serví un poco en un plato, me serví un vaso de jugo y fui a comer al comedor

Una vez termine de alimentarme, lleve los trastes que había ocupado al fregadero y los lave. Mire el reloj y eran las 2:43 pm, tenía tiempo de sobra para mi, en lo que llegaran Alice y Rosalie a mi casa

Subí a mi habitación, saque un par de ropa cómoda y salí para ir directo al cuarto de baño…estaba lista en tan solo 30 minutos, baje a la sala y me senté sobre el sofá esperando a mis amigas

Me comenzaba a quedar dormida, y entonces decidí volver a encender el televisor, solamente esperaba que aquel programa hubiese acabado. Y así fue, el programa ya estaba por terminar y comenzó una película, el inicio estaba tan aburrido que creo me quede dormida, y en cuanto escuche gritos me abrí mis ojos rápidamente buscando de donde provenían los gritos, y era la televisión, era una película de zombis y la que gritaba era una mujer, a quien perseguían unos cuantos zombis

Me quede entretenida en la película que no sentí a qué hora habían llegado las chicas, hasta que Alice toco mi hombro

-_Vine por tú pepinillo_-hablo

-_¡Alice!_-grite cuando voltee y la vi-_¿Eres Bob Esponja?_

-_No exactamente…en este caso yo sería Calamardo_-me dijo riendo-_Y dime… ¿Por qué vez esa película llena de zombis?_

-_Porque me agradan los zombis, es más, quisiera ser uno_-le respondí rodando los ojos

-_Oh' creo que…sin ofender, pareces uno_-me respondió

-_¿A qué te refieres?_-pregunte

-_Chicas, mejor vamos a hacer lo que se supone venimos a hacer_-hablo Rosalie

-_No, hasta que me conteste Alice_

-_Bella, conocemos ambas a Alice y a veces suele decir cosas…sin sentido_-respondió Rosalie

-_¡Oye! Yo nunca…_-no termino ya que Rose le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos-_creo que Rosalie tiene razón, mejor comencemos con los preparativos_

Sabía que ellas no querían que quizá me enterara del significado de las palabras de Alice, pero sin embargo lo deje pasar, ahora tenía que concentrarme en hacer las invitaciones, y terminar los preparativos para el "Baby Shower" de Rosalie

Después de un largo tiempo platicando y terminando nuestros trabajos fui a la cocina a prepara algo, decidí picar un poco de fruta, lo puse sobre un plato, coloque un poco de chile en polvo y en liquido. Camine hasta la sala con el plato y Alice estaba platicando con Rosalie

-_Bueno chicas, les traigo un bocadillo_-las llame

Ambas me miraron encantadas y comimos mientras seguíamos con nuestros deberes, un poco más tarde llego Renee, quien al parecer me veía feliz, ya que desde aquel…accidente no había tenido mucha vida social y ahora estaba prácticamente colaborando con algo

Una hora después mis dos amigas se fueron, y acomode las cosas que habíamos ocupado, después volví a bajar, por alguna extraña razón me sentía emocionada, feliz…a extremos ya que nunca me había sentido así, sabía que desde ahora podría volver a ser feliz

-_¡Bella!_-me llamo Renee

-_Mande_-conteste entrando a la cocina

-_Bella podrías…_-volteo a verme y sonrió-_¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron, o hicieron tus amigas?_

-_Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?_

-_Es que estas…feliz, te noto muy emotiva, algo debieron hacer para ponerte así_

-_No, no es nada yo creo que…estar con ellas me ah motivado_-respondí

-_Bella, ellas han estado viniendo desde hace 5 meses y nunca te había visto así de feliz_

-_Solo déjalo pasar_-le dije restándole importancia al tema-_¿Qué me ibas a pedir?_

-_Olvídalo, mejor ve a divertirte con cualquier cosa por ahí_-me respondió y se dio la vuelta

La mire confundida pero le hice caso, mire la hora y eran 6:00 pm. Recordé rápidamente que es lo que estaría haciendo Edward en estos momentos, era temprano por lo que supuse seria una excelente idea visitarlo

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación saque unos jeans y un sweater, me coloque unos zapatos de piso y lleve conmigo una bolsa en donde coloque lo necesario. Baje y encontré a mi madre viendo televisión en la sala

-_emm…mamá?_-pregunte dudosa aunque no supiese él porque

-_Bella, hija ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y ese milagro que me llamas mamá?_-pregunto y en su rostro se miraba un encanto que jamás había visto

-_Voy a salir, prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue y…no lo se_

-_De acuerdo, pero por favor llámame_

-_Claro…_-di media vuelta y salí de la casa

Tenía en mente ir al trabajo de Edward, estaba segura que no me echaría en cuanto supiera que había ido, ya que siempre me había dicho que podría visitarlo pero nunca lo había hecho, hasta hoy. Tome un taxi, porque no me apetecía manejar, quería socializar, por decirlo de alguna forma, cuando llegue al hospital en donde trabajaba Edward, considere regresar, ya que el podría estar ocupado con algún paciente pero, había llegado hasta aquí para regresarme así que entre al hospital

Cuanto entre me di cuenta que no habían muchos pacientes, seguí caminando y me encontré con la recepcionista, una mujer ya grande, su cabello lo traía corto pero se podía apreciar un tono blanquecino entre sus cabellos

-_Eh buenas tardes, disculpe ¿En dónde está el doctor Cullen?_

-_¿Tiene una cita?_-me pregunto sin alejar la mirada de la pantalla

-_No, solo vengo a visitarlo, espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente_

-_Está en su consultorio pero por el momento se encuentra ocupado, ¿Tiene usted una cita?_-pregunto y luego me examino con la mirada-_Oh señorita Swan, ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que es usted?_-pregunto

-_¿Me…me conoce?_

-_Como no conocerla, el doctor Cullen me ha mostrado un par de fotos de usted, con la intención de reconocerla cuando usted viniese a visitarlo_-esbozó una sonrisa-_y claro que no tengo ningún inconveniente el doctor se pondrá contento de verla aquí_

-_Sí, me lo imagino pero me ah dicho que está ocupado ¿Cierto?_

-_Sí, esta con su ex-esposa_

-_Creo que debería volver en otro momento…_

-_No hace falta señorita, no creo que tarden más, según me dijo su ex-esposa venia a tratar unos asuntos sobre su divorcio_

-_Yo tenía entendido que ya habían firmado los papeles_

-_Sí, ya los firmaron pero al parecer la señorita insiste en pedirle dinero_

¿Tanya le pedía dinero? después de que se quedaba con el que fue una vez mi esposo, seguía viviendo a base de Edward. De pronto escuche una voz femenina y voltee, era Tanya que salía con Edward del consultorio, Edward se venía en tanto incomodo, ¿Pero quién no se sentiría así? Tanya se le insinuaba, a continuación no supe que fue exactamente lo que me paso pero camine hasta donde se encontraban

-_Eddie, cariño_-salude a Edward quien me mi extrañado y a la vez salvado

-_Hola Bells_-me devolvió el saludo después se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con un brazo

-_Hola Tanya, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_-pregunte

-_Vine a ver a Edward_

-_Que bien_-respondí restándole importancia-_Edward, ¿Tardaras en salir?_

-_No, de hecho ya iba de salida, ¿Me esperaras?_

-_Claro que si_-le respondí

-_Jacob ah estado preocupado por ti_-me dijo Tanya-_creo que debería saber que ya lo has reemplazado_

-_No creo que le importe, me eh enterado que el ahora está contigo_

-_Sí, el ah estado conmigo, eh sido algo así como…_

-_Su amante, lo se Tanya no tienes porque mentir_-la interrumpí

Me sentía sumamente feliz de ver a Tanya, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero nada agradable, y este era un buen momento

-_No soy su amante_-me recrimino-_creo que la palabra adecuada sería prometida_-concluyo alzando una de sus manos y mostrándome un anillo

Me había sorprendido la noticia, no era por enterarme que Jake me había superado demasiado rápido, si no que a pesar de ello siguiera pidiéndole dinero a Edward. Al parecer Edward pareció notarlo ya que me apego más a el

-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que Jacob no te olvidara? Al parecer no fuiste tan importante en su vida ya que fue muy pronto nuestro compromiso cuando el firmo los papeles_

-_No es eso Tanya, es solo que me preguntaba una cosa_-ella alzo una ceja-_¿Por qué sigues pidiéndole dinero a Edward? ¿No te da dinero Jake o no es suficiente? ¿Acaso eso no es ser una mantenida?_

-_Yo no soy una mantenida Isabella_-se defendió-_pero al parecer tu si_

-_Mira Tanya, yo consigo dinero por mis propios medios, no necesito a alguien para que me mantenga_

-_Eso no es lo que dice Jacob_

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?_-pregunte confundida

-_No te agás la santa Isabella, ya me ah dicho Jacob que le has pedido el 50% de sus posesiones, ¿Crees que eso tampoco es ser una mantenida?_

-_¡Yo no le eh pedido nada! Ni siquiera sé donde esta, aparte ¿Qué ganaría yo con tener la mitad de todo lo que le pertenece? _

-_Dinero…Isabella, en realidad quisiera que dejaras a mi futuro esposo en paz, ¿No te es suficiente lo que ya te ah dado?_

-_El no me ah dado nada, y no espero que me de algo, porque yo no quiero nada de el_

-_Entonces si a ti no te ah dado nada ¿En quién o en que lo está gastando?_-pregunto enojada

-_Yo que voy a saber, deberías de saberlo tú, al fin y al cabo el va a ser tu esposo, y ¿Acaso no le has preguntado?_

-_Claro que lo eh hecho, pero él me dice que tú le has pedido dinero_

-_Bueno Tanya, creo que es hora de que le preguntes y llegues al fondo de esto, porque yo nunca le eh pedido nada, y no lo aria_

-_¿Por qué debería de creerte? Siempre fuiste la mejor, tuviste todo lo que quisiste, te envidiaba Bella y lo sigo haciendo porque siempre obtienes lo que quieres ¿Ahora por ser mayor debería de creerte?_

-_Yo…nunca fui la mejor así como nunca tuve lo que siempre quise como tú me dices, tú siempre fuiste la que me utilizo por conveniencia, siempre te hice caso a pesar de que Alice y Rosalie me advertían sobre ti_

-_Me agrada tú excusa pero no podría creerte_

-_No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas_

-_No aguanto más tu cinismo, yo me voy de aquí, pero no sin antes recordarte que no eres invitada a mi boda_

-_No esperaba serlo_

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el elevador. Pero tenía varias dudas que no me dejaría en paz, ¿Ella nunca había sido la joven más segura de sí misma? ¿Acaso había mencionado tenerme envidia? No, claro que no, ella no le tendría envidia a nadie y mucho menos a mí

-_¿Quieres pasar o me esperas aquí?_-escuche preguntarme Edward

-_Eh, yo…te espero aquí_-le respondí el asintió y entro a su consultorio

Camine hasta unas sillas azules, me senté en una y comencé a hacer memoria de lo que acababa de suceder

-_Le ah echo tragarse sus propias palabras_-comento la recepcionista

-_¿Por qué lo dice?_-pregunte

-_Bueno porque nunca la había visto tan enojada como se encontraba, y mucho menos cuando una mujer venia a saludar al doctor Cullen, por más bonita que fuese, y usted la ah echo salir de sus cabales. No le negaré que usted es bonita pero, me extraño su reacción_

-_Gracias señora…_

-_Betty_

_-Oh claro, gracias Betty pero creo que no fue eso lo que la hizo enfadarse, más bien yo creo que no esperaba verme aquí _

-_No nos hagamos tarugas, ambas sabemos que a ella no le agrado verla con el doctor, así como usted está manteniendo una relación con el_

-_No, usted se equivoca, yo no mantengo ninguna relación con Edward, ambos nos acabamos de divorciar creo que sería muy pronto convivir de esa forma con otra persona_

-_Señorita, ¿Acaso no se ah dado cuenta?_-pregunto como si supiera la respuesta aunque en realidad no la sabia-_acabo de ver a ambos, como se miran, como se tratan, parecen imanes en cuanto uno se mueve el otro inmediatamente lo sigue. Nunca había visto al doctor comportarse así con otra persona_

-_No la sigo…_

-_Se nota a leguas que ambos sienten algo por el otro_

-_Yo…_

-_¿Nos vamos?_-pregunto Edward quien salía de su consultorio ya sin la bata blanca

-_Claro_-voltee a ver a Betty-_luego podríamos seguir con la plática_

-_Claro cariño, espero verte por aquí más seguido_

-_Así será, a menos que Edward me pida dejar de venir_-respondí sonriendo

-_Siempre podrá venir_-me dije Edward besándome la frente

-_Considere lo que le eh dicho, ya verá que es verdad_

Asentí y voltee a ver a Edward quien miraba confundido a Betty y a mí

-_Sí, lo tendré en mente_, _¿Nos vamos Edward?_

-_Claro_

Me tomo del brazo y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde le llevaron su volvo, y una vez adentro me ofreció ir a cenar y yo gustosa acepte en ir. Sin embargo seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido con Tanya y más con lo que me había dicho Betty…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno primero que nada, me disculpo por la demora, se que estaran furiosas [sos] pero me habia encontrado muy ocupada ultimamente ya saben, escuela...tareas...trabajos...etc, me llevan más tiempo del que tenia planeado, pero en fin, aqui estoy nuevamente actualizando

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a **Maya Cullen Masen**, **janalez**, **Maka Cullen **&&' a **Natalia** por sus Reviews, y por leer la historia (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito a dejar su REVIEW a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce Tentación**" & "**Solo Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_***Nota:** E estado pensando y creo que este es uno de los ultimos capitulos, lo que quiere decir que ya esta a punto de acabarse la historia_


	23. Nuevamente tú

**************Summary:** ************Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 22<strong>

**Nuevamente tú**

●**Bella Pov.**

-Bella, voy a salir, no tardo mucho, por favor, no se te ocurra volver a salir-me dijo Edward

Deje de observar la televisión, voltee a ver a Edward quien me estaba sonriendo y yo me sonroje. Hace un par de semanas había salido, pero no con intenciones de matarme o algo parecido, era solo para despejarme y distraerme, pero entonces fue cuando ese automóvil se me atravesó a punto de matarme

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-le respondí sonriendo

-_No lo dudo pero, evita ponerte en peligro nuevamente_-comento acercándose a mí y dándome un beso fugas en los labios

-_Cuídate, ¿Llegaras temprano?_

-_Sí, procurare atender rápido a todos mis pacientes para llegar y pasar más tiempo contigo_-asentí y volvió a besarme-_es que voy a extrañarte_-respondió a una pregunta aun no formulada

-_No te preocupes, en realidad no me molesta en lo absoluto, yo también extrañare tus labios sobre los míos_-le respondí sonrojándome

-_Sabes que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas_-me comento y mis mejillas se encendieron mas

-_Shhh…_-lo silencie poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y lo volví a besar

-_Creo que tendré que irme ahora o me quedare aquí todo el día_-comento cuando nos separamos con voz entrecortada

-_Está bien_-le conteste con una sonrisa-_te amo_

-_Yo también te amo_-me respondió dándome un beso fugaz

Tomo sus cosas y se fue. Cerré mis ojos despejando lo maravilloso que era tener los labios de Edward sobre los míos y los volví a abrir una vez me sentí mejor

Y comencé a recordar lo que sucedió después de ir a comer con Edward, y fue cuando supe que Betty decía la verdad…

**Flashback**

La cena había estado exquisita, eso sin contar la duda que tenía, acerca de la plática con Betty y con Tanya

-¿_Se puede saber qué es lo que piensas?_-pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_En lo que sucedió hoy en el hospital, lamento haber intervenido en la plática que tenían juntos pero te veías muy incomodo_-le respondí

En estos momentos no tenía la intención de mentirle a nadie, aparte si quería aclarar algunas dudad ¿Por qué no ahora?

-_No te preocupes, me salvaste de la vergonzosa platica que hubiese tenido con Tanya pero creo que esta vez tendría yo que disculparme_

-_¿Por qué lo dices?_

-_Por no haber intervenido en la plática que tuviste con Tanya pero te veías tan segura, que tenia curiosidad por saber que más inventaría ella_

-_¿A qué te refieres con "inventar"?_

-_Bueno, yo sabía que tu no le has pedido nada a Jacob, pero también sé que el ahora se encuentra a tal grado de perder todas sus pertenencias, incluso Tanya lo sabe ya que ella fue la que me dijo, y me sorprendí cuando te echo la culpa de las pérdidas de Jacob_

-_¿Qué es lo que ah pasado con él?_

-_Pues por lo que se, el perdió un caso, pero a los que él defendía ahora le están pidiendo un reembolso, cosa que en tanto no se puede o no al cien por ciento, así que ellos levantaron un cargo por robo de dinero, y tu sabrás…_

-_El se la ah estado pasando mal_

-_Si, al parecer si y bueno eso no es todo con lo de las mentiras que mencione_-lo mire confundida-_¿Recuerdas que menciono algo de que se iba a casar con Jacob?_-asentí-_el anillo que te mostro es el que yo le di cuando nos comprometimos, así que aun puedes volver con Jacob si así lo deseas, el se encuentra libre de compromisos, y dudo que el allá comprado un anillo idéntico_

-_¿Piensas que volvería con Jacob?_-le pregunte con un poco de disgusto

-_Sí, yo mismo sentí como te tensabas cuando Tanya menciono lo de su boda_

-_¿Crees que yo quiero estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera amo?_

-_¿A qué te refieres?_

-_Edward, yo no me case enamorada, me case con la intención de enamorarme algún día, pero creo que no funciono y termine lastimando a varias personas_-respondí y agache la mirada

-_Mírame_-me dijo Edward poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara-_si no lo amabas ¿Por qué te casaste?_

-_Yo no tenía otra opción, el había sido demasiado bueno conmigo, pero él me quería de una forma muy distinta como yo lo quería a él, y él me propuso matrimonio, pensé que diciéndole que si y una vez casados, yo llegaría a amarlo pero me equivoque, nunca llegue a amarla como él lo hizo conmigo_

-_Pudiste decirle que no, que no era el adecuado para ti_

-_Tienes razón, pude pero no lo hice, pensé que lo heriría al rechazarlo y él se merecía algo mejor que un no, el fue un gran amigo y tenía miedo a que se alejara de mi por haberle dicho que no, y lo sé, fui una egoísta pensé en mi y nunca en el, pero estaba tan desesperada en olvidart…._-no pude concluir, había dicho demasiado y no quería herirlo tampoco

-_¿Olvidarme?_-pregunto dudoso

-_No, claro que no_-mentí

-_Bella, puedo ver claramente en tus ojos que no me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿Me querías olvidar?_

-_Edward…_-intente agachar la mirada pero él me detuvo y me obligo a mirarlo-_si, pretendía olvidarte, por eso me fui el día en el que te encontré con Tanya, y fue cuando me encontré en el instituto con Jacob, el se había portado muy bien conmigo, incluso había olvidado un poco el rencor que te tenia, y fue cuando Mike fue por mí, por eso fui a buscarte, para pedirte perdón pero tú me hablaste muy fríamente y con eso di en claro que no querías saber nada de mí, por eso me case, por despecho, intente reemplazarte, ya sé que dirás que son estupideces pero, nunca te deje de querer_

Agache la mirada y el ahora no me lo impidió, sabía que se había sentido o algo peor como enojarse, y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo y si el decidía no volver a verme o algo parecido no lo culparía

-_Creo que lo mejor sería irme_-tome mis cosas y me pare. Pero la mano de Edward me detuvo y me volvió a sentar

-_No, ¿Acaso tienes prisa en irte?_-me pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado

-_No pero, creo que sería lo más conveniente_-me volví a parar y nuevamente fui detenida

-_Bella, no te vayas otra vez, no quiero perderte_

-_Edward, no hace falta que te sientas culpable, porque en realidad no tienes por qué estarlo, y por favor prométeme que esto no va a cambiar nuestra amistad_

-_¿No quieres que cambie?_-pregunto restándole importancia a lo demás

-_No, quiero que sigamos siéndolo, claro si es lo que también quieres si no yo podría dejar de molestarte_

-_Bella, en realidad a mí, después de lo que me acabas de decir, estoy decidido en no ser más tú amigo_

¿Bueno, en realidad que esperaba después de esa declaración? ¿Qué él siguiera siendo mi amigo como si nada después de que le dije que siempre lo quise y por despecho me había casado?

-_Entiendo, entonces lo mejor será que me valla, prometo no volver a molestarte o buscarte, y gracias por todo_-me pare y Edward me tomo de la mano a la vez que se paraba

-_Bella, no me estas entendiendo_-me dijo con una sonrisa-_yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo después de lo que me acabas de decir porque, quiero ser más que eso, siempre quise escucharte decir eso, porque yo también te sigo amando, nunca deje de hacerlo a pesar de que supe estabas casada_

-_Pero, te casaste con Tanya_-le respondí

-_Bella, yo me case al igual que tú, con la intención de amar algún día otra vez, se que te reemplace con Tanya, creerás que te compare pero no, si me case con ella fue porque era tú amiga, porque siempre te recordé con ella, aunque quisiera olvidarte una parte de mi nunca quiso hacerlo, esa parte albergaba la esperanza de que algún día volverías, que estaríamos juntos como siempre te pensé siendo mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos_

-_Edward, no tienes que decirme eso por lastima_-le respondí evitando llorar enfrente de el

-_No es por lastima, yo nunca lo aria por eso, tu siempre fuiste la razón por la cual despertaba, trabajaba, salía, eras la razón de mi existencia, siempre supe que algún día te encontraría y estaba seguro que en cuanto sucediera eso no te dejaría ir_

-¿_Y que tal si yo no quiero estar contigo? ¿Me obligaras a estar contigo?_

-_No, si así fueran las cosas te dejaría ir, te dejaría para que fueras feliz, porque si no vas a ser feliz conmigo, tan siquiera con alguien más, yo no me opondría, a costa de mi propia felicidad junto a ti, porque no podría vivir contigo a la fuerza, pensando que jamás estaremos bien_

-_¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?_-le pregunte tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta, aunque eso no evito que un par de lagrimas salieran de mis ojos

-_Claro que si, ¿Por qué debería mentirte?_-me pregunto con una de sus sonrisas

-_Por lastima, Edward yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por lo que dije, no quiero tenerte conmigo a la fuerza_-le respondí mirando a otro lado

-_¿Crees que por lo que dijiste me tendrás a la fuerza?_-yo asentí-_veo que me conoces muy poco, Bella yo te quiero conmigo, ¿Acaso ya no confías en mi?_-me pregunto indignado

No respondí, no sabía ni en que pensar ¿Y si al final Betty tenía razón sobre Edward? Pero no podría estar con él ahora, no cuando exactamente no sé si Tanya me mintió sobre su boda con Jacob, o si fue Edward el que me quería hacer sentir bien

-_Creo que tu silencio responde a mi pregunta, tal vez esto te servirá para que veas que es verdad lo que te digo_

Volví la vista hacia Edward confusa por lo que dijo y él se acerco a mí, puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza, y la otra en mi espalda, se acerco demasiado que pude sentir su aliento en mi boca. En tan solo un segundo sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, y por instinto enrosque mis brazos en su cuello. Hacía mucho que no probaba sus labios, aparte esto no tenia comparación alguna, era un beso suave pero dulce, en donde pude sentir que me decía que el en verdad me amaba, me sentí querida después de mucho tiempo. Y cuando ambos necesitamos aire nos separamos, e inmediatamente mis labios se sintieron vacios sin los de el

-_Esto ah sido mejor de lo que me imagine_-comento entrecortadamente-_creí que me darías una bofetada_

-_¿Por besarme?_-pregunte aun sin recuperar el aliento

-_Sí, supuse reaccionarias mal o algo parecido_

-_No creo que yo podría hacerlo_

-_Eso me agrada_-dijo sonriendo-_¿Y ahora me crees?_

-_¿Por qué no debería de creerte?_-le respondí sonriendo

Y nos fundimos en otro beso cargado de pasión…

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde aquel día ambos habíamos estado saliendo y nos hicimos novios, y hoy nos encontrábamos en lo que era mi casa cuando yo solía estudiar en el instituto. Tenía poco en habitar aquí, en Seattle nuevamente, no era para quedarme si no había acompañado a Edward en uno de sus trabajos como medico en un hospital que necesitaba varios doctores que colaboraran, y entre ellos habían escogido a Edward. No me molestaba en absoluto, al contrario me sentía feliz por poder convivir un poco más con mi novio.

Por otro lado estaba Renee y Charlie, que no me habían puesto "peros" respecto a pasar un mes en Seattle junto con Edward, al contrario, parecían encantados con la idea, no sabía si era porque conviviría con alguien, o porque iría a un lugar distinto y me distraería de algún modo, o quedaba mi tercera opción menos lógica que era porque iba Edward. Estaba claro que la tercera no era así que podría ser la segunda, tenía un poco de lógica.

**Flashback**

-_Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte_-me dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio

-_Dime_-le respondí sonriendo

Seguí comiendo mi helado, y Edward se puso serio, por lo que supuse lo que me diría no era algo bueno

-_Edward, me empiezas a preocupar, ¿Todo esta bien?_-le pregunte tomándole de la mano, con la intención de hacerle saber que contaba conmigo

-_Bueno Bella, en realidad no me gustaría hacerlo pero es mi deber, y…_

-_¡Vamos! Me estoy preocupando más, así que dime exactamente lo que me tienes que decir_-lo interrumpí desesperada por saber que era lo que me diría

-_Está bien, solo no te enojes_-me dijo y continuo-_bueno Bella, me ah otorgado ir a Seattle por un mes, por asuntos de trabajo, en realidad no quisiera ir pero ya sabes_

-_¿Era eso?_-pregunte entre risas-_y yo pensando lo peor, simplemente lo hubieras dicho, no es algo del otro mundo, ¿Recuerdas que yo también soy médico?_

-_Sí, es solo que pensé lo tomarías a mal, o no sé, de haberme imaginado que lo tomases así, te lo hubiese dicho desde hace una sem…_-no concluyo y su rostro se torno como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta

-_¿Te dijeron que irías a Seattle desde hace una semana?_-pregunte sentida porque no me hubiera dicho nada al respecto

-_Sí, pero lo siento, ya te dije mis razones y son lógicas_

-_De acuerdo, y ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?_-pregunte indignada

-_Bella, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que tú fueras conmigo_-me dijo y yo sonreí

-_¿Hablas enserio?_

-_Claro que si tonta, ¿Me acompañaras?_

-_Yo…no lo sé, tendría que comentarles a Renee y a Charlie_

-_Eso será fácil, yo puedo decirles, claro, si quieres_

-_¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Renee será fácil de convencer pero no lo será con Charlie, ambos lo conocemos, no es una persona que toma las cosas tan a la ligera_

-_Sabré lidiar con ello, es más, creo que Charlie ya me considera de la familia, se veía muy contento cuando me presentaste formalmente como tú novio_-me respondió regalándome una de sus sonrisas

-_Edward, eso fue solo una presentación, esto para él es algo serio, podría pensar cualquier cosa antes de que le digamos que es solo por tú trabajo_-le respondí evitando mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me convencería, así que seguí comiendo mi helado

-_Bella mírame_-puso uno de sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y me hizo que lo mirara-_¿Quieres ir conmigo a Seattle?_

-_Edward sabes que si_-le conteste y me concentre en mi helado

-_¿Entonces porque no me dejas hablar con Charlie?_

-_Porque él es mi padre, y yo su única hija_-me miro confuso y continúe-_bien, el siempre ah sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, ya sabes soy la única mujer en la familia aparte de mi madre_

-_Creo que tienes razón, si estuviera yo en las mismas condiciones me pondría nervioso, pero la dejaría ir, si es que ella estuviese conforme con ir_

-_Necesitas ser padre para saberlo_-le respondí y seguí en mi helado

-_No necesito serlo, soy hijo de unos padres muy sobreprotectores, y hermano de Alice, se lo que piensan mis padres acerca de la integridad de mi hermana, ellos quieren que ella sea feliz, pero siempre y cuando sea seguro lo que haga_

-_Nunca lo había visto de esa forma_

-_No porque nunca han estado contigo, y bueno si no se interpusieron en nuestra relación creo que tampoco se opondrán en que me acompañes, estoy seguro que confían en ti, así que después de todo, ¿Me dejaras explicarle esto a Charlie?_

El me miraba con unos ojos que derretían a cualquiera y entonces suspire

-_Está bien Edward, creo que tienes razón_

-_Bueno, hoy mismo le diremos, me voy a ir este fin de semana. Pero por lo tanto ¿Qué te parece si terminas con tu helado? Creo hace demasiado calor como para que siga manteniendo su temperatura_

Mire detenidamente mi helado y se me ocurrió algo

-_¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? Esta muy grande y dudo acabar con el ahora_-le dije haciendo un puchero

-_No puedo negarme a ti, con gusto te ayudare mi Bells_

Le puso el helado enfrente y el comenzó a comérselo, así que yo lo imite. En algún momento sentí sus fríos labios, junto a los míos y no pude aguatarlo más, lo bese y él se sobre salto pero correspondió el beso, un beso frio pero dulce

Terminamos y él se ofreció de llevarme a casa tanto para asegurarse que llegara bien como para anunciar que iría con él a Seattle.

-_¿Estás segura de querer ir conmigo? Aun puedes arrepentirte_

Debería estar loco si creía que no quería ir con el

-_Debes estar bromeando ¿Cierto? sabes que yo iría contigo a cualquier lado, no me importa lo lejos que este, es mas aunque fueses al polo norte iría_

-_Bella, eres la mejor_-me respondió sonriendo y siguió manejando

Me sentí nerviosa en cuando llegamos a la calzada, no sabía en realidad como se lo tomaría Renee, pero en especial Charlie, solo esperaba no sacara su arma…

-_ Hemos llegado, Bella tranquila, has estado en estado catatónico los últimos 3 minutos, solamente tranquilízate que todo va a salir bien ¿Quieres?_

-_Intentare, no te prometo nada_

-_Es algo_-respondió y salió del auto. Voltee en un intento de salir y Edward ya estaba abriéndome la puerta-_Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer mi Bella_-Tome la mano que me había ofrecido y el cerro la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez estuvimos enfrente de la puerta de mi casa respire profundamente antes de que Edward tocara el timbre-_todo saldrá bien, solo tranquilízate_-me dijo a la vez que le daba un suave apretón a mi mano-_Bella, si así te pones cuando simplemente le voy a pedir permiso a tu padre para ausentarnos un mes, no quiero saber cómo estarás cuando le pida tu mano_

Alce mi rostro, él me miro y sonrió, luego se abrió la puerta y salió un muy feliz Renee

-_Bella, Edward ¿Cómo se la han pasado?_-pregunto entusiasmada

-_Muy bien, gracias_-le respondió Edward con una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro-_aunque Bella parece estar en estado catatónico_-dijo a la vez que me sonreía

-_Eso no es cierto_-le respondí sonriendo estúpidamente-_¿Esta Cha…mi padre?_-le pregunte

-_Claro cariño, ah llegado hace unos 15 minutos_-me respondió aun sonriendo

-_Creo que tenemos suerte Bella_-me dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano-_Necesitamos hablar con ustedes_

-_Si claro, adelante_-le respondió Renee abriéndonos la puerta para pasar

Una vez adentro caminamos hacia la sala

-_Pónganse cómodos, voy por Charlie y enseguida estamos con ustedes_-hablo Renee y se fue

-_Tranquila, creo que debí guardarme mi opinión acerca de pedir tu mano, te has puesto peor_-me dijo Edward y me abrazo

-_Intentare, ya te lo había dicho es solo que…no mejor olvídalo_

Gire mi vista en otro lugar, no podía permitir que Edward me sacara información, entonces para suerte mía y a la vez desgracia apareció Renee y Charlie

-_Hola chicos, ¿Cuál es el problema?_-comenzó Charlie sentándose en el sofá delante de nosotros

-_Hola señor Swan_-hablo Edward-_bueno en realidad no es nada malo lo que venimos a decirles, miren como ustedes sabrán trabajo para un hospital, y me han mandado a Seattle por un mes o quizá se alargue mas, pero seguramente no pasa de dos meses, en fin, a lo que vengo, eh platicado esto con Bella y…_

-_¿Quieren nuestro consentimiento para ir?_-le pregunto Charlie a Edward. Quien ya se había adelantado a lo que Edward apenas acababa de empezar

-_Papá, yo quiero acompañarlo, ¿No hay ningún inconveniente?_-pregunte nerviosa

Charlie se puso tan rojo que más bien parecía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, y de pronto estallo en carcajadas. Y entonces todos reímos no con tanta gracia como le había encontrado Charlie pero reíamos

-_¡Hay Bella!_-hablo entre carcajadas-_No tenias que pedirme permiso, eres una persona grande, tú decides que hacer o que no hacer, ¡No eres una niña pequeña!_-termino y volvió a estallar en carcajadas

-_Creí que tenía que pedirte permiso_

-_Bella cariño, eres una persona grande, ya piensas coherentemente, no hace falta que nos pidas permiso simplemente avísanos cuando salgas, confiamos en ti mi amor_-comento Renee

-_Te dije que esto no sería difícil cariño_-me susurro Edward…

**Fin del Flashback**

No comprendía aun el repentino humor de mi padre, pero se lo había tomado tan bien…

Apague el televisor y camine hasta la cocina, abrí la nevera y me encontré con la poca comida que había sobrado de la cena y un par de verduras, en resumen, necesitaba abastecer la nevera

Mire la hora y aun era temprano, así que tome las sobras de la cena y la calenté, me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja y desayune a gusto. Cuando termine lave los trastes que había ocupado

A continuación subí a mi habitación, tome un pants gris con partes rosas, una camiseta a juego y mi ropa interior. Entre al cuarto de baño abrí el grifo y en lo que el agua se calentaba me desvestí, cuando estuve desnuda y el agua estaba caliente me comencé a bañar. En cuanto termine de enjuagarme el cuerpo me seque y me coloque mi ropa limpia

Salí del baño mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla y entre a la habitación

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

Corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi celular y conteste

-_¿Diga?_

-_¿Bella? ¡Bella! Eres tú, ¿Dónde diablos estas?_-preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-_Si… ¿Con quién hablo?_

-_¿Qué pregunta tan mas…..? Soy yo, Jacob_

-_Ah'…eh Jake en realidad me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato pero voy de salida_-le conteste evitando sonar grosera

-_¿Y…? Puedes esperar por lo menos cinco minutos más, no tardare mucho Bella, es rápido_-hubo un prolongado silencio, por una parte quería hablar pero por otra no, estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar eso-_yo se que puedes esperar un poco más ¿Verdad que puedes?_

-_Jacob…_-suspire

-_Por favor_

-_Está bien, pero por favor no te pases de cinco minutos que me están esperando_

-_Vale, entonces olvidémonos de cosas como "hola" "¿Cómo estás?" y "¿Qué haces?"_-suspire fuertemente para que supiera que comenzaba a desesperarme-_bueno, por lo que hable, ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas? Te eh estado marcando desde hace una semana y nadie me contesta, ¿Te importaría decirme donde estas?_

-_¿Era por eso por lo que me llamaste?_

-_No exactamente, pero me gustaría respondieras a esas preguntas_-espere a que el continuara. No deseaba darle mi paradero a Jacob por más que allá sido mi marido-_vale, comprendo tu silencio, no responderás así que ya al grano. El licenciado Jenks me ah entregado unos documentos en donde tengo que firmar yo para dejarte la custodia a ti de nuestro hijo y si firmo yo pierdo todo el derecho sobre él, ¿Realmente crees que voy a aceptar?_

-_Jacob, te recuerdo que ese documento ya no tiene validez_

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo mantenga? ¿O me darás al bebé?_

-_¡Ninguna de las dos!_-le conteste gritando

-_¿Entonces por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva contigo? Realmente estaría dispuesto a ello Bella_-comento sínicamente

-_¡No! No quiero y no necesito nada de ti, ni siquiera quisiera volver contigo porque eres un sínico, ¿Crees que no me eh enterado de tú boda con Tanya? ¿Acaso me crees estúpida?_

-_¿Perdón? Yo que sepa nunca me eh comprometido con Tanya a tal grado de querer casarme otra vez. No te negare que hay una fuerte atracción sexual entre los dos pero, eso no quiere decir que yo quiera casarme con ella_

-_¿Entonces porque ella me dijo que ambos se casarían? Me enseño su anillo de compromiso, me lo restregó en la cara y ¿Sabes que más me restregó en la cara? El hecho de que tú me superaste demasiado rápido_-le respondí furiosa

-_¡Para! Mira Bella, en primera no me voy a casar con nadie y Tanya sería la última persona con quien quisiera hacerlo, así que te pido dejes de insistir en que me casare con ella. En segunda ¿Crees que ya te supere?_

Entonces Edward había tenido toda la razón, el anillo que Tanya me había mostrado era el que él le había entregado cuando se comprometieron

-_¿Crees que soy idiota? Me engañaste con Tanya, ambos han estado juntos desde el accidente, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso?_-le respondí molesta

-_¡Que ella me atraiga sexualmente no quiere decir que ella te supere! Tú siempre has sido la primera, eres única_

-_Pero no suficiente, no lo fui para ti, Tanya fue la que supo hacerte feliz sexualmente_

-_Bella, no te pongas así porque no tienes motivos, te amo, y siempre lo eh hecho, incluso cuando eh estado con Tanya nunca eh dejado de quererte_

-_Pues fíjate que yo a ti no_-le respondí secamente

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_-me pregunto confuso

-_Desde que nos divorciamos estoy feliz, mi vida nunca había sido perfecta, no quiero decir que a tu lado no lo fue ya que me diste la oportunidad de ser madre y eso me hacía más que feliz por eso te agradezco, pero, muy poco me duro el gusto. Aparte ya eh empezado a recrear mi vida, deberías de hacer lo mismo tú_

-_Mi vida es a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo, ¿No comprendes?_

-_No seas ridículo, porque no eras feliz a mi lado, Tanya te hizo más feliz aparte, ¿Cuál bebé? No me digas que ya has olvidado el accidente_

-_Yo siempre fui feliz contigo. ¿Cómo que cual bebé? No me vas a hacer creer tu también que lo perdiste, porque Edward era medico pudo comprar a los doctores para decirme que lo perdiste porque no soy tan estúpido, y en dado caso que la historia fuese así, ¿Por qué recibí los documentos?_

-_Tal vez Jenks se retardo un poco, esos documentos los mande justamente cuando decidí que lo mejor era que nos divorciáramos_

-_Comprendo, pero lo que no comprendo es porque no me dices donde estas, ¿Estas escondiéndome algo?_-pregunto dudoso

-_¡No seas infantil! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera sin tener que decirle a alguien, aparte según tu ¿Qué te escondería?_

-_A nuestro hijo_

Jacob sí que era difícil de convencer, pero no deseaba decirle donde estaba, tenía que ingeniármelas para salir de esto

-_Jacob, me tengo que ir, han pasado ya más de los cinco minutos que me pediste_

-_¡No!_-contesto rápidamente-_¿Dónde estás? Te juro no dejarte de molestar hasta que me contestes_

Suspire, si quería sacármelo de encima tendría que decirle la verdad

-_En Seattle_

-_¿Con quién?_

-¡_Con Edward! Y una recomendación, si en verdad quieres y amas a tu vida, lo mejor será que me dejes de molestar, a Edward no le gustara la idea de que tú me hables_-le respondí

-_¿Edward? Con que Cullen está contigo, ¿El ahora se hará cargo de nuestro hijo? ¿El me sustituirá como padre? ¡Dios Bella! Es un Cullen, ni siquiera sabe como cambiar pañales_

-_Menos tú, así que…lo mejor será irme porque es difícil hablar contigo, y por última vez te digo, ¡No hay bebé!_-le respondí y sin esperar respuesta le colgué

Termine de arreglarme y cuando estuve lista salí con mi bolsa en donde traía dinero, mi celular y mis llaves, nada más ni nada menos

Tome un taxi, y le pedí me llevara a algún centro comercial. Cuando llegue, pague al taxista sus servicios y entre a abastecer mi cocina. Cuando acabe pague por los comestibles y regrese a casa

Acomode las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Termine de acomodar y me puse a preparar la cena, era temprano pero quería tener tiempo para mí.

Prepare un estofado de pollo con arroz. Algo simple pero sabía que sería suficiente.

Había acabado los deberes y era temprano, opte por calentar unas palomitas y buscar una buena película. Cuando las palomitas estuvieron me serví un vaso de refresco, coloque la película "_En busca de la felicidad_" y comencé a verla

La película toco mi debilidad y me solté a llorar. Era una buena película pero a mi parecer triste, pero al final te da una buena enseñanza

La volví a ver y nuevamente llore, era una de mis películas favoritas y estaba segura jamás me cansaría de verla. Mire el reloj y ya iban a ser las 8 por lo que supuse Edward llegaría dentro de poco

Me pare y recogí lo que había ocupado, lave todo y después me dispuse a calentar la cena. Treinta minutos después la puerta se abrió y supe que Edward había llegado

-_Edward, estoy en la cocina_-hable en voz alta para que me escuchara

Escuche pasos en lo que era la sala y después sentí unos brazos agarrarme de la cintura

-_¿Qué es lo que preparaste? Huele bien_-me dijo y me dio un suave beso sobre los labios

-_Estofado de pollo con arroz_

-_Créeme que huele bien_

Termine de prepara la cena y nos serví. Ambos nos sentamos en el comedor y comenzamos a comer

-_¿Qué tal tú día?_-le pregunte

-_Bueno, no me puedo quejar ah sido un día excelente, al parecer aquella gripa ya se está acabando, ya hay un menos número de enfermos_-me comento sonriendo

-_Me alegro Edward_

-_¿Y qué tal el tuyo? Seguro fue más interesante_

-_Algo así, solo que hoy recibí una llamada de Jacob_

Al escuchar el nombre casi se atraganta y comenzó a toser

-_¿Qué quería?_-pregunto firmemente aun tosiendo

-_Saber donde estaba, y bueno, me comento acerca de unos papeles que le envíe a Jenks a principios del divorcio, al parecer le llegaron muy tarde y quería saber él porque_

-_¿Qué eran esos papeles?_

-_De custodia, en ese tiempo solía cargar con su hijo_-le respondí evitando la tristeza

-_Sí que le han llegado tarde_-comento y siguió comiendo

La cena prosiguió en silencio, y cuando acabamos tome los trastes y los lave. Edward se estaba dando una ducha y de pronto sonó mi celular nuevamente. Revise el numero y al parecer era el de Jacob. No tenía ánimos de contestarle así que apague mi celular

-_¿Qué haces?_-me pregunto Edward

Voltee a verlo y su cabello estaba alborotado y mojado. Traía puesto una camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos shorts

-_Me has espantado, apagaba mi celular_-le respondí sinceramente

-_Me preguntaba si…_-se escuchaba nervioso y lo que termino por creerlo fue que se paso una mano por sus cabellos, una clara señal de nerviosismo-_si quisieras dormir esta noche conmigo, creo que mi cama se ah hecho muy grande para mí solo_

Le sonreí

-_Claro que si, solo dame un minuto y estoy contigo_-el asintió y yo me fui a mi habitación

Me coloque un pijama y salí al encuentro con Edward. Cuando entre a la habitación el miraba a través de la ventana

-_¿Qué sucede?_-le pregunte

-_No, nada_-me respondió

-_Edward, algo sucede, ¿Qué es?_-le pregunte

-_Bueno, es solo que, la llamada de Jacob me tiene inquieto, quiero que me respondas una pregunta y se sincera_-me dijo y se acerco a mí y me miro a través de sus penetrantes ojos verdes y esas pestañas muy espesas-_¿Amas aun a Jacob?_

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, yo le había dicho de muchas formas que no lo amaba, que al que amaba era a él y al parecer aun no comprendía

-_Edward, hemos hablado de esto por mucho tiempo_

-_Responde a mi pregunta Bella_

-_Bien_-suspire-_no, yo no lo amo y créeme que nunca lo hice, lo quise sí, pero como amigo, tú eres y seguirás siendo el dueño de mi corazón_

-_No me convence_-respondió frunciendo el seño

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese tan apasionadamente que ni siquiera yo supe de donde había salido eso

-_¿Y eso te convenció?_

-_Sí, creo que si_-me respondió sonriendo-_será mejor que vallamos a la cama, tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana_

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la cama, me acostó y me arropo y él se puso del otro lado dándome la espalda

-_Ven acá, creo que será igual duerma o no contigo si estas tan lejos_-le dije y él me hizo caso a la vez que se reía

Me abrazo y yo me acomode en su pecho

-_Duerme Bella mía, mañana tendrás un día muy largo_-me dijo y comenzó a tararearme mi nana-_te amo_

Con una sonrisa muy grande le respondí

-_Y yo a ti te amo_

Siguió tarareando y caí en la inconsciencia del sueño…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, tarde un poco pero aqui esta mi actualizacion de la historia (: esta vez sin excusa alguna...

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a **Navannah** & a **Danny Ordaz **por sus Reviews, y por leer la historia (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito a dejar su REVIEW a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce Tentación**" & "**Solo Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	24. Siempre fuiste tú

****************Summary:** **************Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 23<strong>

**Siempre fuiste tú**

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos a causa de un rayo de sol que se colaba a través de la ventana, me incorpore y no reconocí la habitación, gire la cabeza a todos lados y comencé a hacer memoria de donde y con quien estaba y recordé que me había quedado a dormir con Edward.

Mire el espacio vacío y encontré una nota encima de la almohada

_Bella_

_No quise despertarte, estabas dormida así que preferí dejarte descansar, pero te voy a pedir un favor, en cuanto te levantes cámbiate que te estaré esperando en la dirección que esta al reverso, limítate a tomar un taxi_

_Edward_

Voltee la hoja y detrás venia una dirección. Me pare y salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía con el papel en la mano. Una vez adentro saque del closet unos pantalones tipo pescador de mezclilla, y una blusa a juego. Entre al cuarto de baño y en lo que el agua se calentaba yo me preparaba para darme una ducha

Una vez termine de bañarme y vestirme regrese a mi habitación, me coloque unos zapatos de piso. Tome una bolsa de mano en donde coloque mi celular, dinero, llaves y la nota donde tenía la dirección. Tome un suéter delgado y baje a la cocina donde me serví en un vaso zumo de naranja y me lo bebí

Cuando termine salí de la casa y tome un taxi como me lo había pedido Edward, Y le entregue la nota

-_¿Está usted loca? Esta dirección ya está casi fuera de la cuidad_-me dijo devolviéndome la hoja

-_¿Esto será suficiente?_-le pregunte pasándole un fajo de billetes

-_Claro que si_

Y comenzó mi pequeño viaje. No reconocía la dirección, ya que de lo contrario me hubiese llevado mi propio vehículo, y me hubiera ahorrado ese dinero, aunque no era mucho, era suficiente para comprar un par de cosas. El taxi empezó a salir de la cuidad media hora después. Tome mi celular y no era tarde así que tal vez estaba en tiempo

El taxi empezó a acercarse a las orillas en donde se podía apreciar el mar y comprendí a donde se iba.

-_Es aquí señorita_-me anuncio cuando se detuvo

-_Muy bien, gracias_-al decir esto me baje y el taxi arranco

Mire a todos lados en busca de rastros de Edward, y no encontré a nadie, me encamine hasta una pequeña recepción donde pude apreciar que rentaban yates. Entre al lugar y encontré a Edward hablando con una mujer pelirroja. Me acerque a ellos y la pelirroja me miro con curiosidad

-_Hola señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?_-me pregunto con una voz de niña mimada. Edward volteo y me abrazo-_¿Ella es su famosa acompañante?_-pregunto con una voz que fingía felicidad

-_Sí, ella es mi Bella_-le respondió Edward-_Bueno Bella te presento a Victoria, y Victoria Bella_-nos presento señalándonos a la vez que decía nuestros nombres

-_Un gusto poder conocer a la novia de Edward_-respondió a la vez que me extendía su mano

-_Un gusto_-le respondí tomando su mano

Victoria era una mujer hermosa, de cabello color rojo intenso, unos ojos azules muy profundos y tenia facciones muy definidas

-_Bella, acompáñame_-me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y jalándome afuera del lugar-_¿Qué te parece?_-me pregunto viendo al mar

-_Hermoso, ¿Esto es mi sorpresa?_

-_En parte, obviamente no te voy a regalar el mar_-me dijo riendo-_Ya lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada Victoria_-me respondió como si hubiese leído mi mente-_pero no arruinemos tú día con ella, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas más_-yo asentí y entramos otra vez a la recepción

Edward siguió hablando con Victoria y firmo un par de papeles que ella le entregaba mientras yo veía el mar. Estaba aburrida y comenzaba a creer que hubiera sido mejor haber pasado a desayunar antes de venir

-_Listo Bella_-me dijo Edward

-_¿Puedo saber porque firmabas esos papeles?_

-_Es parte de tu sorpresa, ¿Tienes hambre?_-me pregunto y yo asentí-_bueno, tenemos tiempo aun, vamos_

Me llevo en su volvo hasta un pequeño restaurant en donde ambos comimos. Tardamos alrededor de una hora y después regresamos a la recepción y Victoria nos estaba esperando en la entrada

-_Señor Cullen ya esta listo su yate_-le anuncio-_síganme por favor_

-_Gracias_-le respondió Edward

Victoria nos guio hasta un Yate, que era el más grande de ahí, no podía imaginarme cuanto dinero había gastado Edward

-_Aquí esta, ¿Quieren que los acompañe?_

-_No, muchas gracias conozco a este Yate desde que era pequeño, le agradezco su amabilidad_-le dijo Edward de vuelta y Victoria sentido y enseguida se fue

Entramos en el Yate, todo era de color blanco, y muy hermoso, nunca había visto algo así

-_¿Te gusta?_-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_Si, claro que si, ¿Cuánto haz gastado en esto?_

-_En realidad nada, este Yate es de la familia_-me respondió tomándome de las manos-_creo que no te eh saludado debidamente_-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso-_te vez hermosa_

-_Gracias_-le respondí entrecortadamente

-_No tienes que agradecerme nada, enseguida estoy contigo voy a la cabina a ponerlo en marcha, puedes recorrer el lugar si lo deseas_

Se fue y me quede ahí, comencé a caminar por todos lados y vi una pequeña habitación, en donde había una cama matrimonial, que estaba tendida con una colcha color chocolate, los muebles estaban en su lugar a la derecha había una puerta donde supuse estaría el baño, en medio estaban dos maletas

Seguí recorriendo el lugar y afuera habían un par de sillas de sol sombreadas por sombrillas y entonces sentí como se comenzaba a mover el Yate

-_¿Ya haz revisado las demás habitaciones?_-me pregunto Edward

-_No aun no, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?_-le pregunte

-_Allí_-me dijo señalando un lugar que no pude divisar muy bien, ya que todo lo que veía era agua-_pasaremos un par de días allí_

¿Un par de días? ¿Había dicho un par de días? Yo había venido sin nada de ropa aparte de la que traía puesta, aparte tampoco me había mencionado traer

-_Seguramente estas de broma ¿Verdad? No eh traído nada de ropa aparte de la que tengo puesta_-le dije

-_Espero que no te moleste, pero eh tomado un poco de tu ropa_-me dijo con nerviosismo

¿Así que por eso estaban las dos maletas en medio de la habitación? Debí de haber previsto que Edward pensaría en todo

-_No claro que no, al contrario, estoy agradecida_

-_Bueno pues hay que comenzar nuestras mini vacaciones, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_-me pregunto

-_No lo se, ¿A ti que te gustaría hacer?_-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-_¿Qué te parece si empezamos en recorrer el lugar?_-me pregunto y yo asentí

El resto de la tarde estuvimos revisando las habitaciones y jugando un par de juego de mesa, estaba feliz por la sorpresa que me había dado Edward. Ya era noche y entonces mi estomago me comenzaba a reclamar que lo alimentara

-_¿Tienes hambre?_-me pregunto Edward

-_¿Cómo le haces para saber lo que quiero?_-le pregunte

-_Simplemente ah de ser porque te conozco_-me respondió y me llevo a la pequeña cocina

-_¿Sabes cocinar?_-le pregunte

-_Sí, ¿Que esperabas si soy hijo Esme Cullen?_-pregunto irónicamente-_ella me ah enseñado las cosas básicas para sobrevivir_

-_Que bueno, tan siquiera alguien te enseño, y yo tuve que aprender sola_

-_No te pongas triste, mejor vamos a cocinar algo_

Ambos cocinamos una cena digna de nosotros, y cuando terminamos comimos, él se ofreció a lavar los platos en lo que yo me ponía cómoda para ir a dormir. Cuando estuve lista y Edward también, me entro la duda de donde dormiría uno de los dos, ya que solo había una habitación

-_¿Dónde dimiré yo?_-le pregunte

-_Aquí_

-_¿Y tú donde dormirás?_

-_Aquí, a menos que quieras que me duerma en el suelo o en el sillón_

Sonreí irónicamente ante su comentario

-_No, claro que no, entonces dormiremos juntos otra vez_-le respondí

-_Si, así que vamos, mañana es otro día_

Nos acomodamos en la cama y después él se dio la vuelta, tal y como lo había echo la noche pasada

-_Edward…estas muy lejos_

-_Claro que no, tú eres la que esta muy lejos, mira donde estas Bella_-me dijo y yo intente voltear y me di cuenta que estaba en la orilla de la cama

-_Lo siento_-le respondí sonrojándome

-_Ven acá_-me dijo y yo le hice caso y el me acurruco en su pecho-_buenas noches Bella_

-_Buenas noches Edward_-le respondí y le di un beso en la nariz

El bajo la mirada y me beso en los labios. De pronto el beso se prolongo mas de lo normal, Edward me tomo de la cintura y yo enrosque mis brazos en su cuello. El comenzó a subir una de sus manos y la otra comenzó a bajar, las descargas eléctricas llegaron de pronto instintivamente enrede mis dedos entre su cabello, nos seguimos besando mientras yo jugaba con su cabello y el masajeaba mi muslo. De pronto abandono mi boca y bajo hasta mi cuello, y sentí como comenzaba a mordisquearme, para después volver a mi boca, con su lengua trazo la línea de mi labio inferior, y yo le permití el acceso al interior, el comenzó a explorar mi boca con su lengua. Yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, de pronto sentí como mordida la parte inferior de mi labio y con sus manos comenzó a subir mi playera hasta llegar a mi brasier.

-_Edward…_-gemí

Y de pronto él se tenso y me miro apenado

-_Discúlpame Bella_-me dijo separándose de mi

-_Edward, no te disculpes, ¿Por qué paraste?_

-_Porque si no hubiese parado no me quiero imaginar de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer._

-_Eso ya no importa, yo te quiero a ti_

-_Bella, yo…_

-_Edward_-le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligaba a que me mirara a los ojos_-te amo y no dudo de ello, por favor…_

-_No te imaginas cuanto te quiero yo ti, y cuantas veces eh deseado estar así contigo pero, no puedo Bella, no me perteneces_

-_Te pertenezco, siempre te pertenecí, no uses las mismas palabras que me decías antes, yo te quiero de todas las maneras posibles_

-_Te deseo Bella, y no te imaginas cuanto…_-me dijo y me beso otra vez, pero esta vez podría obtener lo que siempre quise…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, el Cap. esta en tanto corto pero ya actualice, procurare actualizar en esta semana para terminar con la historia, no es que tenga prisa pero ahora mi cerebro esta trabajando muy rápido y tengo que aprovechar las ideas que me brinda (:

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a **Navannah**, **Maka Cullen**, **isafortu** & a **janalez**por sus Reviews, y por leer la historia (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito a dejar su REVIEW, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Recuerden pasar a leer y comentar mis otros dos proyectos "**Dulce Tentación**" & "**Solo Tú**"

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	25. Preparativos

******************Summary:** ****************Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 24<strong>

**Preparativos**

●**Bella Pov.**

Hace una semana había regresado de Seattle con Edward, era bueno ya que en unos días seria el Baby Shawer de Rosalie

-_Bella, ¿Qué haces?_-me pregunto Renee entrando a mi habitación

-_Nada_-le respondí

-_Que bueno, baja esta listo el desayuno_

Al escuchar la palabra desayuno el estomago se me revolvió

-_En seguida voy_-le respondí sin ganas

-_¿Estas bien? No te escuchas bien_

-_Sí, es solo que…_

No pude contenerme más y salí corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño, sabia que esto aria que mi madre se pusiera paranoica pero no podía aguantar más el asco. Como siempre desde hace dos semanas había tenido nauseas matutinas y eso no ayudaba en nada

-_Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?_-pregunto Renee detrás de la puerta

-_Si, solo dame un poco de tiempo_

-_Esta bien, pero tenemos que hablar de esto_

Cinco minutos después me encontraba en mi habitación, poniéndome ropa cómoda, entonces entro Renee y supe que se avecinaba una platica enorme

●**Edward Pov.**

-_Edward, ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?_-me pregunto Jasper

-_Jasper, eh estado esperando mucho por esto como para echarme para atrás_

-_Bella estará encantada y aceptara_

-_Sí, lo sé_-conteste orgulloso-_al igual que Alice_

-_Entonces vamos, que tendremos una larga búsqueda_

Caminamos adentro del pequeño centro comercial y comenzamos a buscar una joyería, con la intención de encontrar el anillo perfecto para nuestras respectivas futuras esposas. Estuvimos prácticamente toda la tarde buscándolos. Estaba agotado, ninguno se me hacia digno para Bella, y como Jasper seguía sin encontrar uno, supuse estaba igual que yo, así que continuamos buscando

-_Jasper, esto es cansado, no encontraremos nada digno de ellas_-le dije a Jasper en la última tienda en la que paramos

-_No pierdas las esperanzas, encontraremos algo digno y…oh ¡Oh por dios!_-grito dando saltos como solía hacerlo Alice

-_¿Qué te sucede? Pareces mi hijo menor comportándote así_-le dije rodando los ojos ante la ironía de mis palabras

-_¡Mira eso Edward, le encantara a Alice y ese otro a Bella!_-me respondió aun sin dejar de dar saltitos, solo que ahora señalaba algo en la vitrina

Voltee la vista hacia donde él veía y observe un anillo color plata un poco grueso con un zafiro azul en el centro, alado de el había otro igual solo que era delgado y el zafiro estaba dentro de un corazón. Sin duda el que me llamaba más la atención era el primero

-_¿Qué decías Edward?_-me dijo entre risas-_te has quedado con la boca abierta, deberías cerrarla o una mosca se meterá adentro_-me respondió riéndose más fuerte

-_Ese me gusta, estoy completamente seguro que le gustara_-le dije señalando el que me había llamado la atención

-_¡Qué bueno!_-dijo soltando un suspiro-_porque yo quiero el de corazón_

-_Señorita_-llame la atención de la que supuse atendía el lugar

-_¿Sí? Dígame…_-me respondió sonriéndome muy exageradamente

-_Señorita, tiene que darnos ese par de anillos_-hablo Jasper desesperado

Al parecer la que atendía se le cayó la sonrisa al escuchar eso, a juzgar por la expresión, supuse que habría creído éramos una pareja queriéndose comprometer

-_¿Quieren los dos?_-pregunto y yo asentí-_de acuerdo, tienen que llenar este par de hojas y pagar por ellos_-nos dijo a la vez que nos pasaba unas hojas a nosotros

-_Muy amable_-le dije y ella solo asintió y nos entrego un bolígrafo a cada quien

-_Al parecer ah creído que somos una pareja de gays_-me dijo Jasper

-_¿También lo notaste?_-le pregunto riéndome

-_El que no lo notase, debería estar completamente ciego, después de que le dije que queríamos los anillos la sonrisa y el coqueteo contigo se le fue_-comento entre risas-_ Alice y Bella se morirán de risa cuando les contemos nuestra historia de hoy_

-_Sí, mejor hay que apurarnos porque tenemos que ir a apartar las mesas_-le respondí riéndome

Ambos terminamos de llenar los papeles, pagamos por los anillos y nos fuimos. Una vez en el auto de Jasper saque de la bolsita el anillo que había comprado

-_Se nota que te ah gustado mucho_-me dijo sonriendo

-_Sí, es hermoso, le quedara perfecto a Bella, le gustara_-le respondí

-_De eso estoy seguro, y también estoy seguro, de que a Alice le gustara el suyo_-me contesto

Arranco el auto y manejo hasta un restaurant, donde les daríamos el anillo. Entramos al restaurant y Jasper se acerco a la anfitriona del lugar

-_Hola_-le saludo Jasper y ella volteo a verlo sonriéndole encantadoramente

-_Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_-pregunto seductoramente lo cual me dio gracia

-_Quiero reservar dos mesas para hoy en la noche_-le contesto Jasper

-_Claro, ¿Cuántas personas en cada mesa?_-pregunto haciéndose para enfrente, enseñándole sus senos a Jasper

Tuve que taparme la boca con la mano para no soltar un par de carcajadas

-_Dos…dos en cada mesa por favor, y que sea en los lugares más privados, ya sabe son cosas de las cuales los demás no les gustaría enterarse_

-_Enseguida las apunto señor…_

-_Hale, Jasper Hale_-contesto

-_Sí, señor Hale, sus mesas quedaran apartadas para hoy en la noche, ¿una ocasión especial?_-pregunto

Pregunta equivocada. Sabía que ella le estaba coqueteando a Jasper, y no le agradaría saber que las reservaciones serian para comprometerse

-_¡Pero claro que es especial!_-le respondió Jasper sonriendo-_pienso comprometerme con mi novia Alice_

La anfitriona lo miro por un segundo, y después su mirada cambio a estar malhumorada

-_¿Y su amigo?_-pregunto lanzándome una mirada provocadora

-_Igual que él, pienso casarme con mi novia Bella_-le respondí y ella rodo los ojos

-_De acuerdo_-contesto al fin sin ganas-_sus mesas han quedado reservadas para hoy en la noche_-contesto y se volteo-_es una lástima que ese par de hombres se van a casar_-la oí decir

-_Creo que no le ah echo gracia que ambos queramos casarnos_-me dijo Jasper

-_Ya lo veo, me pregunto porque todas las mujeres se han puesto de acuerdo en querer seducirnos_-le dije riendo

-_Yo tampoco, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no cambiaria a tu hermana por nada del mundo_-me respondió sonriendo

-_Y yo no cambiaria a mí Bella_

Entramos al auto nuevamente y Jasper me dejo en mi casa y el siguió a la suya

Una vez dentro me di cuenta que no había nada aparte de Alice, quien estaba catando una canción que no reconocí hasta que estuve en el pasillo

-_I just can't get you out of my head…Boy your lovin is all I think about…I just can't get you out of my head…Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

-_Alice, estas cantando ¿Es para Jasper?_-comencé a molestarla

-_¡Oye! Lárgate Edward, si estoy o no cantando no te incumbe_-me respondió enojada

-_Lo lamento…_

-_¿Te importaría irte ya?_

-_Ya voy, señorita enojona_

-_No soy enojona_-me grito y yo salir corriendo de su habitación, y detrás de mi salió volando un cojín

-_¡Fallaste!_-le conteste y camine hasta mi habitación

Lo primero que hice estando dentro fue encerrarme, por si a Alice se le daba por entrar y molestarme. A continuación tome mi celular y le llame a Bella para invitarla a cenar, sin duda alguna hoy en la noche estaría comprometido con Bella…

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Lamento la tardanza, ya saben, problemas de tiempo, pero bien, aqui estoy subiendo este cap

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a **Navannah**, **Maka Cullen** & a **janalez**por sus Reviews, y por leer la historia (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito a dejar su REVIEW, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**Nota 1: **Hay algo sumamente importante que podria ser una respuesta respecto a mi tardanza en actualizar. Bien como todo siempre tiene un final, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, quedan al rededor de 3 o 4 capitulos más, así que ahora mas que antes necesito tiempo para poder hacerle un gran final digno de leer, asi como tambien que sea una recompensa por todos aquellos que la siguen y sea de su completo agrado_

_**Nota 2: **Bueno, eh tenido en mente otra historia, que seguramente sera de su agrado y espero que pasen a leerla y a dejar un comentario, estare subiendola entre miercoles o ya de suerte mañana martes, asi que espero la lean (:_

-Canción utilizada para este Cap.: **Can't Get You Out Of My Head**

Cantante: **Kylie Minogue**


	26. Sí, acepto

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.25<strong>

**Sí, acepto**

●**Alice Pov.**

-_Maldito Edward_-dije para mí misma

A veces me molestaba demasiado y hoy, estaba raro, estaba más feliz, mas emocionado que se yo, pero no es algo que me molestase, al contrario, por fin su cara larga había desaparecido. De pronto sonó mi celular y corrí hacia él, mire el numero y era Jasper

-_Hola amor_-le dije y escuche una risita-_¡Cállate Edward!_-grite y la puerta de la habitación de Edward se cerró en un portazo

-_Hola mi amor, ¿Por qué gritas?_-me contesto Jasper

-_Por Edward, parece un niño chiquito, por cierto, ¿Sabes porque esta tan feliz?_-le pregunte

-_Esto…no, no lo sé_-me contesto nervioso y sabia que me estaba mintiendo

-_Sí lo sabes, puedo oírlo en tu voz, así que dime que pasa_

-_No puedo pequeña_-me dijo apenado

-_Jazzy_-le dije seductoramente, tal vez funcionaria-_por favor_

-_No me hagas esto, es una tortura, pero no te diré, a lo que me recuerda, te llame solo por una cosa_

-_¿Qué cosa?_

-_Bueno, quiero invitarte a cenar, ¿Puedes hoy en la noche?_

-_¡Claro que si tontito!_-le respondí entusiasmadamente-_¿a qué horas pasas por mi?_

-_¿Te parece bien a las 9:30?_-me pregunto y yo emocionada o más que eso le respondí

-_¡Sí! Te esperare a las 9:30_

-_Está bien, entonces hasta la noche_

-_Sí, adiós_

Colgué y comencé a dar saltitos de alegría

-_¡Una cena!_

-_¿Escuche que tienes una cena?_-pregunto Edward quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí chismoso Edward?_-le respondí lanzándole una mirada intimidante

-_Lo suficiente para saber que tendrás una cena_

-_¡Lárgate Edward! Deberías comenzar a pensar seriamente en casarte_-le dije y el solo se rio

-_Pronto Alice, pero por lo tanto me tendrás que soportar_-me respondió y se fue

¡Maldito Edward! Me grite interiormente y de pronto recordé la cena, revise la hora y eran exactamente las 7:30pm. Contaba con dos horas para arreglarme e ir con Jasper a cenar…

●**Rosalie Pov.**

-_Por favor Rosalie, tienes que hacerme un enorme favor_-me dijo Edward a través del teléfono

-_¿Qué quieres que haga?_-le pregunte restándole importancia a lo que decía

-_Rose, no quiero que le digas nada de esto a Bella pero…_-comenzó pero se escuchaba nervioso-_mira invite a cenar a Bella hoy a las 9:30 y bueno, tú sabes que ella no es muy buena respecto a…_

-_Espera… ¿Me estas pidiendo que vaya a ayudarla a arreglarse? Edward sabes que ella se negara en que le ayude_

-_Ya lo sé, pero tú sabrás como hacerla aceptar a que tú le ayudes_

-_Muy bien pero si no acepta no le rogare_

-_Tienes que…es una ocasión especial_

-_Um…ya lo veo ¿Qué ocasión especial?_

-_Rose…_

-_No podre ayudarte si no me dices que tan especial es_

-_Bien pero no le digas nada…_-suspiro antes de continuar-_le voy a pedir que se case conmigo_

Al escuchar eso solté un gritito de felicidad ante la expectativa de ver a mi cuñada casada con Edward, simplemente siempre supe que terminarían juntos, pero al destino los había separado y otorgado familias diferentes pero ahora los volvía a juntar y esta vez para siempre

-_Claro que te ayudare ahora, es una ocasión bastante especial y obviamente no le diré nada, tú confía en mí, estará lista a la hora exacta_

-_Muchas gracias Rose, no sabía a quién recurrir y ya veo que eres la indicada, no me equivoque_

-_¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tú hermana?_-le pregunte

-_Ella saldrá a la misma hora con Jasper, ella esta ocupándose de sí y está muy metida en ella como para escuchar lo que te digo_

-_¿Mi hermano también…?_-no pude completar mi pregunta pero él respondió

-_Sí, también quiere casarse con ella_-me respondió

Volví a chillar de emoción y no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas pero limpiarlas inmediatamente, para que el maquillaje no se me corriera

-_¡Esto es hermoso! Pero cuenta conmigo, te tengo que dejar porque convencer a Bella y arreglarla me llevara tiempo_

-_Claro Rose, y gracias nuevamente_

-_No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos, y los amigos se tienen que apoyar en todo ¿No es así?_

-_Sí y gracias_

-_Te dejo Edward_-le dije y sin esperar respuesta colgué

Volvi a chillar de alegría y esta vez Emmett vino hasta donde estaba, corrí hasta él y lo abrace llenándole de besos la cara

-_¿A qué va todo esto?_

-_Tú hermana…mi hermano…Edward…Alice_-comence y chille en sus brazos

-_¿Qué…que les paso?_-pregunto alarmado

-_Nada tontito, luego te contare confía en mi bebé, iré a casa de Bella, y en cuanto regrese te contare todo con lujo de detalles_

-_Está bien hermosa, te estaré esperando_-me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara

-_Deseare llegar temprano_-le dije seductoramente-_ahora me tengo que ir_

Le di un suave beso en los labios y tome mi bolsa y salí corriendo a mi vehículo, antes de todo tenía que pasar a comprar un vestido y esconderlo en mi bolso, y porque no de una vez unos zapatos. Solo quedaba convencer a Bella de que yo la arreglara, nada fácil pero tampoco imposible…

●**Bella Pov.**

No tengo nada que ponerme. Me dije a mi misma viendo los pocos vestidos y conjuntos que tenia, y no sabía que ponerme para ir a cenar con Edward esta noche, una noche en la cual le confesaría que estaba embarazada. Salte al oír el timbre de la puerta y baje corriendo para abrirla y encontrarme con Rosalie

-_Rose… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_-le pregunte haciéndola pasar

-_Tú me invitaste, ¿No lo recuerdas?_-me dijo

-_Lo siento, tal vez si pero ahora no puedo pensar con claridad, tengo un poco de prisa no se que ponerme esta noche…_

¡Cállate! Me dije a mi misma. Había hablado demasiado y seguramente ella tomaría eso, como si le estuviese pidiendo ayuda

-_¿Vas a salir esta noche? Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas Bella_

-_No quiero molestarte Rose_

-_No es ninguna molestia, permíteme ayudarte_

-_Está bien_-le dije y ella me tomo de la mano y subimos a mi habitación

-_Hui, ¡Déjame rebuscar en tú armario, deberás tener algo mejor que todo eso!_-me dijo señalando la ropa que había sobre la cama

-_No me critiques, no suelo salir comúnmente_-le respondí

-_Lo sé…_-me respondió mirando dentro de mi closet

-_Enseguida regreso voy a buscar algo_-le dije saliendo de mi habitación

Corrí a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, después volví a subir y sobre mi cama estaba un vestido negro de noche y unas zapatillas a juego de unos 7 cm de aguja, que por cierto nunca había visto que tenia

-_¿De dónde salió todo eso?_-le pregunte

-_Estaban en tú armario Bella, tienes mala memoria pero vamos, ¿Ya te bañaste?_

-_Emm…si ya_

-_Bueno pues ponte este vestido_-me dijo pasándome el vestido

Sin siquiera tener pena me quite la ropa en mi habitación y me coloque el vestido, después ella me dio los zapatos y me los puse

-_Bueno, ahora toca peinado y maquillaje_

Me sentó enfrente del tocador y me comenzó a peinar, después fue con el maquillaje. Finalmente me dijo mirarme en el espejo y sin duda no me parecía mucho, tenia colores muy claritos y no me había puesto rubor, mis pestañas estaban enchinadas con un poco de mascara en ellas y mis labios tenían brillo nada mas

-_¿A qué hora es tu cita?_-me pregunto

-_9:30 ¿Cuánto falta?_

-_30 minutos_-me respondió y yo le sonreí

En los treinta minutos que faltaban platicamos sobre cosas como Emmett, su embarazo, mi familia...y cosas por el estilo, hasta que el timbre de mi casa sonó, ambas bajamos y encontré a Edward parado enfrente de mí con un traje negro, y un ramo de rosas, se veía muy elegante…

-_Hola Bella_-me saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Hola, pasa_-le dije haciéndome a un lado para que pudiese pasar

-_Bueno Bella yo me voy para que puedan platicar a gusto, Edward cuídala_-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo por la puerta

-_Bueno, creo que ahora estamos solos_-me dijo acercándose a mi-_disculpa, esto es para ti_-me dijo entregándome las rosas

-_Gracias pero, no debiste molestarte_

-_No es ninguna molestia y creo que no nos hemos saludado bien_-me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-_te vez muy hermosa_-me dijo besándome

-_Y tú te vez muy apuesto_-le respondí y camine hacia la cocina y poner en agua las rosas

-_Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?_-pregunto una vez termine de poner todo en orden

-_Claro, ¿A dónde iremos?_

-_Es una sorpresa_

-_Sabes que odio las sorpresas, pero are una acepción solo por ser tú-_le dije y no pude evitar ruborizarme

-_Ya sé que amas mis sorpresas_-me respondió depositando besos por mi cuello

-_Edward, sabes que me gustaría quedarme contigo así pero, ¿No tenemos una cita?_

Odiaba interrumpir este momento, pero tenia algo que decirle, y no sabía como lo tomaría, después de todo nunca habíamos pensado seriamente en eso

-_Sí_-respondió y se alejó un poco de mi-_lo siento mejor vámonos_

Me tomo de la mano y ambos salimos y entramos al volvo. Condujo hasta un pequeño restaurant muy elegante a mi gusto, me ayudo a salir y ambos entramos tomados de la mano al restaurant. Al final de cuentas había sido una buena decisión haberle pedido ayuda o más bien, haberla aceptado por parte de Rosalie

-_Buenas noches, ¿Tiene reservaciones?_-pregunto la recepcionista

-_Oh si claro, soy Edward Cullen_-le respondió

La recepcionista busco algo en la computadora y después alzo su rostro y sonrió

-_Oh, señor Cullen su mesa esta lista como la pidió junto con el señor Hale, síganme_-le respondió y nos guio a una mesa apartada de todos-_aquí esta señor, enseguida mando a la camarera para que pida su orden_

Ambos asentimos y ella nos regalo una enorme sonrisa. Algo que realmente me sorprendió fue que me levanto sus pulgares y chillo de emoción

-_¿Qué fue eso Edward?_-le pregunte aun extrañada

-_No lo se, pero al menos son alegres_-me respondió y yo asentí

Pronto llego la camarera y nos pidió nuestra orden. Después comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que regreso la camarera y nos entrego nuestros platillos. La cena había estado perfecta a mi parecer, ahora solo esperaba encontrar el mejor momento para decirle que estaba embarazada. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y él se dio cuenta de ello

-_¿Qué tienes? Te vez un poco nerviosa_-me dijo preocupado

-_Nada es solo que…quisiera decirte algo Edward_-le dije

-_¿Qué pasa amor? Puedes decirme lo que sea_-me animo

Suspire y entonces comencé a ponerme mas nerviosa, y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora. Estaba aterrada por lo que podría decirme. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y me mordí el labio. Antes de empezar volví a suspirar y comencé

-_Edward, hoy fui a ver al medico_-comencé y me interrumpió

-_¿Estas bien?_

-_Sí me dejaras explicarte te respondería, pero si estoy bien_-el asintió y decidí continuar-_últimamente eh tenido nauseas todas las mañanas, y hoy por la mañana estaba platicando con Renée y tuve que salir volando de la habitación, obviamente se dio cuenta y me convenció en ir al medico para estar seguras de sus sospechas. Me hice unos análisis y estuvieron listos en media hora, y fue lo único que me faltaba para comprobar y saber que Renée estaba en lo cierto_-tome una bocanada de aire y después exhale lentamente hasta que pude volver a tranquilizarme-_Edward estoy…embarazada_

Estaba en estado de shock hasta el momento. De pronto comenzó a respirar y cuando estuvo tranquilo una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos

-_Bella, ¿Me estas hablando enserio?_-podía notar en su voz que estaba emocionado

-_Sí, estoy hablando completamente enserio, vamos a ser padres_-le respondí

De pronto soltó mis manos y se paro para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Esperaba que saliera corriendo pero no que me cargara y me girara con el en brazos para después besarme

-_¡Oh! Bella no sabes cuan feliz me haces, es grandioso, será el pequeño o la pequeña Cullen_-me respondió más feliz que antes y enfatizando con orgullo sus palabras

Me volvió a besar y yo lo abrace. Había esperado tanto, pero nunca esto. Era más de lo que yo podía pedir

-_Te amo tanto Bella, que no pensé que esto se aria realidad_-me dijo orgulloso de si

-_Y yo a ti Edward_-le respondí

-_Bella quería preguntarte algo y creo que es un buen momento ahora_-comenzó y después se alejó un poco de mi-_Bella, han sido unos meses maravillosos a tú lado, eso sin contar los anteriores, y creo que es tiempo de que siente cabeza y quiero que participes en ello…_-metió su mano en la bolsa de su saco y saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la empezó a abrir dejando ver un anillo plateado con un zafiro azul al centro-_Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta. Edward me estaba proponiendo matrimonio el mismo día en el que le dije que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. El aun en espera de una respuesta me regalo su más hermosa sonrisa torcida y lo abrace

-_¡Claro que si! Sí quiero casarme contigo Edward_-le respondí y me apego mas a el

Después me aleje un poco de él y lo bese. Cuando nos separamos el saco el anillo de la pequeña cajita y lo coloco en mi dedo corazón

-_Gracias Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra_-me dijo dándome otro beso en los labios. Se separo de mi y de pronto grito-_¡Ella va a ser mi esposa!_-me sonroje de tal manera que sentía que me quemaba viva. Las demás personas aplaudían y yo más me sonrojaba. Edward se volvió a acercar a mí y me beso, un beso cargado de pasión

De pronto me sorprendió escuchar un gritito muy emocionado detrás de nosotros y vi a Alice. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice aquí? Me pregunte

-_¡Me voy a casar!_-grito de repente y comenzó a pasear por todo el restaurant-_¿Miran esto?_-pregunto alzando su mano y señalando un anillo-_me lo acaba de dar mi ahora comprometido, ¡Me voy a casar!_

Nuevamente todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y Jasper se acercó a ella para besarla frente a todos. Voltee a ver confundida a Edward y el solo me sonrió

-_Ambos decidimos hacer lo mismo en el mismo día y en el mismo lugar_-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndome a besar-_¿Quieres irte?_

-_Sí, vamos_-le respondí

Pago la cuenta y después salimos del restaurant. Edward me ayudo a subirme al volvo y después se sentó del lado del conductor. Una vez ambos adentro arranco y nos dirigimos a mi casa

-_Bueno Bella, sana y salva de regreso_-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa

Voltee a ver la casa y las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que supuse Charlie y Renée ya habían llegado

-_¿Quieres dar las buenas nuevas?_-me pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la casa

-_No lo se, no se como se lo tomarían_-le respondí

-_Bueno, pero se preguntaran porque el anillo_-me respondió mirando mi mano derecha

-_Tienes razón pero, ¿No podríamos esperar a mañana?_

-_Como quieras mi amor_-me respondió-_pero o diría que hoy_

Tenia razón, si entraba verían el anillo y se preguntarían porque lo traigo y quien me lo propuso. Tenia que aceptar que en algún momento lo sabrían y que mejor momento hoy, esperaba que al menos estuvieran ambos de buen humor y lo tomaran a bien, y sabia que la idea le encantaría a ambos, amaban a Edward como a su propio hijo y ahora mas, que se casaría conmigo…

-_Esta bien, prepárate para hablar con tú futuros suegros_-le respondí tomándole de la mano

-_¿Futuros? Yo ya pienso que lo son_-me respondió sonriendo

Salimos del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada, antes de abrir la puerta suspire

-_¿Lista?_-pregunto

-_Sí, lista_

Entramos y al parecer los dos estaban en la sala viendo televisión. Cuando entramos ambos nos sonrieron, y Edward solo apretó mi mano

-_Buenas noches, ¿A que se debe tú visita?_-pregunto Renée amablemente

-_Buenas noches Renée_-le respondió y sonrió-_bueno queríamos hablar con ustedes_

-_Pasa, siéntate en el sillón hijo_-nos dijo Charlie

-_Bueno es breve_

-_Bueno ¿Qué es?_

Jale a Edward y nos sentamos en un sillón frente a mis padres, les sonreí y Edward le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano

-_Bueno papá y mamá, ustedes saben que yo amo mucho a Edward y no es un secreto o novedad para ustedes_-les dije y ambos asintieron

-_Y ustedes saben que yo amo y mucho a su hija_

-_Vamos chicos, al grano_-nos animo Charlie

-_Bueno, hoy me invito a cenar y…me propuso matrimonio_-les solté de golpe

-_Y ella ha accedido_-agrego Edward

Alce mi mano y les mostré el anillo a mis padres. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos al inicio pero después sonrieron felices por nuestra decisión

-_¡Oh Bella!_-chillo Renée de emoción-_no puedo creer que ustedes…siempre supe que terminarían juntos, yo apruebo su matrimonio_

-_¿Papá?_-pregunte

-_Yo…no sé que decir Bells, ya eres una persona adulta y sabes lo que quieres, sé que esta vez no te equivocaste, Edward es un buen muchacho, sé que cuidara de ti como yo lo hice cuando eras pequeña, y si apruebo su matrimonio, solo que no me lo esperaba_

Ambos se pararon y nos abrazaron diciendo un "Felicidades" mi día mejoro drásticamente. Después de haber hablado un rato con mis padres Edward se excuso diciendo que Esme lo estaba esperando y se fue. Después yo me excuse diciendo que tenía mucho sueño que en parte era cierto. Una vez en mí habitación, recordé cada minuto, segundo e incluso nanosegundo del día de hoy, nunca olvidaría este día

El día en el que me comprometí con Edward, mi verdadero amor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Merezco Review's? ¡Vamos! se que si (:<strong>_

¡Hola!

¡Woow! Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes, desde mi ultima actualización y quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, pero mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones sin mi consentimiento y me ah dejado abandonada, créanme que estoy muy enojada con ella, y ahora la pondré a trabajar más por irse antes de vacaciones (:

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a _**janalez, **_**Navannah,** **LoreMolina, ****Maka Cullen,** **Danny Ordaz, isafortu **& a **Nathalia **por sus Reviews, y por leer la historia (: ¡Son las mejores chicas!_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito a dejar su REVIEW, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Así de la misma manera, las invito a leer mi otro historia, **Todo por una herencia **espero que les guste para las que aun no la leen. Y que me agrada que les guste la historia. Y que por cierto la eh actualizado junto con esta y ya la acabe (:

Aparte de ello, les tengo que decir algo, mi cerebro ya tiene ideas incluso el Summary de mi nueva historia, como se dan cuenta mi cerebro trabaja rápido pero me deja abandonada a la mitad (:

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**Nota: **Hay algo sumamente importante que podria ser una respuesta respecto a mi tardanza en actualizar. Bien como todo siempre tiene un final, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, quedan al rededor de 2 o ya de perdiz 3 capítulos con un Epilogo, así que ahora mas que antes necesito tiempo para poder hacerle un gran final digno de leer, así como tambien que sea una recompensa por todos aquellos que la siguen y sea de su completo agrado_


	27. Anuncios, preparativos y un baby shower

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.26<strong>

**Anuncios, preparativos y un Baby Shower**

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos y contemple por doceava vez el techo, con la intención de poder dormir y descansar, mañana seria un lago día y sobre todo agotador y necesitaría de todas mis fuerzas para estar bien, estaba claro que no podía dormir temiendo lo que pensaran los demás. No me asustaba el hecho de anunciarles que pronto me casaría con Edward, si no mi embarazo, no sabía que tan mal o bien lo tomarían, después de todo Edward y yo habíamos sufrido en el pasado. Pero esperaba que jamás volviese a suceder

Me volví a girar, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que el sueño me invadiera…

-_Buenos días Bella, vamos despiértate, Alice me ah llamado para avisarte que estaría aquí en 30 minutos_-me despertó Renée abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar los rayos del sol_-vamos cariño, me dijo que era importante_

Me puse una mano en el rostro para que los rayos del sol no me lastimaran más de lo que ya estaban haciéndole a mis ojos

-_Voy, solo deja las cortinas en paz, me lastima_-le dije disgustada

-_Vamos cariño, son las 10:15, levántate, se que el sol te molesta pero tampoco me vallas a salir con que eres un vampiro porque ese cuento ya es muy usado y en tanto viejo, pero comienza a arréglate o le diré a Alice que te ayude_-me dijo

-_Ya voy, y no pensaba decirte que era un vampiro_-le respondí retirando mi mano de mi rostro

-_Cuando eras muy pequeña, esa era tu excusa_

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejándome sola en mi habitación. Me levante tambaleándome aun y tome unos shorts de mezclilla con una blusa verde, y mi ropa interior. Me metí al baño y en cuanto el agua toco mi cuerpo me sentí más relajada y feliz. Tuve que acabar con mi ducha y no prolongarla como siempre, me vestí, cepille mi cabello dejándolo amarrado por una pinza y me calce unos zapatos de piso y salí

-_Siéntate mi Bells, voy por un poco de fruta_-me dijo Renée y fue directo a la cocina

Me senté en la mesa, de pronto regreso Renée tendiéndome un gran plato con todo tipo de frutas, como durazno, pera, manzana, sandia, zarzamora, uvas, melón…parecía bufet

-_Gracias pero… ¿A qué va todo esto?_-pregunte confundida-_¿Y porque no te has ido a trabajar?_

-_Me eh pedido el día de hoy, necesitaba hablar contigo un par de cosas y…Bella quiero saber si se puede con detalles lo que sucedió ayer, fue algo que en realidad no me esperaba y quiero saber si el ya sabe que tú y el…_

-_Sí mamá, ya sabe que seremos padres en 8 meses_

-_¡Oh! Bella, eso me da gusto, ¿Y como sucedió? Cuéntame_

-_En realidad me gustaría contarte todo y con detalles, pero ya sabes, tengo que alimentarnos y pronto llegara Alice_-le respondí sinceramente

-_No hay problema, Alice llegara en una hora más, aliméntense y cuéntame que paso_

-_Me…me has engañado ¿Cierto?_

-_No completamente, porque Alice si va a venir solo que más tarde, quería hablar contigo antes_

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a comer la fruta que me había traído. Cuando me sentí satisfecha aleje el plato con un poco de fruta aun y entonces mire a Renée

-_¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?_-pregunte

-_Todo, pero comienza por su compromiso_

-_No creo que pueda empezar ahí, todo inicia por el embarazo_

-_Está bien, entonces empieza por ahí_

-_Bueno tú sabes que él me invito a cenar ayer por la noche y fuimos, comimos y todo estuvo bien, hasta que sentí que era el momento en el que tenía que decirle la verdad, no tenia porque ocultárselo ya que al fin y al cabo el es el padre de mi hijo y bueno supongo que el noto que estaba nerviosa y me pregunto que tenia, y fue entonces cando le comencé a decir que fuimos al médico y nos enteramos de la maravillosa noticia_

_Al principio entro en estado de shock pero después sonrió y me pregunto si era cierto, yo obviamente le dije que si, entonces me abrazo y me dijo que lo hacia el hombre más feliz del mundo_-le dije la primera parte y una lagrima salió de la comisura de mis ojos, e inmediatamente la seque-_después me dijo que él tenía que decirme algo y entonces fue cuando me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte, el grito en medio restaurant que seriamos esposos y todos nos aplaudieron_-continúe y más lagrimas salieron-_de pronto escuche a Alice chillar de emoción y grito al igual que Edward, que se casaría y todos los felicitaron, fue raro pero lindo_

-_¡Oh! Mi Bella, ya era hora de que fueras feliz, se que Edward te protegerá, querrá, amara, al igual que a su hijo, es un buen muchacho_-me respondió ella y también se puso a llorar, y me contagio nuevamente-_vamos cariño no llores_

-_No podre hacerlo porque tú también estas llorando, y sabes que mis hormonas no ayudan ahora en mucho_

-_Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, lo siento y felicidades, te mereces eso y más_-me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo

Continuamos platicando de trivialidades, y entonces después llego Alice. Al inicio me asuste al verla, algo había diferente en ella. Estaba más alegre, muy emocionada y contagiaba tanta alegría que radiaba

-_Bellita, tengo noticias_-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y dándome un abrazo

-_Yo también tengo noticias pero, cuéntame que paso_-le dije asiéndole pasar

-_Renée, también quiero hablar contigo, estoy muy emocionada, pero en realidad me gustaría comentarlo también con Rose, ¿No les importa si vamos con ella?_-nos pregunto

-_No claro que no Alice, enseguida estamos contigo_-respondió Renée por las dos

Suspire y asentí. Subí a mi habitación y coloque todo lo que necesitaría en una bolsa. Regrese a donde se encontraba Alice y Renée platicando

-_Bien vamos_-les dije y ellas emocionadas se subieron al porsche de Alice dejándome atrás, y sentándome en el asiento trasero

-_Bien, agárrense chicas_-nos aviso antes de aplastar el acelerador y salir como rayo

Automáticamente tome el asiento de cuero entre mis manos como pude, para no salir volando en cualquier momento. A veces manejaba demasiado rápido, lo cual me hacía sentir un hueco en el estomago, y si ir en el asiento del copiloto era aterrador, estar atrás era doblemente aterrado. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rosalie, salí lo más rápido que pude antes de volver dentro del vehículo de Alice, camine hasta un pequeño árbol del otro lado de la calle y comencé a vomitar

-_Bella… ¿Bella estas bien? Debí haber manejado menos rápido pero…tú nunca te habías puesto así y mírate ahora, te has tornado en un color verde_

-_No te preocupes Alice, es una larga historia_-le respondí una vez el asco se fue

-_Está bien pero tendrás que contarme_-asentí y ella sonrió-_bueno vamos, que tengo que darles una excelente noticia_

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta la puerta de Rosalie, no sin antes tomar de la mano a Renée y jalarla junto conmigo. Toco el timbre y segundos después salió una muy sonriente Rosalie y nos dejo pasar

-_Pero pasen chicas_-nos saludo a la vez que nos daba un beso en la mejilla-_¿Qué les trae por aquí?_

-_Alice tiene una noticia, y quiso compartirlo con nosotras así que, ahora suelta la lengua_-respondió Renée. Yo solo me sonroje, nunca había visto a Renée tan emocionada, como se mostraba ahora

-_No soy la única con noticias_-se defendió Alice quien miro mi mano-_sentí que lo traías después de que fui por ti de la mano para que dejaras de sofocar a la naturaleza_

Si las miradas matasen, Alice en estos momentos estaría carbonizada. No tenía que decir eso enfrente de todas, era vergonzoso y solo me sonroje más que antes, sentía mis mejillas arden, tanto que pensaba tenia fuego

-_¡Oh! Bella_-chillo Rosalie

-_Bueno ya, yo comenzare, tengo que contarles que sucedió_-comenzó Alice

Rosalie camino a la sala y nosotras la seguimos acomodándonos en los sillones, y después una muy emocionada Alice comenzó

-_Ayer por la tarde Jasper me llamo, y me invito a cenar, obviamente yo accedí y entonces fuimos, terminamos de pedir y de comer entonces escuche a alguien gritar que se iba a casar seguido por muchos aplausos_-me dijo mirándome-_no supe si era Edward porque tan rápido grito, desapareció de mi vista. Entonces escuche a Jasper maldecir e voz baja y le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que se le habían adelantado, así que después comenzó su pequeño discurso y me pidió me casara con él, fue un momento maravilloso y no pude resistir llorar de alegría a la vez que le decía que sí, después de que me coloco el anillo salte de la mesa y corrí por todo el restaurant. Al final solo me quede quieta y les mostré a todos mi anillo anunciando me casaría y todos me aplaudieron. Fue algo extremadamente maravilloso_

Hasta entonces todas teníamos cara de "¡Que tierno!" y Rosalie comenzó a llorar y después se limpio las lágrimas

-_Lo siento, estas hormonas que me hacen insensible_-se excuso

-_Bueno, creo que eh terminado, sigues tú Bells_-me dijo Alice

Comencé a relatarles todo, incluso la parte de mi anuncio por el embarazo por lo cual mis dos amigas saltaron de emoción

-_¡Seré tía!_-grito Alice feliz-_voy a ser tía de un hermoso mini Edward o mini Bella_

-_Emmett estará feliz, al igual que yo claro_-me dijo Rosalie

-_Sí lo sé, también yo lo estoy_-le respondí

-_Vamos chicas, nos merecemos un abrazo grupal_-comento Renée y todas le hicimos caso

Seguimos platicando de trivialidades, hasta que Renée nos dijo que se iba para darnos espacio y platicar a gusto. Ahora me encontraba sola con mi bebé y unas locas, que eran mis amigas

-_Ah cierto, esperan tengo algo para ustedes_-nos dijo Rosalie y desapareció en las escaleras

Cuando regreso traía en sus manos dos sobres azules, cada uno tenía nuestros respectivos nombres y nos lo entrego

-_¿Qué es?_-pregunto Alice mirando el sobre

-_Ábranlo chicas, es para el próximo fin de semana_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desgarre el sobre y saque una invitación, azul y en forma de trajecito de bebé, la letra era de Rosalie

_¡Es un niño!_

_Te invitamos al baby shower de: Christopher Swan Hale_

_Que se llevara a cabo el día 5 de Junio del presente año_

_Esperaremos de tu presencia  
>Nota: No olvides tú regalo<em>

Al reverso de la invitación estaba la dirección y la hora

-_¡Cosa! Esta realmente hermoso_-comento Alice

-_Te abra llevado tiempo hacerlas_-le comente y ella asintió

-_Sí, bastante tiempo pero lo vale_

-_Así que es niño, Emmett Junior_-le dijo Alice entre risas-_suena bien_

-_Así es, es un niño de 8 meses_-respondió Rosalie orgullosa

Continuamos hablando del bebé y demás. Ya era tarde y tanto mi estomago y mi bebé me reclamaban comida

-_Lamento arruinar esto pero, nosotros tenemos hambre_-les dije y ellas solo rieron

-_Vamos a un restaurant, cuando veníamos de camino le eche un ojos a uno de comida italiana, ¿Vamos?_-pregunto Alice

-_Sí claro, solo promete mantener una velocidad promedio_-le respondí y ella asintió

-_Chicas yo no puedo acompañarlas, ya será para la otra, Emmett me ah invitado a comer y no pude negarme_

-_Bueno está bien Rose, nos tendrás aquí el próximo fin_-le dijo Alice y comenzamos a caminar hasta la entrada

-_Está bien, vallan con cuidado, las estaré esperando aquí_-respondió y nos decidió con un beso en la mejilla

Alice me llevo al restaurant italiano y cominos, a la vez que platicábamos emotivamente sobre nuestros nuevos compromisos, hasta que tuvo una grandiosa idea (notase el sarcasmo)

-_Vamos Bella, creo que deberíamos tenerla el mismo día, ya que los chicos se organizaron para comprar el anillo de cada una y pedirnos casarnos con ellos el mismo día, deberíamos nosotras organizar la fiesta juntas_

-_No se Alice, quizá querrán tener la boda por separado_

-_No, eso si que no Isabella Swan, se que les encantara la idea de una boda doble, aparte pronto se te notara esa pancita y no entraras en un vestido, y aunque te cases primero que yo, no voy a soportar la idea. Yo quiero a Jazz y quiero casarme lo más pronto_-me respondió-_así que… ¿Que dices?_-me miro y comenzó a batir sus pestañas y puso una cara de cachorrito-_Por favor…por mi_

Por más que me esforzara, esa mirada que ponía y agregándole el batir de sus pestañas, me hacían sentir mal, la idea de ponerla triste por mi causa me lastimaba, y sin poder negarme tuve que acceder

-_Está bien Alice, será una boda doble_-le respondí finalmente

-_Gracias Bella, no te preocupes por nada, déjamelo todo a mi_-me respondió

Seguimos comiendo, después de haber terminado pagamos la cuenta. Ella me llevo a casa y después se fue. La casa estaba vacía, y decida ir a mi habitación antes de encontrarme con alguien, cuando de pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta. Enfrente de mi estaba alguien a quien no esperaba, y tampoco tenía deseos de verlo…

-_Jake… ¿Qué haces aquí?_-pregunte sorprendida ante su inesperada visita

-_¿Dónde diablos estuviste?_-Demandó Jake enojado-_¿Bella? Llevo toda la maldita tarde tratando de encontrarte. ¿Dónde estabas?_

Enojada ante su drástico cambio de humor, le alce una ceja y trate de buscar una buena respuesta

-_Eso a ti no te incumbe_-le grite enojada

De pronto su rostro palideció y viéndose arrepentido me respondió ya más tranquilo

-_Tienes razón_-suspiró-_no es asunto mío. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí_

Yo sólo lo miré. No iba a decir nada, incluso aunque se me ocurriera algo para decir, me lo guardaría. Porque tampoco tenia intenciones de iniciar una pelea en la entrada de mi casa. Después de un silencio incomodo por mi parte, suspiro y volvió a hablar

-_Maldita sea, tú sabes que nunca te lastimaría. Me remuerde haberte hecho tanto daño. Te amé. Todavía lo hago de un montón de maneras…_-

-_Jake… ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?_-le pregunte -_¿Por qué no puedes rehacer tú vida y dejarme en paz como te lo pedí?_

Me miro antes de contestar, el tiempo que estuvo en la misma posición sin decir nada, me hacia poner más nerviosa, y sabia que eso no era bueno tanto para mi, como para mi bebé

-_No lo se…_-me respondió finalmente-_creo que es porque nunca tuve una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso, sigo pensando en las cosas que hubiera dicho y echo, en un futuro que se desborono por mi culpa, un futuro en el que ambos fuéramos una familia, y no existiera nadie aparte de nosotros…_

_-¡Cierra la boca Jacob!-_gruñí, sin importarme que estuviéramos en la puerta

No necesitaba escuchar nuevamente cuantas veces se había arrepentido, me sentía muy culpable escucharlo hablar así, cuando yo ya estaba consiguiendo mi propia felicidad, o al menos parte de ella

-_Y me esta matando Bella…_

-_¡Ya basta Jake! Deja de hacernos daño, ambos sabemos perfectamente que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado adecuadamente, nunca seriamos una pareja completa, siempre abría alguien de por medio, y lo sabias, sin embargo así me aceptaste_

-_Bella no eres tú, el problema fui yo, si no hubiera sido tan débil…_

-_Tampoco te estoy culpando por haberte acostado con Tanya_-di un paso hacia él y presione un dedo en su pecho-_escúchame bien, quiero que rehagas tú vida, que seas feliz con alguien que te merezca, alguien que te de lo que yo no te pude dar, y no pienses en que me estas haciendo daño, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que seas feliz, ¿Comprendes?_

-_Comprendo pero…_

-_Pero nada_-le dijo retirando mi dedo de su pecho-_por una sola vez en tú vida deja de pensar en que le haces daño a alguien, se feliz, enamórate y haz tú vida_

-_No se…yo…_

-_Bella amor…_

De pronto fue interrumpido por un preocupado Edward, lo mire aterrada por el hecho de que Jacob me viera con otra persona, me tomaría como una persona sin sentimientos o algo mucho peor, y lo ultimo que quería era tener que darle explicaciones. Jacob giro su cabeza, en busca de dónde provenía la voz que me había llamado, y al verlo un rugido se escapo de su pecho

-_Hola Edward_-le salude intentando calmar la tención que se había creado en el ambiente

-_Bella yo…me tengo que ir ahora_-me dijo Jacob dando media vuelta y entrando a su vehículo sin mirar atrás

-_Bella, ¿Estas bien?_-me pregunto Edward preocupado y rodeándome con sus brazos, me beso la coronilla y sonreí, esto era lo que por años había soñado, pero ahora no era más un sueño, era real, estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amaba y nadie iba a cambiar eso-_Bella cariño, dime algo_

-_Te amo_-fue lo único que pude decir, y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, pegándome a su pecho

-_Sabes que yo también te amo_-me respondió y me abrazo más fuerte

Este era el lugar en el que pertenecía, alado de Edward, junto a el me sentía la mujer más hermosa y afortunada de todo el mundo, y era lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo feliz en toda la faz de la tierra, junto al amor de mi vida, y el pequeño producto del amor que sentíamos el uno para el otro

-_Vamos adentro, ya se esta helando aquí afuera y no quiero que pesques un resfriado_-me dijo dándome un eso fugaz en los labios

Caminamos hasta en interior de mi casa, y nos quedamos sentados en la sala, platicando de trivialidades, de pronto salió el tema de la boda, le conté los planes que tenia Alice al respecto y me dijo que podíamos hacerlo por separado si lo deseaba. Pero me negué a pesar de que era lo que quería, pero saber que le había dicho si a Alice y de un día para otro un no, se me hacia un tanto descortés, al fin y al cabo, terminaríamos siendo familia

Mas tarde llegaron mis padres y Edward se fue a su casa poniendo como excusa que Esme lo esperaba. Después de que él se fue yo subí a mi habitación, había sido un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas, tenía que descansar, mañana seria otro día para mí, pero conociendo a mis dos amigas, uno menos así que tenía que reponerme para estar bien en todo el día...

Al día siguiente como siempre, recibí la visita de Alice, quien me llevo a casa de Rosalie y comenzamos a platicar temas sobre arreglos, vestidos, accesorios…y todo lo que conlleva hacer una boda doble

Desde el día en el que vi a Jacob no supe más de él, sabía que estaba bien pero no a que grado lo estaba. Me sentía mal, él había sido mi mejor amigo, y no lo había visto como algo mas, y eso nunca cambiaria, seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que el ya no quisiera volver a verme

Lo que me había dicho, siempre rondaba mi cabeza, me preguntaba lo que había pensado después de haber visto a Edward, y que había pensando cuando Edward me llamo "amor". Solo esperaba que se solucionara cualquier problema que tuviéramos, él era mi amigo y no quería que cambiara eso, no podría soportarlo, Jacob se había convertido en mi sol, alguien muy importante en mi vida, cuando me había separado de Edward

Siempre escuchando mis locuras, sin protestar, ayudándome a superarlo, pero siempre supo que nunca seria igual que antes, nunca estaría completa internamente, una parte de mi seguiría amando a Edward, que tan mas pequeña que fuera era parte siempre seria mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Extrañaba a aquel Jacob, el que me miraba con ojos de cariño, no de amor, al que le podría contar cualquier cosa…sabia que era una egoísta, quería volver a tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que él estaba superando nuestra separación, y verme junto a otra persona no seria racional... Había hablado con mis dos amigas sobre el tema, y claro la respuesta de Rosalie no fue muy agradable ni ayuda para mí

-_Deberías dejar de sentirte culpable por él, no se merece compasión ni ningún otro sentimiento de ti, él te engaño Bella, se acostó con otra mujer, sabiendo que tú eras su esposa y estabas esperando un hijo suyo y fue con Tanya, provoco un accidente en donde perdiste a tú bebé ¿Acaso a pesar de eso piensas perdonarlo? Te lastimo, quizá no era su intención pero lo hizo, es un maldito imbécil que debería ser castrado para que no pueda engendrar a alguien de su sangre_

Aunque por otro lado la respuesta de Alice fueron unas cuantas palabras, que me había echo un lio más de lo que ya estaba

-_Cualquier decisión será buena, si sabes lo que en verdad quieres…_

Pero me preguntaba ¿Que era lo que yo en verdad quería?, esa pregunta rondaría mi cabeza todos los días, y sabía que algún día podría responderla, con toda seguridad y sinceridad

La semana paso sin ninguna noticia de Jacob, una parte de mi se alegraba, pero otra se sentía culpable, pero dejaría ese tema por un lado, ahora tenia que ver mi futuro, un futuro en el que viviría alado de Edward y mi bebé

-_¡Vamos Bella, cariño apresúrate!_-me grito Renée desde la planta baja

-_Ya casi estoy lista, dame un minuto…_

Termine de ponerme los zapatos que me había comprado en una de esas salidas de chicas, junto con Alice, y arreglarme el cabello. Antes de salir tome mi bolsa y un sweater

-_Ya, aquí estoy ¿Dónde esta Alice?_-pregunte una vez estuve abajo

-_Por aquí Bella_-escuche gritar desde afuera y de pronto sonó la bocina de su vehículo, rodee los ojos y voltee a ver a Renée

-_Porque tenia que tener una amiga así, ¿Qué hice?_-pregunte alzando las manos al techo dramáticamente y Renée solo se rio

-_Vamos cariño, Rosalie te espera cuídate mucho_-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-_Nos vemos luego mamá_-me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí al encuentro con Alice

-_Entra Bella, ya es un poco tarde Rosalie se estará preguntando porque tardamos tanto_

Rodee los ojos y me senté en el asiendo del copiloto y Alice arranco, limitándose a manejar a una velocidad razonable, ya que la ultima vez que había viajado en su preciado auto, había tenido un pequeño accidente y lo había mandado a limpiar y esterilizar. Llegamos en tiempo record y Rosalie ya estaba comenzando a dar su fiesta. Nos recibió amablemente y la noche siguió así

Llego la hora de entregar los regalos y le di el mio, que consistía en un pequeño conjunto azul con todos verdes, enfrente tenia unas letras que decían "_**amo a papá y a mamá**_" Alice le regalo una cobijita azul, con una ropita a juego, incluyendo una estampilla el cual pego en el auto de Rosalie que decía "_**Bebé con padres extremadamente sexy's a bordo**_" todos los presentes comenzamos a reír ante los regalos, al final de la noche todos se habían ido y Rosalie había recibido una gran colección de accesorios para bebés

-_Bueno Bella, ¿Qué tal te pareció? Algo normal para ti ¿Cierto?_-me pregunto Alice

-_Sí, me gusto todo esto_-le respondí y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

-_¡Genial! Yo organizare tú baby Shower, ya que te ah gusto_

-_¡No! Te dije que me gusto, mas no que quería uno_

-_Vamos no seas aguafiestas, no es tan malo_-me animo Rosalie

Y como siempre ambas ganaron, haciendo un puchero como niñas pequeñas y batiendo sus pestañas, ¿Cómo hacían eso?

La noche termino y Alice se ofreció a llevarme, llegue a casa cansado, por lo que me limite a ducharme y meterme debajo de las sabanas, mañana seria otro día, uno más alado de mi bebé, mis mejores amigas, mi prometido Edward y mis padres ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿ Merezco Review's? ¡Vamos se que sí! (:<em>**

¡Hola!

Pff...tarde en actualizar lo se, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo, quería actualizar la semana pasada pero no pude, me mantuve ocupada estudiando, estoy en exámenes finales y creo que valió la pena ponerme a estudiar, ¡Saque 10 en matemáticas! y sobre todo otro 10 en Historia y uno más en Ciencias. De las demás no tengo resultados aun pero, si pase matemáticas, historia y ciencias, dudo mucho reprobar las demás (:

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a mis queridas lectoras, **EdbEll CuLLen**, **Danny Ordaz**, **isafortu**, **Patito Pattz**, **janalez**, **Navannah**,__**I'amVampireDelDistricto12 **__&&' a **Nathalia**Muchas gracias mis niñas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen dejando su Review ¡Son las mejores! (:_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito tanto a leer como a dejar su **REVIEW**, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_


	28. Y uno, hacen tres

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 27<strong>

**Y uno, hacen tres**

●**Bella Pov.**

Estaba cansada, después de un día demasiado agotador, al fin estaba en casa junto con Edward, claro. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abrazo, estaba cerrando mis ojos cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar

-_¿Quién será?_-me pregunto

-_Sí respondes, sabrás quien es_-le respondí y levante mi cabeza de su hombro

Tomo su celular en sus manos y respondió

-_¿Diga?...Ah Jasper… ¿Espera que?...claro voy para allá_-termino y colgó

-_¿Algo malo?_-pregunte preocupada

-_No, eso solo que…_

No termino de decirme y de pronto sonó mi celular, mire el numero y era mi hermano

-_¿Sí?_

-_¡Bella!, hermanita que bueno que respondes_-me respondió un poco alterado

-_¿Emmett que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?_

-_Es Rose… ¡Es la hora!_-grito emocionado la ultima parte, y detrás de su voz se oyó un "sssssh" en coro

-_¿La hora?_-pregunte confundida, de pronto algo dentro de mi cabeza dio "clic" y lo recordé-_tranquilo Emmett, dime donde estas_

-_En el hospital en donde trabaja Edward_

-_Esta bien, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Enseguida voy para allá, Rose estará bien_-le tranquilice y después colgué

-_Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, ¿Nos vamos amor?_-me pregunto Edward

-_Claro vamos_-le respondí

Tome una bolsa y salí junto con el, daba gracias a dios por no haberme cambiado de ropa antes, llegamos en 15 minutos al hospital y encontramos a Alice, y Jasper sentados en las sillas azules de la sala de espera, me acerque a Alice y Edward se acercó a Jasper

-_¿Dónde esta Emmett?_-le pregunte

-_Entro con su esposa al quirófano_-me respondió

Me sentí tranquila y me senté alado de ella. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron mis padres, y mis futuros suegro, Carlisle y Esme, todos esperamos en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera salió

-_Familiares del señor Emmett Swan_

-_Nosotros somos sus padres, ¿Qué sucede?_-pregunto Renée alterada

-_Nada grave, solo quería informarles que su hijo esta en una habitación, debido al fuerte golpe que se dio_-respondió

-_¿Cuál golpe?_-pregunto Renée asustada

-_Se desmayo al ver como nacía su hijo, esta estable, pero aun permanece inconsciente_

-_¿Y como esta Rosalie y el bebé?_-pregunto nuevamente Renée

-_Ambos están estables, enseguida serán trasladados a una habitación solo hay que limpiarlos_-nos dijo y se fue

Al ambiente que había estado lleno de tensión se relajo, de pronto todos estallamos en carcajadas al recordar lo que la enfermera nos había dicho. Emmett se había desmayado. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Me acerque a Edward y le tome de la mano

-_Donde tú te desmayes ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO! Edward Cullen_-le susurre y el solo comenzó a reírse

-_Claro que no cielo, te juro que eso no pasara_-me respondió y me abrazo

Después de un rato más, salió la enfermera y nos dejo pasar un rato a la habitación de Rose, quien estaba recostada en la cama, y Emmett estaba sentado alado de ella haciéndole círculos en su mano

-_Estoy muy avergonzada, ya les abran dicho lo que le sucedió a Emmett dentro del quirófano_-nos dijo Rosalie y todos nos reímos

-_Lo siento Rose, no fue mi intención_-se disculpo Emmett apenado

-_Pero lo hiciste_-termino de responderle Rosalie

-_Si amor_-suspiro Emmett derrotado

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, y después se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos

-_No hagan mucho ruido, el pequeño Christopher se acaba de dormir_-nos dijo Emmett

-_Déjame verlo, ¿Dónde esta mi nieto?_-pregunto emocionada Renée, Emmett solo señalo una cuna y Renée camino hacia el-_¡Cielos! Es hermoso_-musito maravillada

De pronto todos caminaron hacia la cunita y observaron al pequeño Christopher durmiendo, después de que todos se movieron un poco, camine hasta el junto con Edward. ¡Era hermoso! Era como si viéramos a Emmett en miniatura, era su viva imagen. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran café claro, y sus gestos eran iguales a los de mi hermano, de pronto sonrió y se le formaron uno hoyuelos igual que a Emmett

-_Se parece tanto a Emmett_-me susurro Edward y yo asentí

-_No te preocupes, que cuando nazca nuestro hijo se parecerá a ti_-le dije y el negó con la cabeza

-_Preferiría que se pareciera a ti_

Sonreí y seguí viendo a mi pequeño sobrino. Solo imaginaba así a mi futuro bebé, uno que se pareciera a Edward. Me sentía demasiado feliz, tanto que hasta me daba miedo

-_Bueno, es hora de que se retiren, la señorita Rosalie necesita descansar, ya mañana podrán venir a visitarla_-nos dijo la enfermera y todos salimos-_eh señor Swan, usted puede quedarse ¿Quiere que le consigamos una cama plegable?_

-_Claro que si, si no es mucho molestia_

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y se fue, seguimos platicando un rato más y de pronto me sentí cansada, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y necesitaba dormir un poco

-_Creo que debemos irnos, debes estar cansada, vamos a dormir un poco_-me dijo Edward a mi oído y yo solo asentí-_Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos_

-_Sí claro, mañana nos vemos, adiós Bella_-se despidió Alice

-_Adiós Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Renée, Charlie_-me despedí

-_Tranquila, buenas noches_-se despidieron Esme y Carlisle

-_Enseguida vamos cariño_-se despidió Renée

-_Nos vemos hermanita_

-_Hasta luego Bella_-se despidió Jasper y nos fuimos

-_Debes estar cansada, duérmete un rato, te despierto cuando lleguemos a tu casa_-yo solo asentí y cerré mis ojos

Lo que recuerdo después, fue que Edward me llevaba cargando en sus brazos y estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación. Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y el sonrió

-_¿Qué estas haciendo?_-le pregunte

-_Eh…subiendo las escaleras_-me respondió y después sentí que su cuerpo se agitaba, causa de la risa

-_Sí pero, ¿Por qué me llevas cargada? No soy una niña chiquita y se caminar perfectamente por mi misma_-le respondí

-_No quería despertarte sabes, eres muy interesante mientras duermes_

-_¿Interesante?_

-_Sí, muy interesante_-me respondió y abrió la puerta de mi habitación-_¿No te había dicho que hablas entre sueños?_

-_Sí, creo que si, ¿Pero que con eso?_-le pregunte y me recostó en la cama. Yo me arrastre hasta la orilla y me quede ahí sentada

-_Pues es interesante escuchar lo que dices, hay veces que dices cosas sin sentido, y otras veces dices cosas que me hacen muy feliz_-me respondió con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro y se sentó alado de mí en la orilla de la cama

-_¿Y que es lo que digo, que te hace feliz?_

-_Primeramente repites mucho mi nombre, y dices que me amas_

-_Pero eso es algo que todos saben, y tú lo sabes de sobra_

-_Sí pero es lindo escucharlo_

-_¿Así? pues si eso te hace feliz, esto te ara más feliz_-le dije y me acerque a su rostro, antes de estampar mis labios con los de él le dije-_te amo_

Nos fundimos en un beso, y él sonrió

-_Me alegra que te halla gustado_

-_Mi Bella, ¿Qué hare contigo?_

-_umm…me gusta la idea de que me hagas la mujer más feliz_

-_Y lo are, por ti y por el_-me dijo poniendo una mano en mi vientre

-_Bueno, en una semana cumple tres meses, y hablando de ello me recuerda que mañana, o más bien, al rato tengo cita con el ginecólogo_-le informe y luego sonreí-_Edward quiero que me acompañes, mañana será el primer ultrasonido_

-_Con mucho gusto voy contigo_-me contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y luego me beso los labios-_ya quiero conocer a mi bebé_

Escucharlo decir eso me hizo irrevocablemente feliz, y mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes

-_¿Qué pasa? No llores, lamento si te hice sentir mal_

-_No, solo estoy llorando de felicidad, ya sabes, estas hormonas…_

Me abrazo y yo le correspondí, sabia que mi lugar era aquí, junto a Edward y mi mini Edward, de pronto él se agacho y recostó su cabeza en mi vientre

-_¿Edward que haces?_

-_Quiero hablarle a mi hijo, ¿Puedo?_

-_Eh, si claro que si_-le respondí

-_Hola pequeño, soy yo tú padre, sabes tú madre es la mas mujer más hermosa, y ambos estamos muy ansiosos porque salgas de ahí_-sonreí y el continuo-_mañana te conoceremos por primera vez, quizá no de frente a frente, pero si a través de una pantalla, y dentro de seis meses más, estarás aquí afuera con nosotros_

-_Aún esta muy pequeño Edward, dudo mucho que te ponga atención_-le dije y el alzo su rostro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_¿Olvidas que soy medico? Sé que a partir de los dos meses, aproximadamente pueden oírnos, no tan desarrolladamente pero lo hacen, y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy a solas contigo y mi hijo_-me respondió y se volvió a sentar conmigo-_¿Qué tienes?_-me pregunto secando las lagrimas que se me habían escapado

-_Es que, esto es nuevo para mí_

-_Pero ya una vez estuviste embarazada_-me respondió

-_Lo se pero nunca estuve así con Jake, él era del tipo de personas que le hablan a sus hijos aun no nacidos_

-_Comprendo, pero esto es lo que se debe hacer, así reconocerá tú voz y cuando nazca sabrá quien eres_

Seguimos platicando, y eso incluía hablarle a nuestro bebe, mas tarde llego Renée y Charlie, por lo que Edward se fue no sin antes despedirse de nosotros y acordando pasar a las 12 de la mañana, para ir al ginecólogo. Tome una ducha y me puse mi pijama, me metí debajo de mis cobijas y me quede dormida, tantas cosas en un solo día era agotador…

Para ser sincera me desperté muy temprano después de haberme desvelado tanto, revise la hora y en una hora Edward estaría aquí, para ir a ver al ginecólogo. Me levante, tome un pants gris con tonos rosas de mi closet, junto con ropa interior y me di una ducha. Una vez termine de bañarme y ponerme la ropa, acomode mi cabello, dejándolo suelto, me puse unos tenis y salí a comer un poco

A las once cuarenta y cinco, ya estaba lista esperando a Edward, mientras observaba el canal de cocina. De pronto el timbre sonó y allí estaba Edward

-_Buenos días Bella_-me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla, después se agacho un poco-_buenos días pequeño_-saludo a mi vientre y solo sonreí

-_Buenos días Edward, mi bebé también esta feliz de escucharte otra vez_

-_Eso me da gusto ahora, ¿Nos vamos? Estoy ansioso de ver a mi hijo_

-_Bien, vamos entonces, yo también ya quiero verlo_

Me ayudo a subirme del lado del copiloto y manejo hasta el hospital donde él trabajaba, lo mire confundida

-_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_-le pregunte señalando con un dedo el hospital-_tenemos que ir a ver al ginecólogo_

-_Ya lo se, pero ¿Crees que dejaría fueras con cualquier ginecólogo? Quiero que te atiendan aquí mi amor, aquí al menos me conocen y saben que tú eres mi prometida_

-_Oh'_-fue lo único que respondí y él me ayudo a salir del auto

Caminamos hasta el interior del hospital con nuestras manos entrelazadas, de pronto llegamos enfrente de la recepcionista, quien le dijo a Edward que el doctor Marcus nos esperaba en el consultorio. Una vez dentro del consultorio él doctor se mostro muy amable

-_Um…señorita Swan ¿Hermana de Emmett Swan, cierto?_

-_Sí, desgraciadamente soy su hermana_-respondí haciendo un pechero

-_Ya veo..._-me contesto con una sonrisa-_bueno Isabella…_

-_Bella por favor_

-_De acuerdo Bella, toma esta bata y póntela, en cuanto estés lista puedes salir y comenzaremos con el ultrasonido_-me dijo pasándome una bata azul

Tome la bata y me dirigí al baño, me coloque la bata y cuando termine salí. El doctor estaba acomodando todo lo que necesitaría y voltee a ver a Edward, el solo sonrió

-_Bien, recuéstese por favor_-me dijo y le hice caso-_muy bien, esta a punto de cumplir tres meses ¿Cierto?_

-_Sí…_

-_Mire aquí podrá ver dentro de su matriz, quizá aun no se vea muy bien, ya que apenas son tres meses los que lleva, pero dentro de dos se podrá apreciar mejor_-me comento señalando la pantalla

El doctor continuo, después comenzó a esparcir el gel con un aparato, y en una pantalla comenzó a verse algo negro, con blanco. Siguió moviendo el aparato sobre mi vientre, y de pronto él doctor miro a Edward, y el emocionado sonrió y apretó un poco más fuerte mi mano

-_Disculpen, pero yo no sé hablar el idioma de doctor, ¿Alguien me explica que es lo que sucede?_-pregunte asustada, esperando lo peor

-_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se hizo un ultrasonido?_-me pregunto él doctor, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-_Creo que desde el primer mes_

-_Me lo temía_-respondió suspirando

-_¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Está bien mi bebe?_-pregunte alarmada

-_Sus bebés_-me respondió y sonrió-_usted está esperando dos bebes_

Tan solo parpadee y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, voltee a ver a Edward y el estaba sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, me abrazo como pudo y yo le correspondí. Dos, dos mini Edwards, sin dejar de llorar de emoción me aleje un poco de Edward

-_Son…dos, ¡Estamos esperando dos!_-grite emocionada

-_Sí mi amor, son dos_-me respondió dándome un beso fugaz en los labios

-_Bueno, lamento interrumpirlos pero necesitamos continuar_-nos llamo el doctor-_tenemos que revisar que ambos estén bien_-asentí y me volví a recostar para que el doctor continuara, después de revisar completamente nos miro-_ya se puede distinguir un poco los sexos de los bebes, ¿Quieren saber qué son?_-pregunto

Mire a Edward, en busca de una respuesta y él se encogió de hombros

-_Yo preferiría que fuese sorpresa_-respondió sonriendo

-_Yo también_-respondí

-_Muy bien, entonces eso es todo_

-_Muchas gracias doctor_

-_No hay nada que agradecer doctor Cullen, es mi trabajo_-le respondió estrechándole la mano y después se volvió hacia mi-_Bella, puedes pasar a quitarte la bata y ponerte nuevamente tú ropa_

Asentí y camine nuevamente al baño para cambiarme la ropa, junto con una sonrisa pegada en mi rostro, dos hijos míos, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida…

●**Edward Pov.**

Estaba feliz, y todo se lo debía a Bella. Ahora ella y mis dos bebes eran mi vida, nunca había sida tan feliz, y ahora tenía razones de sobra para seguir existiendo, mi familia

Después de haber salido del consultorio y del hospital, fuimos a la casa de Bella a dar las buenas noticias. Renée se mostro encantada ante la idea de ser abuela nuevamente, y sobre todo de dos niños o niñas. Después fuimos con mi familia, Alice chillo y salto de emoción ante la expectativa de ser tía de dos pequeños, mis padres me felicitaron y también a Bella

Por la tarde lleve a Bella a comer en un restaurant italiano, estábamos saliendo cuando justamente paso un carrito de helados enfrente de nosotros

-_Edward, ¡Yo quiero uno!_-grito emocionada señalando el carrito de helados

-_Pero…acabas de comer hace un momento_-le respondí confundido

-_Tengo que alimentarme por tres, ¿Lo recuerdas? Aparte, no querrás dejar con antojo de un helado a uno de tus hijos, ¿O sí?_-pregunto batiendo sus pestañas

-_Está bien, enseguida regreso_-le dije comenzando a caminar hasta el carrito de helados

-_¡Que sea de limón!_-grito y yo asentí

Pedí el helado de limón doble, por si acaso querría otro. Comió su helado tranquilamente, convidándome y dándome en la boca. Cuando se empezó a hacer tarde fue hora de regresarla a casa, mañana tendría una salida de "chicas" para buscar su vestido, mientras que yo tendría que ir con Jasper y el idiota de mi cuñado en busca de un traje…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Merezco Review's? Se que si así que ¡Vamos!<strong>_

¡Hola

¿Les gusto? Porfin, el pequeño Christopher nacio, ¿Que paso con el embarazo de Bella? Va a tener dos...vamos tarde un poco pero valio la pena ¿Cierto? [Mirada asesina tipo Alice]

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a mis queridas lectoras_ **isafortu**_, **I'amVampireDelDistricto12**_,_** Danny Ordaz** &&' **janalez **Muchas gracias mis niñas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios son mi combustible (: ¡Son las mejores!_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito tanto a leer como a dejar su **REVIEW**, porque son de vital importancia...acepto quejas, comentarios y opciones para la adaptación de esta historia

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**NOTA: **Todas estan invitadas a leer mi nueva historia "**En busca de la felicidad**" no olviden dejar su comentario (:_


	29. El gran día I

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**ap. 27**

**El gran día I**

●**Bella Pov.**

Estaba nerviosa, Rosalie había preparado una despedida de soltera doble, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente me aterraba era que podría hacer, estaba claro que a Alice le fascinaría fuera lo que fuera pero a mi…

-_Relájate mi Bells, has estado así de nerviosa estos últimos días, no me quiero imaginar como estarás en tú luna de miel con el enojón de mi hermano_-me dijo Alice entre risas

-_Tú hermano no es ningún enojón Alice_-le respondí

-_Claro…_-me respondió rodando los ojos.-_es obvio que contigo es la persona más melosa que podría conocer, incluso más que los calientes de Emmett y Rosalie, pero conmigo o los demás es el ser más egoísta y enojón_

-_Eso no es cierto, tú hermano no es así_

-_Al menos no contigo, pero dejemos de hablar de él, mejor comencemos a arreglarnos, tenemos una despedida de soltera doble en el que ambas somos las protagonistas, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

-_Sí, lo recuerdo pero no debería ir…_

-_Nada de "no debería ir"_-me dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-_al contrario, tienes que ir porque será la última vez que veas a otros hombres, porque supongo Rosalie contrato a un par de strippers_

Trague saliva, con el simple hecho de pensar que Rosalie había contratado a un par de hombres calientes semidesnudos me aterraba

-_Tranquilízate y respira que estas tomando todos los tipos de purpura que conozco_

Alce una de mis manos y la puse en mi frente y comencé a tambalearme, como si estuviera enferma

-_Definitivamente no iré, discúlpame con Rosalie, dile que pesque una gripe y que tengo que guardar reposo, porque mañana tengo que ir a una boda_-le dije y comencé a caminar a su cama para después tirarme dramáticamente-_¿Te había dicho que me sentía mal?_

-_No, no me has dicho pero no necesitas mentirme, porque no sabes actuar bien, sé que no tienes nada así que comencemos con tú linda transformación mi quería cuñada_

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo bruscamente, haciendo que me sentara. Camino hasta su closet y comenzó a rebuscar en el algo, después de tanto buscar saco un vestido azul y me lo dio

-_Es para ti, lo compre esta tarde especialmente para hoy, tómalo como un regalo de bodas adelantado, se que a Edward le gusta que lleves ese color, así que también podrá servirte cuando estés con el_-me dijo y me guiño un ojo

-_Ahh…gracias Alice_-le conteste fingiendo estar feliz

-_Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas, mejor ponte eso y diviértete_

-_Está bien…_

Tome el vestido y camine con él hasta el baño, me lo puse y después salí y comencé a verme en el espejo que tenia Alice en su cuarto. El color me favorecía, y se veía lindo

-_Vez, te dije que te gustaría, ahora ven acá tengo que arreglarte_-me dijo Alice

Voltee a verla y ella ya estaba cambiada, tenia puesto un vestido rojo con unos zapatos a juego. Me sonrió y camine hasta su tocador y ella comenzó a acomodar mi cabello, a continuación me maquillo, y me paso unos zapatos color negro

-_Póntelos, tómalo también como un regalo de bodas_

Me los puse y después me paso un suéter y una bolsa

-_¿Esto como para qué?_-le pregunte al ver la bolsa

-_Tú solo acéptalo, otro regalo de bodas_

-_¿Y cuántos más regalos tienes para mí?_-le pregunte rodando los ojos

-_No lo sé, tal vez otros cien más…bueno vámonos, tenemos que vernos con Rosalie en quince minutos_

Fuimos hasta la casa de Rosalie, adentro ya había un par de personas, esperando nuestra llegada, puse una mano sobre mi vientre y suspire

-_Lamento todo esto pequeños, tía Alice y tía Rosalie tiene su propia forma de vivir, rara, pero es su vida_

-_No les hables así de mí a mis pequeños e indefensos sobrinos_-me reclamo Alice-_sobrinos míos, su madre es muy antisocial, pero esto será divertido_

-_Muy bien_

-_¡Bella, Alice! Por aquí_-llamo Rosalie agitando su mano

-_Ven vamos_-me dijo Alice y me jalo hasta la barra, donde estaba Rosalie

Convivimos un poco, platicando de trivialidades con las demás invitadas. La noche estaba a punto de terminar cuando tocaron a la puerta. Rosalie fue directamente a abrir y sonrió al ver que en la puerta habían dos hombres uno estaba vestido de policía y el otro de Cowboy

-_Muy bien chicos, son ellas_-nos señalo Rosalie a Alice y a mi

-_¿Qué hiciste Rosalie?_-pregunte en voz baja y entonces una de las mujeres que estaban allí corrió a encender la música

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar fui llevada por el cowboy. Alice estaba aplaudiendo desde su lugar mientras que el policía le bailaba y Rosalie estaba partiéndose de la risa. Siguieron bailando, Alice se veía tan pequeña cuando alguno de los dos hombres o los dos, le bailaban

De pronto entraron otro cinco más. Rosalie hacia buen uso de su fabuloso cuerpo y bailaba al ritmo de los hombres y la música, mientras que las demás se acercaban y bailaban con los stripper. Cuando podía sentirme cómoda, Rosalie me mandaba a algún musculoso a bailar frente a mí. En un momento era demasiado, tenía a tres hombres bailando alrededor mío. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me recordaba a cada minuto de respirar. Se tomaron una pausa y aproveché para tomarme mi bebida, solo esperaba que esto no fuera peor…

●**Edward Pov.**

-_Despedida de soltero…_-dije irónicamente-_las despedidas de soltero están diseñadas para quienes se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad, y yo no deseo más que dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido seguir aquí_

-_¡No seas aguado Eddie!_-grito Emmett-_disfruta de tu despedida de soltero, no siempre estarás libre, te lo digo por experiencia, cuando tengas a tu primer hijo será cosa de cambiar pañales, y atender a tú esposa. No es que me queje, si no que disfruta tu despedida y ya hombre_-negué con la cabeza-_Edward, deja tus formalidades a un lado y disfruta de tu día, no todos tendrás una despedida de soltero_

Suspire derrotado. Emmett a veces suelen ser un peligro para mí, tanto como lo son mi hermana y Rosalie para mi Bella

-_Muy bien, solo un rato_

-_¡Eso es todo Eddie!_-grito Emmett

Voltee a ver a todos lados, a mi izquierda había un letrero que decía "Mantenga sus manos para usted" la pista estaba exactamente enfrente de nuestra mesa. Agache la mirada

-_Jasper relájate, Alice no va a aparecer aquí_-hablo Emmett

-_¿Acaso conoces a Alice? No verdad, pues mantén tus palabras para tú esposa, porque las necesitaras_-le gruño Jasper

-_Ninguna va a venir, este es un club para hombres ¿Comprendes Jasper? H-O-M-B-R-E-S_-respondió Emmett separando las letras

-_Jasper, relájate si acepte también hazlo_-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-_No lo sé…_-me respondió

-_Sabes, si vienen y nos ven en este lugar, ambos le echamos la culpa a Emmett, seremos dos contra uno, aparte las tres conocen al idiota de Emmett_

-_Qué manera tan más amable de dirigirse a su cuñado Edward_

-_De acuerdo, la idea me agrada_-me respondió y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malvada

La noche siguió sin nada importante, estaba exhausto, tenía a mis dos amigos borrachos, no tenía noticias de Bella y por si fuera poco era de madrugada. Si seguía aquí no me despertaría para ir a mi boda

-_Emmett_-le hable desesperado

-_Eddie, ¿Quieres que…te manden a una…chica?_-pregunto entre hipidos

-_¡NO! Yo solo me quiero ir a casa ya_

-_Eddie cálmate, ya nos vamos, deja que pague y me llevas a mi casa, no creo poder manejar_-me dijo Emmett

-_¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! No pienso manejar tú estúpido Jeep_

-_Pues tendrás Eddie, a menos que quieras casarte en la camilla de un hospital, sabes que no estoy en condiciones de andar manejando_

Tenía razón. Pero no conduciría su Jeep, su auto era y parecía un completo monstruo como si dueño

-_Pediré un taxi…_-le dije a la vez que sacaba mi celular, pero él me detuvo

-_Nada de un taxi, no voy a permitir que dejes mi adorado Jeep aquí, no quiero que le pase algo_-me dijo haciendo un puchero como Alice-_por favor, llévanos a casa_

Suspire, no iba a dejar que me convenciera, los llevaría en un taxi y nadie me lo impediría. Estaban ahora bajo mi responsabilidad, así que tenían que acatarse a lo que yo les decía. Sí claro manejar su Jeep, no estoy tan loco como para usarlo…

●**Bella Pov.**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe debido a los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana, y daba en mis parpados. Mire a todos lados antes de abrir completamente los ojos, debido a que estaba somnolienta aun, después de la noche de ayer, ¡Y vaya nochecita!

Me senté sobre la cama y recordé lo que había pasado a noche, no era algo de lo que me arrepentía, puesto que solo había estado bailando y alejándome lo más posible de los strippers mientras que mis "amigas" mandaban uno tras otro. Era frustrante pero a la vez divertido, ya que ambas estaban un poco pasadas de copas y a veces se olvidaban de que yo estaba allí alejándome de todo

Me incorpore de la cama de un salto, y decidí salir. Camine por el pasillo en busca de un indicio de gente despierta, lo cual me sorprendió al escuchar risitas en la cocina, baje y entre a ver quiénes eran, y allí estaban, las culpables de que la noche de ayer hubiera sido frustrante

-_Bella, ¡Gracias al cielo que despertaste! Tenemos a lo mucho 5 horas para arreglarte, pero antes que nada ven a comer algo_-me dijo Rosalie y le hice caso

-_¡Bella!_-chillo Alice tapándose la boca-_¡Oh, demonios! ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?_-pregunto espantada

-_¿De qué hablas?_-pregunte alzando una ceja

-_¡Mírate los ojos!, ¿No te dije que durmieras mucho? Ahora tendré que utilizar bastante maquillaje para tapar esas horribles ojeras que tienes_-me dijo negando con la cabeza y con el seño fruncido

-_No tienes que llenarme de maquillaje Alice_-proteste-_aparte fue su culpa que no pudiese dormir_

-_Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Bella, y claro que si, esas ojeras se te notan bastante para serte sincera, todos te miraran y pensaran que no has pasado una buena noche, y…_

-_No me importa en lo absoluto lo que piensen de mis ojeras, aparte nadie espera que esté realmente asombrosa. Creo que lo que realmente me importa es que me quede dormida justamente cuando tenga que decir el si acepto_-le interrumpí-_aparte esa sería una gran oportunidad de que Edward se valla y me deje allí_

-_No creo que te quedes dormida_-dijo entre risas-_aparte conozco a Edward, y sé que ah esperado tanto para casarse contigo, así que no creo se eche para atrás Bella_

Seguimos platicando de trivialidades, Rosalie nos conto como fue su luna de miel con mi hermano, claro, emitiendo cosas ajenas. Alice decidió subir a la habitación para darse una duche y preparar algunas cosas para nuestro viaje. Sí, digo nuestro porque ella se encargo de preparar mi maleta, a mi me hubiera gustado preparar mis propias cosas, conociendo a Alice podría esperar cosas de encaje y diminutas, sin embargo ella había hecho caso omiso a mi petición

Media hora después estaba arriba acompañando a la pequeña Alice y mi futura Cuñada y hermana oficialmente, como ella solía llamarlo. Rosalie se había quedado abajo, haciendo una llamada a mis padres, quienes se habían quedado con el pequeño Christopher desde la noche anterior y la mitad del día de hoy. Ellos habían aceptado gustosos quedarse con el pequeño, ya que era su primer nieto

-_Listo, creo que eh empacado lo necesario Bella_-me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_¿Y qué has metido allí dentro?_-pregunte

-_Decirte, te proporcionaría bastante información_-me respondió sonriendo ampliamente

La verdad es que no sabía a dónde iría durante mi luna de miel, Edward junto con los demás habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos de darme unas cuantas pistas, pero demasiado calculadores como para no adivinarlo. Pero tampoco me sentía tan emocionada por dicho misterio

Alice se encontraba frustrada igual o quizá peor que yo, Jasper tampoco le había querido decir a dónde irían, y los únicos que sabíamos éramos Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y yo. Con migo pasaba exactamente lo mismo, lo cual me resultaba extraño. No saber en donde dormiría la noche siguiente me tenía muy ansiosa

-_Bellita, ¿Me dirás a donde me llevara Jasper?_-pregunto batiendo sus pestañas

-_No_-le respondí moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado-_es una sorpresa_

-_Bella apiádate de mí, no sé ni siquiera que llevar, quizá me lleve a la playa y tengo que llevar traje de baño, o quizá me lleve al lugar más frio de todo el mundo, y tengo que llevar ropa calientita_-me dijo poniendo cara de perro a medio morir

-_Muy bien, te daré solo una pista, ya que hoy mismo te vas_-le respondí y ella comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación

-_Dime…_

-_Tú limítate a llevar cosas cómodas, delgadas y frescas ¿De acuerdo?_

-_Gracias Bella, entonces tendré que sacar la ropa de esquimal_-me respondió guiñándome un ojo

Alice vacio su maleta y la volvió a llenar de ropa cómoda, delgadas y frescas, tal y como le había dicho. Era un poco tarde ya y me metí a bañar, una vez salí me puse mi ropa y continúe viendo lo que hacía Alice

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta ¿Quién visitaría a Rosalie a estas horas y hoy?

-_¡Lárgate!_-le escuche gritar-_¡Tú no eres bienvenido!_

Alice se dio cuenta de los gritos que soltaba Rosalie, en sus ojos se notaba lo mismo que yo y frunció el ceño

-_Ella está perfectamente bien, gracias por tú preocupación_- me quede quita en mi lugar ¿A quién le gritaba?-_¡Se va a casar!_-grito a todo pulmón en todo desafiante

Una idea se atravesó por mi mente, a pesar de ser descabellada podría ser la correcta. A la única persona que Rosalie odiaba en todo el planeta aparte de Tanya era Jacob, y yo me iba a casar. ¿Sería Jacob quien estaba abajo? Mire a Alice en busca de alguna teoría o respuesta concreta, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, respondiendo a mi pregunta

-_Iré a ver quién es_-le dije y ella asintió

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí. Al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar me quede congelada en donde estaba, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, y justamente hoy

-_Solo quiero hablar con ella, no voy a herirla_-le decía casi rogando que le dejara pasar-_no actué correctamente la última vez que la vi, solo vengo a disculparme_

-_¡Jacob!_-exclame más para mí que para los demás, pero al parecer me habían escuchado ya que ambos voltearon y me miraron

-_Bella…_

-_Tú amigo ya se iba Bella_-me dijo Rosalie con voz dura

-_No, déjalo _pasar-dije y Rose se me quedo viendo, como si estuviera loca-_necesito hablar con el_

-_Bella, ¿Estás segura?_

-_Sí, por favor_-le pedí

-_Claro…estere arriba arreglando a Alice, si nos necesitas no dudes en llamarme_

Antes de volver a la planta de arriba le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Jacob. Y él solo se encogió de hombros. Una vez escuche el portazo desde la habitación voltee y me pare enfrente de Jake

-_Eh estado preocupada por ti, ¿En dónde te metiste?_-le pregunte

-_Me fui a Canadá_-respondió-_supuse que mi ausencia no te importaría_

-_¿No importarme? Sabes que me importa Jake, a pesar de lo del otro día_-le respondí pero él no me respondió, solo se limito a mirar el suelo-_¿Y qué haces aquí?_

-_Vine a disculparme contigo, la última vez que nos vimos no actué de forma madura, pero me duele Bella_-alzo su rostro y negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía irónicamente-_y creo que llegue en el momento justo, antes de que todo empezara_

-_Antes de que todo empezara_-repetí, asimilando lo que decía-_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

-_Te vas a casar_-me respondió-_me da gusto que hayas encontrado la felicidad que no tuviste en mucho tiempo_-volvió a sonreír-_y más gusto me da que haya sido con la persona correcta. ¿Hermoso no? Al final si siempre te quedaste con Edward_

-_Jacob…sabias que nunca deje de amarlo, la verdad es que mi mundo siempre fue el, tú más que nadie supo que sufrí por su partida y su indiferencia_-le respondí

Un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta, lo cual me estaba dificultando pronuncias las palabras correctamente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, no faltaba mucho para que salieran y resbalaran por mis mejillas

-_Lo sé_-me respondió al fin

Agacho nuevamente la mirada. Pasaron segundos, minutos…en realidad no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero era un silencio incomodo el que estaba viviendo, demasiado para ser sincera. Temía lo que podría decirme, después de todo, yo era la única culpable de su sufrimiento. Esperaba me dijera las cosas más horrorosas, me lo merecía

-_Bella, no quiero que llores_-me dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla, secando las lagrimas que ya se me habían escapado-_no te culpo por nada, creo que fue lo mejor para ambos, tú ahora podrás ser feliz junto con Edward_

-_¿Y tú?_

-_Bella, no tienes que hacer feliz a todo el mundo, basta con que encuentres tú propia felicidad, la de los demás no importa, solo…se feliz_-me respondió sonriendo, mostrándome una hilera de blancos dientes-_la verdad es que estoy contento de haber venido…_-agrego con lentitud después de un momento-_aunque no pensé que sería así. Pero es estupendo verte…una vez más. No resulta tan triste como me imaginaba_

-_No quiero que estés triste_

-_Lo sé, y no lo estoy…aunque no eh tenido tiempo para comprar un regalo como debería de ser_-sonrió y me abrazo

Era un abrazo realmente cálido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, y antes no lo había visto tan recuperado como ahora. Había algo diferente en él, se veía más feliz, cosa que a su vez me sorprendía ya que se había enterado que me iba a casar

-_¿Cuándo decidiste regresar?_-le pregunte una vez se separo de mi

-_Hace una semana_-me respondió-_había platicado de esto con Leah, y ella me incito a hacerlo_

-_¿Quién es Leah?_-pregunte intrigada

-_Bella, conocí a una chica en mi viaje a Canadá_-me respondió con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro-_se llama Leah, ella es una persona magnifica, no hemos comenzado una relación estable, debido a que queremos conocernos. Debes conocerla Bella, a pesar de ser un año menor que yo tiene un pequeño de 5 años, se llama Sebastián, es un chico simpático y sobretodo independiente_-escúchalo hablar sobre Leah y su hijo me hacia feliz, hablaba con mucha admiración-_ella está trabajando de mesera en un pequeño restaurant del puerto, mientras que Sebastián se queda en casa de sus abuelos. Es una gran mujer Bella…_

-_Ya habrá tiempo para conocerla_-le respondí

-_Sí Bella…mira no quiero que te sientas culpable ni nada solo se feliz ¿De acuerdo?_

-_Creo que me quedo más tranquila al saber esto_-le respondí sonriendo

-_Eso me da gusto_-me dijo y me volvió a abrazar-_Bella, me tengo que ir, me da gusto que seas feliz y felicidades_-me dijo y me soltó-_espero volver a verte pronto_

-_Yo también Jake_-le respondí y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo

-_No llores, es tú días y no quiero que por mi culpa te pongas así_

Lo abrace y él me alzo girando sobre sus pies. Esto me recordaba mucho a mi enorme hermano Emmett, solo que este no era mi hermano, era Jacob, mi mejor amigo

-_Ya me voy Bella, recuérdalo, se feliz_-me dijo a la vez que besaba mi mejilla

-_Adiós…_-le respondí

Asintió y se dio media vuelta. Me quede parada allí mirando como desaparecía por la calle. Al menos lo había visto antes, y no había sido un encuentro realmente malo. Estaba satisfecha al saber que había conocido a alguien, y que hablara de ella con tanta admiración. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine hacia la cocina tomando un vaso y llenándola de agua del grifo

-_¿Está todo bien?_-pregunto curiosa Alice detrás de mi

Voltee a verla, y no estaba sola, alado de ella estaba Rosalie. Sonreí abiertamente y asentí con la cabeza

-_Realmente fue agradable verlo antes de mi boda_-les dije

Ambas me pidieron explicaciones, y debido a que no me pude negar, les conté con detalles todo lo que había ocurrido. Alice se encontraba emocionada escuchando todo lo que decía, mientras que Rosalie se veía sorprendida ante la nueva forma de ser de Jacob. Después de contarles todo lo que había pasado había llegado la hora de prepáranos, Alice y yo como las novias, y Rosalie como la dama de honor

El cuarto de Rosalie había sido transformado en un salón de belleza, la verdad es que se habían apurado, ya que la última vez que había pisado su cuarto fue antes de bajar y hablar con Jacob

Alice me obligo a entrar al baño y quitarme toda la ropa que no fuera lencería y ponerme una bata en su lugar, cuando termine salí y vi a ambas platicando

-_Muy bien Bella, comenzaremos contigo siéntate en la silla_-me dijo Alice empujándome hasta una silla baja de color rosa

-_¿Realmente hace falta todo esto?_-pregunte mirando todos los productos que descansaban sobre la encimera-_no importa cuánto me arregles, en cualquier caso seguiré siendo la misma insignificante Bella alado de ustedes_

-_Sí, hoy es un grandioso día cuñadita_-me respondió asiendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra-_nadie osara considerarte insignificante una vez haya acabado contigo_

-_Sí claro_-masculle. Me incline hacia atrás en la silla y cerré los ojos, esperando poder recuperar un poco del sueño que había perdido la noche anterior

Alice y Rosalie se ocupaban de todo lo que necesitaba, ambas eran realmente rápidas. Cada tanto me despertaba un poco mientras ellas ponían mascarillas, pulían y sacaban brillo de cada una de las superficies de mi cuerpo. Ya estaban terminando cuando me di cuenta que una comenzaba mi peinado mientras la otra me maquillaba. Cuando terminaron completamente ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos y a chillar de emoción por cómo me habían dejado

Me mire en el espejo, y aunque no me gustara usar maquillaje ni arreglarme me había gustado como había quedado, sin duda Alice y Rose eran las mejores estilistas. La persona que estaba en el espejo no era yo, no literalmente ya que por dentro seguía siendo la simple Isabella Swan

-_Bueno Bella, hemos acabado contigo_-me dijo Rosalie-_ahora es el turno de Alice, siéntate en la cama mientras yo le ayudo a arreglarse_

Le hice caso, parándome de la silla y yendo directamente a la cama. Observe cada movimiento de las dos, mientras Alice se ocupaba de su rostro, Rosalie se dedicaba a su peinado, y siguieron hasta que acabo la transformación de Alice. Después se invirtieron y fue el turno de Rosalie, mientras Alice la peinaba Rosalie se maquillaba

La verdad es que me comenzaba a poner nerviosa, ahora en cuestión de horas estaría frente al altar junto a Edward, y dos de mis amigos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Merezco Review's? Se que si así que ¡Vamos!<strong>_

¡Hola!

Bueno tarde un poco, lo se, querran matarme, lo se...pero aqui esta mi actualizacion, en verdad ahorita estoy un poco apurada, habia decidido subirla despues, pero como estoy en proceso de mudanza se me reducen los tiempo y hoy tenia un poco mas libre el día pero tengo una fiesta abajo, estoy actualizando en medio de mi fiesta...Sí mi fiesta ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! (: Y me dije..." Tienes que actualizar hoy, no importa como pero lo aras " y heme aqui, subiendo un capitulo más

Ahora pasemos a lo bonito! _**Los agradecimientos**_

_Agradezco enormemente a mis queridas lectoras **Guest**,** Danny Ordaz**,** isafortu**,** I'amVampireDelDistricto12**,** Anneris15**,** janalez **&&' nuevamente a **Guest **por sus Reviews. Muchas gracias mis niñas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus Review's son mi combustible (: ¡Son las mejores!_

Para terminar nuevamente les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, y asi mismo las y los invito tanto a leer como a dejar su **REVIEW **como regalo de cumpleaños (: en verdad nada me aria mas feliz que leerlas

Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos!

_**Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

_**NOTA: **Todas estan invitadas a leer mi nueva historia "**En busca de la felicidad**" no olviden dejar su Review (: así que no olviden pasar y revisarla..._


	30. El gran día II

**Summary:** Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 29<strong>

**El gran día II**

●**Edward Pov.**

Aun no sé porque había accedido a manejar el Jepp de Emmett, o tal vez sí, porque me amenazo con llamar a Bella y contarle los planes que tenía para mañana, era un maldito chantajista. Hoy había regresado a casa, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban listos, solo esperaban a que llegara para poder irnos, puesto que Alice se iría con Bella

Rápidamente subí a mi habitación para ducharme, cuando termine me coloque la ropa que me había escogido mi hermana, me coloque los zapatos y baje con el saco en mi brazo

-_Cariño, tranquilízate_-me dijo Esme caminado hacia mi-_déjame ayudarte con eso, eres igual que tú padre, no saben colocarse la corbata_

Tomo entre sus manos la corbata y con tranquilidad la amarro a mi cuello, arreglo mi camisa y me coloco el saco. Estaba nervioso y no lo podía negar

-_Hijo tranquilo, todo estará bien_-me tranquilizaba-_ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar entes que las novias_

-_Edward_-me llamo mi padre y voltee a verlo-_tranquilízate_

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, me subí al mercedes de mi padre sentándome en el asiento trasero, dejándole el asiento del copiloto a Esme. Carlisle entro también, manejo hasta la iglesia, una vez estuvimos enfrente de ella los nervios me invadieron nuevamente, afuera había mucha gente, incluso más de los que habíamos invitado, pero Jasper ya estaba allí, platicando con las demás personas

-_Sal hijo_-me animo Esme-_tenemos que pasar por tú hermana_

Le hice caso y abrí la puerta saliendo de él, camine hasta donde estaba Jasper y nos pusimos a platicar de cualquier trivialidad con casi todos los invitados. El tiempo se detuvo para mí en cuanto vi un carro blanco seguido de uno negro, quedarse quieto frente a nosotros

-_¡Ya llegaron las novias!_-grito Rosalie

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta ese momento, y estaba justo alado de Emmett con su hijo entre sus brazos

-_Vamos, ustedes tienen que estar ya adentro_-nos dijo Emmett empujándonos al interior de la iglesia-_si no están dentro ellas no bajaran_

Jasper me miro y yo asentí, comenzamos a caminar al interior y nos paramos enfrente del altar, el padre ya estaba listo enfrente, solo esperaba a que todos los invitados terminaran de entrar, el interior de la iglesia estaba casi llena, solo faltaba que se integraran los demás. Me coloque del lado derecho dejando a Jasper del lado contrario

Cinco minutos después comenzó a sonar la música, para cambiar a la marcha nupcial, anunciando la entrada de las novias, me gire a ver y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con Bella, se veía hermosa, el tiempo dejo de tener significado alguno para mi, verla ahí me hizo perder cualquier miedo que tuviera, comenzó a caminar tomando a su padre por el brazo, y se ruborizo aferrándose a él, mi Bella…mi tonta Bella…

●**Bella Pov.**

El coche de Charlie aparco enfrente de la iglesia, y detrás estaba el de Alice. Estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que ahora todo lo que había deseado lo iba a tener, cerré mis ojos y comencé a tranquilizando respirando tratando de acompasar los latidos de mi corazón, que ahora saltaba dentro de mi pecho

Sentí la puerta abrirse, abrí mis ojos y voltee a ver quién era, y allí estaba Charlie, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Tranquila Bells_-me dijo Charlie, volteo a ver a Renée quien estaba a su lado-_parece un poco mareada ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?_

-_Estará bien, ah esperado por esto y sé que no se echara para atrás_-le respondió-_vamos cariño, es la hora_

Charlie me tendió su mano y yo la tome, para este momento mi corazón ahora estaba mucho más exaltado que antes. Renée cerró la puerta del auto detrás de mí y me sonrió

-_Estará abierto si te arrepientes_-bromeo Charlie

-_Los dejo, Bella, cariño, tranquila ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda que te amo_-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Después me abrazo entregándome el ramo de flores, y camino al interior de la iglesia, de pronto un pequeño apretón en mi hombro me sobre saltó, voltee a ver quién era y allí estaba la pequeña duende con su ramo en las manos

-_Bella, tú puedes…más bien, nosotras podemos, tú iras primero_-me recordó-_tranquila y suerte_

-_Gracias Alice, lo necesitare_

-_Bien entonces vamos_

-_Muy bien Bella, vamos es nuestro turno para entrar_-me dijo Charlie colocando mi brazo debajo de la de el

Una repentina oleada de pánico me atravesó y tuve que inhalar una buena bocanada de aire, deseado recuperar pronto la compostura. La música comenzó a sonar, y de pronto cambio avisando nuestra entrada

-_¿Papá?_-le llame

-_¿Si?_-pregunto con voz entrecortada

-_No dejes que me caiga_-le susurre y Charlie coloco su mano sobre la mía

-_Nunca…_-me respondió

Un paso por vez. Me dije a mi misma, cuando comencé a caminar al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, no queriendo alzar mi cabeza vi mis pies, de pronto Charlie se paro y escuche susurros y murmullos por parte de la audiencia, una vez estuve a la vista de todos. Alce el rostro y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Tan pronto como me sentí más relajada busque a Edward con la mirada, durante un escaso segundo lo encontré al final de todo, de pie, del lado derecho al altar

Sus ojos se centraron en, cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos brillaron de emoción, y una perfecta sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro, dejando ver una hilera de brillosos y blancos dientes. Cualquier indicio de nerviosismo o miedo desapareció, me aferre más al brazo de Charlie y continuamos caminando. Ahora lo único que me impedía soltarme y correr hacia donde estaba Edward era la mano de Charlie sobre la mía, la marcha era demasiado lenta y luche para acompasar mis pasos a su ritmo. El pasillo cada vez se me hacía más cerca, hasta que llegue por último, al fin, alado de Edward, quien extendió su mano y Charlie tomo la mía, y con un símbolo tan anticuado la coloco sobre la de Edward

-_Te vez hermosa Bella_-me dijo

-_Gracias_-fue lo único que pude pronunciar

Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y solo existiéramos él y yo. Los invitados dejaron de tener significado para mi. La misa comenzó, cada tanto volteaba a ver a Edward o a mi amiga, quien no separaba la mirada de Jasper y él de ella. Y llego el momento de hacer nuestros votos, con las palabras que se habían repetido millones de veces

Cuando el sacerdote recito la parte "hasta que la muerte los separe", mi mundo, que había permanecido al revés y sin significado, pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Voltee a ver los ojos brillantes de Edward y supe que al igual que yo, estaba feliz, porque ya nada más importaba, salvo que yo me quedara con el

No me había dado cuenta de que había llorado hasta que llego el momento de decir las palabras que nos unirían para siempre

-_Sí acepto_-pronuncie como pude, evitando pronunciarlas con la voz ahogada, en un susurro inteligible, parpadee varias veces para despejar mi vista y ver a Edward. En cuanto fue su momento, las palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas

-_Sí acepto_

Enseguida siguieron las de Alice y Jasper, quienes aceptaron también. El sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer, y entonces las manos de Edward se alzaron para acunar mi rostro, a través de las lágrimas que me cegaban, el hecho de que esa persona tan asombrosa era 'mía' al final de todo, me hacia feliz. Sus verdosos ojos también parecían llenos de lágrimas, inclino su cabeza hacia la mía y yo me alce sobre la punta de mis pies arrojando mis brazos a su cuello, con el ramo

Me beso con ternura, con adoración, amor…e infinitas cosas más, y yo olvide a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón...Recordando que el me amaba y que a partir de ahora era suya

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review's?<strong>

¡Hola!

Eh aqui un nuevo capitulo, esta corta lo se, pero era especial para la boda ¿Que tal estubo? ¿Les gusto o no?...por otro lado quiero aclarar algo _**segun yo, este es el ultimo capitulo, ya que el siguiente es un epilogo**_y ahora una pregunta a todas **_¿Les gustaria un capitulo más o ya?_ **venia pensando hacer uno más pero no se que opinen ustedes, así que diganme, acepto opciones para hacerla así que espero me digan un tema en especial o preguntas que pueda responder el el siguiente capitulo [Si quieren]

_Ahora los agradecimientos..._

_Mis hermosas lectoras, **Danny Ordaz**, **janalez**, **Anneris15**, **Nathalia Cullen Brandon**, **isafortu**, **kathy gallardo **&&' a mi **"anonimo" **les agradezco enormemente por sus review's, adoro leer que les gusta las locuras que crea mi cabeza, ya saben que ustedes son mi combustible así que sigan leyendo y escribiendo que siempre las leo y me dejan con una enormeee sonrisa_

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante queda decirles que por favor, si no tienen cuenta por lo menos dejen su firma o nombre para poder agradecerles, ya que me eh dado cuenta que las alertas me llegan como "anonimo" y no quiero que esto pase con esta historia, así que porfavor, nada les cuesta poner su nombre o algo para identificarlas y agradecerles (:

Un beso enorme y un abraso tipo Emmett a todas (:

_** Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

**_NOTA: _**_Estan todas invitadas a leer mis otros proyectos, especialemente** En busca de la felicidad **que ya va por su segundo capitulo y es nueva historia así que pasen y dejen su review, quiero saber que piensan sobre mi nuevo proyecto (:_


	31. Felices por siempre

****Summary:** **Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 30<strong>

**Felices por siempre…**

●**Bella Pov.**

Los días habían pasado extremadamente rápidos, incluso mis último mes como la "señora Cullen" como solía llamarme Edward. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no me arrepentía de nada, ahora tenía que esperar un mes más, para estar completa, realmente completa

-_Bella_-me llamo Edward

-_¿Si?_-le dije de vuelta, asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-_¿Estas lista? Ya casi es hora_-me respondió

Suspire. Aun faltaba un conjunto más y no entraba en la maleta. Había doblado la ropa lo más pequeño que podía pero aun así me hacía falta espacio. De pronto sentí unas manos apoderarse de las mías, evitando seguir con mi labor. Al reconocer aquellas manos, deje en lo que estaba para girarme y ver a un Edward muy sonriente

-_No sabes lo feliz que puedes llegar ah hacerme_-me dijo besándome en los labios-_estar embarazada te asienta bien_-me dijo y me ruborice-_cuando tenga la oportunidad, te pediré y si es necesario rogare, por tener otro_

-_¿Y que si accedo y nacen otros dos?_-pregunte irónicamente, lo cual lo dejo pensativo-_vale, estaba bromeando_-anime dándole un suave golpe en el hombro

-_No, para mi seria grandioso tener otros dos, incluso mil, de eso no hay problema_-me respondió apegándome más a su pecho-_no me importa, con tal de estar contigo toda la eternidad, me basta_

Sonreí. Siempre había sido así desde el primer día en el que pusimos un pie aquí, Isla Esme. Nos la habían prestado Carlisle y Esme por nuestra luna de miel, había sido grandiosa la idea, incluso a Alice le habían dado uno en california, el detalle de esto era que yo tendría que volver pronto y ella no

-_Bueno mi amor, hora de irnos, Esme te tiene una sorpresa_-hice una mueca

-_¿Sorpresa? No Edward, ¿Otra más?_

-_Así son las cosas en mi familia Bella, a esto te comprometiste cuando accediste ser mi esposa y cuando aceptaste serlo formalmente en la iglesia, señora Cullen_-me dijo dándome un beso sobre los labios

-_Creo que no podre acostumbrarme a ello_-le respondí

-_Es solo cosa de tiempo, pronto será parte de tu forma de vivir, acostúmbrate_-me dijo

Voltee la vista a la maleta repleta de ropa, que en si no había ocupado mucho, puesto que siempre estaba dentro de la casa y no salía. Edward noto y siguió mi mirada para encontrarse con mi montón de ropa

-_¿Quieres una ayudadita con eso?_-pregunto

-_No me vendría mal_-le respondí

El rápidamente coloco todo dentro de la maleta, de tal forma que todo estuviese adentro e incluso espacio había. Rodee los ojos ante lo torpe que era al empacar pero nunca se me había dado bien eso…en lo que el terminaba de colocar todo dentro de un pequeño bote, hice una pequeña llamadita

-_¿Diga?_

-_Eh, hola Rose, soy Bella_

-_Oh' hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_-me pregunto

-_Bien gracias ¿Y tú?_

-_Bien, aunque un poco agotada, cuidando de mis dos bebes_

-_Ah que bien Rose y…espera un momento… ¿Dijiste dos bebes?_-pregunte confusa-_¿Cuándo tuviste al segundo?_

-_Es tú hermano, se comporta como uno, y peor aun Bella, Christopher parece el adulto sensato_

-_Emmett, nunca cambia…_

-_Sí, aun no sé cómo aguanto todas sus estupideces…_

-_Te eh oído Rose_-grito mi hermano a lo lejos-_esa no es una forma muy amable de dirigirse a tu esposo, Bella, no le hagas caso_

-_Debe ser porque lo amo demasiado, créeme que tiene suerte que lo ame tanto, porque si no estaría muerto…_-me dijo Rosalie suspirando ante lo que decía

-_Ya lo creo_-le respondí-_bueno Rose, tengo que irme ahora, luego nos vemos_

-_Está bien, y cuídate me saludas a Edward_

-_Sí con gusto_-y justamente el cuerpo de Edward avanzo hacia mi-_Oh' Edward, Rosalie te manda saludos_

-_Mándale los míos de vuelta_

-_Ya le oí_-me dijo Rosalie antes de decir algo-_bien, te dejo_

Después sin esperar respuesta colgó. Enfrente de mi estaba Edward quien me tendió la mano, la tome y me ayudo a incorporarme, hice una mueca y el sonrió

-_Estar así no me deja ver mis propios pies_-le dije alzándolos un poco para verlos-_si antes era torpe ahora soy mucho peor…_

-_Tranquila que aquí estoy yo para ayudarte_-me respondió-_ahora vamos, comienza ah hacer un buen día_

Hice una mueca y el me sonrió encantadoramente y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Me tomo de la mano llevándose con la otra mano mis maletas, cuando me metió dentro del barco el regreso por las maletas sobrantes, me sentí feliz y satisfecha, hoy regresaría a casa, en donde todos nos esperábamos…

●**Emmett Pov.**

-_Todo esta bajo control_-me repetí por enésima vez

Y la verdad es que no tenia nada en orden, Rosalie me había encargado a Christopher mientras que ella y Esme arreglaban la nueva casa que le regalarían a Bella y Edward. Y ahora era hombre muerto, porque había rechazado ayudarles

-_¿Por qué demonios lo hice?_-me pregunte

-_Pa….buhh_-comenzó a balbucear Christopher

Comencé a pasearlo por toda la casa, y me sentía agotado, toda la tarde Rosalie había estado cuidándolo y después de la llamada de mi hermana estaba fuera y aun no llegaba. ¡Diablos!

Christopher comenzó a removerse de mis brazos, agitándose frenéticamente y comenzó a llorar, suspire frustrado, nunca seria buen padre. Le hice de todo lo lance al aire, hice gestos ridículo, e incluso le imite, que por cierto había sido mala idea puesto que lloro aun mas. Desesperado corrí a la sala y encendí la radio, coloque el primer disco que tenía enfrente y lo que escuche me sorprendió, era una canción en la cual ocupaban demasiado el bajo tanto que abusaban de él. Hice una cara de desagrado y escuche a Christopher reírse

Voltee a verlo y siguió con su melodiosa risa, llenando la habitación del más hermoso sonido que jamás había escuchado, este era mi bebe, mi familia

-_Así que te da risa_-le dije sonriéndole y el rio más

Deje que la canción terminara, y pasaron muchas canciones más, comencé a moverme con mi bebe entre los brazos y terminamos bailando. El timbre de la casa nos hizo regresar a la realidad, apague la radio y fui a abrir, y enfrente de mi estaba mi hermosa y encantadora Rosalie

-_¿Qué era todo ese ruido?_-pregunto

-_Yo…_-no supe cómo responder y Christopher se soltó a reír nuevamente

-_Hasta a Christopher le da risa tus estupideces_-me dijo riéndose a la vez que entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella-_trae aquí a mi bebe, tengo que alimentarlo y cambiarlo, tenemos que estar en la casa de Esme antes de que lleguen Bella y Edward_

Camine hasta ella y le entregue a nuestro bebe, y se fue a la cocina a prepararle su fórmula, yo solo subí las escaleras y tome una ducha, intentando calmar y relajar mis músculos. Cuando termine con mi relajante ducha me cubrí con una toalla la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo, en cuanto abrí la puerta vi a mi hermosa esposa, mirándome fijamente y sonrió, enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos y me atajo a su rostro

-_¿Te eh dicho lo sexy que te vez cuando sales de bañarte?_-me pregunto seductoramente, lo cual hizo erizar mi cuerpo-_mi hermoso y perfecto esposo_

La acerque aun más a mí y la bese. Amaba sus dulces y carnosos labios, pero aun mas a su ágil lengua, que llegaba a hacer maravillas, sonreí aun con sus labios pegados a los míos y ella soltó un suspiro

-_Nunca me será suficiente, necesito todo de ti_-le dije sin pensar las palabras-_te amo_

-_Tomo todo lo que quieras, te pertenece_-me dijo lo cual hizo que de mi pecho saliera un gruñido-_te amo_

Sus manos bajaron de mi hombro hasta mis manos y volvieron a subir para volver a bajar, pero esta vez por mi torso, haciendo erizar la piel que tocaba, le tome de las caderas y la volví a besar, teníamos una larga y prospera vida que disfrutar y le sacaría tanto jugo como pudiera…

●**Alice Pov.**

-_Jazz, ¿No podemos parar ya?_-pregunte

-_No, aun no_-me respondió

Suspire, a veces odiaba dar largas caminatas por todos lados, aunque soportaría con ello siempre y cuando Jasper estuviera conmigo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agotador

-_Un poco más, casi llegamos_-me dijo mirando a lo lejos

-_¿A dónde vamos? Presiento que nos hemos perdido, hemos caminado por horas y siento que siempre pasamos por el mismo lugar, todo es verde…_-me queje

-_Alice después me agradecerás, y olvidaras que querías ir de compras_-me dijo-_solo deja de quejarte que todo esto lo vale_

-_Sí tú lo dices…_

Seguimos caminando por un par de minutos más y de pronto a lo lejos escuche un lago correr y me emocione, incluso salte y chille de alegría, ¡Al fin señales de vida humana! Corrí hasta donde estaba Jasper y le tome de la mano, jalándolo hasta donde estaba el lago, teníamos que llegar allí, no importaba como, pero teníamos que llegar. El no había puesto resistencia alguna, al contrario, camino tan fuerte como yo

-_¡Para! Te vas a caer_-me dijo deteniéndome

Delante de mí había un gran hueco, y pase con cuidado evitando meter el pie dentro, y lo logre. Seguimos caminando y ya comenzaba a ver la luz del sol, y el brillante lago brilloso a causa de los rayos del sol, pero había algo más, algo que no podía divisar aun

Cuando llegamos el lugar era hermoso, en medio de todo había una mesa junto con dos sillas, una enfrente de otra, también había una cubeta de metal llena de hielo con un champagne, dos copas y platos con algo de comida. Sonreí feliz y comencé a llorar, voltee a ver a mi Jazz y lo abrace

-_Gracias, es hermoso_-le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándolo, y él me respondió el beso

-_De nada, te lo mereces mi amor_-me dijo una vez nos separamos

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la mesa, separo la silla de la mesa y me sentó, después el se sentó frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-_Alice, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme_-me dijo y yo sonreí

-_Jasper, hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo_-le dije y el asintió-_bueno yo…_-comencé y suspire dramatizando el momento-_Jasper, ¿Has pensado en incrementar nuestro tú y yo?_

-_¿Nuestro tú y yo?_-pregunto confundido

-_Sí, dejar de ser solo un tú y yo, y poner un nosotros_

-_Alice…_-comenzó y sonrió-_no estarás diciéndome que tú y yo seremos…_

-_¡Padres!_-grite eufórica-_vamos a ser padres Jasper_

-_Alice, eso es fabuloso_-me respondió y se paro, ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Me alzo entre sus brazos girando sobre sus pies y me beso, era un beso completamente diferente a todos. Era mucho más cálido, lleno de amor y felicidad

-_Alice, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra_-me dijo cuando me soltó y me abrazo-_nunca había imaginado este momento, nunca me pensé siendo padre, y ahora tú me estás dando esa oportunidad, te amo Alice…_

Mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes ante sus palabras, era hermoso, el lugar, el momento, la ocasión y la razón. Creo que las palabras que me había dicho Jazz eran ciertas, caminar tanto lo valía

Un rato después nos separamos y comenzamos a platicar, Jazz abrió el Champagne y nos sirvió, seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos al punto de cómo llamar a nuestro próximo hijo o hija, pero yo estaba segura de que sería niña, tendría a alguien a quien cambiarle de ropa, peinar…Ohh dios, esto era grandioso

**~Un mes después…**

●**Bella Pov.**

-_¡Edward! Apresúrate_-grite mientras que mi cuerpo se retorcía sobre el asiento de pasajeros

-_Voy lo más rápido que puedo_-me respondió pasando su mano por sus cobrizos cabellos

-_Apuesto a que puedes ir más rápido_-le rete pero un agudo dolor me evito seguir

-_Bella, puedo causar un accidente y eso es lo que menos quiero_-me respondió y apretó un poco más el acelerador

El dolor era demasiado agudo, sentía mi cuerpo tensarse y retorcerse una y otra vez, aquel dolor no tenia comparación, era demasiado y aun no llegábamos al hospital y estaba completamente desesperada y frustrada. Apreté mis manos en puños para descargar allí el dolor que sentía, pero eso no lo evitaba

-_¿Bella?_-me llamo Edward

Preferí no hablar, ya que me había dado cuenta que mientras menos hablaba menos era el dolor, así que no le respondí aunque mi mente gritara que le contestara, así sería menos doloroso, me repetí. El coche se paro y un portazo me hizo abrir los ojos, voltee a ver sobre mi cabeza y allí estaba Edward, abriendo la puerta para ayudarme a salir. Cuidadosamente me incorpore con el maldito dolor y rápidamente una camilla salió del hospital, mire a Edward, pero el solo me dedico una hermosa sonrisa nerviosa

-_Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien, estarán bien_-me dijo dándome un suave beso en la frente

Los paramédicos me acomodaron en la camilla y Edward también les ayudo, cuando terminaron Edward cerró la puerta del volvo y corrió alado mío tomando mi mano, yo solo la apreté cada vez que el dolor se intensificaba

-_Respira hondo Bella_-me recordó

-_Edward, estarás conmigo ¿Cierto?_

-_Claro que si cielo, estaré alado tuyo_-me respondió regalándome nuevamente una sonrisa torcida

-_Doctor, no puede pasar, pase a colocarse el uniforme adecuado_-hablaron

-_Bella pronto estaré contigo, te amo_-le escuche decirme

La camilla siguió abriéndose paso al quirófano, y mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía más agotado, ya no sentía mis piernas, solo el agudo dolor punzante proveniente de mi vientre, no sabía con exactitud todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas desde que había llegado aquí, lo único que quería era que el dolor parara

-_Bella ¿Me escuchas?_-escuche una voz aterciopelada a lo lejos, y sonreí-_¿Cómo esta doctor?_

-_Ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones al igual que sus hijos, solamente esta anestesiada_-le respondieron

¿Anestesiada? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Sentía a la gente moverse por todos lados, cuando me pude sentir con mayor claridad comencé a abrir los ojos, y parpadee debido a las luces blancas que estaban arriba de mi cabeza, mire a todos lado en busca de alguien en especial, y allí estaba alado de mi, tomándome de la mano y mirando todo lo que hacían los doctores

-_Aquí viene el primero_-comento el doctor

De pronto aquel dolor que había creído perdido reapareció, pero mucho más fuerte que anteriormente, ahora sentía como extraían algo dentro de mí, apreté la mano de Edward pero eso no evito que gritara, un dolor desgarrador, pero todo el dolor valdría la pena

-_Bella mírame, respira profundamente_-me dijo Edward y le hice caso, y lo vi directamente a sus verdosos ojos, y me vi reflejada en ellos

-_Es niña_-anuncio el doctor seguido de unos chillidos

-_Mi amor, es una niña hermosa_-me dijo Edward sonriendo

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y el pasando su pulgar las seco. Me sentí completamente feliz y de pronto aquella felicidad fue interrumpida por un dolor agudo como el anterior, esta vez evite gritar, apreté fuertemente la mano de Edward pero un grito reprimido se escapo de mis labios y de pronto no sentí nada mas

-_Es un niño_-anuncio nuevamente el doctor seguido de unos chillidos

Sonreí como pude, aunque sentía que era más parecido a una mueca que a una sonrisa, pero estaba feliz, un niño y una niña, mi familia, mis bebes…

-_Mi amor, es un niño_-me dijo Edward

Abrí los ojos aun sonriendo y lo vi, estaba enfrente de mí, me estaba mirando le devolví la mirada y él me sonrió, beso mi frente y acomodo mi cabello dejando completamente descubierto mi rostro

-_Bella mi amor, lo hiciste, lo lograste amor…_-me dijo pasando su pulgar en mi mejilla-_gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz y completo de la tierra, te amo_-siguió con voz entrecortada

-_Yo también te amo_-le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos-_quiero ver a mis bebes_

-_Enseguida los veras, están limpiándolos_-me respondió

Alce mis brazos con esfuerzo, con las yemas de mis manos acaricie su rostro. Una lagrima se escapo de la comisura de sus ojos, pase un pulgar y las seque, tal y como lo había hecho el conmigo. Sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-_Edward, ah valido la pena todo esto, no me arrepiento de nada_-le dije y mas lagrimas salieron de las cuencas de mis ojos

-_Shhhh_-me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios-_estas cansada y ahora tienes que descansar cielo, luego hablaremos de ello, pero por ahora solo te puedo decir que te amo y te agradezco que me estés dando la oportunidad de ser padre_

-_No, yo te agradezco por darme la oportunidad de volver a ser madre_-le respondí

-_Bella, Edward, aquí están sus hijos_-nos dijo el doctor Marcus entregándome uno de los dos bultitos envueltos en unas cobijas blancas

-_Gracias_-le respondió Edward

El pequeño bultito que me habían dado se comenzó a remover en mis brazos y con mucho cuidado fui destapándole como pude un poco su carita y allí estaba, una hermosa y preciosa niña de tez blanca como la nieve, facciones finas y definidas, cabello cobrizo, largas y espesas pestañas, era hermosa, era la perfecta combinación de los genes de Edward. De pronto abrió sus ojitos y pude sus ojos color chocolate, me sonrió y miro a todos lados, para después volver a mirarme y sonreír

-_Eres hermosa Elizabeth_-le dije tocándole su pequeña carita con un dedo y depositando un suave beso en su frente

-_¿Cómo le has llamado?_-me pregunto Edward sonriendo

-_Elizabeth, ¿Te molesta?_

-_No de ninguna manera, me gusta ese nombre_

Le sonrei y volvi a mirar a Elizabeth

-_Es hermosa, ahora, ve a tú hijo_-me dijo pasándome al segundo bultito blanco y llevándose a mi niña

Destape su carita y enfrente de mi estaba la perfecta y clara imagen de Edward, cabello cobrizo, tez blanca como la nieve, facciones definidas, ojos verdes, y su mirada. Todo era igual, a acepción de la edad, me sonrió y miro a todos lados

-_Te pareces tanto a Edward_-le dije depositando un beso sobre su frente-_tú te llamaras Edward, igual que tú padre_

-_Bella, esta vez tendremos que discutir un poco su nombre_-me dijo Edward

-_No hay nada que discutir, ya le puse nombre y no voy a ceder_

-_Ni en estas condiciones dejas de ser tan cabezota_-me dijo

-_Muy bien, han visto a sus hijos ahora, vamos a trasladarla a su habitación_-nos dijo Marcus y dos enfermeras tomaron a cada uno de mis bebes

Esta era mi familia, mi pequeña pero suficiente familia para siempre…

**~~Cuatro años después…~~**

-_Es fascinante ver cómo han crecido_-comento Alice mirando el patio a través del cristal-_todo nuestros esfuerzos, logros y fracasos se reducen a ellos_

-_Alice tiene razón, míralos, quien lo diría, una parte de todo el amor que sentimos por nuestros esposos_-comento Rosalie

Y era cierto, tanto sufrimiento, dolor, había valido la pena, ahora todos éramos felices, cada quien tenía a sus hijos. Mire el jardín en donde Edward paseaba y correteaba a Elizabeth y a Eddie, quienes solo corrían y reían sin parar. Por otro lado estaba Emmett quien lanzaba al aire a Christopher, y este reía sin parar. Y por último Jasper quien jugaba al avioncito con Peter

Alice había quedado embarazada en s luna de miel, y nueve meses después había dado a luz al pequeño Peter. El y su padre eran iguales, el cabello era color miel y tenia ojos verdes, era de tez blanca y demasiado hiperactivo como su madre Alice, tenía la combinación de ambos genes, y quisieran o no el se parecía a ambos

-_Aquí les traigo más galletas chicas_-nos dijo Renée dejando una charola en la mesa de café que teníamos enfrente

-_Y aquí tienen más chocolate_-dijo Esme dejando una jarra en la mesita

-_Gracias_-respondimos las tres y todas nos reímos

-_¿Qué es gracioso esta vez?_-pregunto Emmett entrando a la habitación seguido de Edward y Jasper con sus hijos

-_Nada cariño, entren afuera ya se está helando, tomen un poco de chocolate_-le respondió Esme

Todos entraron y se sentaron alados de sus respectivas parejas, Esme y Renée platicaban, esperando que sus esposos llegaran después de un día de pesca, antes de año nuevo. Voltee a ver a Edward y me sonrió

-_Mami_-chillo Elizabeth estirando sus bracitos hacia mí

-_Te quiere_-me dijo Edward entregándome a Elizabeth

-_Y yo a ella, tanto como a ustedes dos_-le dije tomándola entre mis brazos

Tomamos una taza de chocolate entre los cuatro y un par de galletas, mientras que yo me ocupaba de alimentar a Elizabeth, Edward se encargaba de alimentar a Eddie. De pronto Charlie y Carlisle aparecieron, y saludaron a todos para después ir con sus esposas, ambos platicaron lo bien que se la habían pasado, y nos contaron un par de anécdotas pasadas, todo esto era fenomenal, nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora

-_Bueno, nosotros nos disculpamos, vamos a ir a descansar un poco antes de que caiga la noche_-aviso Alice tomando entre sus brazos a Peter y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Jasper

-_Claro cariño_ -le respondió Esme

Alice subió las escaleras seguida por Jasper y entraron a una habitación, Renée y Charlie también se disculparon y fueron a su habitación. En verdad también estaba cansada, el viaje de Phoenix a Vancouver había sido agotador, y tenía que recuperar esas fuerzas para la noche. Voltee a ver a Edward y el asintió

-_Nosotros también nos disculpamos, en la noche nos vemos_-hablo Edward ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Subimos las escaleras, entramos a la habitación y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él, recosté a Elizabeth quien ya estaba dormida, en una de las cunas que habían, la arrope con una cobija con estampado de una oveja. Edward recostó a Eddie y lo arropo con su cobija de un pequeño león

-_Recuéstate, debes estar cansada_-me dijo dándome un suave masaje en los hombros

-_Tú también debes estar cansado, manejaste todo el camino_-le respondí girándome para verlo de frente

-_Tienes razón, vamos a descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas en lo que nuestros pequeños angelitos duermen_-me respondió

Asentí y camine hasta la cama y me recosté tapándome con las cobijas, Edward se recostó alado mío y me envolvió con sus brazos

-_Duerme Bella mía, mi único amor_-me dijo depositando un beso entre mis cabellos

Cerré mis ojos y pronto caí en la inconsciencia…

**~~~…~~~**

-_¡Edward! ¿En dónde has dejado la pañalera de Elizabeth?_

-_Esta alado de la de Edward_-me respondió

-_No la veo…_

-_Aquí esta_-me respondió pasándome la pañalera

La tome y comencé a rebuscar algún conjunto, y después de tanto buscar encontré el vestido color fiusha que Edward le había comprado especialmente para hoy, le coloque su pañal y la comencé a vestir poniéndole unas mallas debajo, y un suéter a juego, con sus zapatitos negros. Acomode sus hermosos bucles dorados poniéndole un listón rosa como diadema

-_Lista, ahora vamos con Eddie_-le dije a la vez que la ponía de pie en el suelo

Voltee en busca de Eddie y lo vi, allí estaba con su trajecito negro y su moño rojo en el cuello, su cabello despeinado y sus zapatos negros. Le sonreí y me acerque a él tratando de acomodarle su desordenada cabellera

-_Tú cabello no tiene arreglo, haga lo que haga no se acomoda_-le dije y comenzó a reírse

-_¿Ya estas lista?_-me pregunto Edward

-_Solo me pongo los zapatos y ya_-le respondí

Me incorpore, camine hasta la maleta y saque los zapatos que había traído para hoy, me los coloque. Edward se acomodo el saco que traía y me sonrió

-_Te vez hermosa_

-_Y tú hermoso, pero deja que te ayude con eso_-le dije señalando su corbata y el sintió-_¿Cómo es que puedes arreglar a Eddie y no a ti mismo?_

Me acerque a él y comencé a acomodar su corbata y su saco. Aun no comprendía nada acerca de las formalidades y tener que usarlas

-_Creo, que estás listo_-le respondí

-_Y tú también, ahora bajemos, nos deben estar esperando allá abajo_-me dijo y me beso

-_No vuelvas a hacer eso, o no bajaremos a tiempo y vendrán por nosotros_-bromee y él se rio

Tome a Eddie en mis brazos y Edward tomo a Elizabeth, bajamos y todos estaban en la sala, platicando. Alice tenía puesto un vestido negro con unos zapatos de aguja con no más de 7 cm, mientras que Rosalie usaba un vestido rojo con unos zapatos a juego con 7 cm de aguja, Esme vestía un vestido beige con unos zapatos de piso, y por ultimo estaba Renée, con un vestido blanco y zapatos de piso

Y contando a los hombres, vestían casi igual, solo que se diferenciaban por los colores. Charlie y Jasper iban de negro, Carlisle y Emmett de gris. Por otro lado estaban Peter y Christopher, que vestían igual que sus padres

-_Al fin bajan_-nos dijo Alice-_ya era hora, ahora vamos a hacer el intercambio de regalo_

Alice como toda una buena anfitriona, había hecho papelitos con nuestros nombres, y el nombre que nos saliera era la persona a la que le teníamos que regalar algo. Alice acabo de dar regalos y todos comenzaron abrirlos, al final Alice había recibido un vale de descuento para un día de compras por parte de Charlie. Rosalie había recibido un boleto de ida y de vuelta a Vancouver por 5 días con dos personas más por parte de Carlisle. Esme había recibido un cuadro para la sala en donde toda la familia estaba por parte de Renée. Renée había recibido un billete de avión para dos personas a Paris por parte de Jasper. Charlie había recibido una entrada para ver el partido de beisbol en Paris por parte de Alice. Carlisle había recibido un nuevo radio para su vehículo por parte de Emmett. Jasper recibió por parte de mí una colección de libros sobre la historia antigua. Emmett recibió varios posters de sus actores y cantantes favoritos por parte de Esme. Edward había recibido una colección de todo tipo de música por parte de Rosalie. Y por ultimo yo, quien había recibido un nuevo vehículo por parte de Edward

-_Vamos, ya casi son las doce_-anuncio Alice

Todos fuimos obligados por Alice a tomar un vaso relleno de 12 uvas, para comerlas en cuanto el reloj marcara las doce. Por ahora todos los pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo jugando y comiéndose un par de uvas que Alice les había dado, pero les había quitado la cascara y las semillas

Cuando me di cuenta ya solo faltaban 6 minutos para que el reloj marcara las doce de la noche, y el inicio de un nuevo siclo. Voltee a ver a Edward y el solo se encogió de hombros

-_Siempre ah sido así con Alice_

-_Y lo seguirá siendo_-le respondí y ambos nos reímos

Seguimos platicando y de pronto el reloj comenzó a sonar marcando las doce, en ese momento las uvas dejaron de tener importancia alguna, ya que Edward me abrazo y me beso lleno de tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos

-_Feliz año mi Bella_-me dijo y sonreí-_te amo_

-_Feliz año para ti mi Edward, te amo_

Me sonrió y ambos recogimos a nuestros hijos, y nuevamente nos felicitamos, a continuación felicitamos a cada miembro de la familia. La noche concluyo con la cena y platicas con proyectos futuros

Pero solo tenía proyectos, alado de Edward y nuestros niños, lo demás ya no importaba. Ahora nada ni nadie nos separarían, éramos al fin la familia que siempre había soñado y anhelado, para toda la vida…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review's?<strong>

¡Hey Hola!

¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Tiene coherencia? Aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, estoy apenas acabandolo y decidi subirlo de una vez, lamento la demora pero mi cerebro no me daba ideas, me abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba, incluso pense no hacerlo y poner el epilogo, pero me dije a mi misma que NO, porque les habia pedido su opinion y habia dado mi plabra de hacer un ultimo capitulo si así lo deseaban, y ehme aqui (:

_Ahora los agradecimientos..._

__Mis hermosas lectoras, **Danny Ordaz**, **janalez**, ****kathy gallardo****, **I'amVampireDelDistricto12**, &&' a **Nathalia Cullen Brandon **Muchas gracias mis niñas, agradezco sus reviews ya que son mi combustible y espero no haberlas defraudado con este capitulo, fue algo inesperado pero dedicado a ustedes (: Ya saben que adoro leer que les gusta la historia y que siempre me sacan una enorme sonrisa y me dan apoyo para continuar __

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante queda decirles que por favor, si no tienen cuenta por lo menos dejen su firma o nombre para poder agradecerles, ya que me eh dado cuenta que las alertas me llegan como "anonimo" y no quiero que esto pase con esta historia, así que porfavor, nada les cuesta poner su nombre o algo para identificarlas y agradecerles (:

Un beso enorme y un abraso tipo Emmett a todas (:

_** Rose Whitlock Cullen...**_

**_NOTA 1: _**_Estan todas invitadas a leer mis otros proyectos, especialemente** En busca de la felicidad **que ya va por su segundo capitulo y es nueva historia así que pasen y dejen su review, quiero saber que piensan sobre mi nuevo proyecto (:_

**_NOTA 2: _**_Ahora cuento con TWITTER ' FACEBOOK mis queridas lectoras, busquenme y agueguen, intentare publicar allí cualquier cosa que se me pueda ocurrir, como adelantos, nuevos y proximos proyectos...e infinidad de cosas para que se distraigan un poco... **[Links en mi biografia]**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el Epilogo!**_


	32. Epilogo

******Summary:** ****Bella siempre había sido una persona popular junto con su mejor amiga Tanya, eran inseparables, pero… ¿Qué pasara si los Cullen y lo Hale llegaran a su vida? Y si ¿Se enamorara? Bella sabía que tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga o el amor de su vida, ¿Que estará dispuesta a perder?

**Aviso: **El capitulo cuenta con Lemmon un poco explicito, leer queda bajo su propio riesgo...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

●**Bella Pov.**

Satisfecha. Sí, creo que esa era la palabra correcta para definir como estaba, aunque realmente era quedare corto, pero no encontraba otra palabra mejor para describirla. Había logrado todo, tenía a una hermosa, única y muy especial familia, mis pequeños habían hecho su vida, y ahora hasta nietos tendría, pero lo más importante era que había tenido la mejor vida que cualquier persona desearía, una alado de Edward y todo había valido la pena

-_¿Qué tanto piensas?_-me pregunto Edward con voz ronca

-_En todo, sigo pensando que no podía merecer algo más perfecto que esto, lo logramos Edward_-le respondí

-_No, tú lo lograste porque lo merecías_-me respondió rodeándome con sus brazos

Aquella sensación de siempre estar en casa entre sus brazos aun no desaparecía, al contrario, incrementaba con el paso de los años, meses, semanas, días, horas, segundos…después de 55 años me seguía sintiendo protegida alado de él, todas aquellas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo por cada rose o caricia seguían allí, aun los latidos de mi corazón palpitaban desbocadamente solo que ahora eran lentos y viejos, nada había cambiado, ah acepción de la sensación de dejar atrás la juventud y entrar a la vejez

-_Aun recuerdo a nuestros pequeños en sus primeros años de edad-_le dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo

-_Yo también mi amor, esa época sin duda fue la mejor de mi vida_–me respondió-_ver crecer a Elizabeth y a Eddie fue una de mis mejores experiencias_

Sí, Edward se había acostumbrado a llamarle Eddie a su hijo, después de tantas protestas sin conseguir algo, se había rendido pero para mi escucharlo hablar de nuestros hijos era fascinante, ahora sabia que había tomado la mejor decisión al haberle plantado cara hace más de 55 años en el prado, sin duda había sido la decisión más importante en toda mi vida, la que había definido mi destino, que era junto a Edward

-_La mía también_-le respondí soltando un pesado suspiro-_creo que tome la mejor decisión al encontrarme contigo casualmente en el prado_

Sentí a Edward suspirar y luego sonreír, me apego más a él y yo sonreí ante lo bien que se sentía eso, y le devolví el abrazo, rodeando mis brazos a su cuerpo

-_Lo se, aun no sé que habría hecho sin ti_-me respondió dándome un cálido beso en la frente y sonriéndome, con aquella sonrisa torcida tan característico de él, mi sonrisa-_eres, sin duda y sin importar nada más lo mejor que me pudo pasar_

Muchas veces había escuchado decirme lo mismo, tantas veces había repetido eso para mí, pero extrañamente sentía como si este fuera la última vez, era único y especial. Nos encontrábamos solos sentados en una pequeña banca frente al mar, en isla Esme, la misma que nos habían prestado Esme y Carlisle en la que habíamos pasado nuestra luna de miel, de regalo de bodas, aquella noche había sido la mejor de toda mi existencia, aun podía recordar cada roce, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada beso…

**Flashback**

Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto y ahora no habría nada que nos impidiera estar juntos, ahora estábamos casados, ambos nos pertenecíamos, hoy tendría la noche de bodas que siempre había deseado y esperado. Edward había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, para darme tiempo y los ocupe tanto como los necesite, tome una duche y me cepille los dientes, sonara realmente estúpido e innecesario, pero los necesitaba. Cuando termine solo me enrolle una toalla a mi cuerpo, comencé a caminar por la arena tibia, y busque con la mirada a Edward, quien estaba parado en el agua, que le llegaba a la cintura

Me quite lo único que me quedaba de ropa, tirándolo en el camino, el agua era tibia, y seguí avanzando hasta donde él estaba, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sus manos estaban colocados a sus costados, me acerque más a él y le tome de la mano, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y siguió mirando al frente

-_Es hermoso_-le comente mirando lo que él veía, la luna blanca y brillante, reflejándose en el agua

-_Está bien_-me respondió girándose a verme

Al verlo observándome me sonroje, algo que salía naturalmente y no lo podía evitar, recordé que no tenía nada puesto más que la toalla que había quedado tirada sobre la arena. El me sonrió y tomo mi mano libre con la de el

-_Pero yo no usaría la palabra hermosa, no comparándola contigo_

Sentí arder mis mejillas y agache la mirada, pero el rápidamente me lo impidió poniendo un dedo debajo de mi mentón, haciendo que lo viese a los ojos

-_Te prometí intentarlo, y lo intentare, pero si llego a lastimarte a ti o a mis bebes, debes decírmelo inmediatamente_-me dijo él un susurro casi inaudible con pánico y tensión

-_Descuida_-le respondí-_tú mejor que yo debería saber que no nos aras daño, confió en ti y sé que no lo arias_-le respondí acortando la poca distancia que ahora nos separaba recosté mi cabeza en su pecho

El me rodeo con sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo, el momento era perfecto, el mar, la luna, y las estrellas eran los testigos del amor que ambos nos profesábamos. Un momento después acuno i cabeza entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas

-_Te amo Bella_-me susurro

-_Y yo te amo a ti Edward_

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, sus labios chocaron con los míos y comenzó todo, ambos nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pasión. Cuando ambos tuvimos la necesidad de respirar nos separamos, a veces odiaba tener que respirar, pero sin perder en contacto con mi piel, rego besos por mi mentón, garganta, cuello y volví a regresar quedándose en mi mandíbula, la cual mordisqueo. Regreso a mis labios y se apodero de ellos

De pronto me alzo en sus brazos y camino hasta la habitación, dentro la luz era tenue, lo cual me permitió observarlo, su pecho estaba desnudo, ambos estábamos completamente mojados y con mucha delicadeza tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarnos. Una vez estuvimos un poco secos me recostó en la cama, sentí su vista clavada en mi cuerpo y no pude evitar sonrojarme y agachar la mirada. El tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo

-_No te avergüences Bella, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, el calificativo "hermosa" no alcanza a describir lo maravillosamente espectacular que eres_

Sonreí sin sabes cómo responder a eso, y sentí nuevamente el calor apoderándose de mis mejillas, y antes de hacer otra cosa aparte de mirarlo, se apodero de mis labios, pasando su delicada lengua sobre ellos y permitirle el acceso al interior, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, comenzaron a danzar seductoramente, y poco a poco descendió deteniéndose justo antes de mis pechos, me miro y volvió a sonreír

-_Sabes, que estés embarazada te sienta muy bien, creo que no voy a perder la oportunidad de verte nuevamente así, te pediré cuantas veces sea necesario que te vuelvas a embarazar_

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa y sonreí. Comenzó a acariciarme y dejar mas besos por todo mi cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta mis senos, infinidad de sensaciones me invadieron al sentir si boca acariciándolos. Siguió bajando hasta mi vientre, donde deposito más besos y lo acaricio con sumo cuidado. La lujuria se iba apoderando cada vez mas de mí, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba dentro de mí, lo tome por los cabellos y lo jale hacia mí, y uní nuestros labios, pasando mis brazos detrás de su cuerpo y enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos intensificando el beso, me apegue mas a él y con mis piernas rodee su cintura, comenzando a frotarme contra el

Como todo un buen caballero jamás dejo caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, peroro tampoco me aparto de él, al contrario, buscaba la forma de estar lo más juntos que podía

-_Te amo tanto Bella…_-me susurro en el oído con pequeños jadeos

-_Y yo a ti_

Continuamos con las sesiones de besos y caricias, y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con las manos. Con mucho cuidado separo mis piernas para poder colocarse en medio de ellas, se introdujo en mí lentamente y solté un pequeño gemido. Después comenzó a moverse muy despacio, para que pudiera acostumbrarme a él y se apodero nuevamente de mis labios. Con varias envestidas más me sentía e la cima, me sentía muy cerca del clímax e inconscientemente enterré mis uñas en su espalda, ambos gritamos de placer nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo, uniéndonos en un mismo orgasmo

Edward se dejo caer alado mío y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y lo ataje a mi acariciando sus cabellos, estaba exhausto

-_Te amo Bella, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, es la mejor noche de toda mi existencia_

-_Yo también te amo, me haces la mujer más dichosa de la tierra _-le susurre

De pronto se acomodo rodeándome con sus brazos y arropándome junto a él, yo solo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, pasando un brazos por su cintura en forma de abrazo, antes de quedarme dormida olisquee su adictivo olor masculino, después de todo, ahora él era mi esposo, mi vida, mi mundo, para siempre…

**Fin del Flashback**

Aquel día había sido el mejor de toda mi existencia, se había cumplido nuestro sueño, estar juntos, unir nuestras vidas para siempre. Estar entre sus brazos había sido una de las experiencias más hermosas y mágicas que había experimentado

-_Siempre te voy a amar Edward, ya no importa lo que pase, siempre lo are_

-_Y yo a ti mi amor, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas, eres la razón de mi existir…_

Voltee y lo mire directamente a los ojos, seguimos viéndonos por un rato más, grabando la imagen del otro, como si esta fuera la última vez que nos viéramos, que pudiéramos convivir, y que pudiéramos hablarnos, al menos en esta vida

Sus ojos parecían remarcar la felicidad que ahora radiaba en el. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto miraba y amaba, aquellos en los que me reflejaba a diario, que habían estado llenos de vida y ahora se veían cansados, pero con un brillo diferente al anterior, un brillo especial. Su piel que siempre me había parecido perfecta, ahora estaba marcada en arrugas, mostrando una piel de pasa, su rostro, aquel rostro perfecto de facciones definidamente finas ahora estaba marcaba por arrugas que marcaban la vida larga y feliz que había llevado, su cabello rebelde color bronce ahora era color blanco. Físicamente había cambiado, pero interiormente era el mismo joven que conocí un día en el parque, del que me enamore perdidamente, el que me robo el corazón, el hombre perfecto, mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, mi Edward

-_Edward _-le llame cuando sentí nuevamente aquella opresión en el pecho, el me miro y deposito un suave beso en mis labios con una picara sonrisa jugando en su rostro-_recuerda que siempre te voy a amar_

Aquellas palabras salieron con esfuerzo, trate de disimular el dolor que sentía, y un nudo se formo en mi garganta evitando tragar saliva, suspire pesadamente con la intensión de disminuir el dolor, pero fue en vano, me sentía demasiado vida y me asustaba, quizá esta era la última vez que viese a Edward

-_Para siempre_-me respondió

El se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y me beso sin más, quizá el último beso de esta vida, así que tenía que aprovechar el momento, enrede mis dedos en su cabello enfatizando mas el beso, el aire comenzaba a faltarme y los pulmones me ardían tanto como mi garganta. Cuando nos separamos aspire todo el aire posible, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el me envolvió con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre la mía, sonreí ampliamente, recordando cada hermoso y bello recuerdo

La boda de Elizabeth. La boda de Edward. La boda de mi sobrino Christopher, y la de Peter. El embarazo de cada familia. Mis padres, mis suegros, mis amigos, mi hermano, el nacimiento de mis pequeños, cuando me case con Edward, Jacob, Mike, Jane, incluso Tanya, que a pesar de haber sido tan dura conmigo, aun le sentía cariño, quien había muerto cruelmente a manos de su segundo esposo James…

-_Edward te amo_-dije en un susurro casi inaudible

El dolor iba incrementando cada vez más, y esta vez no había forma de evitar que la negrura me aplastara, me sentía cansada y luchar por algo imposible me resultaría difícil, lo mejor era irse por lo fácil, dejar que la negrura me llevara consigo. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome arrastrar a un sueño profundo, a una tierra donde jamás envejecería, donde el amor estaría siempre presente, y donde la sonrisa y los ojos de Edward estarían frente a los míos por siempre…

●**Edward Pov.**

Ahora comprendía mejor el porqué de mi existencia, y todo giraba en torno a Bella, mi bella y nuestra familia. Por ellos mi mundo seguía en pie, por ellos mantenía los pies en la tierra, por Bella quien me había dado todo, a pesar de lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir. La gravedad ya no era la que me mantenía atado en la tierra, era ella, mi verdadero y único amor, y nuestros hijos. Había tomado la decisión más egoísta al dejar a Bella y al casarme con Tanya, ni el resto de mis días podría recompensar aquello

Pero ahora la tenía a mi lado, entre mis brazos, disfrutando de cada experiencia que había tenido en mi vida, disfrutando de ella, y de la familia que me había dado a cambio de una vida plena conmigo. Después de todo nadie había podido evitar amarnos, ni evitar la felicidad que compartimos, y ahora ni siquiera la muerte podría modificar eso

-_¿Qué tanto piensas?_-le pregunte a mi esposa, nitrando que llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra

-_En todo_–me contesto al fin-_sigo pensando que no podía merecer algo más perfecto que esto, lo logramos Edward_-me respondió con su pequeña voz ronca

-_No, tú lo lograste porque lo merecías_-le respondí rodeándola con mis brazos

-_Aun recuerdo a nuestros pequeños en sus primeros años de edad-_me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_Yo también mi amor, esa época sin duda fue la mejor de mi vida_–le respondí-_ver crecer a Elizabeth y a Eddie fue una de mis mejores experiencias_

Ya me había acostumbrado a ello, ya que no había tenido opción de escogerle un nombre normal, Bella había sido demasiado cabezota y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y como buen caballero termine aceptando y dándome por vencido ante algo que no por asomo conseguiría

-_La mía también_-me respondió soltando un pesado suspiro-_creo que tome la mejor decisión al encontrarme contigo casualmente en el prado_

Sí, sin duda había sido una dura y difícil decisión, por parte de ella, había dejado todo a un lado, aceptando que quizá no la recibiría nuevamente, claro, para mí también fue difícil, ya que no esperaba encontrarla casada y esperando a su primer hijo, el hijo que en ese entonces deseaba fuera mío, nuestro. Aunque era un pensamiento muy egoísta, puesto que yo al igual que ella estaba casado, la única diferencia que existía era que yo jamás podría tener hijos, al menos no con Tanya, una familia me había sido negada, quizá la vida se había cobrado el daño que le había causado a Bella. Sin embargo la había aceptado nuevamente, aunque fuera solo de amigos, aunque mi mente y mi corazón me pidieran a gritos reconquistarla, pero no era capaz de destruir una familia

Por una mala jugada de la vida aquello había sido imposible en ese tiempo, pero al paso de los años, la vida nos había juntado nuevamente, y sin duda esa había sido la mejor decisión por parte de los dos, aceptarnos entre si era lo que había definido nuestro destino. Solté un suspiro y sonreí. Ella había cambiado mi mundo, le había dado un sentid diferente al que conocía, nunca me cansaría de amarla, incluso mas allá de nuestra existencia en este mundo lo seguiría haciendo, seguirá siendo mi razón y mi mundo. Apreté su frágil y pequeño cuerpo hacia mí, queriendo nunca dejarla

-_Lo sé, aun no sé que habría hecho sin ti_-le respondí girándome para verla y depositando un suave beso en su frente, le sonreí como a ella siempre le había gustado-_eres, sin duda y sin importar nada más lo mejor que me pudo pasar_

Y era cierto, gracias a ella sabía que era amar de verdad, gracias a ella había escuchado las palabras más hermosas que cualquier hombre desearía escuchar alguna vez en su vida, y mejor aun cuando van dirigidas a uno mismo, esa palabra que había escuchado millones de veces, y que había repetido toda mi vida, a la persona más importante en mi vida, y quien me la había otorgado "Papá"

Mi mundo había sido modificado completamente con la llegada de Bella, y se había tornado mucho mejor al ver por primera vez a mis descendientes, Elizabeth y Edward, también al ver por primera vez una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a mi por parte de los dos, ver como crecían, caminar de la mano con ellos en sus primeros pasos, escuchar de ellos sus primeras palabras, y desde luego, llevarlos al colegio, ver como se graduaban, estar presente en cada logro y fracaso, presenciar la boda de cada uno, y ahora ver y estar completamente satisfecho con ellos, habían tenido su familia y ahora mi pequeña Elizabeth esperaba a su primer hijo, pero más que nada, daba gracias a la vida por permitirme estar alado de Bella, y convertirla en mi esposa, la razón por la cual disfrute cada momento de mi vida

-_Siempre te voy a amar Edward, ya no importa lo que pase, siempre lo are_

-_Y yo a ti mi amor, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas, eres la razón de mi existir…_

Voltee y la mire directamente a los ojos, seguimos viéndonos por un rato más, grabando la imagen del otro, como si esta fuera la última vez que nos viéramos, que pudiéramos convivir, y que pudiéramos hablarnos, al menos en esta vida

Habían pasado años, demasiados para ser precisos, pero aún así podía ver a la joven de 17 años que había conocido un día en el parque, y que se había adueñado de mi corazón. Físicamente había cambiado, su rostro estaba surcado por unas marcadas arrugas, su piel que antes había sido tersa y firme, se asemejaba mas a una pasa. Pero no había comparación con algún otra mujer, Bella podría tener sus ochenta años, pero para mí era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Las marcas que le habían dejado el paso de los años, era un comprobante de la vida larga, feliz y vital que había llevado. Cuadro me case con ella había prometido hacerla la mujer más dichosa y feliz, y toda mi vida me había dedicado a que ese sueño se lograra en ella

-_Edward _-me llamo con un notorio dolor reflejado en su voz la mire y deposite un suave beso en sus labios con una picara sonrisa-_recuerda que siempre te voy a amar_

Aquellas palabras salieron con cierto esfuerzo tratando de ser disimulado, un nudo se formo en mi garganta sentía que perdía a mi Bella, que la vida me la arrebataba con cada segundo que pasaba, suspiro pesadamente, y un hueco se formo en el fondo de mi corazón. Mi Bella se estaba poniendo mal y la estaba perdiendo, con aquel dolor trate de sonar claramente sin partirme en dos, al saber que la estaba perdiendo

-_Para siempre_-le respondí al fin

Me acerque a ella tomando su delicado rostro entre mis manos, y sin esperar más la bese desesperadamente, probando quizá por última vez sus labios, y ser correspondido con el beso, el beso era dulce, lleno de ternura y amor. Ella alzo sus manos y enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos, tal y como siempre lo había hecho. Sentía como le costaba trabajo seguir respirando, y nos separe, la amaba y siempre había querido que fuera feliz, tanto o más de lo que ella me hacía a mí. Respiro profundamente y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo envolví su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos, recosté mi cabeza sobre la de ella y la sentí acomodarse en mi, siempre recordaría esto, la vida que lleve con ella, y la vida que nos faltaba pasar en el mas allá

-_Edward te amo_-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-_Yo también mi Bella_-le respondí abrazándola más a mí

Lentamente sentí su respiración acompasarse y después nada. Mi Bella me había dejado, después de tanto tiempo estaba sola en este mundo, mi compañera había dejado de existir en este mundo, había llegado a su fin y yo la había acompañado. Inconscientemente las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos y salieron escurriéndose por mis mejillas, no comprendía porque ella se había ido y me había quedo solo

Simplemente, esperando la muerte recordé cada cosa que habíamos compartido, la vez en la que me dio la noticia de estar embarazada, había sido la mejor, y había disfrutado cada momento de ser padre y esposo, siempre estaría agradecido con la mujer que tenía en estos momentos en mis brazos, que ahora era un cuerpo sin vida

-_Mi Bella…_

Inconscientemente comencé a tararearle la canción que le había compuesto, en la cual ella había sido la inspiración, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar cada momento de mi vida, recordarla a sus 17 años en nuestro primer encuentro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus hermosos ojos castaños, su cabello marrón, y la hermosa mirada inocente que me había enamorado

Recordar verla en nuestro baile de fin de curso, cuando le enseñe su canción. Cuando la vi vestida de novia caminando hacia mí, con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, la llegada de nuestros pequeños, la rapidez con la que crecían al paso de los años y por fin su boda. Así la recorrida, como la mejor mujer, valiente, con mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, sus ojos marrones mirándome y su cálida sonrisa

Pronto sentí la pesadez de un sueño profundo, mi Bella no me había abandonado, y ahora estaríamos toda la eternidad juntos, me deje caer en aquel sueño del que jamás despertaría, no importaba que era lo que sucedería, siempre estaría junto a ella y seria mi Bella…

**Fin…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Merezco Review's?<em>**

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena tanta espera? ¿Qué tal me quedo? esperare sus Review's, mientras que por otro lado me queda agradecerles de todo corazón a todas mis lectoras que desde el inicio siguieron esta historia, también agradezco a todas las que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, y en alertas, GRACIAS no sé cómo mas agradecer, me siento realmente emocionada por haber terminado mi primer historia publicada en FanFiction y que haya sido del agrado de varias personas

_Ahora los agradecimientos..._

_Mis hermosas lectoras **Danny Ordaz**, **janalez**, **Nathalia Cullen Brandon**, **isafortu**, **I'amVampireDelDistricto12**, **Nelita Cullen Hale**, **kathy gallardo** &&' a mi **anonimo**Muchas gracias mis niñas, agradezco sus reviews ya que fueron mi combustible y espero no haberlas defraudado con el Epilogo, fue algo inesperado pero dedicado a ustedes Ya saben que adoro leer que les gusta la historia y que siempre me sacaron una enorme sonrisa y me dieron apoyo para continuar, gracias sin ustedes la historia no hubiera sido nada (:_

**Son las mejores!**

Ahora me queda decirles que la historia acabo, pero no las ganas que tengo por seguir escribiendo, así que nos vemos en mi historia ***En busca de la felicidad*** todas estan invitadas a leerla ya que es nueva historia, pasen y dejen su review, quiero saber que piensan sobre mi nuevo proyecto (:

Un beso enorme, un abraso tipo Emmett y mordisquitos de Edward a todas (:

**_Rose Whitlock Cullen..._**


End file.
